Fang: The Black Hawk
by Heart of Diamond
Summary: 2/3: Bloodline Trilogy. Max's enemies are hungry for revenge. The election is coming up & Max is once again fighting for her child, freedom & those she loves most. With war, survival, running, hiding & trust at risk you have to fight to fly on. Fax! Niggy
1. Things Change

**Hello Readers!**

**The Sequal to Max: The War Eagle is here! *insert screams and shouts* Merry Christmas everyone and enjoy!**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxooxxoxooxoxoxoxox**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 1: Things Change

Max POV

Heaven doesn't exist. Not when heaven has met earth.

Why would anyone think that there is a better place above the clouds, when you have everything you need right beside you?

Since the day the experiments were set free from the Zoo, the world woke up. On nearly every newspaper, for the next week and a bit, used most of if Ink on massive articles about how my flock and I 'destroyed' the zoo. The human witnesses were overnight billionaires.

But like I cared anymore.

That was two months ago.

A lot had happened in 2 months.

Indi called for my attention. I sighed and slipped Giniw, my knife, into its sheath. I walked over to my daughter where she lay on her stomach on her pink and green bunny blanket. She watched me approach her. I bent down and picked her up, holding her on my hip. She flapped her fluffy wings happily and pulled on my hair.

"What's the matter sweetie?" I asked. She mumbled some baby language. I kissed her forehead and she gave me a toothless smile.

Indi had grown in two months. She was able to control her head now and interact when we played with her. Her little wings had grown too and she was leaning to flap with them, though I knew she wouldn't be flying for another two years or so.

Her hair had grown into soft black curls that hung above her shoulder. This reminded me of Angel, minus the blonde. Her grey wings were sprouting black and white feathers occasionally, which made it difficult to determine whether she will get white or black wings. Fang says she'll have white wings, while I say she'll have black wings.

I felt hands snake around my waist and clasp in front of my stomach. A smiled crept across my lips as I felt a head rest on my shoulder.

Speak of the devil.

"Hello," I whispered twisting my head to get a good look at Fang.

Fang's hair was wet, a clear sign he had just come out of the shower. His brown eyes were warm as they stared back at me and a small soft smiled was fixed on his almost emotionless face.

Since I had found Fang, we have just about... well, been unable to keep our hands off each other. I guess we were making for lost time. That was my excuse to Mum.

Of course, both Fang and I both hated to think of our 'lost time'. It wasn't a great time of our lives for either of us.

I remember first seeing the whip marks on Fangs legs. I broke down. Literally. It was my entire fault and I knew it. It took a while for Fang to calm me down, though he couldn't convince me that it wasn't my fault. After that, Fang nearly always wore jeans.

Fang grinned at me. "How are my two beautiful girls?"

I looked down at Indi who was now trying to grab my nose. "We're good... ahh! Indi. I would like to keep my face."

Indi giggled and slapped her palm on my mouth. I grabbed her little hand and put in by her side. "Ok, that's enough. No more hitting people."

Fang chuckled. Indi looked up at him and reached one hand up to pat his nose. Fang reached tapped his finger on Indi's nose, making her giggled and hold her own nose with two hands.

I have to say Fang took the roll of a father almost instantly. I had to teach him a few things, how to make Indi's bottle (though since we got back to the house, I've used the microwave which I now claim my saviour), how to change her nappy and put her to sleep. At nights, Fang usually made me stay in bed, while he got up to check on Indi.

I guess Fang wanted to make up for 'lost time' with his daughter too.

The phone began to ring.

I sighed. Fang plucked Indi out of my arms. I walked over to the kitchen and pulled the phone off the wall. I pressed the green button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Max," My mum answered from the other side.

Mum was happy to find us all alive. Of course she burst into tears when she saw Ella standing beside me, her invisible scales glittering in the sun light. She was happy to see Ella, but was devastated at what the Shadows had done to her. She only stopped crying when Ella told her that she didn't mind it.

"Hey, Mum, what's up?" I said casually, watching Fang pick up Indi's pair of plastic keys and wave them in front of Indi.

"Your Interview is on TV again," She said.

I grabbed the TV remote and pressed the power button. Sure enough, the TV switched onto Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Coco, Blaze, Indi, Total and I were sitting, well Fang and I, on the couch talking to the interviewer.

With having 9 winged Angels, a wolf changing dog, a lizard/bat/snake and a brightly coloured exotic bird, Valencia was having trouble housing us all. It took about a week for news reporters to track down my number. Once they had the number to Valencia's house, we were bombarded with requests for interviews. At first we rejected them, but when they kept ringing back with a higher offer for money, I took them up. Valencia was mad at me, but she began to realise that this was the only way my flock and I would be able to stay in the house financially.

Of course, my flock and I are now having a couple of billion dollar contracts with green supporters, Violence against women and various other companies. I refused to do any advertisements though. I wasn't putting my flock through that.

The interviews had gone well, until the last one I had two days ago.

It was the Interviewers fault, not mine.

He had made a big mistake asking me what it was like to be different from 'normal people'. I remember frowning at the way he said 'normal people'.

"Maybe you could answer that question for yourself," I said with a raised eyebrow and a your-joking look on my face. "How do you think it would be like always being chased by NMEA, always being threatened to be killed, always being told that you're a mutant and don't belong with 'normal people'? And that fact that it was 'normal people' who made you who you are today and there is nothing you can do to change that. Hmm?"

Of course, that man got fired right after the show was finished. From that day on, interviewers must have been scared to ask for interviews, because the phones have been quiet these days and no one has been knocking on the door for a picture.

Fang spun around to look at the TV. A smiled crept across his face as he pointed at the TV screen for Indi.

"But that's not why I rang," My mum said. "I need you to pick up Ella from school. I'm going to be home late tonight."

Ella didn't want to go to school anymore because none of the flock was going to school. But Mum had already paid for the semester, so Ella agreed to finish off the semester and then she was free.

Poor Ella. It was hard for her to fit in again. She disappeared for 6 months that everyone thought she had moved out. Now that she was back, she had hardly anyone loyal anymore. She couldn't go out when it's sunny or her scales would sparkle. At lunch times she had to have a shower so her scales didn't dry off. She wasn't allowed to do swimming in school anymore, because the teacher had said that they don't allow flippers in swimming carnivals.

If it wasn't for the fact Ella still had a whole semester of school, I think Mum would gone off at the principal when she heard Ella's swimming teacher say that.

Since I was seeing her more often, I began to see tiny differences I hadn't picked out before. Her eyes were larger and were more of an aqua blue than a sky blue. She wasn't blinking as much and sometimes would keep her eyes open for a whole 3 minutes before blinking again. Though I don't think she realised it, her hearing was incredible. She was able to hear things long distances away and made it impossible for the kids to play hide and seek with her. I had a feeling her hearing was better than Iggy's. I guess that may have come with her bat wings.

Guys started to tease her about the fact her skin had gone green. But that was before they realised her sister was the famous flying human who took down a whole army of NMEA. The whole of Colorado seemed to know that Ella wasn't human anymore and neither was her sister. Even though we tried to keep it a secret, it didn't really work. Our flock bands made us stand out, though none of us took them off. We were proud to be part of the flock.

I thanked mum for that.

"Sure," I said glancing at my watch. 3:17. "I guess I should leave now."

"Yeah," Mum said. "Is everyone ok?"

I smirked. "Yeah we're fine."

Mum sighed. "I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye, Love you," I said.

"Love you too, Max."

She hung up. I place the phone on the wall. "IGGY! NUDGE! STOP WHAT EVERY YOUR DOING AND GET YOUR FLUFFY WINGS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Fang chuckled and switched off the TV. Indi clapped her hands as she sat on Fang's hip.

I put my hands on my hips as I watched Iggy slide down the banister of the steps. He jumped off and stepped back as Nudge did the same thing. She jumped off too.

Well if there ever was any two teenagers who were so in love (apart from Fang and I), it would be Iggy and Nudge. God they just can't quite get away from each other. No matter what I do, they somehow seem to be in the same bed when I'm waking up the flock every morning. I gave up in the end and let them sleep in the same room.

"Alright," I said putting my hands on my hips. "Nudge, your coming with me to pick up Ella. We need some girl time. Iggy your baby sitting with Fang."

Iggy slumped. Nudge kissed his forehead and whispered something to him. His eyes brightened slightly.

I rolled my eyes and walked out to the back door. I saw Total, Angel, Coco, Blaze and Gazzy playing fly chasse. Phoenix perched on top of the Cubby house, watching them like mother bird and Dragon was growling and rolling about on the grass, trying to pull some sort of plant out of the ground.

Yes, Dragon stayed. Iggy and Nudge had tried to convince him to stay with Scales, the Massive Dragon that's probably flying around In Texas about now, but he wanted to stay with Iggy. I couldn't argue. But Mum hated the fact the Dragon was like a puppy. Tearing up the back garden as much as possible.

Even the real dog was sensible enough not to do that.

"Hey, do any of you kids want to come with me to pick up Ella!" I shouted over to them.

Dragon bounded over to me and tried to lick my face with his forked tongue, while making some gurgling sound. I pushed his head away from my face. "Down, Dragon!"

Dragon sat down like a dog waiting for a treat, his lizard tail flicking from side to side. I gently scratched him under his crocodile jaw.

"ME!" Coco shouted, quickly landing and running over to me. "I wanna come!"

Coco and Blaze were different in a way. Their wings weren't hidden like ours. They tucked into their sides and over their arms. But Mum was teaching them to use different muscles to be able to tuck their wings tight against their back.

It took a while for them to settle in. Coco loved Nudge and Ella. Like Gazzy, she thought those two girls were her absolute idols. She slept with Angel and Ella in Ella's room. Same happened with Blaze and Gazzy. They now sleep in a bunk bed in Mums old study.

Phoenix squawked and swooped past me and through the back door. Phoenix loved us all, though she and Fang seemed to share something. Fang had told me Phoenix was the one who kept him sane while he was in the zoo. Phoenix loved Indi too. I would see her nestled beside Indi a lot, her meter long ostridge feathers circling Indi, like Phoenix was trying to make a nest.

"Phoenix said she wanted to go too!" Blaze shouted. "But I don't want to go!"

I smiled. "Thanks Blaze!"

It helped that Blaze was able to speak to animals. It made it easier to try and work out what they wanted and didn't want. He was teaching them how to listen to different words and different signals.

"I'm ok!" Angel said.

"Me too!" Gazzy said and continued his chase after Blaze.

"Ok! Iggy and Fang will be inside if you need them!" I called. Dragon bounded back to his task of plant pulling up.

I walked inside and found Coco putting her pair of runners on. I looked at the shoe rack. It reminded me off the movie 'Cheaper by the Dozen'.

We were pushing for space in this 4 or 5 bed roomed house if you count the study. Mum was already looking for a smaller house, now she laughs because now she needs to look for a bigger house.

I walked back in to the lounge room to where Fang was standing with Indi. I pecked him on the lips and kissed Indi on the forehead. "I'll be back soon."

Fang rolled him eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

I smirked at him. "I hope not."

Fang smiled, but I was jerked away from him by Nudge. "Hey...!"

"You drag me away from Iggy, I drag you away from Fang," Nudge said simply. "Let's go, or we'll be late."

I gave a quick wave to Fang who was laughing at the two of us, before Nudge pushed me out the door.

See? My life is heaven. My future is bright.

Though I dreaded this election that was drawing closer. I knew it was going to smash this little heaven, back down to hell in three seconds flat if I didn't do something soon.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Reveiw PLEASE!**


	2. Stares From Equals

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**I'm going to be chilling in China for the next ten days so i thought i should post this up before i leave in two hours!**

**Cya next year**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 2: Stares from equals

Max POV

Ella's school is about 10 minutes walk or about 3 seconds flight. Though Ella was completely capable to walk home herself, Mum was nervous about people who were teasing her. She was scared that now she was different, that people would see her as being weak. She wasn't as scared for me, because, I firstly was older and secondly was trained to deal with people who see me as being 'weak'.

Though Angel still told me she was worried about me too.

Ella and Mum got into fights about it all the time. I, in the end, was the one to convince Ella to go along with it, for Mum's sake. Mum would pick up Ella on her way home back from the vet and I, with someone else (Mum had made that clear), would pick Ella up when Mum was unable to pick her up. Like tonight.

We had decided to walk. Phoenix was perched on my shoulder, her eyes eyeing ever staring person that walked past. I'm sure it looked kind of weird. A 16 year old girl walking with an exotic bird, which looked like it was on fire, on her shoulder.

Coco and Nudge talked and walked ahead. I made sure they weren't more that 5 metres away, for protective reasons.

We got to Ella's school and waited outside the gate. None of the other kids had parents waiting for them, so we were the only ones out here.

We sat under the tree. Well, Nudge and I did. Coco climbed the tree. She didn't like to show off and since her wings weren't fully hidden yet, she wanted to stay up in the tree.

The bell rung and about a minute later kids began to pour out like water. Ella spotted us in an instant. She began to run over to us when two large seniors blocked her way.

"Where do you think you're going, mutant?" The one with long hair sneered.

I sighed, standing up. As you can see, this is a repeated pattern that happens every week. Kids would try and get 'the mutant' to fight and either Mum or I would stop them. Mum usually just pulled Ella to the car, while my tactic kept them away for a few days.

"Home," Ella said strongly trying to get through them to me, but the seniors pushed her back.

"Give us your cash," The second one with broad shoulder said.

"Rupunzel and fatty, we meet again," I asked slightly bored.

The two seniors turned to look at me. I had my arms crossed over my chest and Phoenix on my shoulder. Phoenix squawked. It turned more heads in our direction.

They didn't seem to be in the mood for fighting because they just stepped aside. I reached over and grabbed Ella's hand, pulling her out of gathering crowd. But as she walked past, 'fatty' swung out his foot causing Ella to nearly face plant on the cement.

The whole crowd cracked up and I helped my sister back onto her feet. I gritted my teeth. If there was one thing I hated more than anything else was being humiliated.

I passed Phoenix to Ella. Ella frowned. "Max don't…"

Too late.

I grabbed 'fatty's'shirt and before he could even register what was happening, I smashed my fist into his face.

Rupunzel was on me in and instant. I spun around and flung my foot around in the side of his face. He crashed to the ground.

The crowd was quite. I thought I heard someone whisper, "Shit."

I glared at the two scrawling seniors.

"Touch my sister again and you won't be awake the next time I deal with you," I growled. I took my foot off and turned to my audience. "That goes for all of you! Anyone who wants to say something to my sister has to go through me first!"

"Come on, Ella," I mumbled. Whispering and mumbling rippled through the crowd.

Phoenix squawked and jumped from Ella's shoulder onto mine. I heard more whispering behind us as Nudge and Coco ran over to join us.

We rounded the corner of the school boundary without a word. Ella suddenly looked around. "Louis!"

I was about to ask her what she was doing, when I followed her gaze. A boy's head poked out from behind a school building. Ella waved him over and he ran across the yard as if he was afraid he was going to be shot down. He jumped over the fence and stood in front of us.

He looked at me and his eyes widened. He backed away. "Um... H-hello, er Miss... um Miss Ride... um."

"Gees Max," Nudge said staring at the frightened boy. "You really are scaring too many people."

I looked at the boy. He was the nerd type and was about Ella's age. He wore a pair of large thick lenses glasses and a clean, neatish uniform. His tie looked as if he didn't know how to tie it and his brownish/blond hair was up in all direction. His backpack was overflowing with books and notes.

Ella stepped forward. "Max, Coco, Nudge, Phoenix, this is my friend Louis. Louis this is my sister Max."

Louis gave a quick bow. Bow? A small smile stretched across my face. Phoenix squawked slightly in interest.

Louis looked at his feet. Ella saved him by stepping forward. "Max? Is it ok if Louis comes over and helps me with some homework? I need help on my maths and science homework and I know you can't help me much with those topics. His house is two blocks away from mine."

I nodded. "Sure thing, Louis."

Louis gave a nervous glance up at me. "Um... t-thanks miss..." He began to stutter.

I held up my hand to stop him. "First things first, it's just Max. Secondly, I don't bite. Seriously, I only hurt people that harm my family. You're still in my good books."

Ella slapped me on the arm. "Max, stop being a tease. Let's go."

Nudge and Coco walked in front chatting about clothes and magazines, Ella and Louis walked in the middle and Phoenix and I brought up the rear.

It was interesting. Louis obliviously thought I couldn't hear him talking to Ella.

"Y-you didn't tell me that your sister was THE Max. T-THE Maximum Ride. The Maximum Ride who set every single experiment in the Zoo free. Who lead the battle against the NMEA? You realise that she is one of the most famous people in the world right now?" Louis whispered yelled at Ella. "S-s-she's has had the more newspaper articles in a week than Hugh Jackmen has had in a year!"

A small smile flickered across Ella's face. "I know that. But if had told you she was THE Max you probably wouldn't have come with us."

Louis wasn't listening. "I-Is the whole flock staying with you? Iggy, Angel, The Gas Man..."

"Yes Louis," Ella said with a sigh. "Their all at home."

Louis was quiet for a couple of seconds. "W-what about the big Dragon?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Like we are going to have a big Dragon living in our back garden. No, Scales is somewhere in Texas."

She said it as if she bushed it off her shoulder. Louis's eyes widened, but Ella continued. "You'll meet them all when we get there."

Ella turned to me. "Max?"

I portended to suddenly listen to her. "Hmm?"

"We had assembly today," She said. "A Shadow came and talked to us."

I stopped mid step. Warning bells were firing. Phoenix did a three 360 scan with her head. She knew what Shadow meant. Nudge and Coco span around at the word.

I looked at Ella. "A Shadow," I confirmed.

Ella nodded. Louis looked between the two of us with utter confusion.

I did a look around. The streets were basically empty, except for the occasional car or person. I bent down slightly so I was level with my sister.

Nudge walked over. "Did he see you?"

Ella nodded, but shuddered. "Yeah. I was walking between my next class, when I saw him come out of the principal's office. He was about to walk up to me, but the principal gained his attention back. I ran to my next class."

I nodded. I thought about it carefully. I instantly thought I shouldn't tell the little ones. Stressing them out wouldn't help anyone. "I don't want you telling the little ones about this ok? They don't need to worry. Coco? Ok?"

They all nodded to me. We walked closer together and were silent. Phoenix and I kept glancing around. I was expecting a Shadow to jump out of nowhere and attack. My hand was firmly on Giniw.

Louis leaned over to Ella's ear. "What's a Shadow?"

"The NMEA," I answered, ignoring Louis's wide eye look. "Insane evil people, to be simple."

Louis was quiet. We came to our house and I opened the door quickly. Fang looked up and frowned. He must have seen something wrong with the look on our faces...

Or the fact we had someone new in the house.

Iggy felt his way over. "I smell someone different."

Louis blushed bright red and sniffed his arm pits. Ella grinned. "Iggy, this is Louis. He's helping me out with some of my Maths and Science homework."

Iggy held out his hand and Louis took it firmly. "Nice to meet you, Louis. I'm Iggy. The blind guy."

Louis's eyes popped. "Y-YOUR Iggy? You're the guys who rode that massive dragon in the battle against the NMEA!"

Iggy looked startled. He turned to Ella. "I like this kid, Ella."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Come on Louis, let go to my room."

I put my hand on Ella's shoulder. "You stay here for a few minutes ok?"

Ella looked at me for a few seconds before nodding once. I watched Nudge step into Iggy's arms, whispering to him quietly. Iggy frowned slightly and kissed the top of her head.

Even Total, who was lying on the floor, looked up. I could tell he could sense the tense vibe that had suddenly filled the room.

I glanced at Coco. Swiftly, Phoenix hopped onto my hand. I held my hand near Coco's shoulder and watched the bright bird carefully step off.

"Go on Coco, go out and play with the others," I whispered. "Don't say anything about the Shadow ok? Same with Angel."

Coco nodded and ran outside. I stared after her for a few seconds, before Fang stepped beside me, Indi In his arms.

"What's wrong?" He whispered as I took sleeping Indi from him.

"Ella said that a Shadow came to her school today," I said looking up at him.

Fang stiffened, but changed the subject. "Who's the new kid?"

"Ella's friend," I whispered. "He's helping her out with homework."

Fang nodded, but smirked slightly. "Just homework, ha?"

I smacked his arm playfully. "Leave her alone." But sighed on a more serious tone as I turned to look at the elder members of the flock. "Ella?"

Ella told them what happened. I studied my flock at their reactions. Nudge was stiff in Iggy's arms. Iggy was being strong and defensive. Louis of course looked around at all of us like he was seeing a movie becoming a real life situation. I guess it kind of was.

Fang stood behind the double sofa. He looked at me. I could tell he was worried. Firstly because there was a Shadow in town and secondly because, he knew I had to do something soon before Dr. Mandock took over America and throw all the experiments back into the zoo.

When Ella was finished, everyone turned to me. I took a deep breath.

"First things first," I said. "We're going to have to be prepared for anything. Double check your packs are easy to get to, that you have everything you want to take. Their maybe more than one Shadow in town and if they attack, we have to be ready."

Nudge spoke up. "Aren't we meant to be finding the guy against the Shadows? I mean that's what Jeb said."

I resisted the erg to growl. "Yes, but keeping the flock safe is my number one priority."

"Oh, you mean N-Nathan Craig?" Louis suddenly blurted out. "H-he..."

Louis's voice died as the flock members turned to him. He shrunk down behind Ella and tried to portend he wasn't there. Ella rolled her eyes.

I felt sorry for him. I was starting to like Louis, but he always looked as if someone was going to hurt him all the time.

"It's ok Louis," I said. "You can talk."

Louis glanced nervously around at all of us. "N-Nathan Craig... um... he is coming to town... this Saturday. Um, there's going to be a parade... with him there."

Fang nodded. "I heard something about that."

So Nathan Craig was coming into town and suddenly shadow's show up. Was it a coincidence? Somehow my instincts were telling me something bad was going to happen and it most definitely involved me.

"Thank you Louis," I said politely.

Louis looked at his hands.

"We're going to a parade?" Total asked curious.

Ella gave Total a look. "I don't think your coming."

Total laid his head back down on his paw, grumbling slightly.

Iggy looked at me. "Let's hope this turns out alright."

I nodded.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Review please! As a Christmas pressie?**


	3. Suicide

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

**Well, China was amazing even if i think i came back whiter than i was in the begining (Yes, as my brother keeps saying, 'when i die my skin won't change colour'). Has anyone been to Mount Emel Shan. It would have to be one of the most beautiful places in the world.**

**I'm been reading through all your fantastic reveiws. Thank you so much for the fee back.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 3: Suicide

Max POV

The next four days became busy.

Louis came over every night except Thursday. On Friday, I was both sad and angry to see him with a black eye. Though he was getting slightly more comfortable around us all, he still looked at us as if he was readying himself for an attack. I tried to make him feel more comfortable, but it didn't really work.

Mum gave Ella a lot of warnings. Now she had a phone. Ella had wanted a phone since forever.

The flock were packed. I made the kids play inside, for safety reasons. When Blaze and Gazzy asked me why, I told them that it was getting colder. They agreed. But I really didn't want them out of the house if there were Shadows around. Yep, I was back to mother Max.

Louis was a real nerd. He wanted to help us, so I let him. He was able to track down heaps of information about the Shadow's. Half the time, I swear he was speaking a different language.

I just gave up and let him talk to Nudge. At least she had an idea of what he was saying and was able to translate it for me.

"Louis has this program that can pick up the Shadow's radio signals. It's pretty good. Like, it can track the signals source," Nudge said.

"Where's the source?" I asked.

Nudge fiddled with the computer. "It... it says there are a couple of sources. There's a big one in LA and another in Portland, New Orleans and Chicago. The main one is actually in the ocean near New York. It's getting the most activity. But why it's out in the ocean I have no idea."

I nodded. The ocean. I briefly thought of Ariel and her crew. I was due to meet them in a week's time. "Good job, Nudge."

* * *

I leant against the balcony. I stared at the stars. Well what I could see of them. Clouds covered most of the sky tonight.

I knew I shouldn't be worrying. But I was. I wished I had killed Dr. Maniac while I had the chance. I don't care if I went to Jail. At least the world wouldn't have to worry about anything.

This Nathan Craig. I had to get on his side. I don't know how attending his parade will help. It's like saying, 'Hello, I'm Maximum Ride. I'm coming to your parade. I'm on your side.'

I felt a presence behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Fang leaning against the door frame. I sighed and ran my hands through my long curly hair.

"Why do I have to save the world?" I whispered.

I felt Fang walk up behind me. He lent on the railing beside me. "You don't have to do it, you know?"

I looked at him.

Fang continued, drawing me in with his intense gaze. "We could all just run away. Find an island somewhere. Shut ourselves away from the world."

Fang had said that once before. That we could just run away. He had said that we could just ignore what's happening in the world and find our own paradise to live in. Somewhere where we can be ourselves and be happy with our family.

"The world is too small," I said. "They'll find us eventually."

Fang pulled me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him. "I know you don't want to do this. I know you don't want to fight. You don't have to do anything Jeb says."

I sighed, leaning against him. "I... I don't think I can run away. At least not yet. It's not just the flock who depend on me... it's all the experiments. They all want me to protect them. To keep them safe."

Fang nuzzled his head into my neck, taking in deep breaths. "You try too hard."

I smiled slightly. "Well, it's not like I don't enjoy my life. I have you and Indi and the kids and the two lovebirds."

For some reason, I thought I felt Fang tensed slightly at the mention of Iggy and Nudge. But he chuckled and the odd tension in his body disappeared.

"Yes," Fang said amused. "I have to agree. I doubt life could get any better."

I didn't know what happened to Fang at the Zoo. He only told me the bare minimum on the night sitting on the cliff. But I knew one thing. He had changed. He had become more cautious and the slightest noise seemed to make him flinch.

I sighed. "I need to work on trying to figure out what on earth you father is up to."

Fang tensed. "Max... that maniac is not my father. He will never be my father. He is my enemy. Especially when he tried to kill my daughter."

I smiled slightly. I think Fang likes to call Indi his daughter. Fang continued.

"It's like me saying that Jeb's your father."

I growled. Fang chuckled. "See? It seems that our fathers mean the same thing to both of us. -"

I frowned as I pulled back to look at him. But Fang just smirked. "- Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

* * *

The day came. That Saturday. Ella invited Louis to come with us. Though he was shocked, he agreed.

The whole town had prepared for this event. Angel, Gazzy, Courage and Blaze were keen to get on the rides. Total, Phoenix, Dragon and Indi were with Nudge, who had volunteered to stay home. Iggy, Fang, Ella and I were being the responsible parents, since Mum had work to do. She wanted to come with us, but she had an emergency of some old lady who was scared her cat was having a heart attack or something.

People stared at as we walked. Coco and Blaze had tied their wings to their backs so they were flat. Though it must of hurt, they really wanted to go on the Ferris wheel. We had made them wear a jacket, just to be sure.

But people knew who we were. They whispered as they saw us. I stood tall, my hand holding Fang's. I hated crowds. Fang kept squeezing my hand reassuringly.

We all went on rides together. I went on the in simulator and decided that was far enough for me. Strapped into a seat in a dark enclosed box that moved and twisted around really wasn't my cup of tea. Fang and I just watched the kids scream with joy as they went on the rides.

"This is the best day ever," Blaze said shoving fairy floss into his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouthful," I said.

"Can we go on the rollercoaster?" Angel asked graving handfuls of popcorn from the container Coco was holding.

"But the Parade is going to start," Iggy said. "Maybe after that."

The good thing about the Parade was that the road was at the bottom of a hill. The hill had a steep slope so you could see everything where ever you stand.

We stood at the top. People had already settled themselves on the hill. Up the road I could hear people cheering.

"Here they are," Ella said.

The marching band came first. The men twilled their batons as they hit their drums and others played trumpets. Gazzy and Iggy were waiting for one of the guys to drop his stick. I just hit them both over the head.

"Hey!" Iggy complained.

I just rolled my eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes Ig."

Iggy just grinned.

A group of cheerleaders for some football team came next, dressed in navy and yellow. I wasn't sure what team it was, but some of the people in the audience were waving flags of their colours.

The cheerleaders were skinny and blonde. They grinned with pearly white teeth and winked at boys in the front row. They were my age, some older. Wearing short skirt and tank tops.

A band came next. I wasn't a big fan of music, but they didn't sound half bad. Ella and Coco knew the words. Gazzy started to imitate the guy singing, which turned heads. I quickly made him stop.

Nathan Craig was last.

He was in a limo. He waved with a grin on his face. He stood up in the centre with a lady, who I expected was his wife. She was gorgeous. Beautiful, really. They were a beautiful couple.

The limo was surrounded by policemen. On top of the buildings were a number of men watching the crowd.

That's when I felt something wrong. I instantly looked back at all the men. They were watching the crowd. Nothing suspicious there.

I tried to shake it off. Nothing was wrong. I mean they probably had dozens of security men around the place. There was no need to worry. They whole place was under control.

**Don't ignore it Max.**

Jeb. For 2 whole months he hadn't said a word to me. Now, it seemed like he was back.

_Jeb, the place is surrounded by people. I doubt anyone is going to shoot him._

**Who said anything about shooting?**

I frowned. The feeling was growing stronger. I frowned. Fang stiffened beside me.

"Something's wrong," He whispered.

I nodded. "I feel it too."

I glanced around at the flock. They were all stiff and giving nervous glances around the crowd.

Something in the sky caught my eye.

I looked up at the clear blue sky. The glitter had disappeared again, I thought it was my imagination, but I saw it again.

I focused on it. A bird? No... more like. A plane. Yes, a plane. There was a plane in the sky.

It was low. Very low.

As I stared at it, it slowly became clearer. It wasn't a plane. It was a jet. A Boeing 747.

Slowly it became clear. My heart began to race and my breath quickened. I gripped Fang's hand tighter. He looked at me.

"Max?" He whispered.

"A plane," I said pointing to the plane in the sky.

He frowned, but it slowly became a look of horror.

"It's a suicidal plane," I whispered. "A terrorist attack."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**So... how on earth is Max going to stop a jet traveling at nearly 400 km per hour? Theories?**


	4. Saving Nathan Craig

**Ok,**

**So i have nothing to say exept review and enjoy! :)**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 4: Saving Nathan Craig

Max POV

I had two choices.

Option one.

I would let the plane fall. It would kill around 2,000 – 3,000 people including Nathan Craig. We would make it out alive and safe, but the damage bill would be extreme. Not to mention, Dr. Madman would probably win the election.

Option two.

Stop the plane, somehow, from crashing. Save the 2,000 -3,000 people and the government around 4 million dollars. Save Nathan Craig and his wife. But I would probably be on the top of Dr. Madman's hit list.

I looked at Nathan Craig. He had to live. I knew that much. He had to fight to win this election. If he fails... well you know what will happen.

I looked at my flock. They all looked at me. Waiting. Waiting for me to decide.

"Let's stop this plane," I said.

Louis looked at me with wide eyes. "S-s-stop a plane? What plane? Are you crazy? A plane weights about 358,000 pounds, not to mention the weight of the passengers and language which would have to be at least another 500 thousand pounds and the fact it's traveling at nearly 910 km/h…"

"Can it be done?" I said gripping his shoulders.

Louis shut up. I stared at him hard. "Think really hard Louis. We can all carry our weight in flying. Can we somehow land the plane safely?"

I could see in Louis's eyes he was making the calculations. He licked his lips. "You need to kill the engines. It's going too fast for it to land safely. There are also flaps at the back of the wing. They won't be in use. They need to be deployed below the wing. The nose has to be up too. If you do that… you might be able to land it safely."

"Let's go," I said. I weaved my way through the crowd, my flock on my heels.

"Iggy take the right wing and get working on those flaps. Ella on the left. Fang you get under the plane. Blaze you help Iggy. Angel with Nudge. Gazzy, I want you to take out the engine with anything you've got. Same with you Coco. Gazzy you take the right engine and Coco take the left. Louis… try and get the president out without getting shot. I'll take the nose," I said quickly as we ran through the crowd.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Fang asked as he ran beside me.

I breathed out. "Nope. But we have to try."

As soon as the crowd had thinned out, I snapped my wings open. I beat them hard, rising above the ground quickly.

I felt the crowd's eyes on me. I ignored them and focused on the plane.

I forced myself into super flying speed. I angled myself so I was coming in head on with the plane. I saw it coming closer on a downward angle. I knew I had to stop it before it gained too much speed.

As I drew closer I slowed down and reached my hands forward. Closer… closer.

WHAM!

I didn't expect that. I pressed against the nose. My ribs ached with pain, but I knew I had other things to concentrate on.

The wind whipped the back of my neck, pushing my hair in front of my face. I spat it out and gripped my hands on the base of the nose. I forced my wings to fight the rushing wind, beating them in the opposite direction.

I saw flashes of my flock flying to their positions. I felt the plane slow down and gradually I was able to use my wings as resistance. My ribs ached with pain, I tried to ignore it.

There was a bang from the right side of the plane. The right wing dropped, but it leveled out slowly. Gripped my hands on the nose and pushed it upwards.

The left engine blew up. It was a bigger bang than the right side. The plane dropped violently. I grounded my teeth as I forced myself to keep the nose up.

I glanced behind me. The ground was coming closer, rapidly. The parade had been abandoned. People were running everywhere.

I looked down the road. The park. I had to land it in the park. It was our only choice.

My ribs were killing me. I was trying to breathe. I beat my wings down, pushing the plane nose higher. We had to keep it above the ground.

The buildings came into view either side of the plane. The wing's scrapped the top of the tiled roofs. The tiles flew in all directions. The plane jerked side to side.

"UP! UP!" I screamed over the roar of the wind. I didn't know whether the others heard me, but the plane lifted.

I saw the park coming closer. I strained to hold the plane up as its momentum was draining. My muscles were shaking as the pain was taking over my body.

The end of the building came. I began to lower the nose slowly, though my muscles were aching for me to just drop it.

The plane approached the park. It was only about a meter off the ground. That's when I screamed.

"DROP!"

The plane fell that last meter. The metal groaned as it bent. And the grass, trees and shrubs were being up rooted.

The tail swung around as the plane began to slide along the ground. Now the whole right side was hitting the trees.

I saw Fang, Iggy and Gazzy push the right side of the plane, beating their wings frantically. I pushed the nose. I couldn't see where the others were. I prayed they were safe.

The plane slowed down, until it finally came to a stop. That's when I heard all the screaming and yelling happening on the inside of the plane.

I jumped onto the nose and rammed my fist into the plane's windscreen. The glass smashed cutting my hand, but I ignored that. I graved the collar of the pilot and yanked him out of his seat.

The co-pilot was stabbed in the chest, still sitting in his seat.

I brought his face to mine. "Who do you work for?" I snarled.

The pilot laughed insanely. Rage filled me and I smashed my fist against the side of his face. He flew off the nose and landed limply on the ground.

"Max?"

I was suddenly drawn to reality. Pain from my ribs over threw me. My vision blurred and I felt myself fall. "Oh, god."

And being caught.

I felt hands hold me up. "Jesus Max. Stop trying to kill yourself."

I opened my eyes and tried to stand. Fang held me back down. "Don't even think about it."

Iggy and Gazzy jumped up onto the nose. Ella took my bleeding arm and began to pick out the glass. I was having trouble breathing.

"Iggy," Fang said quickly. "Check if her ribs are broken."

I felt Iggy life up my top partly. His fingertips brushed my ribs.

I cried out loudly. Iggy withdrew his hand. "Two broken ribs."

Ella tore at the material on her jumper and began to wrap it around my bleeding arm. When she had tied it, Fang laid me down. Angel and Coco appeared near my head, worried looks across their faces.

That's when were heard the gun's click.

Fang's head snapped around the nose. The rest of the flock looked around. I forced myself to sit up, biting my lip as I held back the pain.

We were surrounded by gun men. These were army men. They weren't Shadows. They were just army men.

They were still men with guns.

"Please come down from the… plane and follow us."

Fang looked at me. I nodded. We had no choice. There were too many of them and I was hardly fit for a fight.

Fang wrapped an arm around my shoulder and helped me up. Once I was up he helped me down from the nose of the plane.

Pain reeked through me. Tears sprung from my eyes as I fought back my screams. Fang saw them though.

"Let me carry you," He whispered.

I didn't argue. Fang picked me up. I cradled my bleeding arm against myself as Fang walked. Iggy and Ella led while Coco, Blaze, Gazzy and Angel walked silently in the middle.

The army men walked towards a truck. One by one, they pushed us in. I dreaded the tight concealed spaces. I gripped Fang's shirt.

Fang stepped into the tuck and sat down on an iron seat next to Gazzy. He sat me beside him. I couldn't take in much air. My ribs were killing me so bad.

An army man climbed in and sat on the opposite side of the truck beside Iggy. Iggy shifted closer to Gazzy.

The truck door slammed shut. Someone knock on the walls and the truck began to move.

"None of you say anything," I whispered quiet enough for everyone, but the army man could hear. "I'll do the talking."

I could see them all nod in the dim light. I groaned in pain as the truck hit a bump. Fang wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"Are you alright?" Fang whispered softly in my ear. I buried my head into his shoulder to try and cut of my screams.

"It's ok," I heard Ella whisper to Coco. Though I wasn't 100% sure if she was correct.

The car turned violently. Fang tightened his grip around me so my ribs didn't move as much. I groaned in his shoulder and gripped his arm so tightly I was sure I was drawing blood.

The truck stopped. Someone banged on the door and the army man inside the truck knocked back twice. The door opened and the army man climbed out first.

Iggy climbed out first followed by Ella. Angel, Gazzy, Coco, Blaze, and then finally Fang, carrying me.

We were at some town hall. It was surrounded my army officials. Helicopters flew through the air. Camera men and photographers were taking photos of us coming out of the truck as police men. They snapped constantly, shouting questions and wanting answers.

The army man poked Fang in the back. Fang growled slightly as he moved forward following the rest of the flock up the stairs.

We approached two carved wooden doors. One of the army men in front of us held up a badge. The two army men guarding the door opened up the double doors. We walked through.

We entered the hall. It was quite big and very grand. The ceiling was high and newly painted. Paintings and vases dotted along the wall matching the set of antique chairs and tea tables in the waiting room.

"This way," said the gruff voice of the army man. Ella looked at me briefly and I nodded to her to follow.

The army man led us into a room. It was a simple sitting room with no windows. If you had ever seen an old fashioned room where rich old ladies would sit to drink tea, well this would be a room they would do that sort of thing. The furniture was antique and beautiful furnished. The seating area was surrounding a black marble fireplace that had a wood fire blazing.

"Please sit. Food will be brought shortly," The army man said closing the door behind him and locking it.

Fang instantly brought me over to the couch. He sat me down and whipped the seat off me head I didn't even know was there. The flock gathered around.

"Are you ok, Max?" Coco asked.

I smiled at her and brushed her hair. "I'll live."

"I hope Louis is ok," Ella said slightly worried.

Iggy grinned. "Of course. You're thinking about Louis, while Max is dying here. That would be right."

Ella slapped him. "It's not like that Iggy. Louis is my friend."

Even Fang rolled his eyes. "Sure Ella."

I started to laugh, but instantly regretted it as pain sheered though my ribs. I groaned.

"Ok, run down. Ig? What do you hear?" I said breathing slowly.

"Two guards on the doors we just came through and two on… is there a door over there?" Iggy asked.

"Yes. Gaz, cameras."

Gazzy scanned the room. "One in the vase on the mantle. Another in the corner. The flowers just there are fake. Their microphones. That's why there are four, facing each wall of the room."

"Max," Angel said quickly. "Nathan Craig is coming."

I sat up, wincing slight. "Everyone sit down, except on that seat."

We all arranged ourselves in our seats. I sat in the centre of the 3 seated couch. Fang and Iggy sat either side of me. Ella stood up behind me, with Gazzy and Coco. Angel sat on Iggy's knee and Blaze sat on the arm of the couch, beside Fang.

We stared at the door as it opened.

Nathan Craig stepped into the room.

**xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox**

**Da-da-daaaa! Yep, so review!**


	5. The Meeting

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry that it's taken me a while to get this up. I've started on the third book and i've been writing it non-stop. Sigh. It's soooo good. Not that i'm bragging.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 5: The Meeting

Max POV

"Ella!" Louis cried.

Louis appeared behind the possible president held by two guards. His eyes widened under his glasses. The guards let him go and he ran over to Ella. Ella spoke to him quietly and told him to not say a word.

Nathan Craig had the same uniform he had on in the parade. He walked in with the two security guards and another man in a suit.

He eyed us. From the look in his eyes, I could tell he was trying to be strong. Like all business men, he was excellent at hiding his emotions. But I was too good at reading emotions. I could see he was scared of me. He was scared of making a mistake that would offend me. He knew that I was a powerful ally and too dangerous to be an enemy too.

He smiled at all of us as he sat down. The man in the suit sat beside him. The two guards stood behind the chair with their arms crossed. I crossed my arms over my chest, being careful not to touch my ribs. I kept my face emotionless.

The double door opened and two maids walked in. They placed two sliver trays on the tea table. One had a tea set with a steaming sliver tea pot while the other was stacked with fruit, chocolate and cookies. None of our flock moved.

Nathan thanked the ladies. They curtsied and exited the room. Nathan looked at me. "Tea?"

I didn't answer. Nathan sighed, disappointed. He settled the tea pot down and clasped his hands, leaning forward. The suited man beside him remained unmoving.

"Now, we both know why your here," Nathan said up front. He opened his mouth to continue, but I cut him off.

"You want us to support your party," I said abruptly.

I saw the guards shift slight. Nathan hesitated. "Yes... But we have other things we need to discuss apart from supporting my party. There isn't much information known about you, Maximum Ride. Or about your group. Maybe we should start with names."

Of course, none of the flock answered. I looked at Nathan. "Firstly, we are not a group. We are a flock. Secondly, my name's Max. Not Maximum. Not Miss Ride. Just Max."

Nathan smiled slightly. I had to admit he had made progress. "Max. As you wish. From the information I have read about you, I realise that your flock here isn't completed here."

I nodded. I had to admit. I was starting to like Nathan, but I kept my face clear of emotions. "There are 15 of us, officially. Nine of us are my kind. 13 travel with me and the other two are extended allies."

The businessman leaned over and whispered something in Nathans ear. Nathan sighed. "Rumours have told us that you freed every single animal in the Mutant Zoo."

I nodded.

"Including a Giant Dragon."

I nodded again.

The suited man's eyes suddenly became interested. Nathan continued. "Do you mind telling us where it is?"

I tilted my head to the side. "So what, you can shoot her down? I don't think so."

He was nervous. He knew he had stuffed up. I sighed. "I will tell you this, if you insist. Scales isn't going to hurt anyone. She is living away from civilisation."

Nathan nodded. Fang poked me in the arm. "Do you think he'll kill of the experiments?"

"Maybe. If he is, he won't do it while he wants me on his side," I whispered back. "We're not telling anyone where the experiments are living."

Fang nodded.

Nathan looked between Fang and me as we had our small conversation. He picked up the tea pot and began to pour himself a cup of tea. "So, do any of you have names?"

"Tell him the truth," I murmured too quiet for Nathan and the business man to hear. We couldn't lie to a possible president. It was too risky.

"Fang."

"Iggy."

"Courage," Coco said shyly. "Though everyone calls me Coco."

Nathan smiled at that.

"Gazzy."

"Blaze."

"Angel."

"Ella."

Nathan smiled at as all. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Though my flock kept their expressions hidden, I could tell they were all beaming with pride on the inside.

Nathan looked over us. "I expect Max is the leader."

"I'm the eldest," I said simply.

Nathan nodded putting two tea spoons of sugar into his cup of tea. "Biscuit?"

None of us moved. They all knew the drill. Nathan sighed and took one for himself.

"That's a nice band you have there," Nathan complimented.

I glanced at my band. "It's a flock band. It symbolises that your part of the flock."

"Can I have a look?"

I slipped it off and was about to throw it at him, when I noticed the guards shift. On second thoughts I passed it across the table. I don't think I'm allowed to 'throw' anything at Nathan.

Nathan picked up the band and held it where his glasses could focus on it. He gently rubbed his thumb over the symbol and hummed, thinking.

I had a question for Nathan. "Do you hate Dr. Maniac?"

Nathan laughed. The business man smirked. I let a small smirk creep across my face as he passed the band back to me. Nathan sipped his tea and placed the cup gently on the saucer.

"Well, I guess I really don't have a choice do I? Dr. Mandock is my opposition. Why? Do you hate him?" Nathan asked.

"He kidnapped my sister and tested on her. He chased me half way across America. He caught Fang and placed him in a cage. He snatched my daughter away from me. He almost killed me and all my flock. Yeah, I hate him alright," I said rolling my eyes as I slipped the band back on.

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "You have a daughter?"

Oh dam. I slipped there. Even Fang tensed up beside me.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" I said defensively.

Nathan raised his hands. "None at all. Though... why isn't she with you?"

"I can't really look after her and save the world at the same time," I said cautiously. "She's at home with... Nudge."

"So, Nudge is one of your kind?" Nathan asked.

I felt Iggy stiffen. I nodded. "Yes, she's like us."

Nathan looked at me seriously. "Dr. Mandock is incredibly powerful. He and the NMEA want to take all the experiments back."

I nodded again. "That pilot was hired by Dr. Madman."

Once again the business man whispered in Nathan's ear. Nathan hesitated to answer my question. "There is more than one man who wants me dead, but to be honest with you, I think your right. Though there is no evidence that the man was hired by Dr. Mandock."

I raised an eyebrow. "It's pretty dam obvious."

Once again, the guards shifted behind the couch, but Nathan just smiled. "You're quite a character."

"Well, when you meant to save the world, you need a strong attitude," I said smirking. Fang chuckled quietly.

Nathan laughed. "True... though who said you had to save the world."

I wondered if he would believe me If I said I had a voice in my head. I doubt it. "It's what I was created for."

Nathan looked at all of us. "Were you all created for this job?"

To my surprise, Gazzy was the one who spoke. "Nope. We're the side kicks."

Yeah, he'll get a kick in his side the next time he walks by me. I twisted around to give me him a look, but hissed and scrunched up my face as I remembered my ribs.

Nathan frowned. "You're hurt."

I shrugged gripping my side. "I've had worse."

I was tempted to say, try having a baby alone, unassisted and with no pain killers.

Nathan kept his frown. "You should get to hospital."

"NO!" Fang, Ella and I all shouted at the same time. Nathan jumped in surprise.

"Hospitals... bring back bad memories," I mumbled glancing at Fang. Through his emotionless face, I could see he was worried about me.

Nathan nodded. "I understand."

I scoffed. "No you don't."

The guard's shifted. Even the Businessman frowned. Nathan frowned too but nodded. "You're right. I have no idea what you've been through."

Silence filled the room. I still clutched my side, waiting for the pain in my ribs to subside.

Nathan sipped his tea. "Now, is there anything I can do for you kids? Anything you need at all?"

Well that set them off.

"A first-aid kit," Fang said instantly.

"I want a knife!" Gazzy shouted.

"A couple of nuclear war heads, Sniper rifle, um..." Iggy said listing off.

"I need new sneakers," Coco said. "The other one blew up the jet engine."

"A kitten!" Angel cried excitedly.

"Hotwheels! Hotwheels!" Blaze cried jumping up and down in his seat.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted. "All of you calm down now."

Silence filled the room, except for Nathan chuckling.

"No, Angel you can't have a kitten. You already have a flying werewolf dog. Iggy, no bombs. Gazzy, no knife until your 15. Coco... yes I agree, you need new sneakers. And we defiantly need a first aid kit," I said.

"YES!" Coco cried jumping up and down.

I sighed. "Thank you Nathan, but I think a first Aid kit is all we really need."

"What about my sneakers?"

"Maaaaxxxx? Can't I have hotwheels?"

"Can I at least have a couple of grenades?"

"STOP!" I shouted louder. "Stop it all of you or you get nothing."

Nathan looked at all of us. "I'll make sure you get everything you need and are escorted back to you home safely. Unfortunately, I have other business to attend to."

Nathan stood up. The guards behind him stiffened. The business man stood up also. Nathan looked at me. "I'll stay in touch. Oh, and you may have to stay here for a few hours, while the officers get rid of the paparazzi. I'll make sure they bring in a first aid kit in. Good day."

I nodded to Nathan respectfully. Nathan smiled and led the way out of the door, the business man following him. The last guard closed the door behind him.

I groaned. This time it wasn't with pain it was with annoyance. "What part of 'I will speak and you will be quiet' do you guys not understand?"

They were all quiet. I sighed. "That's what I thought."

"But I really need some new sneakers," Coco mumbled.

"Yes, but I we would of brought you new ones anyway. Nathan doesn't have to buy a pair. And Iggy... you don't go and ask the possible next president for nuclear war heads."

Iggy grinned. "What can I say?"

I groaned and put my head in my hands. But snapped up when the door opened. A maid walked in with a large first aid kit. She smiled at us as she placed it on the couch that Nathan had been sitting on. We were quiet as she left and closed the door behind her.

Fang got up and walked over to the first aid, pulling out some things we need.

"Can we have some chocolate?" Angel asked innocently.

I gave her a look. She smiled at me. I guess Nathan had eaten off the plate. "Fine."

"Alight!" Gazzy cried running around the couch and diving for the plate.

As Blaze, Gazzy, Coco and Angel started to clean the silver platter off, Fang sat beside me. I lifted my top up and winced. A purple blue bruise had appeared on my ribs.

"Ouch," Fang whispered.

"You can say that again," I mumbled. Fang chuckled and began to wrap a bandage around my ribs. I forced myself not to make any noise and the pain shudder through my body.

"Max?" Blaze said.

"Yeah," I said my voice strained. Fang glanced up at me, but continued wrapping.

"Does this mean we're on Mr Craig's side?" Blaze asked as he chomped on a chocolate chip cookie.

They were all looking at me now.

"Maybe," I whispered extremely quietly. "But you know we can't trust anyone, except family."

Fang put a clasp on the bandage and I pulled my top down. He then took my arm and unwrapped Ella's temporary bandage.

"I want you all to remember," I whispered again. "That no matter what, we are family. Whatever happens, you can always return to you family."

They all nodded. Fang wiped the blood off my arm and began to bandage it up.

Dr. Mandock will be after us now. He wants my blood. I had to keep the flock, the experiments and myself alive for two whole months so Nathan could win the election.

Fang looked up at me and I knew he was thinking the same thing. His eyes told me the truth, though I forced myself to think positive.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Reveiw Please, please. Pretty please?**


	6. Life, Love, Longing

**'ellow everyone!**

**I can't believe i only have two weeks left of summer holidays. That sucks soooo much.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 6: Life, Love, longing...

Max POV

Ella had to have a shower. Fortunately, a maid came in with lunch, which was a stack of sandwiches and a whole tray of cookies and chocolate bars. She had also brought in two jugs of Milk and two of Orange juice.

Of course, the maid was startled, but agreed to Ella's odd request. Coco went with Ella, just so Ella didn't go alone. Dr Mandock could have enemies anywhere, I kept saying.

I saved some sandwiches for Coco and Ella, but the rest disappeared in less than 10 minutes. The tray of cookies and chocolate disappeared just as quick. As for the jugs, we were all basically drinking from the jug. I mean we have eaten rat-on-a-stick cooked over an open fire, sharing drinks was nothing.

The maids were shocked that we had eaten it all, but didn't say anything. They brought in two cakes for us to share and two soda cans each. Of course they disappeared too.

I lay down on the couch, my head resting on Fang's lap. The others found a bunch of games in the book shelf and decided to play Monopoly. I watched them as Fang stroked my hair. I think I must have fallen asleep because, the next thing I knew, Fang was shaking me gently.

"Come on, Max," Fang whispered. "They're letting us out now."

"What's da time?" I yawned wincing as my lungs expanded.

I tried to stand, but I was either too tired or my ribs were hurting my head because I collapsed. Fang was quick to catch me.

Fang smiled slightly picking me up bridle style. "About 11 pm."

As I looked around I saw Iggy holding dead-to-the-world Gazzy and Ella with Angel. Louis was walking beside Ella saying nothing. Coco slumped along behind us all, holding Blaze's hand. I curled up against Fang's chest, listening to his heart beat.

Fang followed an army officer, who seemed wide awake and alert. He led us out the town hall. I was surprised that we were no longer travelling in a truck, but in a stretch limo.

This woke up Blaze who shouted, "All right!"

"Quiet Blaze," I whispered. "The others are asleep."

That didn't stop him running toward the limo, opening the door and jumping in before the limo driver could even approach the door handle. Coco went in next, followed by Iggy with Gaz and Ella with Angel.

I sat down on the seat and shuffled across, being careful not to move my ribs too much. Blaze was bouncing up and down on the seat, while Coco beside him was leaning against Ella's shoulder. Angel was still asleep in Ella's lap and Gazzy was much the same, basically drooling on Iggy.

Fang wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled up against him comfortably. Once again, I fell asleep, only to be woken up by Fang as he helped me out of the limo and my Mother screaming at us all.

"Lounge room, all of you," She ordered. "NOW!"

"Fang," I whispered drowsily. "Let me walk. I think I'll be ok."

Fang helped me walk, but I was happy to find that I didn't collapse. Fang had his hand around me, carrying some of my weight.

"Max?" My mother asked worried. "Is she ok Fang?"

"I'm alright," I murmured half asleep. God, I sounded like I was on drugs.

"You have some explaining to do," Mum said, her voice becoming demanding again.

I sighed. I really wasn't up to talking tonight. "Can't we do it in the morning?"

"She has two fractured ribs," Fang piped up. "And a gash on her arm."

Mum hesitated. "Nope. Lounge room."

I groaned. Fang chuckled quietly and we both walking inside the house. He sat me down on the double couch gently and sat down beside me. Dragon was suddenly licking my face.

"Get off her, Dragon," Fang said with a smiled. Dragon made a happy gurgling sound as I wiped his saliva off my face.

Nudge appeared with Indi in her arms. "Saving the world without me? So not fair."

I shrugged. "We just saved the president."

"Do you want to take Indi?"

"I'll take her," Fang said. Nudge nodded and passed sleeping Indi to him. Mum woke the whole flock up. Total sat beside Angel who was rubbing her eyes and yawning. Phoenix sat on the arm of the chair right beside Fang, looking at Indi.

Nudge walked over to Iggy and sat on his lap, nuzzling his neck. They whispered quietly to each other. Nudge was being very serious and Iggy looked slightly worried.

Mum walked to the centre of the lounge room facing me with her hands on her hips. "Explain!"

I sighed. "We just saved the president and a couple of thousand people. It wasn't anything that bad."

Mum threw her hands into the air. "You could have been killed that's what. You gave me a heart attack when I saw a massive plane on TV with you on the nose. Do you know how much danger you were in?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I knew what I was doing."

Fang coughed.

**Liar.**

_Oh shut up, Jeb._

"Max. I know it's your job to save the world, but that was insane," My mum said, trying to keep her cool.

"Mum," I said seriously. "I just saved the guy who is the opposition to Dr. Physio killer. If he died, the doctor would have ruled America, sending all mutants back in cages again. If I didn't stop that plane, who knows what would of happen."

Mum opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. I waited for her. Eventually, she finally spoke. "You cost the government a new plane."

"Not as much as the millions of dollars it would have cost to repair the damage if the plane had fell," Iggy pipped up.

Mum had no leg to stand on. She looked at me her eyes full of worry. "You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't," I said looking at her in the eye. "Mum. There are some things in life that need you to take life threatening risks. I for one, take that risk just standing... I mean sitting here. I had to stop that plane. Though Dr. Maniac will probably want my blood on a knife now, it doesn't matter. I've saved the world, by saving the possible president. And I know this won't be the last time I have to do this."

Mum sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Where have you been for the last 6 – 7 hours?"

"Talking to Mr. Craig," Ella said.

"He said he would get me Hot Wheels!" Blaze said happily.

"Blaze," I snapped. "You are not getting Hot Wheels from Nathan."

Blaze pouted.

"But he did say..." Iggy began.

"No nuclear war heads, Iggy," I growled. "Grow up."

Nudge whispered in his ear. "It's that time of the month."

Though Coco, Gazzy, Blaze or Total had no idea what Nudge was talking about, Mum, Fang, Iggy, Angel and Ella burst into hysterics. Poor Louis wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. I was fuming. I would have jumped at Nudge if it wasn't for the fact that I had broken ribs.

Indi woke up and began crying at the sudden loud noises. Mum eventually calmed down. "I guess I should drop you home, Louis. Ella you coming?"

Of course, the next morning we were on every news channel.

"... Nathan Craig was saved by 8 flying mutant kids yesterday as a plane made an attempt to make a terrorist attack. The famous Maximum Ride and her gang had managed to blow up the plane's engines and land it in Southern park..."

"... The fight 3345 to Oklahoma City failed its attempt to commit a terrorist attack yesterday. Maximum ride and her flock had been able to stop the plane for making a crash landing, saving Nathan Craig and his wife and the government over 5 billion dollars..."

"...Maximum Ride was seen holding the plane nose up, trying to keeping it above the crowds of people that had gathered to see Nathan Craig make his third public appearance. The Plane made a crash landing, but amazingly there were no fatalities..."

I drank down the milk from the cereal bowl, while I watched the TV. Indi lay on her stomach, watching the TV too. Her fluffy little grey wings were spread out across the blanket, even though they were only about a meter in span. Angel and Blaze lay on their stomachs either side of Indi. Coco sat beside me on the couch. Iggy and Nudge sat next to each other on the opposite couch. Fang was in the kitchen making Indi's bottle and Gazzy and Ella was still asleep upstairs. Phoenix was perched on Fang's shoulder, Total was in Terrier form beside Angel and Dragon... was around.

It was Sunday, so Mum was still in bed. We weren't doing anything today. Firstly because we were all so tired and secondly, we couldn't actually get of the property without being attack by reporters or camera men.

Oh, Louis was coming around today.

Nathan had obviously hired some men to scare away any paparazzi, but it didn't stop them hiding in the houses across the road.

Coco looked at me. "You're famous now."

I wiped off my milk moustache. "We all are."

Blaze turned around to look at me. "Are we like super heroes?"

I place the bowl on the small table beside the couch. "Sort of. I guess we're kind of like super heroes."

"Expect. We don't have costumes," Angel piped up.

I laughed lightly, wincing as my ribs expanded slight. "No. We don't... and aren't having any costumes."

Fang walked over and passed me the bottle. He then picked Indi off the ground and sat down between Coco and I. I handed him the bottle and he began to feed Indi. Indi sucked on the bottle eagerly, her little hands gripping the small bottle, though she wasn't able to hold it yet.

"Are our wings our costumes?" Coco asked.

I thought about it. "I guess... In a way. They make us distinct and recognisable, if that's what you're saying."

Coco nodded. "Can I paint my wings pink?"

"No."

"Pllleeeeaaassseee?"

"No, Coco. We stand out enough as it is," Fang said. Coco gave up.

I sighed and laid my head on Fang's shoulder as I continued to look at the replay of the plane flying just above the road. Iggy and Nudge were quieter than usual. They were talking to each other quietly, with slight worried looks across their faces. I mentally shock my head. They would have said something to me if it was important.

That's when the door bell rang.

We all snapped our heads to the door. Fang began to stand up, but I pushed him down.

"Stay," I whispered. I wasn't having Indi anywhere near the door. Fang nodded.

I stood up, wincing as my ribs moved. The doctor's face flashed across my mind. Maybe he had come back. Maybe he was there to kill us.

I pulled the knife out of my pocked as I approached the door. I gripped Giniw and turned the handle on the door.

I pulled my knife out of my pocked as I approached the door. I gripped Giniw and turned the handle on the door.

On the door step stood a security guard. He was quite tall and bulky and had a clear springy ear piece in one ear. He also wore glasses making it hard to work out his expression. I immediately guessed he was one of the security guards Nathan had hired to keep off the paparazzi.

"Maximum Ride?"

"Um... Yeah?" I said hiding my knife behind my back.

The security guard reached into his suit Jacket and pulled out an envelope. On it had my name and that was it.

The security guard turned and marched down off the veranda. I stared after him carefully, wondering why I felt there was something wrong about him.

I slowly closed the door as I stared at the envelope. I felt the whole room have their eyes on me as I shoved my knife into my pocket and ripped open the envelope.

The letter was small, but the meaning was clear.

I will get what I want. You can't stop me.

"Max?" Nudge whispered.

My hands were shaking but I couldn't tell whether it was fear or rage. When I breathed out, my breath was ragged.

They were coming and I knew it.

**Max. Get out of there NOW!**

"We're leaving," I whispered.

They looked shocked when I looked over at them, but I was dead serious.

"Now."

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox**

**CLIFFHANGER! Hehehehe REVIEW!**


	7. The Glass Breaks

**Yo!**

**I know this is a short chapter but, hey, it's important. Very.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 8: The Glass Breaks

Max POV

Coco was the first to jump off her seat, she grabbed Blaze's hand.

Ella was onto her feet. "MUM!"

Dragon gurgled nervously. Phoenix squawked loudly. Fang held Indi and just stared at me.

Heaven was over. We had to get out of here now.

"Ella, wake Mum up. Everybody, get your bags," I said quickly.

Gazzy ran up the stair followed closely by Coco and Blaze. Iggy and Nudge ran up the stairs. Fang came over to me. He passed me Indi and took the note from me, glancing at it quickly.

Fang swore and looked up at me. I held Indi close. Dr. Mandock wasn't getting her. I wasn't going to let him get her.

"What's going on?" Mum asked coming down the stairs while tying up her dressing gown.

"He's coming, Mum," I whispered. "We have to get out of here."

Mum looked frightened for a few seconds before she breathed out to take control. "Give me Indi. Go get your bags both of you."

I carefully placed Indi in my arms. "Get the younger kids in the car."

Mum nodded. I stared at Indi before Fang gripped my arm and dragged me up the stairs. "Come on."

We ran and turned into our room. I went straight for my emergency bag under my bed. I didn't need much more, so I swung the pack onto my back.

Was I hearing the sound of helicopters? No it had to be just me.

Fang was quicker than me. Suddenly, he was there beside me. Before I could say anything he captured my lips with his.

It was only quick, but the meaning was there. His intense gaze kept my eyes on him. "It's going to be ok."

I nodded quickly. Fang hesitated. "Ribs?"

I shook my head. They hurt but I was just going to have to deal with it.

Fang gripped my hand as we ran out the door. Angel appeared out of her room, her bag strapped on her back. I ushered her down the stairs as Coco emerged from the room. I followed the two of them, closely followed by Fang.

I did a quick head count, but did a double take. Louis was standing the middle of the lounge room, looking more shocked than ever.

I ran over to him. "Louis! Get out of here."

"What's going on?" Louis asked.

"Louis, you have to…"

The sound of helicopters was so loud it cut me off.

**MAX!**

"EVERYBODY DUCK!" Fang suddenly yelled. He pushed me to the side. I managed to snap my hand out before I hit the ground, but my ribs still collided.

BOOM!

The explosion sent a wave of heat. I was lifted off my feet and landed around 2 metres away from where I was. Wood, brick and glass was flying everywhere, but all I could feel was my ribs aching.

"Max!" I heard Fang yell. I groaned as I felt his hands on my shoulders, trying to help me up.

"Stay with me Max," He said quickly. "Come on."

He pulled me to my feet. I opened my eyes to look around. Louis and Ella were rushing for the door. Dragon was giving off this strange cry. Nudge was supporting Coco to her feet. Iggy had Gaz...

BOOM!

I was thrown off my feet again. I heard Phoenix give a call of stress. Coco screamed. Blaze screamed with her. More glass and brick shattered around the room. Something hit me on the leg, but all I could feel was the pain in my ribs.

I gritted my teeth as I pulled myself up. I looked around. Nudge was helping Coco again. Iggy was holding Phoenix. Gazzy running alongside him. Fang was running over to me.

"Come on," Fang whispered quickly, graving my sides.

My ears deafened out. Suddenly everything seemed to be toned down. I heard muffle shouting and dulled sounds of bricks landing beside me. But somehow, I managed to think clearly.

Two bombs had been sent. There were three and an estimate of 4 missiles per helicopter. 12 missiles. Ok, that doesn't explain why they didn't just shoot them all at the one time. They had the chance. They have the chance now. They knew we were in there. They could have blown us up in two seconds flat.

Unless... they didn't want us blown up. Unless, they didn't want us dead. They wanted something of value. There was something that we had they thought was of value.

But what?

Indi.

I was brought back to reality as Fang brought pulled me to my feet for the second time. Pain blinded my vision and I cried out.

"We have to fly Max," Fang said. "We have to fly now."

To my right, I saw Nudge and Blaze take to the sky. I felt numb. I don't know why. I wanted to just curl up and lie on the ground.

I wanted to give up.

Fang seemed to guess what I was feeling. Between the sound of burning and the sound of the top story falling, the chopping sound was clear.

Iggy was suddenly on the other side. Fang shouted to him something, but I couldn't hear it. Coco was in front of me.

"Max, come on," Coco whispered to me.

Helicopters were so loud.

I closed my eyes.

**Max, you need to get out of here now!**

Fire was burning up the place I called home.

**MAX!**

The roof was falling.

I don't remember much past seeing the roof fall. Only the feeling of flying and someone holding me up. I could hear the helicopters blades slowly fade into the night, along with the burning house.

My last safe place on earth was gone.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ah sigh. Tragedy! REVEIW!**


	8. Running Again

**Ok,**

**So life is pretty awesome. Just so you know I'm open for suggestions for the last storie to this series. Of course, you'd probably change your mind as the story goes on. There are tons of surprises coming up. Hehehe... i Love this series.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xooxooxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 9: Running again

Max POV

The first thing I heard was the sounds of birds singing. That's why I first believed I was in heaven. As my ears began to pick up on the rest of the surrounding sounds, I picked up the sounds of animals creeping in the woods and the sounds of a fire burning.

Fire...

FIRE!

I shot up. Off the... ground? I was laying on the ground? Of course, when I had nearly jumped up, I almost fainted in shock at the pain that erupted through my body. My vision blurred and I fell back onto a jumper rolled into a makeshift pillow.

I breathed in and out as the pain subsided slightly, trying not to scream. God, I must have really hit my ribs bad, 'cause they were really hurting again.

**Easy Max. Breathe.**

_Jeb?_

**Yes, Max. I'm here. Just breathe.**

Hang on. Where the hell was I?

I was surrounded by trees. In a forest. A pine forest. A small fire was burning a few feet away from me. I spotted the packs beyond that.

I turned to look to the other side of me, where a giant pine tree grew. And where Fang sat lent against the trunk.

He was fast asleep, snoring ever so slightly. He looked like a mess. Hair greasy and messed up, clothes tattered, torn and ripped. His face was covered in small scratches and his wrist (the one without the band, I noticed) was bandaged up.

His hands were in his lap and his face was turned away from the morning rays, though they still shone in his eyes.

Iggy, Nudge, Total, Coco, Phoenix and Gazzy were there too.

With the light shining through the trees, I could see each of the easily. Gazzy was up the top drooling slightly as he lay on his stomach on a top branch. Coco was on a couple branches lower, sleeping soundly, though her left arm had a bandage wrapped around her bicep. Phoenix was curled up next to Fang. Iggy and Nudge slept on the ground lent against the tree trunk, snuggled up to each other.

Total was awake in wolf form. He was watching my carefully.

"Max..." He began as he padded over.

"Shhh," I whispered softly closing my eyes slightly.

Total remained quiet. He gently touched his snout on my cheek. It was a gesture of reassurance. I smiled weakly as I reached up and scratched behind Total's ear with my bandaged hand.

"Hey Total," I whispered. My voice was croaky and my mouth was dry.

Water.

Sudden thirst gripped me. God, I needed water badly. Just like I needed food. The thirst and hunger overwhelmed me too much. My eyes searched for a source of water.

They found the drink bottle beside the stack of packs.

"Water," I whispered croakily.

Total knew instantly what I needed. He padded over to where the water lay and carefully picked a water bottle. He trotted back over to me and put the bottle in my hand.

As soon as the bottle was in my hands, I unscrewed the lid, turned onto my back and sculled it greedily. The pure clean liquid ran down my throat moisturising the dryness.

I drained the whole bottle. Already my throat was feeling better. I sighed with relief and gently placed the bottle down, closing my eyes for a split second.

Total laid down beside me. He gave a little worried wine. I smiled, keeping my eyes closed. "It's ok, Total. It's ok."

He nodded and laid his head on his paws, watching me. The water took its effect like a drug. I was asleep, within 30 seconds.

The second time I woke up it was morning. Again. And I was literally starving.

I felt something warm beside me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Coco. She was curled up to my side. My ribs were protesting at the pressure of her arm around my torso.

I carefully peeled her arm from around my ribs and sighed with relief. I laid there for a few seconds, enjoying the moment, before I glanced around the camp again.

Nudge and Iggy had moved their sleeping position to another tree. Gazzy was sleeping on a lower branch. Fang hadn't moved. Total wasn't anywhere nearby. I guess he was out scouting or something.

Phoenix sat perched a low branch. Awake.

She chirped when she saw me. Arching her neck down she softly nibbled Fang's ear. I sighed. She didn't really have to do that.

Fang groaned slightly and rolled over. Phoenix made a soft call and Fang snapped his eyes open. He snapped his head to me.

"Hey," I whispered. I knew I couldn't even pretend to be asleep.

Fang slowly moved from his position against the tree and knelt down beside me. "How you feeling?"

I sighed. "Alright."

He brushed the hair out of my eyes and said nothing for a few seconds. "Don't scare me like that."

I chuckled slightly, but it came out with a hiss as small burst of pain erupted in my ribs. Fang's face was suddenly full of worry.

"How bad?" I wheezed.

Fang gripped my hand. "3 definite broken ribs, Ig thinks they snapped again. Concussion, bruises everywhere. Something really hard hit you on the leg, because it looks just about broken, even though Iggy says it isn't... But you're lucky to of even made it out alive."

I nodded. "I can thank you for that."

Fang ran his hand through his hair. "God, Max. You scared me to bits. You just gave up. It was like you'd rather of sat there and let the roof fall on you."

I sighed again. "It won't happen again." I paused. "Where are the others? Did Indi, Mum and the others made it out?"

Worry flashed in Fang's eyes. "We don't know. Iggy and Gazzy went back to the house. They said that Nathan's men we're there searching the house, but Valencia's car was gone. I'm guessing they're all out otherwise we wouldn't have so many…" He stopped himself.

I frowned. "So many what?"

It was Fang's turn to sigh. "The Shadow's, Max. They're everywhere."

I instantly became worried. "What do you mean?"

Fang ran a hand through his hair again. "Yesterday, we had three helicopters over us. Total's seen Shadows around the forest too."

That was bad.

I tried to sit up, but Fang held me down. "Don't you dare. You've been out for 2 whole days. You're no fit to be going anywhere any time soon."

"But we have to get out of here. Now! Those Shadows are going to find us and..." I said, but stopped to control my breathing as it began to kill my ribs.

Fang carefully brushed the hair out of my face. "There is no way we are going anywhere anytime soon. Not while you're hardly awake."

I nodded slightly. But fear still gripped through me. Shadows were out there. It was like they were waiting for us.

But there was a good chance that Indi was relatively safe. That was a positive. We all knew the emergency spot was Angel and Gazzy's house. They would have reached there by now, if they were flying. It still worried me sick that Indi wasn't here. I knew we needed to leave as soon as possible. Mum would be worried sick about us, just as we are worried sick about them.

Fang sighed. "There is something I need to show you."

Fang pulled his pack in front of him and unzipped it. The first thing he pulled out was a giant black leather flap. He opened it up and I immediately became confused. Bolts.

He pulled out another leather object. A belt. The buckle was a simple sliver buckle. It also had at least 2 dozen bolts attached.

Hang on. Bolts. I tried to think back to the weapons Jeb had taught us about. Bolts were for… Weren't they for…?

Fang pulled out a crossbow from his bag.

It was jet black with only a small white phrase on the side of its base. It was at least the length of Fang's forearm. Fang flicked a button and the bow snapped out silently. It was armed.

"Fang, where on earth did you get that?"

Before I could say anything, Fang spoke. "My mother gave it to me."

Ok.

I was expecting anything, but that.

My mouth dropped open. "Your mother? You've met your mother?"

Fang looked over at me, but I was surprised to see there was no smile on his face. He ignored my question completely as he folded the bow back against the base of the crossbow.

"She called it The Black Hawk."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Fang keeps his secrets hidden. Will that be a bad thing? Interested in your thoughts. REVIEW!**


	9. Discussions

**Hello Peoples,**

**So ok, did you know that more people are killed by Nijias than they are by Crocodiles? True Fact.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 9: Discussions

Max POV

It was strange to see Fang like this. Not in the present. He seemed a little spaced out actually.

I didn't say anything for a while. When in god's name did he meet his mother?

Fang sighed. "She didn't want you to know about her, but I couldn't keep the secret up any longer."

"How long have you been hiding this?" I whispered.

Fang looked up at me. "A little over a month."

A month? What else has Fang been hiding from me? Why did he hide this from me in the first place?

I felt like I had suddenly been put a heavy load on my back. Dr. Mandock was after my blood and Indi. I had half the flock missing. Shadows were everywhere and now Fang was hiding things from me.

Fang sighed again. "You can't tell anyone she's alive ok? Dr. Mandock thinks she's dead."

I nodded. Fang ran his hand through his hair. He looked so stressed it wasn't funny. Fang sighed. "Why didn't you wake me up when you woke up the first time?"

Changing the subject why don't ya. I sighed. "Because, you looked tired. And I didn't need you to get me any water, because Total got it for me."

Fang rolled his eyes. "You must be hungry."

I yawned. "You're right. I am hungry."

Fang got up and walked to the stack of packs. He dug through Nudge's pack and pulled out a block of chocolate. My mouth watered.

Fang helped me sit up against the tree trunk. He got his hoddie and used it as a cushion for my back. I winced a couple of times, but my ribs didn't hurt that much.

When Fang gave me the chocolate, I think I just the one the fastest chocolate eating contest. Fang then got me some muesli bars. Something a little more nutritional.

I was still hungry, but Fang said I shouldn't eat anything for a while. I sighed.

"What? Have you turned into my mum now?" I asked.

Fang's lips twitched. "No, just I know that if you eat anymore, it will end up all over me."

I rolled my eyes.

Fang sat down on the side of the bed. "You need to sleep."

I glared at him. "I'm fine. Fang, I've been sleeping for the past 2, 3 whatever days. I feel wide awake to be honest."

Fang was staring at me. His face was blank, yet his eyes held emotion. He was in deep thought, but occasionally flashes of fear would run through his eyes.

"What?" I asked him.

Fang instantly turned away. "Nothing."

Ah ha. Yep, I totally believe that. More secrets.

I was about to tell him to speak up, when Coco shifted beside me. I turned and looked at her, just as she opened her eyes. She smiled.

"Hey Max," She whispered.

I smiled. "Hey sweetheart. How're you feeling?"

Coco giggled. "Aren't I meant to ask you that?"

I chuckled, wincing again at the expansion of my lungs. I waited til the pain settled down, before I relaxed. Fang gave me another worried look, but I ignored it.

"Coco?"

The three of us, snapped our gazes up to Gazzy who was sitting up and rubbing his eyes, on the branch above. He yawned and stretched his wings slightly. Once his eyes focused on us below and he grinned.

"Max!"

Fang and Coco shhhed him immediately. It didn't stop Gazzy jumping out of the tree, running up to me and hugging me around the waist.

I hissed in pain. Tears sprung from my eyes as I tried to hold back a scream. "Gaz," I wheezed through my teeth.

Fang was quick though. He unwound Gazzy's arms from around my waist. I breathed a sigh of relief as the pain subsided. I lent my head back onto the tree trunk and closed my eyes for a few seconds.

Did I ever mention I hate being weak?

Well, I hate it.

A lot.

"Oh no. Did I hurt you?" Gazzy asked shrinking. I opened my eyes and smiled, ruffling his hair with my slightly shaking hand.

"I'll be alright," I whispered.

Gazzy seemed a little unsure.

Phoenix squawked and jumped off the branch, landing on the ground. She shook her feathers and arranged them neatly with her beak. It was then did Total pad is way into the mini clearing.

He smiled as he saw us and shook his thick fur and feathers as he walked over. "Morning Max."

I smiled tiredly. "Morning."

He glanced over us. "No Shadows this morning," Total said cheerily.

Fang nodded, before sighing and rubbing his hands over his face. He was about to say something, but I cut over.

"Right," I said quietly. "I think we could all do with some hot chocolate. Gazzy, you and Total can go find a stream with the billy."

"Can I go too?" Coco asked giving me a puppy dog look.

I smiled. "Alright, sure thing. But no flying got it?"

Coco jumped up and graved the billy beside the fire. Gazzy ran off after Coco. Total gave me a look.

"Yes, you babysitting," I said before one word had escaped his snout. "No arguing."

Total sighed. He walked off. "I like you better when you were unconscious," he mumbled.

I glared at his back. "I heard that."

Total snorted and ran off after the two little ones.

I looked at Fang. He had his eyes closed and his head back on the trunk. I took his hand. He didn't move, but a small smile appeared on his lips.

"I hate being leader," He said simply.

I chuckled, wincing in pain. "I know."

"I'm worried about the others too," He whispered.

"I just hope Indi's safe," I whispered back laying my head on his shoulder.

Fang kissed my forehead. "Me too, Max. Me too."

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" I whispered.

Fang looked at me and carefully stroked the hair out of my face. "Not yet."

Thanks Fang, exactly what I needed to hear.

We were quiet for a few minutes, until we heard a shift of movement nearby. I opened my eyes, to see Nudge sitting up rubbing her eyes.

I smiled as I watched her yawn and stretch her wings out to full length before closing them again. She saw me and grinned.

"Hey Max," She said as she stood up and walked over. "How're you feeling?"

"Not bad," I said.

Fang coughed dramatically. I elbowed him in the ribs.

Nudge laughed. "Good." She looked around. "Um, where are the others?"

Phoenix squawked as she padded her way over to us, her claws digging into the soft ground. She sat comfortably on Fang's lap; earn a scratch between her wings from him.

"They've gone to get water to put on the stove," I said.

Nudge nodded. There was a pause. "What are we doing now?"

Before I could get a word, Fang spoke up. "Nothing. We are here, until Max gets better."

I glared at him. "We are leaving as soon as possible."

Fang glared back at me.

Nudge burst out laughing. "Ooookkkk, that means we're here until you guys stop fighting. Got it."

She moved over to the dimming fire and placed some more twigs on. She didn't make the fire big though. The last thing we needed was Shadows finding us by smoke.

Total, Gazzy and Coco arrived back soon after Nudge had the fire going again. Gazzy put the billy on the coals, while Coco set up the mugs with Milo in them. Nudge woke up Iggy and poured the water into the mugs.

Once we all had our hot chocolates, I cleared my throat gaining everyone's attention.

"We need to talk about yesterday... no wait the day before..."

Nudge giggled. "Actually Max, you've been asleep for nearly two days. Oh my god, you missed out on the best dinner last night. Fang shot a deer..."

"That's great Nudge," I said rolling my eyes again, but frowned at Fang. He shrugged his face slightly amused.

Shooting dears? With what?

Oh right. The Crossbow.

Hang on. Fang can shoot that thing?

I shook my head. "Anyway, we need to talk about two days ago."

I paused slightly. "They could have killed us."

"They almost did," Fang said as he stared at tree tops.

I resisted the urge to punch him in the stomach. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was that they were stacked with gear. I guess it was really my fault for not realising we should be running for our lives after saving Nathan..."

Fang snorted, but Coco spoke up. "It wasn't your fault Max. We didn't know either."

I sighed. I really wasn't in the physical or mental state for a fight. "Anyway, they only shot twice..."

"Actually," Iggy said. "They shot three missiles. The third was full of hydrogen..."

"Stop interrupting!" I shouted quickly glaring at them all. Coco and Nudge giggled. Gaz slapped his hand over his mouth and Fang snickered. Even Total let out a low rumble from his chest.

"Any way. The point I was getting to was, that they couldn't have all just had one missile. They would of had to of had at least 2 each, if not four. If they wanted to kill us, why didn't they just shoot all of the missiles? Why only 3?"

Everything went quiet. I looked at Fang. He was frowning, deep in concentration.

"They wanted something," Total said finally. I was surprised he actually spoke up.

I nodded. "Exactly. We have something they want. Something of value. Anyone have any idea what it is?"

"Indi," Fang whispered. I could feel the tension in his body as he gripped my hand.

I nodded. "That's what I think too."

It made sense. Dr. Maniac wanted Indi to test her on who knows what. Actually, I think he just wanted her as a sort of trophy.

The thought made me sick.

We needed to contact Nathan somehow. Yes, as much as I hate it, I am going to have to ask for his help.

He was better than Jeb.

**I heard that.**

"But, we're still stronger than them right?" Coco asked. "I mean we have Scales and all those Erasers. Then there are the mermaids and the dogwolf pack. And now we have Nathan."

I didn't say anything at first. It was true I guess. We were stronger than the Shadow's, but that was two months ago. Who knows, maybe Dr. Mandock has built up his army stronger than before.

"We can't believe that we are stronger than them," I said finally. "We have to keep believing that they are always stronger. We have to be prepared for everything. Sudden attacks, Helicopters, anything."

They all nodded. I eyed Fang. His face was tight and he seemed to be in deep thought. He was thinking the same as me.

We were in deep trouble until we found the rest of the flock.

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**Da, Da, DAAAA! REVEIW!**


	10. New Arrivals

**Sorry Guys,**

**I took a bit to post this up 'cause my internet and lappytop were having a 'I'm not talking to you' fight. Kinda annoying really. Sigh. Oh Well, here's the next chapter.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 10: New Arrivals

Max POV

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. I didn't move from my spot. Fang hardly moved from his spot next to me and the others were lounging around the place doing bits and pieces.

But they were bored.

Just like old times.

"Mmmmaaaaxxxx," Gazzy wined for about the thirtieth time as he hung upside down on the tree. "I'm bored."

"Go dig a hole and refill it," I grumbled with my head against the trunk, my eyes closed. Fang chuckled.

"That's boring."

"Gazzy," I warned.

"Gazzy," Gaz mimic.

God dam mimicking child.

"Gaz..." I began.

"Shhh."

I usually hate being shhhed. But I instantly shut up when I've been shhhed by Iggy.

Everyone shuts up when you're shhhed by Iggy.

He untangled himself from Nudge and stood up. No one made a sound. Even Phoenix digging the ground for worms stopped.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered.

Fang stood up slowly, his face protected and defensive. Gazzy jumped down from the tree, his face serious too. Nudge poured the water onto the fire silently, without having to be asked. Even Coco was careful stood up quietly.

I began to hear it to.

Faint footsteps. Heavy footsteps.

Shadows.

"No," I whisper without thinking.

I suddenly realise how vulnerable I was. I couldn't walk, I could hardly breathe without being in pain. I couldn't fight for myself.

All I could do was sit here and watch everyone protect me.

"Shadows," Fang whispered. He looked at me, worry in his eyes.

Nudge shivered.

Iggy held up his hand through and frowned. After a few seconds, he spoke. "I don't think It's Shadows. I think..."

He paused. There was a snap of twig in the bushes.

An Eraser stepped out.

Two Erasers in fact.

They saw us and froze. We froze too.

The Erasers were young, around our age though it was hard to tell. Their clothes were cheap and covered in dirt and holes. One even wore his pair of pale blue draw string pants.

But they both had knifes. One had a worn down pocket knife and the other had a bread cutting knife.

They looked scared. But more confused than anything. Whether they were heavily debating on whether they were going to run or stay.

We were thinking the same.

One of the Erasers spotted me sitting down. "Maximum Ride."

I sighed. "Fang, can you…?"

I didn't even have to finish. Fang wrapped his arm around my shoulder blades and over my wings. My ribs screamed and the massive welt on my leg throbbed like mad. I closed my eyes as he helped me to my feet. I could only stand on one leg. The other leg made my vision blurry with pain when it touched the ground.

Pain is a message. Just a message. Just a god dam freaking message.

"That's me," I said with gritted teeth.

Iggy spoke up. "You know who we are, but who are you?"

The younger of the two boys spoke up. "I'm Faolan and this is Strike. We belong to the Wolfan Pack on San Juan National Park."

Wolfans.

"Now listen to me," I said calmly, trying to hold back a scream in pain. "I want you to take us back to your camp. One of you can go ahead and warn your Alpha that we are coming."

Suddenly there was only one Eraser in the clearing. It seems Strike didn't fancy taking us to the camp.

Faolan looked around him, searching for his friend. He sighed and looked at us. "Alright, I'll take you. We'll have to walk though. The NMEA are swarming this place."

It took us then than 5 minutes to pack up the gear. Phoenix was going to carry my gear. Despite her size, she could easily lift 3 of our packs if she had too.

Fang clipped his crossbow onto his back before he lifted me up. I did a quick head count before turning to Faolan. "Lead the way."

Faolan nodded and began to walk into the thick pine bush. I curled up into Fang's chest to avoid pine branches in my face. Phoenix flew a few meters above us, my bag in her talons. All around us, I could hear the wildlife. The birds calling. The scurry of little mammals.

We must have gone about 300m before we reached a river. Fang let the kids cross the river first. Iggy and Nudge helped the on the slippery stones. It was hard with packs on. Total of course, took the chance to have a bath and dived right in to the deepest part of the river.

I stayed very still as Fang crossed. I could feel his arm muscles tighten at each step he took. It was only when he stepped on dry land did I relax.

"Are you ok?" Fang whispered gently.

I nodded. Of course, It wasn't fully true. My ribs still throbbed and my leg was aching. I was starting to feel tired too.

Coco looked up at me, worried slightly. I smiled at her. She gave a smile back.

More walking. We climbed a hill. Nudge and Iggy kept helping Coco and Gazzy. They were getting tired. Even Fang's breathing was quickening slightly from the long walk.

Faolan on the other hand didn't seem to tire. He kept walking, strong, his wolf nose sniffing out the trail.

The light started to fade, the sun setting the west, giving the sky a magnificent orange colour. Gazzy and Coco were nearly dead on their feet. Total was no longer wagging his tail as he walked. I was feeling tired, and I hadn't even done anything. A couple of times I felt myself nodding off, but I woke myself up quickly.

We would have to have been walking for more than an hour. Phoenix was flying higher to try and catch the rising hot winds currents. I had to keep telling her to fly lower.

Of course that was until Faolan looked over his shoulder and said, "Another 100m or so."

That woke everyone.

I felt Fang tense slightly; I put my hand on his chest. "There our allies," I whispered too quiet for Faolan to hear.

"I know, I know," Fang said with a sigh.

I felt the rest of the flock bunch up closer to us. I could already smell the strong sent of raw meat and blood. Eraser territory.

It was a little threatening.

Up ahead was a clearing. A man made clearing. As we stepped through the trees I was able to finally see the size of the Eraser Camp.

It was huge. Ok, over exudation. But it was pretty big. The design was amazingly cleaver. Not every tree had been cut down and the huts had tops of tree on them, so from above you couldn't tell it was actually a house at all.

From above, it would just look like part of the forest.

The camp was situated beside a river. It wasn't on flat ground. But the Eraser had made levels of some kind flattening out different areas. Small stone made steps connected each of the levels together.

There were around 5 huts from where we were, each using homemade planks of wood for walls and leather flaps for doors. In front of each of the huts were small cooking fires with a couple of pots and pans beside each. The huts roughly circled around a large bonfire area. Thick logs surrounded the bonfire. There was a small fire lit and a large pot over coals.

Of course, it was covered by a giant green plastic sheet covering in pine needles and twigs. This also spread out the smoke, so the Shadows couldn't find the camp by a smoke trail.

Smart. Very smart indeed.

It was amazing that the Erasers were able to do so much in such a short amount of time.

The Erasers were waiting.

There was around forty of them, none ageing over 25ish. Their Alpha stood forward. He wore nothing but a pair of jeans ripped off at the knees and the flock band on his wrist. He seemed a lot more powerful with the rest of the Erasers standing behind him, than he did when I met him in the battle in the zoo.

Faolan stopped in front of him and barked something.

The Alpha nodded and Faolan stepped back into the crowd of Erasers. The Alpha came forward. Fang tensed up again.

"Maximum," The Alpha said formally. I nodded tiredly.

"Come with me," He said smoothly.

The Eraser crowd parted as we followed the Alpha through the camp. Young Eraser kids eyed us carefully as we past. Total barked a hello to them, but they scurried back into the crowd.

We stepped down to a lower level of more tree top covered huts. Some young 15 year old female Erasers paused half way through hanging up their washing to look at us. The Alpha nodded to them. They nodded back and continued hanging up the wet clothes.

We stopped at a hut on the edge of the camp. The Alpha turned to me.

"You can sleep here tonight," The Alpha said businesslike again. "Tomorrow we will talk."

"Thank you..." I said, but paused.

The Alpha smiled. "Bardolf."

And with that he left us.

Phoenix dropped the pack and landed on the ground exhausted. Nudge picked up the pack and handed it to Iggy, before scooping up Phoenix who could barely lift her head.

Coco pulled the flap back and held it wide for the rest of us to go through. The hut was well designed. Though the floor was dirt ground, the roof had a sheet of plastic underneath. If it was going to rain, it would be impossible for water to get through.

There were three beds. Two doubles and a single. That was just about it. The beds mainly consisted of a torn and stained mattresses with a couple of layers of blankets and quilts. There was one pillow on the single bed.

Apart from the beds, there was a carefully carved rocking chair and a small table. Both had to have been handmade.

Fang made his way to the bed furthest from the door. He carefully put me down. My ribs were in pain again, but I held back any noise.

He brushed the hair out of my eyes. "Are you ok?"

I nodded.

He slipped off his pack. Coco was already getting into the bed, not complaining about the fact Gazzy had already stolen the pillow. Nudge and Iggy were of course going to sleep in the double bed.

Fang helped me under the covers. Total situated himself by the door, preparing to take his night watch. Nudge placed Phoenix on the rocking chair. Phoenix curled up falling asleep almost instantly.

Fang climbed into the bed beside me. Without even having to be asking, Fang wrapped his arms around me. I nuzzled his chest. He kissed my forehead.

"Night Max."

I mumbled something unintelligent. I heard Fang chuckled, but I was too tired to even give a decent reply.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox**

**Trust me when i say that you'll be seeing more of the other experiments too! :) REVEIW!**


	11. Eraser Camp

**Help Us,**

**Tonight is a night Australia will never forget. The 500km wide Cyclone Yasi is destined to hit land at 11:30 tonight. With 360 km/h winds and tidal surges up to 2m high, the damage is meant to be catastrophic. I am safe, but my grandparents were in their holiday house up in Cains and the last news we heard from them was that they were evacuated. **

**For every review sent for this Chapter i will be donating $1 to my Schools Flood and Cyclone relief fundraiser. So please, please review.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 11: Eraser Camp

Max POV

I didn't sleep well that night. Maybe it was sleeping in an Eraser Camp. Or maybe the worry I was feeling over Indi and the others.

The dreams didn't help.

Indi! I called.

That's all I did. I called for her. Into the darkness. I could hear her screaming. I could hear her calling for me, but I felt like I was swimming in jelly. I could breathe, but my movements were soggy.

I snapped my eyes open. I could feel the sweat drip down from my forehead. My breathing was heavy and my mind was swimming. For a split second I wondered where the hell I was.

Fang was awake. He ran one hand over my forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat. His face was as blank as normal, but his eyes shone with slight worry.

"Are you ok?" He whispered, barely audible.

I wasn't ok. I was far from ok. I didn't know where half the flock were. I didn't like the feeling of Fang hiding something from me. I didn't know where my daughter was. I didn't know where my sister or mother was. I didn't know when Dr. Mandock was planning his next attack.

I didn't know who to trust anymore.

I nodded slowly.

Fang knew I was lying.

He cradled my head onto his chest. I could his heart beat faster than usual. He was worried too.

He was just as scared as I was.

* * *

The nightmares continued, but I didn't wake up.

It was only when I heard little murmurs of voices did I shift out of my nightmares.

"Fang, come on, Bardolf will be here soon."

I felt a hand brush over my face. "Give her a few minutes, she's stressed."

I shifted slightly. I began to feel again. The sheets, Fang's warm arms and... pain. Yes the pain.

Both physical and mental.

"Morning Max," I heard Coco call in a sing-song voice.

I felt all my worries seising in me again. I pushed them down. I knew I could share my worries with Fang, but the rest of the flock didn't deserve the weight I had on my shoulders.

"Go away. I need my beauty sleep," I grumbled, but couldn't help my smile slightly when the flock laughed.

Even Fang chuckled, though I could tell at his slight stiff position that he was still worried about me.

"You? Beauty sleep? Since when have you needed a beauty sleep?" Iggy said sarcastically.

"I'm going to take that as a complement Iggy," I mumbled. Iggy burst out laughing.

"Max, I'm hungry," Coco whined.

"Me too," Gazzy cried.

I sighed. "Alright."

Fang was instantly helping me sit up the moment I moved. I clenched my teeth together as my ribs protested, but found that they didn't hurt nearly as much as they did yesterday.

Once I sat up, I instructed Iggy to get some high energy junk food out. Yeah, I know. Mum would probably kill us now, but we couldn't cook anything.

With a couple of chocolate slabs, cookie boxes and timtam packets on the bed, they disappeared in near 5 seconds flat. Right on time, Faolan entered the room. He paused briefly at the sight of the chocolate, before he collected himself to talk to us.

"Bardolf wishes to speak to you," Faolan said carefully. I caught his eyes drift to the chocolate every now and then.

"Do you want some?" I asked.

Gazzy gave me a why-are-we-sharing-with-a-wolf-guy look. I ignored it.

Faolan shifted his feet carefully. "I'm, sort of allergic to Chocolate..."

Nudge stepped out of Iggy's embrace and picked up a small skittles packet and tossed it to Faolan. Faolan caught it, his hand snapping out lightning fast. He stared at it for a few seconds before giving us a wolfy smile. I felt my own smile creep across my face.

Faolan pocketed the packet and straightened himself up, coughing slightly. "I'll, um... wait outside."

With that, he exited and let the leather door flap swing back, blocking the natural light outside again.

"Ok," I said becoming leader again. "Make beds and tidy yourselves up. I want you all to look respectable when we're talking to Bardolf. He is our ally and we want to keep it that way."

They all nodded and set to work. Iggy and Nudge made their bed. Gazzy made his and Coco's bed. Total and Phoenix just sat on Iggy and Nudge's bed. Fang neatly packed the bags in the corner, while Coco and I cleaned up the wrappers on the bed.

Once we were all set, Fang helped me stand. I gritted my teeth. My ribs weren't too bad as I walked, but my leg caned. Fang had his hand around my shoulder blades, helping me as I limped. I sighed.

"Alright," I said to my flock. "Best behaviours."

Iggy saluted. I rolled my eyes, causing the others to sniffle laughs.

Phoenix landed on Fang's shoulder and Total walked to stand beside Gazzy. Coco held back the leather to let the rest of the flock through. Faolan stood up straight as we appeared. He eyed me carefully.

"Um... yeah, this why," Faolan stuttered.

We followed him. I could feel my flock walk closer into my shadow as we walked. Well, they walked. I just about hopped.

Around the camp the Erasers were busy. Most of the males were hammering houses together and making different furniture. The females were washing and sweeping the loose dirt out of the houses. Even the kids were putting large tubs of water over the wood fires.

They seemed like a large family. They would greet each other with nods as they walked by. If a kid was struggling with their chore, another kid would carry it for them. They worked together and they were quick about it. No one complained. No one argued. It's seemed they all enjoyed their chores.

Unlike my flock. Who argue when it's their turn to clean the dishes.

I hope they learn something today.

Faolan walked us passed the giant cauldron. A strong smell of cooked meat, rice and vegetables filled the air around the fire. I could see on the inside was some kind of thick soup full of flavour and meat.

My mouth watered.

Mmmm...

Faolan lead us up some stone steps and a large tree top house came into view. This house actually had a door on it, even if it looked like it had been ripped of one house and put on this one. Faolan opened the creaking door and stepped back to allow us through.

It was a dining hall.

A small one, but big enough for 40 oversized teenagers with wings and dog tails.

There were two gigantic tables running down either side of the room. Chairs of all sorts were tucked underneath the table neatly. Two female erasers and a couple of kids were cleaning the room out and wiping the tables clean.

The kids ran and hid behind the females when they saw us. The females barked to them kindly, and the little kids gave shy waves to us.

I smiled.

Cute.

Nudge made an 'aww' sound. We waved back to them. They just buried their heads into the female's aprons.

"This way," Faolan said, leading us towards the back of the room. There was another door way, but this one was just a sheet of leather again. Faolan once again held the flap back to allow us through.

I immediately guessed this was some kind of private meeting room. I saw the first kind of modern furniture. Three couches, two double and one single all tatted and not matching. There was a small handmade tea table with a vase of handpicked flowers. There was another table with a jug of fresh water and some assorted glass cups.

But the ground was still dirt, even though they had put a large carpet rug underneath the couches. The walls were still new and roughly made. Though I did notice they had also put a painting of some kind and there were two windows.

Bardolf stood staring out the window. His hands were clasped behind his wings. Like yesterday, he wore nothing except a pair of knee torn jeans.

He turned as we entered. He gave us a warm wolfy smile and gestured to the couches. "Please sit."

Fang helped me sit down on one of the double couch. Phoenix hopped off Fang's shoulder and landed lightly on the back of the couch. Coco sat next to Fang. Nudge and Iggy sat on the opposite couch and Gaz sat on the arm of the couch. Total sat comfortably at my feet.

Bardolf brought over the jug of water and a stack of four cups. "Water?"

"No thank you," I said politely.

Bardolf nodded and folded his fingers together. "Did you sleep well? I hope the hut was hostile enough."

"It's fantastic, Thank you," I said.

Bardolf smiled slightly. "I suspect you must be hungry. We'll fix you up with some breakfast shortly."

I nodded carefully, wincing slightly at the movement of my head.

Bardolf sighed. "I understand that you've been attacked by Dr. Mandock's men. This is unfortunate."

I nodded. "It was very unexpected."

Bardolf nodded. "Your… flock was forced to separate, I understand. I don't expect you know where they are."

I breathed out, forcing my worry out with it. "My last instructions where to meet at the emergency meeting spot, but whether they are there or not, I'm not sure."

Bardolf nodded again, his yellow eyes looking down into his hands. "This is a worry. I suspect you will need to leave soon."

"As soon as possible," I said.

"We're not leaving until you're healed," Fang hissed extremely quietly.

I grounded my teeth together. I was going to have a chat to him later...

Bardolf wolf mouth smirked slightly. "Of course. But in the mean time, you are our guests and we welcome our best hospitality."

Bardolf was a good leader. He didn't have the same tactics as I did (well, let's say his were a bit more structured and planned out), but neither the less, he supported his pack and I doubt many would say he wasn't a good leader.

"You seemed to have developed a good camp here," I commented.

Bardolf's wolf eyes brightened. "Many of the cubs have had trouble knowing that they may never see their human families again. When we had tried to contact the parents a month ago, the majority refused to see their children."

I nodded feeling a tightness appear in my throat. It would have to be extremely hard for those little kids to break free. How could any parent want to never see their child again?

Bardolf continued. "Hunting is good. There is much pry around. We are hoping to be able to catch some wild animals and house then in pens, but tools for cutting are limited."

"Have you tried to set up a shop or market in town?" I asked. "You'd be able to use the money to buy any tools and equipment you need."

Bardolf shifted. "The towns near by haven't been all that... cooperative."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Bardolf sighed. "There are a couple of towns within 10 km from our camp. Whenever my men and I have tried to buy or sell produce there, they are chased out of town by the townsfolk."

I didn't say anything. Mainly because I could see both sides of the tale. I mean having an Eraser walk into your shop isn't really going to make your day.

Bardolf continued. "Occasionally, my men have spotted parties of 5 to 10 humans walking through the forest at night. They're carrying guns and torches. They aren't NMEA, they are definitely towns folk. Though they haven't got within 5 km of the camp, it is still a worry."

I thought about Nathan. Maybe he could put a stop to all this mutant hating rants. I mean look at us. Our only 'human' friends are Louis, Nathan, Margret, Angel's parents and Mum. But Nathan, Angel's parents and Mum don't really count.

And Margret doesn't really count either. I only met her once.

And then there was Jeb…

There was a knock outside the door. Bardolf straightened up. I tried turning around, but winced. Fang gave me a worried look, but I just sighed.

There was a sort bark from the door. Bardolf gave a nod. He looked at me. "Come. Breakfast is ready."

****

**Queensland is in crises. For every review, i will be donating $1 to my schools Flood and Cyclone Relief fundraiser. Please Review!**


	12. Dining with the Wolfans

**Hey All,**

**Thankyou so much for your caring reveiws. I haven't been posting up lately just cause of all the cyclone hassle and school starting back. Just because i didn't get the cyclone down our way, doesn't mean we got our fair share of tropical storms. You should of seen how much cleaning we had to do to the house. So help me.**

**My Grandparents are ok. Thankfully, no one was hurt or injured which is a miricle. The centre managed to dodge where my Grandparent's holiday house is, but as far as i know the whole place is a wreck with fallen branches, rubish and leaves, but they were very lucky.**

**I rounded the number or reviews up donating 25 dollars, out of my own money might i add, to the school funraiser. Thank you again to all those who reviewed!**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 12: Dining with the Wolfans

Max POV

We followed Bardolf outside. Most of the Erasers were lined up in front of the cauldron waiting to be given a bowl of meat-veggie-rice stew. The younger kids were given their meals first. I watched them fly up and sit on branches in the trees. Their flying skills were still a little edgy, but they had been taught the basics well.

Bardolf skipped the queue. He nodded to each of the Erasers in the line. They nodded back to him as well as to us. The little kids gave us small shy waves.

Bardolf barked gently to the three women serving meals. They looked at us hesitantly before serving us with bowls of the thick stew.

We all said thankyou and sat ourselves some distance from the cauldron. The heat from coals was still strong enough to reach us, despite the distance. We settled on a seating log and ate our stew quietly.

The Erasers kept their distance from us too. The adults gave us hesitant glances and tried to look like we weren't bothering them. The younger kids on the other hand had formed small groups and were pointing to us, whispering in quiet barks to each other.

I didn't eat much for the first 15 minutes. I was too busy observing the Erasers. Bardolf approached every Eraser, including the younger kids, making small barking conversation. In fact, whenever the Erasers talking, it was in barks. The whole camp was full of different pitched barks. The kids had almost squeal barks. The females had a soft toned bark and the males had a deep bark.

But none were as deep at Bardolf. The Alpha seemed to have the deepest voice out of all of them.

Fang leaned over to me. "Notice how they are so together? There like a family."

I nodded. "It's strange since they all came from all over America. There a pack. A bit like us as a flock."

Fang hummed in agreement. "Enough talk. Eat."

I instantly dug into my rice stew. It had gone slightly cold, but still just as good.

When I had finished, I placed the bowl down. Gazzy walked up to me. "Can we have seconds Max?"

I looked back at the line of Erasers. Sure enough, some of the little kids were running back to join the end of the queue.

"Alright," I said. "Just make sure you..."

Too late. Gazzy and Coco had already jumped up to stand in the line. I sighed. Iggy chuckled.

I felt someone tug my hand. I turned around to see a young girl Eraser stepping away from me shyly. She was probably only 3 or 4. Her fur was a dark brown and had a soft cute looking curl to it. Her little dark brown wings were spread and her chocolate brown tail swung side to side.

Her ears were flat against her head. She was scared.

She looked up at me nervously. "Are you an angel?"

I smiled at her. "I might be."

She looked down and shuffled her feet. "Channing said that you were Angels who have come to save us."

My smile didn't falter, but my heart clenched as I tried to think of something to say. "What's your name?"

The little Eraser grinned. "I'm Accalia."

I held out my hand out to her. "Nice to meet you Accalia. I'm Max."

Accalia shock my hand, her little dog tail wagging frantically. "It's that a boy's name?"

Fang sniffled a laugh. I just smiled. "No it can be a girl's name too."

"My name is a girl's name," Accalia said proudly, ruffling her fluffy wings. "Ember said that my name was just for me."

I laughed slightly. "It is."

Accalia looked behind her. A group of 5 year olds were looking at us. In fact most of the adults were looking at us too. But Accalia pointed to all her friends.

"That's Doe, and Fair, That's Channing and Arno," Accalia said looking at me. She glanced at my flock members with curious eyes. "Who are they?"

"That's Iggy, Nudge, Phoenix, Fang and Total," I said pointing to each of the Flock members. Iggy waved, while Fang and Nudge just smiled. Phoenix, who sat on Fang's shoulder, squawked. Total ruffled his giant wings.

Accalia grinned, her ears flicking up. "Are you all Angel's too?"

Nudge and Iggy nodded. Total chuckled. "Not quite. If Heaven has dog Angels, I'll probably be one of them."

Accalia crouched down putting her little hands on her knees. Her little dog tail swung from side to side as she tilted her little wolf head to the side, studying Total. She looked at me. "Your doggie talks!"

I chuckled. Total reached forward and licked Accalia's face. Accalia giggled and wiped the saliva off her face. She patted Total on the head, causing him to wince slightly.

"Good doggie," Accalia said.

Total looked like he was going to have a fit.

Much to Iggy's amusement.

* * *

It didn't take long for the kids to feel comfortable around us. They loved Total. After about 30 minutes, the kids were running around making squealing wolf sounds as Total chased after them. The older Erasers began to laugh.

The tension between the flock and the Erasers had eased off.

After breakfast, Iggy and Nudge disappeared for a good hour. They have been doing that a fair bit in the last two weeks or so. Not that I minded. They deserved the space.

Gazzy and Coco pulled out the two small chess sets we had. All the Erasers 8 years old and younger were up for the challenge. Even some of the littlest kids were doing amazingly.

After lunch, it was Fang's suggestion that he should help some of the Erasers with the building. But when he mentioned it to Bardolf, he brushed it off immediately.

Fang checked his E-mails instead. Nothing. Even after three days, I would have thought Mum would have contacted us by now.

Nathan contacted us though.

It was a sincere letter. He was asking whether or not we had been caught. He asked us where we were and if we were all ok.

We had a small debate on whether we should send one back.

"He may have found the others," Nudge said.

"They would have contacted us at somehow," Fang said instantly. "He would have mentioned it in the email or something. No, I don't think they're with him."

Worry began to fill me again.

We ended up sending the email to Nathan. We explained that we were safe and everyone was ok. Fang mentioned that the Shadows were everywhere where we were. But also said that we would be leaving soon.

We mentioned that we couldn't find the others. Nathan will be onto that pretty quick smart. He knew he was still trying to get my trust and if I was him, finding the others would be a good way to show that you're trust worthy.

Fang also checked the news. It seemed that is was all over the news about how our house was attacked and the whole flock was missing. It had nothing about shadows, though one witness claimed that they saw the NMEA sign on the side of the helicopter.

But that witness was found dead the next morning.

That sent shivers up my spine.

By the end of day, I was able to walk without Fang's help. My leg still killed, but I hid it from the flock. Well, I could hide it from everyone except Fang.

But most of all I hated being away from Indi. Especially when I had no idea where she was.

"I worried for the others," I said to Fang that night. Once I had made sure the others were asleep.

Fang sighed and took my hand. "I know. We'll find them soon, Max."

I felt a head ache coming. "I don't know if I'll be able to forgive myself, if something happened to them."

Fang nuzzled my neck comfortingly. "Neither will I, Max. But we're not leaving until you're well rested and your ribs are better."

I sighed. "Two days."

"Five."

"Two."

"Four."

"Three."

Fang sighed giving in. "Fine. Three days."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

**Again, thankyou for those who reviewed. It means a great deal to me that you're showing support to these tragic disasters.**

**Australia is obviously getting the entree of 2012 :)**


	13. Making New Friends

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry this has been so late to come in. I promise to be quicker on the next chapter. If the next chap isn't up in 3 days you can virtually punch me. :)**

**Sigh, i hate Valentines Day. Though i managed to get 3 lollypops! JOY! Exept i kinda made this deal with my friends that we'd all by each other lollypops... so much for my awesom love life. Oh well. My love is writing and i know that i will be in love with a guy when i want to spend time with him more than i want to write. **

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 12: Making New Friends.

Max POV

Two more days pasted. Still no word from the others. No emails on Fang's email. No sort of signal on the internet or anything.

Nathan was glad to hear from us. I sighed with relief when he said that there were no remains at the house. He said that he would help search for the others just as I suspected. He also said he would try and do something to stop those shadows without doing anything publicly. I wasn't sure how exactly he was going to do that, unless he decides to build his own secret private army.

Nudge and Coco loved the kids. They were so cute with their fluffy tails and big eyed wolfy grins. Iggy and Fang seemed to remain guarded and Gaz wanted to show he was a big kid too, so he hung with the boys. Total talked with some of the adults about tips on hunting.

As for me, my ribs were healing up pretty quickly. Coco's shoulder graze healed up extremely fast. In fact, by day 3 the massive graze turned into a fading pink scar. It crossed me that maybe Coco and Blaze healed faster than any of us. Of course, no one could heal faster than Ella.

On the night of our last night, we all sat in our small cabin with a game of monopoly that the Wolfans had. There was five playing. Iggy and Nudge, Coco and Accalia's friend Arno, Gaz and Channing, Fang sat with his little admirer, Ralphina. Accalia sat in my lap. A number of other young Wolfans sat with Total and chatted in barks. Phoenix had the attention from a couple of 13 year old Wolfans. Faolan leaned against the door frame watching the little ones intently.

"Ha!" Iggy shouted. "Hand it over buddy."

Fang grumbled as he handed over the rent. I smiled as Accalia picked up the dice.

She rolled it and counted the dots. "9."

We moved our piece. All of a sudden, one of the females appeared at the door. "All right kids, time for bed."

Most of the little Wolfans groaned, including Accalia. The Female tutted. "Come on. No arguing. Bed."

All the kids grumbled as the followed the female out the door. Accalia waved a sloppy goodbye to me and I waved back. Iggy and Nudge began to pack up the Monopoly. Gazzy and Coco double check the packs were ready.

I moved and sat down on the bed, staring at my hands. Tomorrow we would be running again. Trying to find the others. God, I hope their ok.

Fang sat beside me. Naturally, I leant against him. Fang gently nuzzled his nose into my hair.

"They're fine," Fang whispered. "We'll find them. I promise."

Some days I swear he can read my mind. I sighed.

Fang kissed my hair. "Trust me Max."

I wanted to. I seriously did, but I just hated the thought of any one of them getting hurt. Or worse getting captured by Dr. Psychopath.

"Tell me something," I whispered.

Fang hummed.

"What's your mother like?" I mouthed.

Despite being incredibly random with the question, Fang didn't flinch. He took one of my hands and smiled slightly. "She's… thoughtful, hidden. Sort of the emotionless type… but she looks nothing like me though. She has red hair."

I smirked at that. So Fang got his looks from his psychotic father but the heart from his mysterious mother.

Fang looked around the room carefully, making sure the others were distracted. "I don't think she's human Max."

Whoa.

What did he just say?

"Not human?" I whispered.

Fang nodded carefully. "Just how her eyes twitched towards the slightest sound… that's not human… I don't know. I just have this… feeling."

Fang's 'feelings' weren't normally wrong.

That night I could hardly sleep. There was no wind, the night was warm and the rest of the flock seemed to be sleeping soundly. Even Phoenix didn't have any trouble sleeping.

Fang slept beside me, his even breathing blowing gently across my face. I watched him sleep for a few minutes, praying that I would do the same. But sleep never came. I had too much on my mind.

I eased myself away from Fang, careful not to wake him and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I ran my hands over my face and through my hair.

Tomorrow, my top priority was to find the others. Scarlet's House. We needed to head there first. They would have to be there by now. They couldn't have taken more than 4 days.

But why hadn't they tried to contact us? Mum knows Fang has his laptop. Louis has his laptop. I know that, because whenever he comes to our house, he always has his laptop. They would have to be able to contact us by email.

Unless the laptop broke or something. No, mum would go to an internet cafe and send us an email there. Or something. Mum wasn't one to not contact us.

I stood up graving Fang black jacket and slipping it on. I walked outside and lent against the door frame and stared out into the sky.

The moon was full and bright tonight. I could see the silver Luna rays shine through the gaps in the tree tops. The stars sparkled brightly. There was no town light for 10 km to dim the stars.

I had a few things on my mind.

Firstly, Dr. Mandock. Oh, how he wanted me dead. Not only that, he was after me because he knew I would be with Indi. Well, that's what he thought. And he has to keep thinking that, or he will realise that Indi is now a walking target for kidnapping and convincing me to do whatever he wants me to do.

Then there was Fang. He was hiding something from me. I could just feel it. Hiding the fact he had a mother is bad enough. What else has he been reluctant to tell me? Is he trying to protect me or push me away?

Thirdly, My flock and Mum. Half of them I had no idea where they were. They might possibly be in China for all I knew. But I knew one thing. They are in as much danger as we are at the moment.

I needed to know they were safe. They were family. Even Coco and Blaze were family. Despite the fact they have only been with us for only around 2 months, they were family.

"Max?"

I turned around. Total trotted over to me, in terrier form. I smiled. "Hey Total."

I sat down on the ground and Total sat beside me. He stretched out his wings and yawned slightly. "Nice night."

"Hmmm."

Comfortable silence fell between us. After a few minutes I could help but ask, "Do you think they've got them?"

"Who got who?"

I gulped. "Shadows. Do you think...? Do you think they've got Mum and Indi and...?"

I felt sick just thinking about it. But it was the only solution I could think of at the moment. It would be explaining why they hadn't contacted. Why we hadn't heard from them.

Total looked at me curiously. "Is it just me or do you seem to always think the worse of everything?"

I flopped my head in my hands. "I can't help it Total. I just... mother instincts are taking over. I need to know Indi's safe. And as for the rest of the flock... I... I just need to know they're all safe."

Total looked at the moon. "Yeah... I miss Angel."

I looked at him in curiosity. It was then did it hit me that Total had no family. He had no father or mother. He only had us. It was different for Fang, Angel, Iggy and I. We had mothers and fathers, even if they betrayed us. Total had nothing. He just had us.

Angel was his little sister. The one he vows to protect at all cost. Of course, I knew we were all family for Total but Angel was the one he was linked too. Just as Angel was linked to Total. A strong brother and sister connection.

I ruffled the fur on the crown of Total's head. "We'll find them. Dead or Alive."

"Alive sounds better," Total quirked, tilting his head to the side.

I cracked a smiled. "Defiantly does."

Total sighed. His ears twitched and his head snapped up. "Do you here that?"

I strained my ears. Total had much better hearing. But over the crickets and the slight wind in the air, I could hear something.

Walking.

Slow steady walking.

My head snapped around at the snap of a twig. My heart bet faster. I scanned around the camp with my ears, but the sounds came from every angle.

"Crap," Total whispered.

Shadows.

"Go get Bardolf," I instructed quickly jumping to my feet. "Actually..."

Total didn't listen. Instead he sat down and spread his wings sightly. He raised his head to the night sky...

And howled.

I had heard Total howl in wolf form a couple of times, but each time it was like I was hearing it for the first time. I felt the intense sound wave blast me. My whole body wanted to answer to the call. The strength in that one note was more powerful than any modernized weapon.

Lights began to be lit in the houses. I realised what Total had done. He had sent out a warning call.

My flock heard the call too.

I stepped back into the cabin. Iggy and Nudge sat up suddenly. Fang virtually jumped out of the bed, snapping is wings open. Phoenix squawked. Gazzy and Coco sat up immediately.

I pulled off Fang's coat and threw it to him. "Iggy, Gaz, Bombs. Shadows are here," I whispered quickly.

Fang's eyes pieced me as he caught his jacket. "Now? How did they find us?"

"No Idea," I said instantly. "Coco, Gazzy, stack the packs under Iggy's bed."

Everyone set to work. I pulled my knife from under my pillow, feeling a sense of Déjà vu. I grabbed my knife sheath and buckled it around my waist. I briefly ran my hand over my band.

Fang grabbed something out from under the mattress. It took me a few seconds to realise it was the crossbow.

"Fang," I warned. "You don't even know how to fire that thing."

Fang grabbed my hand. He stared at me intensely. It only lasted my guess for 2 seconds, but that was enough. Enough to reassure me that it was going to be ok.

"Later," He paused. "If anything starts to hurt..."

I rolled my eyes. "Keep going until I'm shot by a Shadow."

Fang frowned, worriedly. "Max..."

I stroked his face. "I'll be fine."

Fang sighed. "The last time you said that you were nearly killed by a roof collapsing."

I ignored that.

I looked at the flock. Iggy stood loaded with spheres on a belt. Nudge stood next to him, worried and scared. Coco and Gazzy stood tall, determined to never give up.

Phoenix landed on Fang's shoulder. Fang scratched her chin and looked at me.

I took a deep breath. "Let's blow this joint."

"ALRIGHT!" Gazzy cried pumping his fist into the air.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

You see? Even though Shadow's surrounded us in every direction, we were still able to make each other smile.

"To the flock," I said holding my flock band arm out.

"To the flock," Fang said putting his hand on mine.

"To the flock," Nudge and Coco said at the same time.

"To the flock," Total said stacking his paw.

"The flock," Gazzy said.

"The flock," Iggy said.

**To the flock.**

I smirked slightly at Jeb's comment.

We dropped our hands.

The fight had begun.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo**

**As per usal... REVIEW! NOW!**


	14. Seeking Protection

**Yellow Everyone,**

**So life is pretty sweet, if you excluing homework and school.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 14: Seeking Protection

Max POV

We all ran out of the hut and joined the giant circle of Erasers around the edge of the camp. The Erasers were already armed. Well, some of them were. Others were crouched, their nail growing into claws.

I pulled out my knife and stood in front of a small section of the circle. "Iggy, when I say, throw a smoke bomb. Stay low, they will have guns."

We stayed quiet. Fang raised his cross bow, squinting one eyes for better aim. I was so tempted to confront him about the stupid thing. I had more unanswered questions, but they would have to be delayed a little longer.

We waited.

I heard a snap of a twig. A flash of black. Slowly the Shadow's came into view. Stepping through the trees, their guns partly raised.

"NOW!" I screamed.

There was a hiss and Iggy threw a smoke bomb into the threes. A few seconds later, it exploded. Shouts and cries as the fogged gas spread through the trees for at least 20 meters.

"CHARGE!" I shouted.

A number of cries rang out. I charged ahead. Two of Fang's bolts zoomed passed me silently and disappeared into the fog.

The fog gave us the full advantage. Why? Well, Erasers had poor eye sight anyway. They mostly use their ears and smell to sense out their surroundings.

Humans on the other hand, rely mainly on sight.

I jumped at a Shadow who had his back turned to me and stabbed him in the spine. Erasers were growling around me, running on all fours at lightning speed. Their ears were back and their mouths snarling.

I another two bolts zoomed above me, slamming into two Shadows ahead. Though I couldn't see them, I heard their grunts and the thunk as they hit the ground.

I sensed a Shadow behind me in the fog. I turned around and swung my leg around, kicking him in the face smoothly.

This was awesome fog.

I sensed my way through the trees, unable to see more than a meter in front of me. To my right I could hear Erasers attacking shadows. At every gunshot, I winced.

I sniffed the air and charged. I hit the Shadow on the side, knocking him over easily. He fell to the ground, but knocked his head sharply on the ground.

I ran to my right. Erasers kept appearing everywhere. This side of the camp seemed to be winning the battle. I wasn't so sure of the other side.

Gazzy passed me, but I grabbed his collar and pulled him back. "Gaz, find Ig. Tell him to send smoke bombs over the other side."

Gazzy nodded and disappeared into the fog again. There were more shouts around me as well as low growls and gun shots. The fog was slowly clearing.

A Shadow jumped out of nowhere. He aimed his fist to my head, but I ducked down. When I stood back up he swung his leg around to hit me in the side, but I grabbed his foot and twisted it causing him to land face first onto the ground. And just for good measure, I kicked him in the side of the face.

I winced as my ribs throbbed. I leant against a tree, clutching my side. At least my leg didn't hurt all that bad.

It was then did I hear the helicopters.

"Crap," I whispered as I looked to the sky.

The sound of three beating choppers made my skin crawl. Through the fading fog I saw one fire a gun.

I cracked my neck to the side and re-gripped my knife. Time to take out the choppers.

I tucked my knife into my sheath and faced the tree. I gripping the trunk and bounded up the tree faster than a cat running from a dog. Dodging the thick branches, I sped up the giant pine tree.

When I reached the top, I was out of the fog. I scanned the sky and spotted a Helicopter coming this way. It was too dangerous to fly beside a helicopter. One wind gushing up and that would be the end of your wing.

I crouched down as it came closer. I stared at it, trying to judge its speed. My fingers tingled as I concentrated on getting my timing right.

3...

2...

1...

I sprung off the tree. My hands reached for the helicopter skid. My teeth grinded together...

My finger's wrapped around the thick bar. The helicopter kept zooming around in circles, dragging me along with it. My legs dangled just a few meters over the trees.

My ribs throbbed, but I ignored that. I threw one leg over the skid and heaved my body onto it. I stayed low, so the gunman couldn't see me, but I could see the end of his gun. It let of another round of bullets into the forest.

The instant the bullets stopped, I jumped into the cabin. The Shadow sitting behind the gun jumped up, but I dived on him, slamming my fist into his head.

The co-pilot jumped out of his seat, but I just grabbed his collar and threw him out of the helicopter all together.

The pilot kept turning his head around to look at me. He yanked off his helmet and shouted, but I could hardly hear a word he was saying over the noise.

I pulled him out of his seat and instantly the helicopter tilted. The pilot landed hard onto the floor of the cabin, but rolled out the door unable to grab anything.

I quickly jumped into the helicopter seat. I suddenly realised I had absolutely no Idea what I was doing...

**Grab the control in front of you.**

I gripped the black gear stick in front of me and aligned it straight. The helicopter levelled out.

**Use the stick to guide your way across.**

_Hey, Jeb. Does that red button on the top shoot missiles? Like in movies?_

**Yes, but you want to actually find something to shoot first.**

I grinned evilly. Gently I angled the helicopter to the right where the other helicopter was circling. I concentrated as I lined the helicopter I had with the second one.

I flicked up the little plastic nob, protecting the big red button.

**Wait for it.** Jeb instructed.

I narrowed my eyes as I moved the helicopter in line with the other one.

**NOW!**

I slammed my thumb down on the red button. There was a hiss as I watched the missile head straight towards the helicopter...

BOOM!

The Helicopter itself created a mushroom. Exploding in mid-air, the propellers were still spinning as the helicopter tumbled to the ground.

Now, where's its twin...

I angled the control stick to the left and the helicopter angled smoothly. When I saw the second helicopter, I pushed the gear stick forward. The second helicopter wasn't moving. It was just hovering above the trees, shooting at the fog below.

I pulled my hair tie out of my hair. I hocked it over the control stick and something metal sticking out of the dash board. I let go and the control stick remained angled forward.

The second helicopter drew closer.

I jumped out of the seat. I saw briefly someone from the second helicopter jump out, but I didn't have time to look.

As I jumped out the cabin, the helicopter exploded against the second one. I snapped my wings out and switched into super speed mode. Once I was sure I was a fair distance away from the exploding choppers, before I turned around to look.

The two choppers spun around wildly, burning like mad. They both fell quickly into the river below.

A flash caught my eyes. For a second I thought it was nothing, but I saw it again.

Shadow.

I dived into the trees, pulling out my knife. I didn't need to fly fast. I zipped between the trees, my eyes scanning for the Shadow.

I spotted him running passed. In less than I split second I threw my knife.

When I rounded a tree, I saw I didn't kill him. Giniw just caught his shirt and wedged in into the tree. Before the Shadow could rip away, I yanked my knife out of the tree, grabbed his collar and shoved him up the tree.

"Who are you?" I growled.

The Shadow laughed. "You don't know anything."

"What do you want with my daughter?" I snarled again.

The Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Your daughter? She's your daughter?"

"You son of a..." I began.

The Shadow slammed his fist in the side of my face, catching me with surprising strength. I fell to the ground and rolled. My ribs protested madly. I scrunched up my face.

The shadow removed his balaclava. My eyes widened. The guy had jet black hair and angry dark eyes.

He was a splitting image of Fang.

"Who..." I shook my head. I was seeing things.

The Fang double grinned madly. I could see the differences now. The double had lighter skin and broader shoulders. Not only that, he was built like a weight lifter.

"I knew that little kid was related to me, but I never knew that she'd be my niece," The double said pulling a modern combat knife out of the sheath on his calf.

Fang's brother.

This was Fang's brother.

Gees Fang. A mother and now a freakin' brother? Any other relatives you haven't told me about.

I jumped to my feet, re-gripping my own knife and growled. "Who are you? What do you want with Indi?"

Fang's brother paced causally, ignoring my question. "She looks like you, you know. Indi. Of course, she looks like her father too I guess. She has your personality. A good little fighter."

I lunged at him. Of course, he was ready.

He spun around and plunged his fist into my ribs. I screamed as I fell to the ground. My ribs were screaming with me.

Fang's brother crouched down beside me, twiddling his knife in his hands. "I wonder what Fang would do to me I killed you now..."

"Get away from her, Night."

I snapped my eyes open. Fang stepped out of the trees, his crossbow up and drawn. Not to mention the tight look fury on his face.

Night straightened up to staring. He was taller that his brother, by at least half a head. Fang continued to step closer to me and Night took careful steps back.

I sat up. Breathe Max. Pain is a message. I still scrunched up my face as I tried three times to stand.

Night grinned. "Well, hello little brother. We meet again."

"Unfortunately," Fang said, his tone dripping with venom.

Night put his hand to his chest. "Ouch. You sure know how to make a mark."

"What does he want?" Fang said moving himself to stand between Night and I. I shifted, getting to my feet, despite the pain.

Night raised an eyebrow. "Dad you mean? Oh he wants what he always wants. To rule the world. To be powerful. You know you were his favourite. Until you laid that blonde bitch."

Fang fired.

But Night snapped out a pair of black wings, but unlike Fang's, they had grey specks through it. He zoomed into the air at surprising speed. The bolt thunked the tree behind him.

Fang dropped his crossbow and stared up as Night disappeared into... well the night. I glanced between Fang and the bolt.

I opened my mouth to say something, but winced slightly as my ribs expanded. I clutched them trying to breathe in short breaths.

Fang spun around and clipped his cross bow over his back, walking to me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "He kicked them pretty bad."

Fang nodded and kissed my forehead. "We'll get you some panadol when we get our bags."

I stared at the space where Night had been then back at Fang. "Any other relatives I don't know about. Sister? Uncle?"

Fang chuckled softly, before bowing his head in slight guilt. "Not that I know of."

I ran my hand through my hair. "How do they keep finding us?"

Fang looked at the sky. "I don't know Max, but we need to keep moving before Night decides to pay another visit."

Fang helped me to my feet. Ah, god my ribs were killing me.

I stared at the ground. Dr. Mandock was after me. Both he and Night wanted my blood. And they were determined to get it anyway possible.

I needed to find the rest of the flock before they do.

I would I be in their full control if they found them.

I looked at Fang. "We have to find the others."

Fang nodded. "Before Dr. Mandock."

I nodded. The air shifting caught my attention. Gazzy and Iggy landed. Gazzy ran over to me.

"That was so cool! You took down like, three helicopters!" Gazzy cried jumping up and down in front of me, awe in his eyes.

I smirked. "Well... yes, I did."

**Not without help**, Jeb piped up.

"Yes, not without help," I agreed. Fang gave me an odd look.

I swear I could feel Jeb smile.

"Max!"

I spun around quickly. Coco ran up and hugged me around the waist. I winced, but laughed and hugged her back. Nudge walked in behind her and walked straight to Iggy's side. Total padded up to me, tucking in his giant wings.

Phoenix squawked. Naturally, Fang held up his hand. Phoenix landed smoothly and arched her head forward as Fang stroked her feathers.

Coco pulled back. "I thought you blew up in the helicopter. I was so scared."

I ruffled her hair. "Would I ever do that to you guys?"

Coco giggled. "No."

I laughed again. Fang chuckled.

Another flap of wings caught my attention. I straightened up as Bardolf landed some 20 meters away and walked up to me. Coco gripped my hand and Fang instinctively drew closer to me.

I briefly wondered whether we were ever going to get the bad thoughts of Erasers out of our heads.

"Maximum," Bardolf said business like. "We must thank you for your support. We couldn't have done it without you."

Sure you could of.

Expect I wasn't that rude. "You're most welcome."

Bardolf gazed briefly as the light blue tinge in the east. "I suspect you will be leaving."

I nodded. "I'm so sorry for these unfortunate circumstances. You have been so kind to us. But yes, we need to leave now."

Bardolf nodded once. "Please know that you are always welcome here. Anytime you need shelter or protection, don't be afraid to come in."

I nodded. Bardolf looked serious. "As leader, I've come to know that you don't trust anyone that doesn't want to put in the effort to trust you back."

I had to smile at that. I knew how true his words where.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Reveiw pretty Please?**


	15. Questions

**Yo,**

**So i'm writing this story. No not a fanfic which is kinda the problem. I need some middle names. Some cool ones, like Eva, Jacob and such. Help anyone :)**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 15: Questions

Max POV

After grabbing our bags, we took off, just as the sun was a quarter of the way up the sky. We travelled to the east, no one saying a word. I flew at the point of the V. Fang, Coco and Total were on my right and Iggy, Nudge and Phoenix were on my left.

I hate my stupid ribs. Freaking hell.

I was in deep thought. How did they find us? The only person we told about where we were was Nathan and we had to trust him. It with either him or Dr. Mandock to take the position of president and I was sure as hell not going to pick Dr. Mandock.

Then there was Night. I was still annoyed that Fang never told me about him. Is that just it? Night and Fang's mother? I could feel that there was more Fang was keeping from me.

"What are we doing now?" Iggy asked suddenly

I breathed in and out in the timing of my wings beating. "We have to find the others. There is no way we can do anything without the rest of the flock."

"So we're going to Angel's house," Iggy said.

"No."

"What?"

"They're not at Angel's house," I said honestly.

"How do you know that?" Total asked flying beside Fang.

I looked at him. "Why haven't they tried to contact us yet? Mum would've been worried sick. She would've stolen a laptop to contact us. No, I don't think they're Angel's house. They're some where it's too dangerous to make contact."

Fang's face was serious, but I could defiantly see his worry seeping through. He was just as worried about Indi as I was. "They're in danger," He repeated.

I nodded.

"Then where do we start looking?" Coco called out.

I thought about it. _Jeb?_

**Um... Max, I'm kind of busy.**

_What? What's going on?_

Jeb ignored my question. **Never mind. Yes, what do you want?**

_Where do we start looking?_

**Atlanta.**

_Atlanta?_

**13 Georgia Avenue, Atlanta.**

"13 Georgia Avenue, Atlanta," I said.

"That exact ha?" Fang said.

I rolled my eyes. "That what Jeb said."

"So you trust Jeb now," Fang said. He had a slight smirk on his face.

"I... well... Maybe...I mean, what other choice do we have?" I said trying to defend myself.

Fang just grinned. He just sees right through me.

"Max!" Gazzy called out. "I'm hungry!"

I sighed. My own stomach growled, making me realise that none of us had had any breakfast.

"Alright," I said. "A quick stop at the super market."

"Can we..."

"Coco. No junk food," I warned.

"Fine," Coco huffed.

Yes. I was so not in the mood for an argument.

* * *

We landed quietly on the outskirts on some town. I'm not sure were exactly we were, but all I knew was that town = food.

I bent my knees slightly as my feet touched the ground, wincing slightly as the resistance rippled to my ribs.

I slipped off my bag and lent it against a rock. The others landed after me and slipped off their own bags.

I pulled out a hundred dollars worth of notes and my jumper out of the bag. Slipping on my jumper, I pocketed the money into my jeans.

"Ok," I said turning to the rest of the flock. "Who wants to come? Fang, you're staying here."

I really, really, really didn't want to yell at Fang, but I was pretty annoyed with him at the moment. I needed a bit of space.

Fang sighed. He seemed to guess what I was doing.

"Me," Gazzy said slipping off his pack.

"I'll come too," Iggy said cracking his back.

I sighed. "Alright come on."

Fang gave me a look. One that said 'be careful'. I rolled my eyes. God, Fang was overprotective some days.

Before we left, I did a quick Illusion Make-over. I loved my Illusion power. It was so helpful.

We found a foot path quickly. There wasn't really anyone one on the footpath, except a lady jogging. She did do a double take at us, despite the fact she had ear plugs in. I could imagine what she was seeing. Three teenagers stepping randomly out from behind a bush.

I flicked my hood over my head, which had changed from blue to dark green, and walked with my head down as we reached the main street. The last thing we needed was people paying attention to us.

I found the supermarket quickly. I pulled out a trolley and let Gazzy ride on the front, despite the warning labels.

I went to the bread section and got two loaves of bread along with some sourdough bread. It was on special.

We pasted the deli. Iggy and Gazzy piled things in as if they could read my mind. Beef jerky, mixed nuts, wax covered cheese. I also got some fresh ham for breakfast.

Gazzy did try to sneak moth balls in, which I put back. Iggy found a can of deodorant. I threw it at his head. Of course, I knew they'd find some way to get the stuff they wanted.

We walked up the sweet section. Gazzy was drooling when I pilled the trolley with Chocolate blocks, chocolate sauce, chocolate bars, M'n'M's and skittles.

Through the other isles I got some more rice, pasta, 2 two litre coke bottles, muesli bars, honey, peanut butter, tea, powder milk...

I stopped in front of the baby section. The same dull ache in my stomach appeared again. I could have stood there for hours and wouldn't have noticed the time.

I needed Indi.

I needed to know she was safe. That that bloody evil doctor didn't have her.

Iggy put a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and looked at him. He couldn't see me, but he knew what I was feeling.

We were all feeling it.

The flock were our family.

No one wants to lose their family.

"Come on," I whispered and began pushing the trolley. Iggy's hand dropped from my shoulder.

We reached the cash register. I kept my head down again as we piled our goods up. I caught the casher register guy give Iggy a strange look. He glanced at me, but instantly went back to work as he saw my glare.

I paid and collected the change. Most of the food went into the empty back pack and the rest Gazzy and I carried. As we were exited the shop, the newspaper caught my eye. I did a double take and read the title twice.

MAXIMUM RIDE MISSING, CRAIG SUSPECTED.

I virtually yanked the newspaper off the rack. On the front was a picture of Nathan standing at a podium. He didn't look happy. Politicians were good at hiding emotion, but it was obvious that he was furious.

"Max?" Iggy said appearing beside me.

"Mummy, Mummy! It's Max!"

I spun around, my eyes wide. A little 8 year old girl was jumping up and down pointing to me. She was yanking on an older woman's arm. The old woman met my gaze and a hand flew to her mouth in shock.

I looked at Iggy. Then at Gazzy. No Illusion. I had lost my concentration when I saw the newspaper head line.

"Crap," I whispered.

Iggy went stiff. "You can say that again."

I stuffed the paper into the shopping bag and sprinted for the door. The alarm went off, but I kept running. I only glanced back to see if Gazzy and Iggy were behind me.

I glanced around everywhere, my mind on overdrive as I searched for Shadows.

We couldn't go back to the others. They would be in danger too. My heart raced as we ran through the street, attracting attention.

But there was no stopping now.

Someone jumped at me from behind a shop. I yanked out my knife and let the shopping bag I had drop, as I pushed the Shadow off me.

The Shadow crashed into a clothes rack. A sudden crowd circled us, wanting to know what was going on.

"Run," I said quickly to Iggy and Gaz. "Find the others. Go!"

Gazzy snatched up my shopping bag and he and Iggy both sprinted. I briefly watched them snap their wings open and take air, before turning back to the Shadow.

He charged at me. I aimed my knife for his stomach, but his boot swung around and knocked it out of my hand. It clattered on the ground some 5 meters away.

Dam.

He aimed a punch in my face, but I blocked it with my arm. He attacked again aiming for my ribs. I quickly dodged his hit and threw myself into a roll. I snatched my knife off the ground and spun around to face the Shadow, a growl rippling through my teeth.

The crowd backed off at the sight of my knife. I stayed in my crouch and prepared for an attack.

"That's Maximum Ride!"

"Oh my god!"

The crowd was bubbling with voices. It was hard to stay focused on the Shadow.

He lunged at me.

I jumped into the air. I planted my feet on his chest and pushed off. The Shadow flew and hit one of the pipes beside a shop, before sinking into the ground.

I sensed someone behind me. I spun around and punched the Shadow in head. He blocked it and flung his head around to kick me in the head. I ducked and swung my leg around, knocking him off his feet. He hit his head hard on the ground.

Someone jumped on my back. I threw them forward to see a third Shadow. He was quick though. He swung his leg around, hitting me right in the sore spot of my leg.

I yelled as I fell to the ground. My leg throbbed.

The Shadow slipped out from under me and kicked me in the head.

I felt the world spin, but I fought against the unconsciousness. I opened my eyes a couple of times to try and get a clear image. Once I had one, I saw the Shadow aim another kick in my head.

I grabbed his foot and twisted it sharply.

It cracked in at least 5 places.

The Shadow screamed and fell to the ground. I scrambled to my feet, only to have yet another two Shadows jump on my back.

"HEY, GET OFF HER!"

One of the Shadow's was yanked off me. The remaining Shadow tightened his grip around my shoulder.

I didn't hesitate.

I clamped my jaw onto his arm.

The Shadow screamed and tried to yank his hand out of his mouth, but I held on. I drew my elbow back and slammed it into the Shadow's ribs.

The Shadow continued to scream. I let go and jerked out of his grip. He let my go and stumbled back. I spun around to face him.

I never thought it would be the day.

Some of the older and stocker crowd members were on the Shadows. They gripped them and held them back from me. The Shadow's fought hard, but the people fought harder.

A couple threw food at them, shouting.

I felt a hand on my arm.

I jerked back and prepared to attack.

A young lady in her 30's held her hands up in defence, but her eyes bore on me. "Are you ok?"

My breathing was quick. Sweat poured from my forehead. The blood from the Shadow lingered in my mouth. My knuckles were white as they gripped my knife. My eyes were darting everywhere searching for Shadows.

The lady hesitated, before she took my hand. I stared at my hand as she gripped it in utter confusion.

These were humans. Ordinary humans who want to help me. The mutant.

Snap out of it Max. They are going to think you are having some physiologic trauma.

I sheathed my knife slowly and hesitantly glancing around at all the people looking at me. I glanced back at the men, still trying to gain control over the Shadows.

I breathed out a breath I was holding. "They're after me..."

The lady clasped my hand tightly. "They're not going to get you now Max. You're safe here."

I nodded looking at her. "I have to get back to the flock."

The lady's eyes widened. "The flock are with you?"

I opened my mouth, but closed it as the air around me lifted up.

"MAX!"

I spun around. Fang landed in the centre of the crowd. The circle widened to make room for his wings.

I pulled away from the lady and limped up to him. "I'm ok," I hissed through my teeth. "I had a little help."

Fang sighed with relief and glanced at the Shadow's being tied up by the men. "You're ok."

I nodded. "We have to get out of here."

Fang looked around at the whispering crowd around us. "Too right. Shadow's will be here any moment."

Worry filled me. "What about these people? The Shadows will kill them for being witnesses. We have too..."

Fang gripped my shoulders. "There is nothing we can do Max. They have to care for themselves. We have our own problems to worry about."

Horrible images of Shadows slaughtering the people around me filled my mind. "But..."

Fang stared deep into my eyes. "We have no choice. We stay, we die."

I stared back at him. He was right and he knew I knew it. We couldn't stay. We had to find the rest of the flock. We had to find Indi and had to stop Dr. Mandock from reaching his full potential.

I took in a deep breath. "Let's go," I whispered.

Fang slowly let go of my shoulders and clasped his hands together. "I'll give you a hoist up. There is no way you could take off with that leg."

I nodded; quickly placing my good foot onto Fang's clasped hands. Fang gritted his teeth together as he threw me into the air. I snapped my wings open beating them rhythmically. I flew just over 500m into the air and waited for Fang to catch up.

He rose up to meet me. He must have noticed the look on my face, because he gently kissed me, mid flight. Of course, kissing in the air is a hell of a lot harder than kissing on ground, but it was the thought that counted.

His hand lingered on my face. "It's going to be ok."

I wanted to believe him. I really, really did.

* * *

Fang lend us back to where I had left the others. Nudge was quick as she ran up to me and hugged me tightly. My ribs protested slightly, but I ignored it and hugged Nudge back.

It didn't take me long to realise she was crying.

"Hey," I said pulling her back slightly. "It's ok."

Nudge sobbed loudly. "I was... just so... scared."

I hugged her again. Emotional teenager.

Fang stepped beside me; Phoenix nestled neatly on his shoulder. "We need to get going.

Nudge stepped out of my arms wiping her eyes. Iggy passed handed Nudge her bag, giving her a small kiss on the head. Gazzy and Coco came up to me and gave me quick hugs before they too slipped on their bags. Total stared around the forest on guard and…

A twig snapped.

I spun around, my knife out and ready. Fang unclipped his cross bow at lightning speed and aimed it at the trees. Iggy stood instantly in front of Nudge and the younger ones.

There was a slight movement. My senses were firing.

"Who's there?" I called loudly.

There was movement again. I sniffed the air.

Raw meat and blood.

I lowered my stance. I saw a little snout poke out from behind the bush. Bright intelligent eyes stared at me.

"Accalia?" I whispered.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxo**

**Oh, I do love Accalia, she's really cute! REVIEW! Any one got any cool Middle names... or bad ones? Hehehe**


	16. Storm Approaching

**What's up?**

**Natrually the sky is up. But there's a roof before the sky. Ok, Conscience you can shut up now.**

**Thanks for those who sent in some middle names. Anouther task fo you awesome readers if you are up to it. I need powers. But they have to have something to do this oxygen, whether it's using oxygen or controling it, it doesn't matter. I have a few like producing fire from your hands, breathing under and such but I need some new original ones. Please?**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxo **

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 16: Storm Approaching

Max POV

Accalia ran up to me and hugged me around the waist. She looked tired and worn out. I didn't even know what to do. I just stared at her, my mouth open in shock.

"Max! I missed you," Accalia spoke into my jeans.

I pulled her away from me slightly and knelt down to meet her eye level. "Accalia. What are you doing here?"

"I missed you," Accalia said shyly.

I sighed. This was fantastic. As if I didn't have enough troubles at the moment.

"Accalia," I said seriously. "I can't be with you all the time. I have other people who depend on me. People who need my help."

Accalia looked at me, her little wolf snout pouting slightly. "I want to find my mummy and daddy, Max. My real mummy and daddy."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was lost for words. My heart seemed to break at the thought of all the pain Accalia had been through. I didn't have the heart to break it any more by saying that she couldn't come with us.

I looked at Fang. He looked as torn as I did. But I could see in his face that he knew there was no choice.

I looked at Accalia. "Ok, you can come with us."

Accalia's eyes brightened and her little dog tail wagged madly.

I was serious. "But there are some rules."

Accalia nodded her head quickly.

"I'm the leader," I said firmly. "Therefore anything I say goes."

Iggy huffed. I glared at him and even Nudge slapped him on the arm.

"If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to hide, you hide. Even if it means I'm in danger, ok?"

Accalia's tail ceased it's wagging, but she still nodded confidently.

"There will be no complaining. No arguing, no fighting. Fang is second in charge, then Iggy, got it?"

Accalia nodded. I stood up. "We'll get you some clothes on the way, but for now, Coco, give her a set of your pants and a t-shirt."

Coco nodded and began to search through her bag. She pulled out a t-shirt and pants and handed them to Accalia. Accalia put them on gratefully even though they were ten sizes too big.

Fang gripped my arm. "What are we going to do with her? She's 3."

I sighed. "I don't know. Let's hope we find a miracle at 13 Georgia Avenue."

I turned to the flock. "Alright, let's move out."

Accalia looked at me in curiosity. "Are we going to heaven?"

I wish.

* * *

We flew towards the east. Only once did we have to land and hide in the trees because Fang had spotted a Shadow copter.

"Where are we exactly?" Fang whispered.

I pulled the stolen GPS out of my back pocket. I clicked a few buttons. "Border of Oklahoma."

Oklahoma. Hmm... Wasn't that the place I met Ariel. I looked at the date on my watch. I might have to pay her a visit on the way.

"Max," Gazzy said.

I looked at him. He pointed to a giant black cloud. I growled to myself. Great. It seems that we were going to have to find a hotel to spend the night.

"Rain," Accalia cried happily her tag wagging happily.

I smiled at that. She was so young. She didn't understand the danger we were in at the moment.

My smiled dropped as the aching pain for Indi appeared again. I ran my hands over my face and sighed.

"Come on," I said quietly. "We'll find a hotel at the next town and head in early."

* * *

I landed in front of a hotel. I was drenched to the bone, wings and all. Thank god we had thought to line our packs with plastic otherwise they would be drenched too.

The hotel wasn't fancy. In fact, it looked more like a deserted country pub. I did a head count of the flock members before we, the drenched mutated kids + flying wolf/dog + exotic bird, stumbled into the office building. Well, the others stumbled. I was still limping badly.

Freaking Shadows.

Before I had even stepped in, I created instant illusions for all of us. I made Fang, Nudge, Iggy and myself look slightly older. Total didn't need an illusion. He simply shifted in to Total Terrier form.

Phoenix had to hide. I couldn't make her invisible, because my illusion only accounted for live objects. Air wasn't a living object if I have to state the obvious.

The door rang a bell as I opened it. The office was simple, with an in ground desk and dodgy computer. There was a wooden fire burning along with two seats. Of course the seats were quickly filled up by wet Gaz and soaked Coco.

Accalia stumbled over to me and held up her hands. I smiled and picked her up and put her on my hip. She didn't even fold her wings in as she laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Ah, god I must look horrible," Nudge said trying to fix her drenched hair to look somewhat decent in the small mirror on the wall.

Of course, her hair was blonde and the illusion made it look dry, but I bet she could still feel her non-illusion-ed hair soaking wet.

Iggy walked up behind Nudge and wrapped his arms around her. "Nudge, you always look beautiful."

I groaned. "Will you cut it out with the sweet talk? Jees, we haven't even got to the hotel rooms yet."

Nudge gave me a glare. But Iggy whispered in her ear and she just smiled again. I grounded my teeth together.

Fang wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my hair. "Just leave them. They're fine."

I sighed. "I'm just tired."

Fang chuckled slightly. "I didn't notice."

He laughed again when I elbowed him in the ribs with my free hand.

Just at that point, a young guy in his 20's walked out of the door. He stopped the instant he saw us. He stared at us wide eyed. I could only imagine what he saw. The grumpy tired me, the over protective Fang, the lovebirds by the mirror, the dead to the world ten year olds lounging by the fire and a Scottish terrier sniffing the place for danger.

"Ah... Can I help you?" the guy asked.

"Yes," I said. "Three rooms. Double beds."

The guy stood there dumb folded for a few seconds. But moved with I narrowed my eyes on him. He picked up three keys on the back wall and handed them to us. "Um... yeah, just pay in the morning."

He just about sprinted out to the back room, slamming the door.

Odd.

I threw key to Nudge. Iggy picked up dead to the world Gazzy and followed Nudge who held the bags. Fang took picked up Coco. Phoenix sat on Fang's shoulder and Total trudged behind us carrying Coco and Gazzy's packs.

Thank god we could go under cover. That rain was pelting down a million litres per second and it didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon.

Fang unlocked Gazzy and Coco's room with the key. The door took some shoving to open but it eventually swung open, the hinges squealing.

The room was simple. A large window on one wall. Double bed with two bedside tables and lamps. A small double seated table. An oldish TV facing the double bed. A small kitchen bench with an old microwave and a mini fridge. There was also a bathroom with a shower, a toilet and a decent sink.

Fang left the light off and opened the curtains from the window. I walked over to the bed and laid Accalia down. Taking off her grotty sandals, I tucked her under the tightly made covers of the bed.

Fang did the same to Coco. Total dropped the bags at the end of the bed and settled himself by the window.

Iggy came in with Gazzy and laid him beside Coco before disappearing again. Tucked Gazzy in beside Coco.

I scratched Total's head. "Good night guys."

Total lay down, resting his head on his paws. "Night."

"Come on," Fang whispered as he supported me as I limped towards the door. He closed the door and tucked the key into his pocket.

The rain was so loud I didn't even notice Nudge and Iggy standing behind me until Nudge said my name.

"Max."

I spun around. Nudge and Iggy both looked at me. They were worried. About what I had no idea.

I frowned slightly, sneaking a glance at Fang. But to my surprise, Fang wore the same expression. Tight. Stiff. Worried.

More secrets.

I opened my mouth to say something. But Nudge spoke up before a word could escape my mouth.

"Max, there is something you need to know."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Cliffhanger much? Hehehe**

**Anyone got some cool orginal powers that deal with oxygen? REVEIW PLEASE!**


	17. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

**Yellow All,**

**So life is sweet. I don't know how I'll be able to keep up the fanfiction stuff for next year. Year 12 sucks and do you know what sucks more? The Apocalipse is meant to happen AFTER year 12 exams. How stupid is that? Sorry Aztecs but you've got it wrong. Could you possibly change the day to before the worst year of my life?**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 17: You've got to be kidding me...

Max POV

I had never been so confused until now.

We were in my room. I sat on the end of the bed. Fang sat in one of the seat, fidgeting like mad. Constantly running his hands through his hair and over his face. Constantly giving me uneasy looks.

Nudge was worse. She was pacing, back and forth. Occasionally, she would stop and try and get out what she wanted to tell me, but couldn't. Iggy on the other hand remained like a statue in the corner of the room, his unseeing eyes on Nudge and his arms crossed.

Whatever Nudge wanted to tell me, Fang and Iggy knew it too.

Great, another one of Fang's secrets.

"Nudge just say it," Fang said his voice tight.

Nudge took in a crocked breath. She looked at me, her eyes full of fear. She shook her head. "I can't."

"I can tell her..." Iggy offered.

But Nudge cut him off. "No, I have to do it."

Silence fills the room again. Nudge goes back to pacing. Fang goes back to fidgeting. Iggy remains a rock.

And Me? Well, I have a head screaming WTH?

"It's ok Nudge..." I begin softly.

Fang sighs. "Give her time Max. It's hard."

Hard? On her? What about me? I'm freaking out here. But none of my thoughts came through my mouth. I breathed out.

Nudge stopped pacing. She looked at me her face determined to get whatever she had to tell out of her...

"Max, I'm pregnant."

The silence held thick in the air.

Somewhere outside, thunder rolled.

"WHAT?" I shouted without thinking.

Nudge flinched and seemed to shrink slightly. Iggy was beside her in an instant. Fang sighed and was out of his chair.

My mind couldn't concentrate. I felt deeply surprised and betrayed... and worried. Yes, I was worried.

"Are you insane? What... what were you thinking? After what I went through!" I shouted.

A deep thunder outside boomed.

Nudge was shaking nearly on the verge of crying. Iggy gave me a low growl. Fang however, flinched at my words.

"Max," Fang began. "Calm down..."

My gaze snapped to Fang. My vision reddened with rage. "You knew. You knew all along and you never told me."

Fang sighed. "It wasn't my place to tell."

Nudge burst into tears. I glared at all three of them. "I can't believe this."

"It was an accident," Iggy said tightly holding sobbing Nudge against him protectively.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, getting Nudge pregnant is a real accident Iggy. Those things don't happen by accident!"

"What you do call Indi then, ha? If she wasn't an accident, then we did you ditch us?" Iggy shouted.

That... was low.

I growled at him. Fang stepped between us. "Enough! Both of you. Iggy take Nudge outside."

Iggy glared at me and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when Fang gave him a look. One that said 'not another word'. Iggy gently lead Nudge out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Fang looked at me.

"What?" I yelled.

Fang raised an eyebrow. "You didn't have to yell."

I glared at him. "Like hell I did. They knew the consequences. God I wish they could just think before they act. And then you go and support them."

"I am not," Fang said defensively. "I wasn't happy with them either. I just took it differently."

"Why did they tell you first?" I asked still angry.

Fang threw his hands in the air. "Why do you think Max? They knew you would hate it. They knew you would yell at them. Jesus Max, they were so freakin' scared you were going to kick them out of the flock."

"I would never," I said instantly.

Fang raised an eyebrow. But I continued. "They should be scared anyway. There idiots. I bunch of horny teenage never-thinking-before-they-act idiots."

More thunder rolled and rain pelted on the roof.

"We were like that," Fang said honestly.

"We were different."

"How?"

"Because I didn't get pregnant at 14!" I said instantly.

I knew it was a pathetic excuse. I knew I was fighting a losing battle. But I was determined to remain angry.

"Max," Fang said gently. "They hadn't seen each other for months. The first time we split up, Iggy confessed to me. He told me everything. After we got back together and destroyed Itex, he was too scared to tell her."

I looked away. Stay angry Max. Stay angry.

Fang continued. "The separation of the flock the second time killed him. Literally. I felt the same."

I glared at the ground. "It doesn't give any excuse to go get Nudge pregnant," I grumbled.

Fang chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I was about to push him away, when he nuzzled my hair. That's it. I give up. I leant against him breathing in his sent.

"I love you, but you can be a real hypocrite sometimes," Fang murmured into my hair.

"I hate it when I can't get angry at you," I growled low.

Fang chuckled again and said nothing. I knew what he was doing. He was getting me to calm down.

I sigh. "I guess I need to apologize."

Fang pulled away. He cupped my face gently and kissed me. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck and weaved my hands through his soft hair. He had his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

Like every time I kiss Fang, I forget where I am. I forget everything. It's the one moment where I don't have to worry. He pulls back slowly but keeps his forehead against mine. I keep my hands behind his neck and my eyes closed. I can almost feel Fang smile.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered.

Fang held me again. I nuzzled into his neck, feeling safer. Fang just stroked my hair carefully, not saying a word.

More thunder rolled.

I sighed. "I'm just... worried. About everything. Dr. Psychopath. Shadows. Indi. Accalia. Night. And now I have to deal with Nudge and Iggy."

Fang hummed in agreement. "It's tough. But we'll get through. When was there a time you never got through?" he whispered.

I sighed again. "I just feel so... pressured."

Fang pulled my back, I met his gaze suddenly feeling tired. He smiled and stroked the side of my face. "I know. We just got to get through it. Even if it takes forever."

I hummed. Fang kissed my nose. "You should start with an apology."

I groaned softly. "They hate me don't they?"

Fang chuckled. "Max. Nudge and Iggy would never hate you."

Nudge I was sure would never hate me. Iggy? I pictured back to the time when we rescued him from the shadows. He hated me then.

Fang gripped my hand. I opened eyes to look into his again. He smiled. I sighed. He led me towards the door, grabbing the key off the hook before we left.

I both stepped out. The rain wasn't improving my mood. I was worried. I was scared. I was pressured.

Fang closed the door and gripped my hand. "It's ok."

I nod, though I don't believe him. "Fang?"

Fang tightened his grip on my hand. "Yeah?"

I bit my lip. "You're still hiding stuff from me. I can feel it."

Fang sighed and ran a hand over his face. "When the time is right, I'll tell you."

I hate these stupid secrets. I didn't say anything.

We walked to Nudge and Iggy's room next door. I raise my hand to knock, but hesitated. I knew had to do this some time or other. It might as well be tonight.

I knocked

2 seconds later, Iggy answered the door. Though he can't see me, he sniffed the air and growled.

"Ig, let me see her please," I said calmly and quietly.

"You're just going to yell at her again," Iggy growled.

I was quiet for a second. "I want to apologise."

Iggy stopped growling. He certainly didn't expect that. I could see him hesitating.

"Iggy," Fang warned.

Iggy sighed. "Alright, fine."

He opened the door to allow me through. Fang stayed outside. But I stopped when Iggy began to follow me.

I turned and faced him. "Alone, if you wouldn't mind."

Iggy grounded his teeth together.

"Ig, come on," Fang said calmly.

Iggy hesitated again. His fingers felt their way to the hook on the wall. He took the keys and backed out the door, closing it behind him.

Silence filled the room. Only the sound the pelting rain, thunder and sniffling could be heard

I walked further into the room. There was no light on, but the curtains had been draw back and street lamp light filled the room. "Nudge?" I whispered.

"Here."

I see her on the bed. Her legs were drawn to her chest. Her chin rested on her knees. Tears streamed down her face, staining her jeans with wet patches.

I feel guilty now. I shouldn't have yelled. I shouldn't have told her off like that.

Why does it feel like I can't do anything right?

I walked to the bed and sat on the edge. Nudge kept her eyes on me. I just wanted to hold her. She was my sister.

"Are you ok?" I whispered

Nudge nodded. She hiccupped.

I closed my eyes, more in pain than anything. "Nudge... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just... you surprised me..."

Nudge burst into tears. "...We... we didn't mean it... we... we..."

"Shh," I whisper. I moved myself over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She still cried, but this time on my shoulder. I moved her so she's curled up on my lap.

I don't know how long we sat there. Nudge crying her eyes out, me just holding her. Her crying faded.

She looked up and me and wiped her eyes. "Sorry," She whispered.

I kissed her forehead. "It's ok... I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm... I just feel really pressured right now."

Nudge looked down hiccupping quietly. "I know. But... but we couldn't hold it off any longer."

I frown slightly. "How long are you through? Do you know?"

Nudge sniffled. "2 and a bit months."

2 MONTHS!

I thought about it. "Hang on, that's when..."

Nudge sighed. "Yeah, that's when we were in New Mexico. I only worked it out a month ago."

I hesitated. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to yell at you."

Nudge hugged me tightly. "I know Max. I know," she whispered.

I was happy just to hear her say that.

There was a small pause.

"I think Iggy loves you," I whispered.

Nudge giggled. "I know. He told me." She sighed. "I love him too."

I smiled. "And I haven't noticed?"

Nudge grinned back to me. "I have a bump."

I raised an eyebrow. "Already?"

Nudge nodded lifting up her long shirt. Sure enough, there was a small bump there. "See? I think it's because it has wings. So it takes up more space. Though the wings wouldn't be that big right now. I don't know. Iggy keeps saying we should get an ultra sound. Well, once we tell Valencia that is."

I hum in monotone. "Yes, Mum is going to be a bit of a problem."

Nudge sighed and leant her head on my shoulder. "I feel better now I have told you."

I rubbed her shoulder. "Good. Stressing out a baby is the last thing you want."

Nudge looked up at me again. "What's it like?"

I thought carefully. "Well, I was huge. At one point I believed I was having twins. But I only felt one sets of kicks. Oh, and they flap too. Boy, Indi was a big flapper. It was like feeling a fan under your skin."

Nudge looked at me. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"I think you should get some sleep," I whispered pulling away from her. "It's been a big day."

Nudge nodded. "Night Max."

I smiled at her. "Night Nudge."

I walked towards the door. I give her one last look before I open it and step out.

Iggy looked up though he can't see me. I knew he didn't hear what we were saying. Firstly because it was raining and secondly because the walls were surprisingly thick.

"Is she ok?" Iggy asked instantly. Fang looked at me with the usual blank expression as he leant against one of the beams, his arms crossed.

"She's fine," I said with a sigh. "Just... just emotional."

Iggy snickered slightly and even Fang smirked. Iggy ran his hands through his hair. "Oh god."

"You're not wrong," I murmured.

Iggy was stressed. I could tell. I know how it feels. Realising you now a parent. Having you own child.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Go on. You need rest too."

Iggy nods. I helped him to the door and he opened it up walking inside. He paused as if about to say something, but ended up closing the door behind him.

I stared at the door for a few seconds. I don't know what I'm feeling. I guess I'm just tired. Pressured. Worried. Worried for Indi, worried for Nudge, worried for the rest of my flock.

Fang rubbed my shoulders. "You ok?"

I turned and faced him, burying my head into his chest.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ahh, yes. Fang still has a secret. Oh don't worry you'll find it out soon enough. REVEIW PLEASE!**


	18. Déjà Vu

**Yo all,**

**So life is pretty sweet. Just like to say... Bacon. There i said it. If any one understands the power of bacon (And Fang's Glare of Destiny©), please, help yourself to the pile of freshly crisped bacon i had for breakfast this morning. :P**

**Fly On,**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 18: Déjà Vu

Max POV

I shifted awake, realising instantly something was different.

The rain had stopped.

I relaxed back into Fang's arms, closing my eyes. But it didn't help that light was streaming through the curtains right onto my face.

I started to drift again, when Fang shifted. I opened my eyes to see him yawning.

Fang looked at me. I sighed. "Nudge is still pregnant?"

Fang chuckled. "Yep." He picked up my hand with my watch on it. "It's 8:13. The others would be up by now."

I rolled away from him, stretching my hands above my head. Fang watched me with a small smile on his lips. "How are you ribs? And your leg."

I lightly touch the spot where my broken ribs were and winced slightly. "Not bad." I take in a deep breath. "It doesn't hurt to breathe anymore." I wiggled my toes. "My leg isn't too bad either."

Fang sat up. "What are we doing for breakfast?"

I sat up running my hands over my face. "I dunno," I yawned. "Something on the run."

I stretched out my wings slightly, before closing them behind my back. I pick up my top off the floor and put it on. That's when I caught the view.

I froze.

Fang is instantly up. "Max?"

No. It can't be. No way.

"Max? What's wrong?"

I step to the window and peak through the curtains. From the hotel view I see a town.

The town where we rescued Total from the circus.

Fang appeared beside me. He looked outside and frowned. "Max? You ok?"

I nodded, still staring at the town. "We're having custard rolls for breakfast."

It's Nudge, Accalia, Coco and I who left the boys to pay the bills. I needed to talk to that lady. I couldn't think of anything else. For some reason, every inch of my body needed to talk Margret the Bakery Lady.

I landed in the bushes. Nudge and Coco land behind me and Accalia landed awkwardly behind them. I push back the bushes to see if the coast is clear. It was past nine, so all the kids were at school. There was still a fair few adults who were walking the streets.

I take a deep breath in and being to remake myself. Red hair, freckles, blue eyes. Nudge: Blonde hair, pale skin, long eyelashes. Coco: tanned skin, green eyes, blondish hair.

Accalia on the other hand, I switched to looking human.

I locked the image.

Nudge stared at her hair. "I'm blonde again!"

I roll my eyes. Coco giggles as she saw my hair. "You have red hair."

Accalia touched her face carefully, but frowned. "I can't touch it."

Nudge knelt down to her. "You can't touch it because it is invisible."

Accalia frowned. She tried to touch her face again, but giggled as she touched her invisible snout instead.

I smiled, gripping Accalia's hand. "Come on."

We walked out of the bushes and across the road. I pushed the door open to the bakery, making the bell ring over head. We were bombarded with the warm smell of fresh bread. Coco ducked under my arm as she entered. Nudge still played with her blonde hair.

I looked behind me to make sure no one could see us, before I took off the all the illusions except Accalia's. Nudge gave me a frightened look. "Max..."

"Trust me Nudge."

At that moment, Margret stepped out from the hidden kitchen. She hadn't changed one bit. Her dark skin, her glasses. She was wiping her hand on her apron as she stepped out.

She froze when she saw me. "Max?"

I smile slightly. "Hi, Margret."

She just stood there for a few seconds, before she walked to me and embraced me. "What are you doing here?"

I hugged her back quickly before she released me. "We were just stopping by."

Margret smiled as she looked at me over her eyes. She glanced at Nudge, Accalia and Coco, who shifted to move slightly behind me. "Hello, darlings, are you part of Max's flock too?"

Accalia hid behind me. Coco gave me a look, but I just nodded and she spoke. "Hi, I'm Coco."

Margret smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you Coco. I'm Margret."

Coco smiled slightly. Nudge on the other hand remained slightly guarded.

Margret looked at me. "I heard about how you saved the president."

I nodded. "The NMEA blew up my house."

Margret looked at us with real worry. "Where are you heading to now?"

"Atlanta."

"Why there?"

I paused for a few seconds. "Instincts. Half the flock are missing along with my mum and sister."

And my daughter. But I left that bit out.

Margret's eyes filled with sorrow. "Oh, sweetheart... You have been through so much."

Tell me about it.

I sighed. "We're not staying here long. I was hoping we could get some breakfast."

Margret straightened up. "No, I would keep moving if I were you, darling. There are NMEA all over the place. But breakfast I can help you with. What would you like?"

"7 custard scrolls, 2 loaves of bread, 3 garlic twists and 7 finger buns," I said.

Margret grinned. I watched her for a few seconds. Until Coco took my hand.

I looked at her, but for some strange reason she wore an odd look on her face. Staring into space. At nothing.

"Coco?" I whisper. My warning bells were going off. Nudge looked around, protectively.

Coco continued to stare into space. "I think I have a new power Max."

**This will be interesting.**

I ignored Jeb. Coco looked up at Nudge. Nudge frowned. I was confused. New power?

"Coco? Are you ok?" I ask.

Coco moves her gaze over to Margret who was bent over behind the counter collecting up our food. "I see connections Max. Connections between people."

I stood up straighter. Connections? What then...?

I realised it instantly.

I looked at Margret. Her lean face, dark skin, black curly hair. Sweet voice. Wouldn't hurt a fly...

Then I looked at Nudge. Her lean face, dark skin, black curly hair...

"Max? What's going on?" Nudge asked me.

I took her hand. Oh Nudge. This is amazing.

"Nudge," I said. I carefully collected my words. "I think... I think Coco has just found you mother."

I looked at Coco.

She nodded.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

**Ah, yes. We all love happy moments. REVEIW PLEASE**


	19. Connections

**So Hi,**

**I'm putting this up while I'm at school. Hehehe. Naughty me. But hey, i need some chill time since i just had my first SAC of VCE. Yay! Awesome i know right? But the best thing was i aced it. Joy to the world.**

**Oh, by the way guys, just so you know. Has anyone heard the Maximum Ride podcast Jeepers? It's so good. I listen to every single one. Totally worth listening too.**

**Fly On**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 19: Connections

Max POV

The first thing I wondered was... how on earth did I find Nudge's mother?

Then again, I magically found my mother too. I had always wondered if there was some reason I keep finding people who are important in my life.

It seems Coco's power just proved that.

"Margret?" I whispered letting go of Nudge's hand.

Margret straightened up. "Yes, sweetheart."

Nudge was just about ready to burst. I could see her breath quicken. Accalia hugged her, but Nudge was staring at nothing.

Margret looked at us. "What's wrong?"

I look at her strongly. "Margret... do you have any children?"

Margret straightened up. "No..."

Her eyes filled with pain. "I... I did have a child... once..."

I took a step forward. "What happened?"

Margret smiled softly. "I needed money... my husband and I... these scientists came to us. They told us they would give us money, if we gave them an unborn child."

I closed my eyes briefly. Margret continued. "We agreed. I gave them a child, they gave me money. The only information they gave me was that the baby was a girl... But Max, that was 14 years ago. Why do you ask?"

I smiled. "Margret... I think Nudge is your child."

Margret's reaction was suttle. She stiffened slightly and looked at us over her glasses. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth.

I looked at Nudge. She was crying. Happy tears. She looked at me and then at Margret.

I looked back at Margret. "The scientists came from Itex didn't they?"

Margret still didn't say anything for a few seconds.

Nudge zoomed passed me. In two seconds flat, she had her arms wrapped around Margret's waist. Margret looked shocked and terribly confused. But she smiled slightly and hugged her daughter back.

Accalia gripped my hand. I looked down at her. She nuzzled her snout onto my jeans.

She said everything without words.

* * *

As much as Nudge was enthusiastic about finding her mother, Coco loved her new power.

She explained it like this:

"I see these threads. Well, more like ropes actually. They connect people. Like I see one connecting Nudge, me and you. Our bonds are strong. Very strong. They're hard to brake. But ropes can go through walls too. They head off in any direction. I think they go to other people. Then they are also different colours. Like white. White I think is love. And then it goes down to red. Red is hatred. Well, that's what I think. I see a hatred line coming off you, Max. Maybe that leads to Dr. Mandock."

If you understand that, you deserve a medal. I sure as hell didn't. I acted like I did.

But the thing I did realise, bonds don't last forever. As you get to know a person the bond strengthens. As you forget someone the bond disappears.

Family bonds were different though.

Family bonds last forever, whether you want it or not. And that's how, Coco saw Nudge's and Margret's bond. A bond of mother and daughter.

There was only one problem.

Coco's power disappeared, well Coco described it as fading, after a minute or two. I was starting to think that maybe this power only came in certain waves or bursts.

"We could find the rest of the flock Max! Maybe when the next wave comes, I can work out where the flock are!"

That was the best Idea I had heard all week. "Coco. You're the best. That's exactly what we should do."

Coco beamed with pride. I continued. "First, think we'll spend that day here. Nudge needs it."

Coco nodded. "Nudge's and Margret's bond was a deep green before you said they were mother and daughter."

I frowned. "What does that mean?"

Coco smiled. "Wanting. They wanted to find each other."

* * *

I met Fang and the guys at the place where we said we would meet. They freaked when Nudge, Coco and Accalia weren't here.

"Iggy calm down."

"Where's Nudge? Max!" Iggy shouted.

I chuckled lightly. "With her mother."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Mother hey?"

I nodded, but burst out laughing when I saw Iggy gape at me. "Stop catching flies Ig. It's just her mother."

"Just her mother?" Iggy squeaked. "What will she think of me? What will she say? Oh god, I should of washed my hair this morning."

Even emotionless Fang burst out laughing. "Iggy, I'm sure it's fine."

Iggy didn't seem to be hearing him. "What will she think of me when she realises Nudge is pregnant...?"

"Oh, were not tell her that," I said quickly. "We're leaving that out... for now."

Iggy nodded running a hand through his hair. I sighed. "Coco also has a power."

Gazzy looked up. "Really?"

I nodded. "She can see connection between people."

Total padded over too us. Phoenix sat comfortably on Fang's shoulder. Total was the one to talk. "What kind of connections?"

I nodded and explained what she had said to me in a more... understandable way. They all seemed impressed.

"We can find the flock," Fang said instantly. I knew he was thinking about more Indi that anyone else.

I fiddled with my flock band. "Exactly. Coco said the bonds link us. We just have to follow the bonds. But we weren't quick enough to work out where the rest of the flock might be. We'll have to wait for her next wave."

Fang looked at the ground thoughtful.

Gazzy looked at me. "Does that mean where staying here today?"

I nodded, but cracked up when Iggy start to fidget again. "Iggy! Get a grip."

I hadn't felt so happy in a while.

* * *

We walked into the bakery and I led the group out the back. We climbed the stairs. Iggy was looking nervous as we heard voices at the top of the stairs, only making Fang, Gazzy and Total snicker. I opened the room and revealed Margret's house.

It was beautiful. Well furnished. Modern but with a stylish taste of red and browns. The living room/kitchen was clean and fresh.

Margret lived alone. She runs the bakery by herself, though before I left, she called in someone to look after the shop while she spends the day with her long lost daughter. Her husband, Nudge's father, died 7 years ago from cancer. Nudge was sad to hear that.

But though Margret lived alone, she had two rooms in her house above the bakery. One was for her and the other was her studies.

She never stopped looking for her daughter.

Since Nudge was given up, Margret searched for her daughter. She wanted to know exactly what they were doing to her. What was happening, how she was growing up. Margret explained how she couldn't have children by herself and the cost of adopting or getting a surrogate just cost too much. She went through thousands and thousands of experiments, checking every detail of them. Since her husband was pale skinned, she couldn't narrow down her searches by skin colour.

She had searched up about us too. That's how she recognized me the first time, but she knew confronting me would only scare me away.

She was right there.

Margret also had a pretty large outdoor area. Though it was nearly all cement, it would make a pretty good landing spot.

Margret, Nudge and Coco looked up. Margret gave a loving smile, looking at us over her glasses. "Your part of Max's flock too I guess?"

I nodded. Nudge walked over to Iggy and hugged him. Iggy gave a freaked out look towards Margret's voice. Fang gave me a look. One that said... this'll be interesting.

I rolled my eyes. "Margret. This is the flock-well, part of it. Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, Total and Phoenix." Pointing to each flock member as I said their name.

Nudge took Iggy's hand and basically dragged Iggy over to Margret. Margret was fighting back a smile, though we all see it.

Nudge looked from Iggy to Margret. "Mar-Mum... Iggy is my boyfriend."

Iggy flinched back. Margret smiled and held out her hand. "It's very nice to meet you Iggy."

Ig looked at the ground. "Um... hi."

Margret frowned and looked at her untouched hand out in front of her. I felt the flock tense. Nudge looked at her mother. "Um... Mum? Iggy's... well... his blind."

Margret shot her hand back to her side. "Oh... Oh dear, I'm sorry."

"It's... It's um... ok," Iggy whispered shifting from foot to foot.

Fang wrapped his hand around my waist and put his lips to my ears. "I wasn't that bad with your mum was I?"

I snorted a laugh. Iggy seemed to have heard Fang, 'cause he gave him the daggers. Fang chuckled lightly.

Total smirked up at us, in wolf form. "No, Fang, you were worse."

Fang snorted.

Margret gave Total a puzzled look. Total casually padded his way over to Margret and held up his paw. "Total the flying weredog... at your service."

Margret smiled sweetly. She took Total's paw and shook it lightly. "How do you do?" But Margret frowned. "Weren't you one of the experiments at the Circus before Max took down The Zoo?"

Total looked at me briefly. "I've known Max, before Itex was shut down."

Margret made a small ahh sound. She glanced at all of us. "Were you all together before the NMEA took control?"

I glanced at Fang, who gave me a look. "Sort of..." I say. "Nudge, Iggy, Fang, Gaz, Total and I were the... I guess the original flock members. Coco, Accalia and Phoenix joined us when we took down the Zoo."

Phoenix squawked from Fang's shoulder at the sound of her name.

Margret laughed. She was so happy. I didn't have to be Angel to work that out. She smiled at all of us with such warmth I couldn't help but smile back.

She clasped her hands together. "You're probably hungry. I've done my research on you kids and I know you eat enough food to fill the bakery."

"I'll help," I offered without thinking.

Iggy gave me a look. "Max. You and kitchen equal nuclear explosion. Margret, I advise you to never introduce Max to your kitchen."

I glared at Ig, but it slowly stretched into a smile. "Yes, Iggy is the cook in the flock. He'll help you out, Margret."

Iggy's face paled seven shades. "…Me?"

He sounded as if he had been chosen to go on a 40 hour famine.

Nudge nodded, quickly catching onto my thoughts. "You're a fantastic cook Ig. Go on. You can help Mum."

Margret seemed to catch on to our plan. She hooked her arm through Iggy's, making Iggy jump with fright. "I would love you to help me cook Iggy."

Margret looked at all of us. "Oh, sit down sweet hearts. You don't want your legs getting sore."

We all sit down on the white couches. Fang took Phoenix outside, so she can do a scout around from Shadow's. Total sat on the floor.

Fang came and sat down beside me. "What's the next plan?"

I glance at Coco. "Were heading to Atlanta, until Coco gets her next wave of her power."

"What happens if the flock has split again?" Coco asked.

Gazzy nodded looking at me. I hesitated on my answer.

It could be possible. Maybe that's why no one has contacted. Because they're to spread out. Separated.

It wasn't only me after my flock. It was Nathan and Dr. Mandock first. Thankfully there was a higher chance that we would find them before Dr. Mandock. But we never know and we most defiantly can't take that risk.

Nudge asked the daring question. "Would we have to split up if they are separate?"

"No," I said instantly. I caught Fang's gaze. "Never again."

He nodded. Nudge seemed to relax.

Fang looked serious. "We have to keep moving."

I nodded. "We'll have to move quickly. We'll leave tonight."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Sigh. On the run again. :) Review Plz**


	20. Holding On

**Hey dudes,**

**I've decided out of a whim that I'm going to make a Maixmum Ride trailer. Of course i want to be more awesomer and betterer than the ones that are already on their. I already have clips from Legion, Dark Angel (awesome TV series about a gentically modified human called Max. No joke. and no she doesn't have wings), Push, Jumper, Underworld and Strombreaker. Does anyone else have some other clips that could be awesome to use. I want to find ones that could be used for Itex or Jeb oh and Ari. That would be cool.**

**Fly On,**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 20: Holding On

Max POV

"I know there are shadows everywhere out there, but you need the rest. All of you," Margret said definitely.

I sighed and cupped steaming mug of hot chocolate. Fang sat beside me. Iggy and Nudge sat opposite and Margret sat at the head of the table. The kids and Phoenix were watching the TV on the couches. Total was keeping guard.

"We have to leave tonight," I whispered. "We're all in danger. We can't stay for more than a day in one place. The last time we did that Shadow's we on us in 4 days."

Margret glared at me and pointed to the distracted kids. "Look at them. They're exhausted. You can't keep pushing kids."

I glared back at her, but Fang put his hand on my leg. "Margret. We're not like normal kids. We can fly over 200kms per day. We're physically enhanced and build to survive in extreme circumstances. Not only that, we're mentally older than we look."

I glanced at Nudge and Iggy who were both staring at the ceiling innocently. I rolled my eyes. Love-stuck horny teenage mutants.

Margret opened and closed her mouth. I knew she had researched about us. She knew all this. She knew that though I was 16 on the outside, I was more like 25 on the inside.

Nudge gripped her mother's hand. "Mum, I know it's hard, but this is our life. We have always lived like this."

Margret took of her glasses and wiped them on her dress. "You're not leaving until early morning."

Nudge frowned. "Mum..."

She put her glasses on and sighed. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I just... don't want to lose you again."

Nudge got up from her chair and hugged her mother. It was strange and sweet at the same time. They had only known each other for a couple of hours and they look as if they had know each other for years.

Fang threw something on the table. The Newspaper.

"Have you seen this?" Fang asked.

I stared at the paper. The title, MAXIMUM RIDE MISSING: CRAIG SUSPECTED, blared at me.

Margret pulled away from her daughter and picked up the paper. She adjusted her glasses slightly. She was quiet for a few seconds. "Interesting."

"What does it say?" I whispered.

Margret frowned at us. "Have you read it yet?"

All four of us dropped our gazes. Fang scratched the back of his neck. I traced the patterns of the wood on the table with my finger. Nudge gave her mother hesitant looks.

"We... we can't really read," Nudge whispered.

Margret's eyes widened. "None of you?"

"Well, we can read a bit, but... yeah," I say weakly. Fang squeezed my hand though he refused to look up at me.

Margret gazed around at us for a few seconds, before she coughed and looked at me over her glasses. "The cover says most of it. Basically, Dr. Mandock is claiming that Nathan is hiding the flock from the rest of the world. That his controlling you."

I put my elbow on the table and ran my hand through my hair. I desperately wanted to hit something.

"That's ridiculous," Iggy cried. "Where is his proof?"

Nudge hummed in agreement, but Margret shook her head. "He claims that you disagreed with Craig's proposals and in return, Craig blew up your house and kidnapped you."

Fang swore. Margret gave him a look of disproval. "Craig denies it of course, but Dr. Mandock claims that his just hiding you. God it's a political nightmare."

I stared at the patterns on the table. This was insane. Literally. I felt like a volley ball being hit back between players, not sure who's going to take control of me.

Margret sighed and folded the paper. "You should show yourselves."

"No," I say looking up. "Not while half my flock is missing. I'd be putting them in danger."

"Their already in danger," Iggy argued.

"Yes," I agreed. "But they are only in danger of Dr. Mandock. Expressing that they are missing will make them in danger for anyone strong enough to hold them captive."

Everyone looked at me in confusion. I breathed out and continued. "Anyone holding anyone of my flock captive would have my complete control. I would be at their mercy."

Like Dr. Mandock did when he had Indi. I shivered at the horrible memory.

Fang nodded. Iggy stared at the table. Margret seemed thoughtful.

"So you're searching for the rest of the flock first," Margret said.

"Exactly," I said. "Only once I know that all the flock is safe am I going to show myself."

"You're playing a dangerous game," Margret whispered.

"Well, I'm not exactly the one who is controlling this game, but yes, welcome to my life," I said simply.

Fang snorted a laugh. Even Iggy chuckled lightly.

Margret sighed. "Well... just make sure you all rest up before you leave."

She stood up taking the empty mugs with her. Nudge and Iggy stood up and moved to sit on the couch with the kids.

Fang and I sat deep in thought at the table for a few seconds. I glanced at Fang. "I need to talk to Ariel. She'll be in the bay by now."

Fang frowned. He took my watch and looked at the date. "You're right. Do you want to see them on the way?"

I thought about it. "Actually. I think we should go and see them now."

Fang's eyes widened. "Now? You mean... you want me to get the others...?"

I shook my head. "No. Just you and me. The kids can stay here."

Fang looked at me. "Are you sure?"

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. "I don't know anymore."

Fang relaxed and took my hand. "Alright let's go."

* * *

Just as the sun reached mid day, Fang and I set off. Fang insisted we bring something for Ariel and Margret offered that we bring them some bread. At first I thought it was ridiculous. I mean, giving mermaids bread? But as I thought over it some more, the mermaids were still kids. They probably haven't eaten very much human food in a while.

I banked left as I spotted the lake. Fang followed my lead.

I circled the lake carefully, before pulling up sharply on the bank. I stepped forward to give Fang some room to land. The dust and air around me lifted as he landed. I watched him tuck his giant black wings in.

I picked a rock up and threw it into the mirror like water. Ariel would hear it.

I looked at Fang. The sun reflecting off the water behind him shone through his hair and outlined his wings and body.

Fang gave me an odd look. "What's up?"

I just stared at him for a few seconds wishing I had a camera, before I stepped up to him and planted my lips on his.

Fang wrapped his arms around me, kissing me back instantly. I ran my hand through his hair, letting everything that had happened for the past week or so disappear for a few seconds.

Who needs drugs when you have your other half?

"You know, I didn't come here to see an R rated movie."

Fang and I both snapped our heads to the water. There on one of the rocks at Ariel. She had her arms crossed over her wet t-shirt. A faded wet calico shoulder bag was swung across her body and her tail flicked the surface of the water in annoyance. Her flock band on her left wrist was coated with water droplets.

Fang blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck as I stepped out of his embrace. I smirked slightly.

"Hey Ariel," I said casually. "How you been?"

Ariel whipped her drenched knotty hair out of her face. "Not bad. Life in the sea is all right I guess."

I sat down on the edge of a rock. "How's your school?"

Ariel scrunched up her face slightly. "So so. Most of them miss their old life."

I looked at my hands, not knowing what to say.

Ariel sighed. "But we've travelled the world. We found that we can see in the dark parts of water. It's amazing, Max. We've been to deeper than any human has ever gone before. Do you know how cool that is? We've been to the Titanic without a submarine! We should be in the Guinness book of world records!"

I smirked. "I'm sure they'd love you to take photos."

Fang walked over then and pulled a garlic twist from his backpack. "Hey Ariel. Hungry?"

Ariel just stared at the bread, drool practically dripping from her mouth. "Is that... bread?"

Fang burst out laughing. I managed a small laugh. Ariel was practically shovelling the whole thing in her mouth at once. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and a satisfied smile appeared on her face.

"Garlic twists," Ariel said calmly. "God, in times like these, I miss being human."

I pulled out a thermal with hot chocolate in it. Ariel's eyes widened a mile. "Is that..."

"Yeah," I said. "Now before you gobble this down too like a starved fish, take a few breathes."

Ariel sighed. "Yeah, yeah. You would be shovelling bread down too if all you ate was rice-less sushi and salt."

Fang chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Ha. Ha."

After 2 garlic twists and 3 cups of hot chocolate, Ariel leant against the rock comfortably and put her hands in her lap. "I have news."

I glanced at Fang. "So do we."

Ariel nodded. "Alright you guys go first."

I spoke in as much detail as I could manage as I retold what has happened in us last seeing her. Ariel listened intently, occasionally frowning. I skipped a few things. Like how stressed I was about my flock and Nudge being pregnant.

Ariel turned thoughtful when I had finished. "You're in hiding again."

I shrugged. "Basically. There isn't much more we can do until we find the rest of the flock. Nathan is going to help us, but he's still busy trying to defend himself about how he hasn't kidnapped us. We're on our own."

Ariel snorted. "You still have the Wolfans on your side. Not to mention nearly every single mutant available. If you even get a paper cut, half of America will supply you with a bandaid. You're famous Max. You have supporters on every angle."

I opened my mouth to retort, but I couldn't think of anything to say against it. She was right in a way. I had half of America on my side.

The problem was the other half of America that hate my guts and would pay a billion bucks if they had to so they could see my head on a stick.

Ariel coughed. "Well, that's just something to think about. Anyway, did you want to hear about us?"

I nodded. Ariel shifted slight, smoothing her bent backward scales. "Well, we got out into the Atlantic and found the perfect spot to set up, well, our camp I guess. We didn't have much with us, but this spot was just a half a dozen ship wrecks. Perfect, protection from sharks. It's just off the coast of Washington."

I nodded. Ariel continued. "It was good there. We took day trips out into the big blue. Seeing the Titanic and riding underwater volcanos. It was one time when we caught an underwater current that lead us north did we come across a strange oil mine."

"It was odd because, normally, sea oil mines pollute the surrounding water. I mean, there is always oil spilling into the water accidentally. But in this oil mine, there wasn't much pollution, to the point we realised it wasn't actually shipping any oil out."

I frowned. Fang's face was emotionless though I could tell he was thinking deeply.

"So we were curious. With the 29 of us, we searched the floating building and found it was at least 5 times the size of a normal oil mine. We also found a strange symbol of most of the metal. Hang on... I think I have a copy."

Ariel dug into her bag. She pulled out a small slab of thin metal. As I took it from her I studied the red marking. It was two circles, one surrounding the other, with a large capital A in the centre. I frowned. "And A?"

Ariel shrugged. "It was hard to search the place. We were swimming around it for a few minutes before we had harpoons being shot at us. They were fast. Thankfully, we were faster. No one was hurt."

I exhaled and looked at Fang. He met my gaze with a clueless expression.

Great. More mysteries to solve.

I looked back at Ariel. "Have any clue on what it might be?"

Ariel shrugged. "Could be just paranoid Mermaids, but I pretty sure that this is important. It's not a government thing. Otherwise, it would have a government symbol. Same if it was some marine, saving the whales things. It would have something the represents its plan. But and A? Kind of strange if you ask me."

I flipped the metal in my hand a held it out to her. Ariel didn't take it. "You have it. We cut away a fair few to give to our parents so they can help search for something."

I nodded and pocketed the small piece of metal.

Ariel hesitated. "Max?"

I frowned slightly. "Yeah."

Ariel glanced at Fang. Oh right. She wanted to talk about girl stuff.

"Um... Fang? Could you give us a minute?" I asked.

Fang looked at the both of us and caught on quick. He nodded, taking his mug of hot chocolate and began to walk along the shore of the lake.

Ariel sighed. "So you found him."

I nodded smiling slightly. "Yes I did."

Ariel looked sad. "Max... I don't think our kind can have kids."

I frowned. I thought back to what Dr. Mandock had said about trying to breed the kids in the zoo. How Indi was special because she was the first to be born naturally. I suspected that none of the other experimented kids could breed.

But I portended that I knew nothing of it. "What makes you say that?"

Ariel sighed. "We no longer have a menstruation cycle."

Oh.

Well, that kind of confirms that Idea.

I didn't really know what to say.

Ariel just sighed. "We're a genetic dead end Max. All of us."

I still didn't know what to say.

Neither did Ariel.

Because they were genetic dead ends. That was the bottom line.

We Angels are the only genetically modified species that have been able to reproduce. That's why Dr. Mandock loves us so much.

Ariel sighed. "I just thought... I just thought you should know. Cause... yeah."

I sighed and put my hand on Ariel's shoulder. "Never lose hope on anything, Ariel."

**xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Opinions? Ok, so competition for the most brutal death for Dr. Mandock you can think of. Hehehe. REVIEW!**


	21. Invasion

**Well Hello,**

**I think i have nits. Random, but my head is itching like mad. God! IT'S SO ANNOYING! Anyway, has anyone ever wondered why only kids get nits? I mean, i've never actually seen an adult go 'I have an itchy head, it must mean i have nits.' Parents are stupid like that. What makes them think they're more spiria to us awsome kids? I mean serious get with the program!**

**Fly On,**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 21: Invasions.

Max POV

We left Ariel there, promising her a visit in summer. Of course I had told Fang what Ariel had said. He seemed deep in thought.

"The question is how come we're able to breed and the others can't? We are one of the first genetically modified experiments tested according to Jeb. Why are we the only ones that can breed, when there are other, newer experiments that can't?"

Wow. A lot of words for Fang there.

I thought about it. _Jeb?_

No answer.

Of course.

"Maybe, it's the fact that birds... Oh I don't know. Jeb might know, but I sure as hell don't," I said rubbing my temples with one hand.

Just another thing to add to my list.

We were going to leave in the morning. Early in the morning. There were a couple of things that needed to be done first.

Call Nathan

Convince Margret that we had enough money and food for ourselves.

I picked up Margret's phone and dialled the phone number Nathan had given me. It was a long number, but one that sent the call straight to him and bypassed all the security measures. Usually only family members were allowed the number, but I was a special case.

It rung twice. "Hello?"

"Nathan, it's Max," I said calmly.

"Give me two seconds." I heard some moving about and a door close. "Ok, where on earth are you?"

"At the moment, we're hiding out in Oklahoma."

"Are you all alright? God help me, none of you got hurt in that explosion did you?"

I sighed. "The flock is split. I have Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Coco, Gazzy, Total and Phoenix with me, but I have no idea where the others are."

"Whoa, hold on a second. Tell me exactly what's happened so far."

I told him what he needed to know. The Shadow's. Erasers.

"...We need to head east. I don't know who or what we are hoping to find, but anything would be good right now," I finished.

Nathan hummed. "Any Ideas on where to find the others?"

"No Idea," I said. "But if they had a right mind, they would be heading to Philadelphia. They'll be somewhere between Colorado and there."

"That is a fair distance to cover."

"Yeah."

"But I'll get some teams on it right away and Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't trust anyone. Dr. Mandock is after you and he'll stop at nothing to get you."

"I know."

Nathan hung up. I pulled the phone away from my ear and just stared at it.

He'll stop at nothing to get you.

Dr. Mandock was after Indi.

And to get to Indi, he needed to get to me.

If he knew Indi wasn't with me...

I flopped my head in my hands. This was getting worse. I needed Indi. I needed to know she was safe. And the only way I could know that was if she was in my arms.

I sighed and straightened up. Ok Max, get a grip set a good example.

I sat on the roof staring at the night sky. The stars were dimmer than usual, because we were in town.

There was a shuffle behind me. I jumped to my feet, my eyes scanning the darkness.

A figure stepped forward. Black eyes pieced me. My heart raced a million miles an hour as my mind tried to think of the logic in the situation.

Dr. Mandock stepped forward.

I pulled out my knife, but a sharp cry caught my attention. In Dr. Mandock's arms, was Indi wrapped in a pale pink blanket.

"Rock a bye baby, on the tree top..." Dr. Mandock sung in an eerie voice.

I tried to scream. I tired to run. I tried to reach her, but it was like I was frozen, just staring at the Image before me.

"When the wind blows the cradle with rock..."

Indi was still crying. In Dr. Mandock's spare hand, a pistol suddenly appeared.

My mind was screaming.

"Then that poor baby's cradle will fall..."

The safety switch was flicked off. Dr. Mandock pressed the barrel of the pistol into Indi's forehead.

"And down will come baby, cradle and all."

"MAX!"

I snapped upright, yanking my knife from under my pillow and holding it up in front of me. Fang was quick enough to jump out of the way from my lethal move.

"Whoa, Max are you alright?"

My breathing was quick. I was coated in a thick layer of sweat. My hands were shaking madly.

That dream was frighteningly real.

I lower Giniw. Fang relaxed and moved to sit beside me on the bed. He stoked the sweaty hair out of my face. "You were thrashing in your sleep. Are you ok?"

I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Indi," I whispered.

Fang kissed me softly on the forehead. His lips lingered. "Don't give up Max. Please, please don't give up."

I nodded carefully, knowing if I opened my mouth I would just about burst into tears. I had to be strong.

Fang gave me a hesitant look. He knew not having Indi was eating me up on the inside with worry. I needed her. There was no doubt about it.

Fang sighed, "Come on, it's time to go before the sun rises."

The others were already waiting. Accalia looked half asleep. Gazzy was wide awake, mainly because Iggy was wide awake. Nudge wasn't far off sleep walking and poor Coco was still drained from her newly found power, oblivious that the short sleep didn't do much good.

Phoenix flew down from the fence post to Fang's shoulder as bright and alive as mid-day. I swear that bird could live young forever.

Margret approached us all with 7 small plastic bags holding two custard scrolls each. "For breakfast."

I handed a bag to each flock member. Accalia seemed to be the only one who was half excited to leave even though she was basically dead on her feet. Nudge was on the verge of crying she didn't want to leave.

Margret hugged us all one by one. We all couldn't help but sniffle a giggle at Iggy's stiff reaction to being hugged. Even Fang managed a small smile from the comfort.

Margret pulled me into a swift hug. "Don't be afraid to come back anytime you need to."

I nodded again. "Thank you for letting us stay."

Margret pulled back and huffed, brushing it off. "Any time."

I smiled. I gave the signal to the flock and we took off.

As I climbed into the sky, the rest of the flock followed suit. It wasn't long before Margret blended in with every other house in the town.

We were heading east. According to the compass Gaz had.

No one said anything for at least the first 15 minutes. We all ate our breakfast as the sky in the east turned a soft baby blue.

Total disappeared for a few minutes, before coming back it a clearly dead deer in his jaws. He ripped the meat from the stomach, legs, back and neck before discarding the bloody carcass. Phoenix nibbled the meat off a leg.

We didn't even spend 30 minutes off land.

"Max?" Iggy cried looking behind him.

I spun around in mid air. Three helicopters.

God dam it. How do they keep finding us?

"Dive!" I shouted.

Unfortunately, we were right above paddocks. No trees. Except for the ones that separate the land. There was no hiding.

And there was no way I could keep an Illusion on us travelling at this speed.

"Coco! Gazzy! Accalia! Phoenix! Get in those trees now!" I shouted over the roar of the wind.

I pulled up slightly so I flying parallel to the ground. As we passed over a tree line, Coco, Gazzy, Phoenix and Accalia dived out of formation and into the safety of the trees.

Good, they were safe at least.

I pulled my knife out of its sheath as I shot back into the sky again, Fang, Nudge, Iggy and Total close behind me.

The Helicopters getting closer. I spun around to look at the flock. "Go for the propellers. They'll defiantly have guns, so watch out for them."

They nodded. Fang pulled his crossbow off his back and clicked off the safety switch.

God, I was turning my flock into an army assassin squad.

The Helicopter drew closer. Like deadly insects, they approached at frightening speed.

The shooting began when we were barely 200 metres away.

"NOW!" I shouted.

I switched on my super speed and flew towards the helicopters at the speed of a bullet. Circling it sharply, I dived through the open door. Grabbing one of the shadow gunners, I sped through the helicopter and out the other open door.

The Shadow screamed and only screamed louder when I dropped him. It would have to be at least 700m to the ground.

There was a bang. The first helicopter's propellers exploded and instantly it started it rapidly accelerating decent.

Fang fired two bolts through the screen of the second helicopter. It lost control for about ten seconds, but was quick to set back on course.

I dived for the third helicopter, the one the Nudge was also after. I gave her a quick signal and we both dived for the gun men, who were shooting at Total.

I jumped onto the platform and yanked the shadow out of the helicopter, sending him dropping to the ground like a rock.

Nudge was already onto the controller. Unable to keep my balance as the helicopter lost control, I fell out of the helicopter.

Twisting myself around in mid air, I snapped open my wings. There was a slightly jolt in my body as my wings caught the sudden resistance of air.

That was when I caught the sight of a second pair of wings jumping from the second helicopter.

Black with grey specks.

I growled. He was too far away for me to even catch him with super speed before he disappeared into the clouds. Night gave me a mocking solute before speeding up into the sky. I watched him, until the last of his black wings were gone.

When I looked back, Nudge, Total, Fang and Iggy were flying around an empty space in the sky. The last helicopter crashed to the ground. An explosion of fire and black metal boomed across the paddocks. Live stock bolted for the edges of the land.

Why? Why don't they just leave us alone? I was sick of it. My flock was sick of it, but I was sure Night and Dr. Psychopath loved the challenge.

This was all just a big freaking game for them.

I gently glided down to where the others were hovering. They looked up at me as I approached.

"Come on," I whispered sheathing my knife. "We have to keep moving."

They nodded. Fang gave me a hesitant look, but I just shook my head. We had to keep moving. There was no time to talk.

We gently descended to where we had left the other. No one said a word, but we were all thinking the same thing.

LEAVE US ALONE!

I landed light on the grass. Almost instantly Gazzy ran out to me, Coco right on his tail. Phoenix flew above them.

"Max! Max!" Gazzy yelled as he came up to me. "She's a traditor!"

"Whoa, Gazzy calm down," I said instantly. "What's going on?"

Gazzy took in a deep breath and pulled out a smashed box from his pocket. "I found this in Accalia's bag. It's a tracker. When I told Accalia, she ran off. She's a traditor! Accalia is the reason we have had the Shadow's after us!"

Oh god.

I didn't say anything for a few seconds. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Traditor or not she was still only four at the oldest. Not to mention she was a long way from any town or anyone who could help.

"We have to find her," I said slipping off my pack. "She's too young to be alone, traditor or not. Total, I need you to sniff her out. If we're not back in an hour, leave without us."

The others nodded, but Fang just gave me a grim look. The one order Fang would never obey. Leave without me.

Total raised his wolf snout into the air and took in a deep breath. He snapped his head north. "She followed the tree line."

He leapt two bounds before springing into the air. I followed him, barely two beats behind him.

"Keep a distance Total," I said. "We don't want to scare her."

Total nodded and began his decent. He landed carefully and quietly. I landed beside him, my wings brushing the long grass. I tucked them in silently.

I heard the crying then.

I scrunched up my eyes for a few seconds and exhaled as I began to walk forward. Total laid down on the grass. He knew if he came with me, it would only scare her more. His sent was far stronger than mine.

I pushed the branches aside as I made my way towards Accalia's crying. It didn't take me long to spot her.

She was huddled up against the base of a tree. Her legs were draw to her chest and her snout had disappeared behind her knees. Her tail wrapped around her legs and her ears sagged to the side.

I approached her carefully. The ground was littered with twigs and leaves. A twig snapped under my foot. Accalia snapped her head up and jumped to her feet, but before she could disappear, I grabbed her arm tightly.

Accalia screamed and tried to push my hand off her wrist. Her ears were flat in fear and tears soaked the fur under her beady eyes.

"I didn't mean it!" Accalia cried still trying to run away. "They... They told me you'd help me find my mummy!"

My heart broke for this kid. I could even get a word out with the tightness in my throat.

Accalia still screamed. "They said if I didn't follow you, they would kill Channing and... and Fair and Arno and..."

My eyes closed as if I was in pain.

Shadow's blowing up a home where the flock lived was bad enough.

But to bring a little kid into this. To threaten them just so they could keep track of us.

Dr. Mandock was taking this game out of line.

"Accalia..." I began softly.

Accalia burst into a series of sobs. "I-I didn't me-mean it!" She screamed. "D-Don't hurt me!"

"Accalia," I said quietly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Accalia burst into more tears and sunk to the ground, bringing her knees to her chest again.

I got down on my knees and pulled Accalia up so she sat on my lap. It was a long time before she managed to slow her crying down to just sobbing breathing. Her ears were still flat.

"I didn't mean it," She repeated in a scared whisper.

"I know Accalia," I whispered gently. "You did what you had to."

She looked down and touched her snout. "They said if I... if I came with you, they would make me normal again and bring me home to my mummy and daddy."

If there was one thing I knew more than anything else, it was the fact Accalia was never going to be normal again, no matter what they said. There was no going back once you were an experiment.

I never thought someone could be so insane that they'd brainwash children.

**You speak to kindly of someone so evil, Max.**

_Shut up, Jeb. I have an incredibly distressed child to deal with at the moment._

I stroked the soft fur on the back of Accalia's head. "Accalia... Shadows, I mean, NMEA, they tell lies all the time. The never say the truth."

Accalia sniffed.

"You can't listen to them ok? They are evil people who want to hurt us."

How else do I explain evil to a four year old?

Accalia looked at me carefully, her ears slowly stretching up. "They weren't going to take me to my mummy and daddy?"

I sighed. "No Accalia, they... they were going to hurt you, once they had killed me."

Hurt was probably an understatement. If Dr. Mandock was going to be this cruel, he would have killed Accalia along with the rest of us flock.

Horrible thought. To kill a four year old.

But then again, Dr. Mandock had threatened to kill Indi. And she wasn't even two months old then.

I shivered at the memory.

Accalia looked like she was about to cry. "Can you take me to my Mummy?"

I smiled. "Of course I can. I promise I will."

Accalia's ears straightened up. But she frowned. "Pinkie swear?" She said slowly are trying to determine whether or not I was speaking the truth.

I burst out laughing. More with relief than anything. I held up my pinkie. "Pinkie swear."

Accalia smiled slightly as she took my pinkie with her little one. I smiled back. "Come on, we have to get you back to the others."

Her ears flattened again. "Do Gazzy and Coco hate me?"

I picked her up and put her on my hip. "No Accalia, they were just confused and scared."

She still looked at me. "But Gazzy yelled at me."

I sighed. I was going to have to have a word with that 10 year old. "He was just scared for everyone. He doesn't hate you."

I stepped out of the trees. Total's ear prinked up before his head rose. He gave a small bark and Accalia's ears prinked up. Accalia squirmed, so I put her down. She ran over to Total and wrapped her little hands around his neck.

Total smiled and wrapped one large paw around Accalia.

We were going to have to take good care of Accalia. She needed more caring than all of us put together.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxo**

**Aww! Poor Accalia. Oh and Thanks AmyQueen95, I'm totally killing Dr. Mandock like that *drums fingers together while raising eyebrow* REVIEW!**


	22. Watching Your Steps

**I Hate life,**

**Ok, so my life is pretty crap at the moment. No sleep. TONES of homework. Mum thinking I'm some sort of machine and i don't need to 'rest' or 'take a break'. Seriously i don't think those words appear in her dictionary. AHHH!**

**Then there's the fact that the new house we're renting has no internet. I don't even like the house. In fact i hate it. I feeling like grabbing a sign that says 'Vote for Equality in Households with Dragon Mothers' and protesting at the gate. But the no internet thing is so freakin' frustrating. Firstly, i can only post chapters up at school and secondly, i can't research for stories or anything like that.**

**Just kill me now. That protest idea is looking really good right now.**

**Fly On.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 22: Watching your Steps

Max POV

"Max!"

I spun around.

Coco abruptly pulled up in mid air. Her eyes darted everywhere, but glanced at invisible objects in front of her.

A wave.

I was beside her in an instant. "Where are they Coco?"

Coco pointed north. "Someone is up there. Well, a couple of people, the colours blend the further when they are..."

"Time is limited," I said quickly.

The whole flock surrounded Coco and I. Intently wanting to know where the rest of the flock are.

Coco pointed west. "Another... couple of people there..." She pointed North West. "A couple are also up there. Further though. Their rope is thinner than the others."

Three.

The other half of the flock was split into three.

That's as hopeful as smashing my head against a brick wall.

"What about Dr. Mandock?" Fang asked quickly. Phoenix squawked loudly at the name.

Coco looked at me. "I'm not sure... there is a dark red line. It's in the north. But further the flock group. Stretched out. Possibly up in Canada. There is another one in the north east. Dark red. I think that might be Night, because the line is only coming off Fang and Max."

"Are there any Shadow's following us?" Iggy asked quickly.

Coco looked behind us. "I don't know. I can only see the people we have come in contact with."

"Can you work out where Indi is?" I said. I know, as a leader, picking favourites was a bad thing, but this was my daughter I'm talking about.

Coco looked at me. I knew she felt pressured. "I can't tell Max. Flock are family. For us, Family blends in with relatives."

I tried not to look like I wanted to scream with frustration.

"What about Louis then?" Nudge asked. "If Louis managed to get out, Ella would be with Louis."

Coco eyes darted to the invisible lines. "North... I think he's in the north... I don't know. It's fading."

"Which line is closest to us?" I asked rapidly.

Coco's eyes looked west. "West, defiantly west."

Coco slumped. I knew instantly then, that the wave had disappeared. I put my hand on Coco's shoulder. "Sorry for stressing you out."

Coco sighed. "I just wish my power was a little more helpful."

I huffed. "More helpful? Coco, your leading us to find the rest of the flock. Without you, we could have been searching every Inch of the world and being unable to find them."

Coco looked up at me and grinned hesitantly.

"Where are we going now?" Accalia asked.

"West," I said defiantly glancing at Coco for clarification. She nodded and I continued. "Until Coco gets another wave."

Fang flew up beside me. "We should stop early tonight."

I looked behind me at the flock. Accalia was giving hesitant glances at Gazzy, who kept a purpose distance from her. Iggy flew close to Nudge who seemed to be losing energy rapidly.

Even Coco suddenly looked tired, but that was acceptable. Seeing the waves must take a hell of a

I glanced at my watch. 3:08. We had been virtually on the run since 5 in the morning. An early night might do us all the good.

I looked at Fang. "Did you want to scout ahead for somewhere to stay?"

He nodded and took the dive instantly. I watched him go, until Iggy asked if Fang was finding a cave.

"Yeah," I said. "I think we all need an early turn in."

I need some time to think more than anything.

Nudge barely rolled out her mat and sleeping bag, before she fell dead to the world. Iggy tucked her in.

Coco too was nearly falling asleep while eating her noodle soup Iggy had cooked up. I helped her get into bed. Like Nudge, she was dead asleep the moment her head rested on her make shift pillow.

Accalia surprisingly, slept next to Total. Total watched her for a few minutes, before he too fell asleep. Total was for some reason suddenly protective over Accalia, as if she was his own daughter.

Phoenix went out for a night hunt.

I volunteered to take first watch. No one argued. Iggy would take second, Total on third, and Fang in the early morning.

Once I had made sure everyone was asleep I sat down on the large bolder. The cave had a fairly decent view over the agricultural plains. I could spot phoenix diving into the plains and giving a cry of victory as she made her kill. But as my eyes darted for movement, my mind wondered to Coco's recent wave.

The flock was now split into four.

Four.

This was bad news.

Firstly because, Indi could be West... or North... or North-West. I prayed that she was in the Western group. Oh god, how I pray.

I need her. So badly it hurts.

I just hope she is safe.

The other bad news was that it was now going to take longer to get the flock back together. Maybe, Nathan will find one of the groups. That would be a real bonus.

I wondered how long it would be for Coco's next wave. A day? Two? We depended on her to help us find the flock.

**13 Georgina Ave, Atlanta.**

_You know? It would be kinda helpful if you told us what to expect there instead of just giving us directions to an unknown place._

**Now, how can a surprise be a surprise when someone spoils it?**

_Oh god, please don't tell me this is another one of those stupid tests._

**Max, you have past all the tests I could possibly give you. You're ready.**

_Ready? For what?_

Jeb was silent.

I've passed all the tests? Does that mean I'm ready? Ready to fight? Ready...?

I stopped and snapped up straight.

I was ready to save the world.

**Spot on.**

_Jeb..._ I hesitated. _I don't want to save the world. I mean, I have a flock to look after. Indi to raise._

Jeb didn't say anything for a few minutes. I almost thought he had left me, until he spoke again.

**There are people out there who depend on you, Max. You're not ready to stop saving the world. You need to save the world as much as the world needs you.**

I thought about it. _What? I haven't even started saving the world so how can you say I need to keep saving the world?_

Jeb ignored me.** Then of course, Indi on the other hand is another story. She is destined to follow in her mother's footsteps.**

Indi?

My sweet little baby girl was destined to save the world?

_Indi's just a child!_

I almost felt Jeb smile. **You were a child once too Max.**

True.

I ran my hands over my face. _I don't want her to live the life I have, Jeb. I've been through pain, horror and stress at the highest magnitude possible. I want Indi to get the best out of life. With the life I live now, I can't possibly get the best out of life._

**Do you want here to go through school, high school, college?**

_No… not necessarily. I want to see her happy._

**Maybe she would be happy following your footsteps. Aren't you happy to be free to explore the edges of the world with no barriers?**

_No... well, the freedom part yes. The saving the world, no. I'm only 16. It's a lot of pressure on a 16 year old._

**Max. Indi is destined to follow your footsteps.**

_Not if I can stop it._

**Max...**

_No Jeb. I don't care what you say. Once Dr. Mandock is dead, I'm taking the flock away. We're going to an island somewhere and won't come back to America unless it is completely necessary. Indi is never going to have the life I live now if she is living away from it. She's never going to know about me saving the world or even my past life._

Jeb didn't say anything for a few seconds.

**You can't stop destiny Max.**

He was gone before I could retort.

Nudge was the last one to wake up. We had all eaten breakfast and packed, by the time Nudge had managed to stumble towards the small fire left from last night.

"Oh, god," Nudge groaned as she sat down on the log. "I feel exhausted."

"Welcome to pregnancy," I mumbled taking a bite of my mountain bread, peanut and honey roll. Fang chuckled.

We were out of the cave by nine thirty. Nudge had her Ipod on, so did Coco. Iggy was blankly staring at Nudge careful as if waiting for her to drop from the sky. Fang and Total seemed deep in conversation. Gazzy of course was fiddling with something electronic. Accalia was doing loops in the sky, diving and twirling in the sky.

Somehow we managed to catch a high hot air current. It was harder to breath up here, but we were travelling probably twice as fast as we had yesterday and by midday we were over Alabama.

It was during our small lunch break did Coco get the third wave.

She jumped to her feet, her eyes scanning at the invisible bonds around her. It was Phoenix's squawk that caught my attention. I was quick to be on her.

"We're the three flock groups?" I asked quickly.

Coco looked around her. She pointed to the west. "We're close, really close. Only around 200km or less." She pointed to the north east. "The north group have moved, well we've moved. They're closer too." She pointed North West. "They've stayed in the same spot."

"Dr. Mandock?" Fang asked.

She pointed to the north. "He is moving parallel to us. Not by plane through. He would be moving much quicker if he was moving by plane. He probably driving."

"What about Night?" I asked.

Coco looked towards the direction we just came. "East. He's slowing down."

Good. We must have lost him, thank god.

"Can you see my mummy and daddy?" Accalia asked shyly.

Coco looked at her and followed an invisible line to the north west. "Your parents are that way."

Accalia's ear pricked up.

"Anything more you can tell us?" I asked.

Coco spun around, staring at the invisible lines. "No, I don't think so... I think the group in the West are in Atlanta."

Interesting.

Fang looked at me. "Should we go to 13 Georgina Ave.? While we wait for Coco's next wave?"

I thought about it. "We might as well. I have no idea what to expect, but... yeah we'll go."

Coco slumped and ran her hands over her eyes. Accalia and Gazzy went back to their game of battle ships. Nudge rested her head on Iggy's shoulder.

I helped Coco stand and pulled her away from the camp. She gave me a tired look, but I needed to ask this question.

"Coco, what colour was the line leading to Accalia's parents?" I asked.

Coco glanced at Accalia then back to me. "Dark blue."

"What does that mean?"

"Dark blue is the deepest sorrow you can feel. I think... I think maybe they think Accalia is dead," Coco whispered.

They didn't know Accalia was alive. Would they be happy to see she's alive? Or would they push her away at seeing what she had become? I could only guess their reaction.

"Don't mention this to Accalia," I whispered. "She doesn't need to know."

Coco nodded. I patted her on the shoulder. "It's ok."

Coco wrapped her arms around me. I was slow to react, but I wrapped my own arms around Coco.

"Are we ever going to go home?" Coco asked.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "We have no home Coco. Right now, our home is in the sky."

Coco looked up at me. "But I just want to go somewhere where we are all safe."

I stroked her hair. "I know Coco. I know, but you have to trust me."

Coco nodded and ran her grotty sleave over her eyes. I kissed the top of her head, before she ran off to finish the rest of her lunch.

I stood there for a moment watching them all from a distance. They looked almost dead. Tired of running. Tired of hiding.

We've all had enough.

"I don't know how much longer they are going to last," Fang whispered materialising beside me.

I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face into his neck. "I don't know how much longer I can last."

Fang rubbed gentle circles between my wings. "It's ok."

"Please," I whispered. "Please don't say it's ok, because it's not. It's not ok. Nothing will be ok, until we find the rest of the flock."

Fang was quiet. I instantly felt guilty of my sudden unleash of my stress.

"Sorry."

"It's..." Fang stopped himself. "Just promise me that you won't give up on anything?"

"Fang..."

"Promise me."

I hesitated. "Fang, I can't promise you anything anymore."

Fang looked at me, shock and pain appearing in his emotionless face. "Hear yourself talk Max. You can't promise that you won't give up on anything? On the world? On the flock? On... me?"

I shook my head. "I would never give up on you Fang."

Fang relaxed slightly. "What about the flock?"

I didn't answer.

"What about the flock Max? You can't give up on them."

I bit my lip and looked at him. "What if their dead Fang...?"

Fang's eyes turned dark. "Don't say that."

I shrunk ever so slightly, a slight burst of fear sparking inside me. But Fang's face softened and he dropped his head, turning away from me. He walked two steps before running a hand through his hair and staring up at the clear blue sky.

I didn't want to fight. With Fang especially. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling the need to hold myself together. I was falling apart and I knew it.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, but it didn't stop the tears. My knees began to shake as I desperately tried to hold back the sobs wanting to erupt from my body.

Fang was suddenly there, drawing me to his chest. I relaxed and the sobs I was holding back let loose.

"Shhh," He whispered nuzzling my neck. "I've got you."

"I-I need her..." I chocked through my sobs.

"I know," Fang whispered. "Trust me, I want Indi here as much as you do."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Poor Max :( At least she doesn't have a Dragon for a Mother. Wouldn't it just be awesome to live eternaity jumping through stories?**


	23. Finding Our Way

**Ok guys,**

**So i need your opinion on something. My sister (lets call her Lucy) has a deliema she does even know about. She recently got a boyfriend (we'll call him Dylan 'cause he's a jerk), but though they haven't really gone out yet. Still, Lucy has already said that she likes him and that he is a really nice guy (jerk).**

**Anyway, the problem is Lucy's best guy friend (um... i like the name Ryan) really, really, really likes Lucy. Lucy and Ryan were in primary school together, in the same house group. Middle school, same class, same house group. Even at senior school, they're in the same house.**

**Destiny much?**

**Anyway, Ryan has liked Lucy since primary school. Even though he's two years younger than me, he is like a brother. Ryan never told anyone that he likes Lucy, but i knew him enough to know that he did. So when i texted him the other night 'Jelous of Dylan much?', he answered 'extreamely'.**

**Awwww! So romantic right?**

**But Lucy can't see it. Everything i suggest it, she goes all 'It's not like that. He's like a brother to me.'ish. which really annoys me. Grr... Lucy... Grrr.**

**I've already sent Dylan a death threat and a promise to show him Dad's gun collectiong. But apart from that i don't know what to do. I really, really, really want Ryan and Lucy to get together (if Lucy wasn't so freakin' stubborn), but i can't come up with a logical, legal, non-gun related plan. Help?**

**Fly on.**

**Heart of Diamond**

****

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 23: Finding Our Way

Ella POV

"Dragon," I said. "Shut up."

Dragon stopped his howling whine and dropped his head as he walked. His tail no longer wagging as we trudged through the thick under growth of the Mark Twain National forest in Missouri.

It was just Dragon, Louis and I.

Let me explain the situation.

After getting in the car with Angel, Blaze, Mum, Indi, Louis and Dragon, there was barely any room to breathe.

Mum drove flat out for nearly 6 hours, before they caught up to us again. They were after Indi. We were sure of it. We didn't need Angel to know that. Not that she could hear much of what they were thinking. Between helicopters, crying Indi and horns going off everywhere, we were lucky just to be able to talk to each other.

Mum pulled over. She screamed for us to run. I grabbed Louis's wrist and both our packs. We sprinted into the forest.

We managed to hide ourselves in a burrow of some kind. It was a good ten hours before we were sure the helicopters were gone.

Of course, Louis was all 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?'ish. So I had to calm him down and tell him the slight dilemma that was occurring.

Dragon must have followed our sent, because he found us in the burrow, just over an hour after we ran from the car.

I couldn't go back. I just couldn't. If someone was... Yeah, I just couldn't go back.

Our only hope was that we'd find Max.

We couldn't fly, 'cause Louis was wing-less. We had barely enough money for food, let alone to get any sort of transport to Angel's house.

Then there was also the fact we had nothing to contact anyone. Louis had no internet range on his laptop and I had left my phone back at the house.

So, now I was here. With my best friend and whining leather winged lizard, making our way towards Philadelphia.

On foot.

Walking through National Forests.

It could take us a month to get there.

But I had no better idea.

For all I knew, the others could be captured. They could be talking to Dr. Mandock now. They could be sunbaking on the Californian beaches.

I wonder if this is what Max felt all the time? Worried? Stressed?

I was glad I wasn't Max.

Oh, I was so glad I wasn't leader of the flock.

"C-Can we take a break?" Louis asked carefully. He knew how quick I could snap.

In fact, despite being away from home for nearly a fortnight, having nothing but a laptop, some technology junk and a simple black bag, Louis seemed to take everything very calmly. He didn't complain. He didn't show much emotion actually. A couple of times at night, I did see him cry occasionally, but I didn't tell him I saw.

Louis wasn't one of those emotional people.

More like a shy nerdy version of Fang. Minus the wings, black hair and courage.

He seemed to be holding it pretty well.

"Yeah, alright," I said tiredly.

I slumped down onto a moss covered log, pulled my bag off my shoulders. Louis slumped down on the log beside me.

For some reason, for the past couple of days, I seem to be noticing Louis more. Just little things. Like, how when he is in deep thought, he would either tap his right hand index finger or stare at the canopy's of the tree tops. When he was sleeping, he would mumble and his left hand was always clenching and unclenching.

Louis was always watching me, it seemed. When I was eating, sleeping, or just purely walking. A couple of times I asked him what he was staring at and he said nothing. But I could tell it wasn't nothing. He was trying to say something, what it was I had no idea.

And Louis could actually see without glasses, he only needed them for reading, but he wore them all the time because they were his fathers. As far as I know, his father died from lung cancer and his mother destroyed everything in an attempt to get rid of the memory. Louis managed to save the glasses and never took them off.

Only when he was sleeping, did he tuck them under his pillow.

Dragon searched the sky. He gave another loud whine sort of howl. I had never heard Dragon make such a noise. But he had been doing it for the past 3 days.

"Dragon!" I cried over the howl. "Enough!"

Dragon fell silent at my harsh words. His spikes on his neck flattened in slight fear as he gazed at me with beady eyes.

I sighed and scratched Dragon under his chin. "Sorry, boy," I whispered. "I'm just... tired."

Dragon's rattled his scales and he scanned the sky again. He stretched his leather wings out and yawned.

I searched though my bag. A can of soup, half a packet of rice, two tubes of condensed milk and box of Chocolate chip cookies. I pulled out the box of Cookies ripping it open and shoving a cookie in my mouth.

We needed to find a town, but we were going to have to steal food. I had $23 left. Not enough.

I saw Louis eyeing the box. I shoved it to him and he dived in instantly. We hadn't eaten breakfast. We both wanted to save has much food as possible.

Mum would be horrified.

Dragon's head twitched to one side. He growled and crouched, before bounding off into the dense forest. A few minutes later, Dragon pranced back proudly with a rabbit in his jaws. He managed to swallow it whole, burping afterwards.

Thank god Total had taught this youngster how to hunt.

My planned 5 minute break turned to 10 minutes. Then 15 minutes. Dragon had swept away leaves in a circle and curled himself up to sleep. Louis was quiet as he picked the last of the cookie crumbs from the box with his index finger.

I ran my hands over my face.

I refused to think they were dead. I refused. They were alive, whether they were captured or not, but they were alive.

Louis looked at me. "H-How much further do w-we have to w-walk?"

I glanced down at the small Navigator we had stolen from an unlocked car. "946 miles. Wow, fact of the day. We are currently off road."

Louis snorted and kicked a plant. "T-this sucks."

I huffed. "Tell me about it."

There were a few more moments of silence. Louis sighed. "I've never m-missed this many days of school in m-my life."

I laughed. Despite everything that's happened, I was surprised I still had the energy to do anything.

"Yeah. I was meant to hand in my science assignment 3 days ago. I wonder if I'll get a detention."

Louis laughed with me. Our laughter fell short though. Another quiet moment surrounded us.

I sighed and rested my head on Louis's shoulder. Louis jumped slightly and hesitantly wrapped his hand around me shoulder.

Since the Shadow's attacking, I hadn't felt more relaxed.

Maybe it was the silence, or the fact Dragon was asleep and not wining like a little kid. Or just maybe because I had Louis here.

"You smell nice," Louis whispered.

It was strange to hear him without the stutter. For the first time, I could hear courage in his voice.

I breathed in. "You're not bad yourself."

I felt Louis's forehead rest on the top of mine. It was then did I hear my heart pounding in my ears. I felt the blood under my scaly skin grow hot. My leather wings shivered.

It felt... comforting. Amazingly so.

"Can you feel that?" Louis whispered.

"What?"

He hesitated. "Your blood boiling and y-your heart racing."

I kept my eyes closed as a small smile. "Yes."

There was another wave of silence. "Really?"

The surprise in his voice, made me crack up. I pulled back to look at him and only laughed more at the completely dumb fold look on his face.

There was more silence. Louis hesitantly inched forward. He was judging my reaction carefully, staring into my eyes. I stared back.

He kissed me.

On the cheek of course.

He pulled back straight away and stared at his hands. His face was bright red and his hands were fidgeting nervously.

I touched my cheek.

He kissed me.

The shy-computer-nerd-who-was-so-awkward-around-girls-it-was-amusing kissed me.

And I liked it.

"Louis..." I began.

"I k-know it's not right. I m-mean you're an experiment and-nd I'm human."

"Louis," I said seriously.

"And I know I d-don't have the courage like Max or the h-humour like Iggy. You-you probably think that I'm just n-nerd and so weird around g-girls and everything."

"Louis."

"But I just n-needed you to know, that I r-really like you Ella. Really, really l-like you and..."

"Louis, Shut up," I said quickly gripping his shoulders. "I like you already."

"Wha..?"

Of course, I cut him off by planting his lips on his.

For a few seconds, neither of us moved. My eyes were closed, but I could feel his shock through his lips.

Slowly Louis seemed to come back to his senses. His hand brushed my face and slipped around the back of my neck. I felt all his worries slip behind him.

I wrapped my own hands through his hair and pulled him closer.

Despite the fact Louis was a socially disabled... he wasn't a bad kisser.

Dragon's whining howl snapped our attention back to reality.

I looked at Dragon and blushed immediately. Louis' blush was deeper than mine and he was staring at his hands.

Dragon had his forked tongue hanging from his mouth and his tail wagging madly. I narrowed my eyes and pointed my index finger.

"Now don't you dare go and tell Max about this or I will personally pluck every single scale off your skin," I warned.

Dragon raised his head to the canopy and gave a wining howl.

That was when I heard the most magical sound in the entire universe.

A roar answered Dragon's call.

Scales.

Dragon had called Scales.

I laughed suddenly feeling lighter than air. Dragon pounced up and down, gurgling.

"Dragon, you're a genius," I said simply grinning at him. Dragon planted his talons on my chest and licked my face.

Even though it was incredibly gross, my scales sucked up the moisture like a sponge. It was what my skin did when it got wet.

Trust me it feels strange coming out of a shower. I only use the towel to dry my hair.

Louis' eyes widened. "Is Scales..."

He did finish. There was another tremendous roar and suddenly the canopy to the right collapsed, spraying a massive amount of branches, leaves and twigs everywhere. I yanked Louis and jumped behind a log just as a massive thick branch flew over us.

There were two loud thundering steps before Scales roared again.

I poked my head over the log and stared at the largest experiment Dr. Mandock had ever created. Being at least 40 meters tall, her head it's self was taller than me. Not to mention her largest fangs are the thickness of my thigh.

Scales was a pretty powerful ally.

Dragon gurgled happily and bounded up to Scales. Scales gave a deep and loving hum as she lower her head down to Dragon's level. Dragon reached up pressing his talons on Scales' nose and nuzzled his head into her rough green scaly skin.

Dragon had grown. You didn't notice it much while he was there all the time, but now he was standing there with Scales, you could see that he had grown another 20 cm in the past couple of months.

I stood up, helping Louis to his feet, before walking over to Scales. Dragon jumped down from Scales' nose and ran over to me jumping up and down like a dog on sugar.

Scales turned her huge beady eyes to me and gave a deep chest loving hum again. I stretched out my leather wings slightly. Scales nudged me with the top of her head.

I stroked her hard tough scales. They were so thick, I doubt a bullet could puncture them.

"How have you been girl?" I asked. "I hope you haven't eaten all those deer in Arizona."

Scales gave another deep hum. It sort of reminded me of a whale song, except twice the base and triple volume.

I looked behind me. Louis stood on the log staring at Scales in wonder. I smiled at him.

"Come on Louis, come say hi to Scales," I said.

Louis took a few hesitant steps forward. "Is this...th-the Scales?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Louis. She won't hurt you."

Louis took a few steps forward. Scales' massive eyes snapped to him and she took in a breath threw her nostrils.

A deep warning growl erupted from her snarling jaws.

Louis froze, his eyes widening in horror.

I slapped Scales on the nose. She stopped growling immediately and looked at me slightly confused. I sighed. Scales believed all humans were evil.

"Louis is a..." I paused. "Friend, Scales. Behave."

Scales snorted and eyed Louis carefully. I motioned Louis to come over.

Of course, Louis remained horror struck.

I sighed and walked over to him, grabbing his wrist and yanking him towards Scales despite him trying to run away. Yeah, Louis couldn't be stronger than me even if he was a weight lifter.

The ground shuddered as Scales laid down. Bird squawked and rapidly zoomed away from the trees. Dragon laid down too, only to roll onto his back and rub his back into the hard dirt.

Scales raised her head to the sky and shock her neck madly. Her scales and spines rattled like a thousand wind chimes. She gave a large yawn before arching her neck down to us again.

She was very beautiful in her own way. It was a shame she was so alone. I mean, well yes, she had Dragon. But Dragon was only a baby.

Scales' eyes ran over Louis studying him carefully. I gripped Louis' hand tightly. He glanced at me, down at our hands and then back at me, a small smile on his face. I smiled back.

Scales nudged Louis and gave a curious hum. Louis stumbled back and quickly hid behind me. I laughed.

"She's only saying hello Louis," I said chuckling. "She isn't going to hurt you as long as you don't hurt me."

Louis' hand gripped mine tightly. "W-what is she doing here?"

I raised an eyebrow. "She's our plane."

"WHAT!"

I laughed again. "Louis, Dragon called her so we could ride her. Scales is going to fly us to Philadelphia. We just need to find a way to help steer. Maybe we could make some kind of harness..."

"Whoa, w-whoa, whoa," Louis said. "I-I can't ride Scales. I-I not really good with heights."

I yanked a piece of vine off the ground and roughly measured it. 12 metres. I picked up another piece. 8 metres. And another. 9 metres.

I handed the pieces to Louis. "Start platting them. Double the vine up though."

Louis grumbled but grabbed the thick vines and began to plat.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Trust me."

Louis smiled, gazing into his working hands and surprisingly there was no blush.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Can anyone please give me suggestions on my sister's love tiangle? Suggestions that would end me up in prison? Plz? REVIEW!**

**BTW Louis and Ella? Yes/No REVIEW!**


	24. Atlanta

**Yo fokes,**

**So, life I guess is sweet. Do you know what is sweeter? Indi's power. Yep, it's the most awesome of awesomest powers in the universe, even better than... oh nope, sorry, i won't spoil it. That would be mean.**

**:)**

**But hey, if anyone wants to give it a guess the power, that would be cool. Vertual cookies and bacon is up for grabs.**

**Fly On.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 24: Atlanta

Max POV

I stared down at Atlanta from the top of a bolder. Atlanta's sky scrapers barely bigger than my index finger nail. But with the sun setting behind us, the reflection off the buildings made them seem ten times their actual size.

We could only head into town at dark. Firstly because I was too well known to walk around the street unmasked and secondly, even though my Illusion power was pretty helpful, there was no way I could concentrate on my whole flock at once and try and make a decent conversation with someone.

So we were heading in at dark.

I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see Nudge making her way towards me. She smiled at me. I gave her a small smile back. If you even call a twitch of my lips a smile.

Nudge wrapped her arms around my arm and rested her head on my shoulder. I continued to stare at Atlanta.

Nudge sighed. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

I looked at her. "Yeah?"

Nudge hesitated. "Is giving birth hard?"

I smiled at that as I looked back at Atlanta. Nudge didn't sound excited did she?

"I'm sure you'll have a little more support than I did," I whispered. "It's not hard... just painful."

Nudge's hand reached down and brushed her stomach. "It feels weird to know you have something growing inside you."

I chuckled lightly. "It's the most wonderful feeling in the world."

Nudge sighed still staring at her stomach. "I wonder if it's a girl or a boy."

I looked down at Nudge again. "When you get around to telling mum, we'll break into a hospital to get you an ultrasound."

Nudge nodded. She was quiet for a few seconds, before she looked at me again. "I think Indi's in Atlanta."

I closed my eyes carefully as a wave of pain washed over me, chilling me to the bone, before I sighed and opened them again. "Why do you think that?"

Nudge shrugged. "I don't know... Instinct. I was wondering if you felt it."

I looked back at Atlanta. There was some kind of pull making me drawn to Atlanta, but it could be anything. Flock members, Jeb's mysterious address, hope for a decent bed to sleep on.

I defiantly didn't want to get my hopes up and then have them crushed.

I sighed and turned away. "Come on, let's get some of that meat stew before we begin our search."

Nudge nodded and we both jumped down off the bolder, using our wings to suspend our fall. We landed lightly on the dirt and walked towards the camp.

My stomach rumbled at the smell of the thick stew. Iggy sat by the small fire stirring a large billy. Fang sat leant against a tree cleaning his crossbow, with Phoenix on his shoulder. Gazzy was sleep on a branch above us, his wings hanging down. Coco and Accalia were making stick castles and using Polly pockets to live in the castles. Total was on a scout.

I sighed and slummed down next to Fang. Phoenix nuzzled my shoulder, until I stroked her feathers. Fang glanced at me with a smile. I rested my head on his free shoulder.

Iggy called for Dinner and the three younger ones were there in a flash. Their multi-coloured and different sized bowls were out and ready. Iggy poured a massive amount of the thick stew into each of the bowl.

Phoenix flew off Fang's shoulder and grabbed her bowl in her talons as she swooped the ground. She held the bowl up to Iggy and Iggy felt for it carefully. Pouring a small amount into the bowl, he placed it on the ground. Phoenix instantly dug in.

Nudge took two bowls and walked over to us. Fang gently placed his crossbow to the side and took his bowl from Nudge. I did the same.

All was quiet in the camp as we ate. We were all deep thinking. Except for maybe Accalia who kept playing with her Polly pockets instead of eating.

I scrapped the last of the meal out of my bowl, when Fang spoke. "Do you think maybe we should leave the younger ones here?"

"No," I whispered. "We go together."

"Ok."

I placed my bowl to the side and nuzzled Fang's neck. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

No words were needed to be said.

By the moment night had fallen, we were set. We had 7 bags packed again and 7 tired kids ready to find hope.

Ready to find anything.

I jumped onto the bolder first, Fang a split second behind me. I quickly put our destination into the GPS. It had a simple arrow point in the direction we needed to go.

Straight to Atlanta.

"Ok," I said turning to the flock. "Let's roll."

I sprung off the cliff, snapping my wings out wide. They caught the air smoothly and I soured upwards. The full moon was out and lit up the world in rays of silver and blue.

I breathed in and out carefully and glanced behind me. The Flock were behind me in their usual V shape.

It took us less than two minutes to reach Atlanta. I started the decent, following my small arrow on the little navigator box.

I zipped between two sky scrapers descending again. Booming music burst through open windows as we passed. I could hear the cars honking at each other in the traffic below.

If there was one good thing about having wings it was dodging traffic.

I turned left around a building. I could sense the flock following me. I glanced at the Nav and turned right into another street. I caught the street name on one of the signs.

Georgina Ave.

"You have reached your destination," The GPS beeped.

We were here.

I landed on the empty street. The highway bridge wasn't far from the street, but apart from that, there was hardly a noise disturbing the avenue despite how early in the night it was.

I continued to step forward and turned around to watch my flock land. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Total, Coco... oh Accalia. She needs to work a bit on her landing.

Fang walked up to me. "How close are we?"

I looked down at the arrow. It was pointing right across the road. I stared at the house. It was simple two story house. With a neat clean garden and a small veranda.

There was a light on.

I switched off the navigator tucking it in my back pocket as I stared at the house. I couldn't help but wonder how we got here. Of course I know the story, but my mind was replaying everything that had happened in the past few days.

Did it all lead down to this?

To 13 Georgina Ave?

There was only one way to find out.

I crossed the road. I could have probably been hit by a car and I wouldn't have noticed. I was just staring at the house. Maybe I was hoping I would find something? Maybe I was hoping I would find nothing?

I opened the gate door. It creaked slightly. I crossed the front yard following the small path. I stepped onto the veranda, my worn out runners tapping softly on the wood.

The light was on in the hall. I reached up and pressed the doorbell.

I heard it echo through the house. Footsteps filled the hallway. The door knob twisted and I braced myself.

The door opened...

A revealed Jeb Batchelder.

I stared at him. He stared right back at me. A small smile appeared onto his face.

"Hello Max," Jeb said carefully.

"Max?"

I look beyond Jeb.

Mum stepped into the hallway.

"Mum," I whispered and I pushed past Jeb. I ran to Mum and wrapped my arms around her.

She instantly hugged me back. "Oh, sweetheart."

I could feel the relief in her hold. I closed my eyes and breathed out. "I was so worried about you."

Mum pulled me back, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. She smiled and brushed my knotty hair out of my eyes. "Are you alright? Is anyone hurt?"

I looked back at my flock. They had piled into the house and Jeb closed the door behind them. Now there were somewhere clean, you could see just how grotty and tired we all were. After 11 days of pure travel and fighting, we were all just about ready to drop.

But we were safe... and alive. Something I couldn't exactly say for the rest of the flock.

I turned back to Mum quickly. "Is anyone else here? Are they safe?"

Mum opened her mouth, but was cut off by an unmistakable cry from one of the upstairs rooms.

Mum smiled.

My heart just about burst with relief.

"Indi," I whispered. Mum stepped aside as I bolted up the stairs. I ran down the small hallway and stopped at one of the bedrooms.

The wooden cot beside the window caught my attention. I ran over to it and looked down into the sea of blankets and toys.

Indi stopped crying the instant she saw me. At first she gave me a blank look, before a tooth-less smile of recognition appeared on her face. She reached for me.

I picked her and pressed her against my chest, nuzzling her carefully. Indi's little grey wing fluttered, littering the ground with loose feathers.

She was here.

She was safe.

I looked to the roof and silently sent a prayer. Whether someone was up there or not, I was thanking anyone who listened.

Fang appeared in the doorway, like he had run up the stairs too. I turned around and looked at him. He must have seen the happiness and relief in my face because he relaxed and smiled.

I walked over to Fang, but he met me half way. Indi turned around in my arms and made a happy baby sound. She reached out for Fang.

Fang gently took her from me. I had never seen Fang's face so full of emotion. He closed his eyes as he gently cradled the back of her head as he brought her to his chest. Relief and love was clear across his face.

I stepped close to both of them and rested my head on Fang's shoulder. He circled his arm around my waist. Indi giggled at tapped her palm on my face. I smiled, closing my eyes and let her get away with her for the moment.

Just being with Indi and Fang was all I was doing for the moment.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

**YAY! INDI'S BACK. *Shares the joyfulness* REVEIW YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	25. Savouring The Moment

**I am Awesome,**

**My Max ride trailer is done. WHOOO! *Scream and jumping for joy* PARTY!**

**Ok, but it takes a bit to get there. Type in 'Maximum Ride' into youtube and press enter. Simple. Now go to'search options' and under 'uploaded date' click the 'this week button. The trailer is called 'Maximum Ride Teaser Trailer' 'cause that's what it is and my user name is LastLoveLive, though if anyone knows how to change it to HeartofDiamond, that would be most helpful. :)**

**Please watch it and coment. Pretty please. Oh and if anyone can guess where i got the clips of Nudge from, i will give you 50 gazillion baskets of easter eggs. Enjoy.**

**Fly On.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 25: Savouring the Moment

Max POV

Indi sat on my lap. In fact, the only time I let her go was to take a shower and get changed into fresh clothes. Apart from that, I kept her in my arms, kissing her forehead, nuzzling her neck.

Just trying to convince myself she was really alive and safe and right here in my arms.

Fang seemed to be doing the same. Hovering around the two of us like he was ready to protect us from anything willing to do harm. I bet Fang would have swapped a fly away if it came to close.

It didn't mind me though. Fang wanted to be near Indi too.

It a parental thing to guard your child when you haven't seen them for nearly two weeks.

So now I sat on the double couch with Indi on my lap and Fang sitting beside me with his hand over the back of the chair. I smiled down at Indi as she clapped her hands and squealed at nothing.

I thought I saw something spark in her hands.

I rolled my eyes. You're delusional Max. Not enough sleep.

I had tried to get Indi to sleep. It was nearly 12, but she seemed wide awake and lively, not wanting to leave either of her parents' laps.

Mum and Jeb sat across from us. The others? They were asleep upstairs. Ironically, the house was 6 bedrooms. Nudge and Iggy were in one room, Fang and I in another, Coco and Accalia (and eventually Angel and Ella too) were in one of the small bedrooms with two bunk beds and Gazzy and Total (And Blaze) were in the room opposite to them a bunk bed.

It was Jeb's house of course.

Jeb and Mum sat on the double couch. Mum couldn't stop smiling.

Of course, until I asked her the dreaded question.

"What happened after the Shadow's came?" I whispered.

Mum set her mug down on the coffee table and let out a sigh. It wasn't with relief, or with fear. More exhaustion. Metal exhaustion.

Somehow I could relate to what she was feeling.

"When the bombs hit, we were in the car. All of us. Ella, Indi, Angel, Louis, Dragon, Blaze and I. Everything was so rushed, none of us had time to even undo our bags and throw them in the boot."

Mum took a deep breath and continued. "I drove for around 6 hours. After a while, we had a helicopter chasing us. It was soon joined by another one. It was when they started shooting did I pull over and yell for the kids to run."

"Ella took Louis and ran. I think Angel went with Blaze. Dragon stayed behind guarding Indi. I told him to run, but you know Dragon, he was being protective over Indi. I took Indi and ran into the forest. Of course, the helicopter landed and pretty soon I had Shadows on my tail."

"Dragon fought them off, that was when I lost him. I kept running until I hit another road. I was about to cross it, when Jeb turned up. He drove here."

I closed my eyes and pressed my nose into Indi's hair. Ella and Louis. Angel and Blaze. Dragon? Possibly dead or captured.

God, poor Dragon.

I thought back to Coco's last wave. She had said that one group was in North West and moving slowly. Ella and Louis are in the North West. That makes sense. Ella couldn't carry Louis, so they would have to walk.

But what about Angel and Blaze. Why are they in the North East? Unless they had managed to get to Angel's house. That also made sense. They were waiting for us.

Then why hadn't they contacted us yet? Maybe they realised it was too dangerous for any sort of contact. Or they couldn't contact us. Another possibility.

"There is something else you should know, Max," Jeb said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him carefully. He wasn't in my good books at the moment seeing the last time we 'talked' he gave me another one of those fantastic prophecies which I enjoy hearing so much.

Note the sarcasm.

Jeb glanced at Mum then back at me. "Indi seems to have developed a power."

Well... that was unexpected.

"Great," I mumbled. Fang snickered.

Mum smiled again. "Yeah, she caught us by surprise by setting fire to the curtains."

Wait, what?

"Indi set fire to the curtains," I clarified.

Jeb grinned. "She can release Hydrogen-Peroxide from the pore of her palms and set it alight my clapping or hitting something. It produces a blue flame in balls or in a straight jet stream. But oddly enough, she seems to have another substance in the gas that increases the temperature to nearly 1000°c and creates a blue flame."

Oh great, my daughter was a flame thrower.

Indi took my hand from my lap and began to play with my fingers, mumbling something in baby talk. I glanced at Fang. He was looking at me with a usual blank expression.

That was when Indi's hands erupted in a mushroom of brilliant blue flames.

But despite my hand being held by Indi's hands, I didn't feel a thing.

Of course, my natural senses sprang into action.

I yanked Indi's hands away from the fire without actually thinking that the fire came from Indi's hands. Almost instantly after, the flames vanished and all that was left was a strange eerie silence.

Indi burst into a series of baby giggles.

"Did you just have your hand in those flames?" Fang asked staring at me as if I had grown another head.

I looked down at my hand. No scorch marks. No pain. Just a slight tingling feeling, like the flames had tickled.

Jeb pulled a lighter out of his pocket and flicked it on. He took my hand and placed it over the flame.

"OW!" I yelped, yanking my hand away from the flame. Ah, crap, that hurt.

What the hell Jeb.

Jeb flicked the lighter off and looked at me carefully through his wire rimmed glasses. "You're resistant to Indi's flames."

Indi clapped, her hands erupting into flames again. Instinctively, I covered Indi's hands with my own. The blue flames vanished.

More silence filled the air. Excluding Indi's mumbling.

Jeb looked at Fang. "I wonder if you're resistant to the flames too."

Fang frowned. "Why me?"

I caught on to what Jeb was hinting at. "Because, we're Indi's parents."

There was more silence.

I clicked my fingers above Indi's hands. Instantly blue flame erupted from Indi's hands. I moved my fingers in the blue flames. They tickled slightly.

The flame held longer than before. Fang reached his hand out. His fingers hesitantly brushed the flames but jerked back on instinct. Fang looked from the flame to his hands. He pushed his hand straight into the flames.

He didn't pull back. Fang grinned. "It tickles."

I nodded with a smile.

Indi's flame disappeared.

Indi was back to giggling and clapping her hands. Except this time there were only sparks appearing as her hands clapped.

Jeb sat back down. "It looks like you three have a joint power. Like Dragon and Iggy."

I pointed to Indi clapping. "Why isn't it bursting into flames now?"

Mum shrugged. "I had a theory that she can produce gas when she wants to and since she can't control the power yet, it comes out in large burst."

I sighed. "Anything else I need to know?"

Mum sighed. "Not much. They've set the date for the Election. It's in 24 days."

24 days. That was the amount of time to take down Dr. Mandock.

God help me.

But before I could say anything, Jeb cut over. "Tomorrow, neither of you are doing anything. If you are even going to have a chance at defeating Dr. Mandock, you are both going to have to get all the rest you can need."

I nodded. There was no denying that.

Mum shooed us off. "Go on you three, off to bed."

I adjusted Indi so I was cradling her, before standing. Mum walked around the coffee table and kissed my forehead. She kissed Indi's too, causing Indi to giggle.

"I'm so glad you're ok," Mum whispered.

"Me too," I whispered.

I caught Jeb's gaze. There was an awkward moment. Neither Jeb nor I didn't know how to react. I couldn't be mad at him. He had been there to save Mum and Indi. That I was grateful for.

But he still betrayed us.

He still stood beside the Eraser on the beach while Fang was just about bleeding to death.

Jeb put his hand on my shoulder. "Hang in there, kid."

I nodded, not trusting my voice for the moment. Jeb stared at me for a few seconds, before nodding to his own thoughts and releasing my shoulder.

For a split second, I just wanted to forget everything. I just wanted to run up and hug him. Just remember the real Jeb. The one who taught us to fly. The one who taught us to fight. The one who made me the leader.

I turned away. Mum and Fang were watching me carefully. I sighed and slowly walked towards the stairs. Fang was barely a step behind me as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I glanced up at him briefly before down at Indi who was slowly decreasing her giggles to a tired mumble.

Our room was on the right of the stairs. I entered the room and Fang closed the door behind us.

By the time I was laying Indi in the wooden cot, she was rubbing her eyes. I brushed her hair out of her face.

Fang stepped beside me wrapping his arm around my waist again. I leant against him, staring down at sleeping Indi. I don't know how long we stood there. It could have been years. Millions of years.

I eventually turned to Fang. He met my gaze a small smile creeping across his face. I reached up and kissed him.

Fang kissed me back eagerly, of course. I weaved my hands through his silky hair as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

I pulled away and pressed my forehead against his. I stretched my wings out to half length, airing out my feathers. Fang stroked them gently. They shivered at his touch.

"I love you," Fang whispered.

I breathed out easily, feeling more relaxed than I had in a while. "I love you too."

Fang chuckled so lightly I could barely hear it. "No more fighting?"

I couldn't help but smile. "No. I hate fighting with you."

Fang tightened his grip on me. "I know."

Of course, I don't even get one night. The screaming started after only an hour's sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**I'd tell you not to worry, but I'd be lying. :) REVIEW!**


	26. They're On The Move

**Sooo,**

**I have two days until school holidays (JOYFULNESS). Thanks for those who looked up my trailer. I will be making a new one. When? Um... I'll get back to you on that.**

**And do you know what? It's almost Easter too. So chocolate for everyone! Easter is the time the whole world puts on a Kilo!**

**New Flash: Maximum Ride moive comes out in 2013. I would've thought that they would have the characters picked by now. Also the director is the one from Twilight (I forget her name) But if she stuffs it up, I mean, even by one character, I'm going to be sooooooo pissed. RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU FEEL THE SAME!**

**But any ways, Pleaser Review**

**Fly On.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 26: They're On The Move

Max POV

The greatest thing to wake up to.

Screaming.

I jumped out of bed faster than you could imagine. I yanked my knife out from under my pillow and spread my wings slightly in defence. Fang was out of the bed a millisecond behind me, growling at an invisible enemy.

My ears finally picked up on the source of the sound.

Coco.

I yanked the door open and sprinted across the floor. I just about ripped the door off its hinges. I had my knife out and ready as I flicked on the lights.

Coco sat on the bottom bunk her knees draw to her chest and was rocking ever so slightly. Accalia was hidden under her blanket on the top bunk.

No Shadows. No guns. No enemies.

I breathed out, trying to exhale my sudden adrenaline rush. I felt Fang's presence behind me. "Is everything ok?"

I nodded.

Nudge opened the door to her room. "Coco!"

Jeb emerged from his bedroom at around the same time. "Is everything ok?"

I instantly held my hands up. "She's ok. It was just a nightmare."

Nudge looked like she was just about going to faint. Iggy held her steady. Jeb sighed with relief.

I tucked my knife in the back of my tracksuit pants and made my way over to Coco. Her eyes were darting everywhere. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I whispered.

Coco was shivering. "So many lights. Everywhere."

Oh god.

Another wave.

Right in the middle of the night.

No wonder she screamed.

"What can you see? Can you see the flock?" I whispered.

Coco's eyes were frantic as she reached up and gripped my hand with a bone breaking strength. "I can't see. There are too many lights. Max?"

I could imagine what she was seeing now. Thousands of strands of different colour lights everywhere she looked. Just lights. No objects.

She was blinded by being in a city full of people who know a lot of people.

I pulled Coco onto my lap and she gripped me instantly. She kept breathing in my smell. I rubbed between her wings.

Fang came in and sat down on the bottom of the second bunk across the room. His hands were clasped and he was leaning forward. Iggy came around and sat next to him.

Jeb situated himself in the back corner. Nudge managed to climb and help Accalia down from the top bunk. Total padded in and settled himself at Fang's feet. Even Gazzy walked in and sat down next to Coco a clear sign of worry across his face.

Eventually after a while, Coco's gip loosened until she finally slumped in my arms. I continued to rub her back carefully.

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

Coco nodded, but she was still shivering.

"I think we need a hot chocolate, Iggy?" I asked.

Iggy nodded and walked out of the room. Accalia ran out after him. "Can I have mashmewows?"

Coco sniffled a laugh. I kissed her forehead, relieved the she was feeling ok.

"Come on," I whispered. I helped her stand, but she still gripped me around the waist. I rubbed her shoulders carefully.

"I did see one thing," Coco whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I think Ella is moving. Fast. Really fast. There was a thick line coming off you and it was moving. Of course you can hardly see it, but I can feel the speed... It like it letting off a current for me to tell the speed..." Coco whispered.

"It's ok Coco. We've got you," I whispered.

I looked behind me at Fang. "Get your laptop. Maybe they're flying," I mouthed.

Fang nodded and retreated back into our bedroom. I walked Coco into the kitchen and settled her down on a stool. The others crowded around her as Iggy began to pour hot water. Accalia was reaching up on her tippy toes to grab the jar of marshmallows, until Nudge came over and helped her.

I gave the first mug to Coco who took it carefully with her shaking hands. She looked up at me. "I don't like it here Max."

I squeezed her shoulder. "Next time it comes, tell me. I'll take you straight up into the clouds where there aren't links or ropes ok?"

Coco nodded, seeming slightly relieved at my response. Iggy passed a mug to me. Accalia approached me, the glass jar of marshmallows protectively in one hand and hold a marshmallow up to me in the other.

"Thank you sweetheart," I said smiling, ruffling the fur between her ears. They flicked up with pride.

Accalia held a marshmallow out for Coco. Coco took it with a small smile muttering a thank you. Accalia beamed.

Fang came into the room. Waved me to come over.

I left my mug where it was and walked over to him. Fang gripped my shoulder carefully. "You should see this."

He had his hand on my back as he lead me to the bedroom. His laptop was set up on the bed. Satellite pictures. Infa red light. It was capturing the heat. It took a photo every 12 hours.

But something on the screen caught my attention. A giant moving object. With a tail. A long neck and two massive bat like wings.

I looked at Fang. "Is that... Scales?"

Fang nodded. He pointed to the screen. A smaller flying object with bat wings flew beside it.

I grinned.

"Ella."

Fang pointed to two red hot objects on Scale's back. "Louis and Dragon."

Dragon was alive.

Thank god.

As much as he was a bit of a pain the ass, he was still part of the flock.

I sniffled a laugh of relief. I closed my eyes and breathed in, finding it slightly easier to breathe.

I looked up at Fang.

He grinned.

* * *

Ella POV

"Whoa Louis, I thought you said you'd be fine flying Scales," I shouted over the roar of wind Scales was creating with her powerful wings.

"I d-d-didn't say that! You did!" Louis shouted back.

I ignored him and breathed in the fresh night air smell. I bet my wings smoothly, the full moon rays soaking my skin in light. With this high air current, we would have to be travelling at least 70 km/hr.

Louis pulled on the makeshift rains. Scales roared in protest and spun her head around, giving Louis a hard look of 'do you want to stay on my back or not?'. Louis threw the rains in the air and crossed his arms crankily.

I sighed and moved over Scale's back. Dragon sat on the top of Scale's head, his forked tongue hanging out like a dog sticking his head out the window.

Reaching out, I gripped one of Scale's spines as I carefully landed on her back. Using the spines so I didn't fall off I walked up to where Louis sat the base of Scale's neck. He ignored me.

"What's up?" I asked.

Louis ignored me.

I pushed him gently. "Come on, what's up?"

Louis gave me a hard look. "What's up? I d-don't know. M-maybe I'm at least 500 km away from home. Maybe I'm t-tired of hiding and running. Maybe I'm w-worried about my mum. Maybe I just want to go home. I just feel like I've l-lost everything in the past two weeks."

He finally cracked.

I sighed sitting down next to him. "You've still got me," I said simply.

Louis paused. He gave me a look. I stared back into his eyes with a smile on my face. Louis looked to the front, the moonlight lighting up half his face. "Yeah, I've got you."

I put my head on his shoulder. He didn't flinch anymore. Instead, he turned his head to give me a small smile.

"I liked it."

"Liked w-what?" Louis asked.

"You kissing me," I whispered.

Louis was silent. "You give me courage."

"What?"

Louis looked at me, a hesitant smile on his face. "You make me feel stronger. Like-like I would do anything to protect you."

Ok, on the count of three.

Awww!

I nuzzled my head into his neck. I felt safe in his presence to be honest. My heart raced slightly at his touch. Louis didn't seem to mind.

I stared up at him. Louis stared straight, deep in thought. I poked him in the side, causing him to relax his poise at look back at me smiling again.

"Are you ok?" I whispered.

Louis sighed talking off his glasses and rubbing them on his grotty shirt. Pointless really, but as I looked at him, his face was strangely cute. Not like baby cute, but good looking cute. His eyes weren't as big with his glasses on, but not too small that he looked squinty. They had a strange glow about them at the moment.

"I don't know, I-I just feel... I don't know," Louis whispered.

"What do you feel?" I mumbled into his grotty shirt.

Louis looked at me, kind of worried. Like he was going to say something but was afraid of my reaction.

I froze.

He was going to say it.

Oh.

My.

God.

Insert little me squealing inside my head.

Louis took a deep breath in. "Ella... I think..."

He paused. My heart was jumping off the radar. He was going to say it...

Louis relaxed on a breath. "Ella, I think I..."

Scales roared.

I suddenly pictured myself ripping every single scale off Scales and chopping her into Japanese sushi. Maybe she'd be worth more than whale blab.

Getting revenge and saving whales. Brilliant plan.

Of course, I stopped thinking that when I saw the five jet black helicopters in the distance. They snuck out from behind the stars.

Shadows.

Crap, crap, crap, crap...

Think Max. What would she do?

I picked up the rains and shoved them in Louis's hands. "Take out the two on the left. I'll go for the right."

Louis tightened a grip on my hand. "ARE YOU CRAZY! Those are B-Black Hawks and there are five of them! You'll get y-yourself kil…"

I shoved my lips onto his into a rough kiss. He gripped behind my head and stared deep into my eyes. I smiled sadly.

"Let me go Louis."

"No."

"Louis, I have to do this. You know I do."

"No."

I pulled his hand from the back of my neck. "I'm sorry."

I snapped my wings open and caught the rush of wind flying back. Louis screamed out my name, but it was lost in the wind. Scales spun around roaring at the incoming helicopters.

I turned around and faced the Shadows.

Those little things on the end of my arms turned into fists.

There was one thing I forgot to tell Max. I didn't want anyone to know.

I had a power.

Strange and what I thought was a useless power, until now.

I was a human mirror.

I shifted my skin so my miniscule scales aligned. I felt my whole body ripple as I began to turn into a mirror.

Of course, having clothes on didn't help. But my wings were what I was aiming for.

I flew up right in front of the helicopter. I held my wing still and reflected the moon's rays. The moon wasn't as strong of a light as the sun but it had to do.

Of course the pilot must have been totally bedazzled by the fact the moon had suddenly appeared in front of him. He sharply swerved to the right its blades knocking into the second helicopter. The second helicopter exploded and they both dropped like rocks hitting the forest below.

Ok.

Well, that was easy.

2 down. 3 to go.

I glided upwards. I was invisible reflexing the night sky above.

Scales gripped the first helicopter. She virtually grabbed the whole thing in her four sets of talons and used her jaws to rip the blades off. The helicopter suddenly looked like a toy.

I zoomed upwards and gripped the tow bar of the 4th helicopter. I swung myself up and jumped into the cockpit.

The co-pilot snapped his head around. "THERE!" He shouted over the roar of the engine.

I smashed my fist into his face. He jumped out of his seat and smashed my back onto the ground. I knocked my head, momentarily knocking me unconscious.

I managed to shake myself awake in time to see the Co pull his fist back. I slipped out from under him as he smashed his fist into the ground. I swung my leg around and kicked him out of the copter.

His screams lasted only momentarily.

Because a shot rang out and it was my turn to scream.

Blasting pain sheered my bicep. I felt the whole muscle tear like scissors cutting material as the bullet passed through the muscle. I felt it rip through the other side of my skin, barely missing being wedged in my bone.

The Pilot raised his gun for the second time.

I yanked a piece of metal of the floor of the helicopter. I couldn't see what it was. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I threw the piece of metal at the pilots head.

The image of the Pilots head splitting open was going to stay with me forever.

The helicopter tilted. I was going down with it. I pushed myself out the door and snapped my wing open, beating them until I was out of harm's way.

I watch the helicopter fall. It crashed into the trees and a massive boom hit me followed by a heat wave from the ball of flame.

My adrenalin dropped and the pain hit me again. I almost fell from the sky.

I gripped my shoulder feeling the blood dribble through my fingers. My breathing heavied and my vision blurred.

I dropped.

I felt a whoosh and felt myself being suddenly yanked out of the sky. I barely remember hearing Louis shout out to me.

* * *

Scales POV

South.

Fly south.

Leader South. Must go South.

Human shouting. Me. At me. I ignore. Must go South.

To save female Pup. Must go south. To Leader. To safety.

Leader south. Female pup must live.

Help south.

Must go South.

**xoxooxxoxoxoxoxooxo**

**Ok, guys it's mostly action from here on. Oh, BTW, would anyone like to be a mutant in this story. There is a part where the flock catch up with some of the mutants. Just put in what type you want to be (No you can't be an Avian hybrid though) and I'll put you in the story.**

**Also, I've finished and there are 42 chapters. YAY! Review Please!**


	27. Untold History

**What Up?**

**So, i haven't had internet for the last couple of days, soz. But anyway, here it is. I'll try and put all your mutant suggestions in. If you have any more, i would be very interested to know. They don't all have to be part human part animal/bird/insect etc. they can be anything. So put you fishing line in your pond of imaginaiton, close your eyes and pull out whatever fish you can find.**

**Ok, bad metaphor. But you get what I'm talking about.**

**I just want you guys to know, that i haven't read 'Angel'. i refuse to read it. My friend read it and said she regrets reading it. I have a strong urge to not read it and i will only one the final book comes out. That way i can be certain the Fax will live on rather than STINKING DYLAN WHO RUINS EVERYTHING THE FAX STOOD FOR! I HATE HIM!**

**Any way, Chow!**

**Fly On.**

**Heart of Diamond**

****

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 27: Untold History

Max POV

No one, but Coco seemed to have gotten a decent sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking of Ella, Louis, Dragon and Scales. Something felt wrong.

"MaxMaxMaxMaxMaxMax..."

"COCO!"

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving."

I heard Coco skip away. I groaned and rolled over curling up into Fang's chest. He chuckled lightly. Fang didn't seem to think anything was wrong, but then again this was Mr No emotion I was talking about.

"I swear if Jeb has given her Toasted-Chocolate-Sandwiches for breakfast..." I whispered.

Fang chuckled again. "Ahh... those were the days."

Mmm... Yeah, I wish Mum would give us Toasted-Chocolate-Sandwiches. But noooo, Mum would force feed us carrots sticks 24/7 if she wanted to.

"Do you trust him?" Fang whispered seriously. Of course, I knew exactly who he was talking about

"Trust him? No, I don't, but I kinda have to give him some credit? I mean he did save Indi and Mum when they could have been caught. The question is do I forgive him?"

Fang propped himself up onto his elbow and studied me carefully. "Do you forgive him?"

I opened my mouth and closed it again, before rolling onto my back and staring at the roof. "I don't know. I just... I just keep seeing him on the beach. You, bleeding to death and Jeb, standing with the Erasers. I can't get that out of my head."

Fang took my hand and played with my fingers, reminding me of habit Indi has. "You know he was forced into it. If he wanted to keep us safe, he had to play the bad guy."

I turned my head to Fang. "Did he? Was he really just playing bad guy to help us or was it his plan the whole time? It's all a huge jumble of trust."

Fang sighed. "You trust Nathan and yet you don't trust Jeb who we have known our whole lives."

"But he betrayed us Fang. He left us."

"So you could learn to become a leader."

"Do you trust him?"

That caught Fang off guard. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before giving me a small smile. "I'll trust him when you do, but I think he deserves a chance."

I groaned. "He's already had a chance."

"Max. Just... don't throw him away without thought."

I breathed in and out slowly. "I'll think about…"

I was cut off by a whoosh of blue flame erupting from Indi's bed.

Fang and I jumped off the bed and ran to Indi, immediately engulfing her hands with ours. The fire died.

Indi giggled innocently.

The microwave beeped. I opened the door and pulled out the bottle of milk. I dipped my finger in, testing the temperature. Satisfied, I screwed the teat on and handed the bottle to Fang who fed it to Indi. I walked around and sat beside them.

Iggy was sitting on the couch next to Nudge. Accalia was chasing after Gazzy, both who were zooming around the house as fast as race cars. Coco was hiding under the kitchen table. Phoenix perched on the top of the cupboards above the bench. Total was calmly sitting staring out the window.

Mum walked into the room and checked the oven. I breathed in the smell of chocolate chip cookies. It almost reminded me of Colorado.

Almost.

Jeb walked into the room, rubbing his glasses on his shirt. He put them on and looked over to me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Fang looked at me asking if I was ok with the expression on his face. I rested my hand on his shoulder briefly before standing up and following Jeb.

Jeb lead the way down the hall until we arrived at a messy study. Papers of results, essays and graph laid everywhere. Files were open and electronically devices were on and running.

I looked around at all the newspaper cut outs. Some dating back to the 80's. But the recent ones surprised me. They were pictures of the flock. Of Scales, of experiments in cages...

Oh, god, that's a really, really bad picture of me. So is that one. Ah, god, Jeb, you had to cut out every single picture of me from every newspaper.

Jeb turned around and weaved his hands into his pockets. "I know today was meant to be a relaxing day for all of you, but I figured that you should hear this."

Jeb pulled a photo off the wall. It was framed in a wooden frame and the picture itself was faded and damaged by sun.

There were two men. They were both around 18 and were holding up a giant trophy with a banner behind them saying 'State Science Fair'. One I could easily recognise as Jeb, but the other took me quite a while to recognise. It was hard to recognise him without an insane grin and bludging eyes.

It was Dr. Mandock.

I shot my gaze to Jeb. He rolled over a second wheelie chair.

"You might want to sit down for this one," Jeb said seriously.

I carefully eased myself into the chair, eyeing Jeb carefully. My mind was running wild even if my face was as blank as Fang's.

I handed the picture frame back. "An explanation would be nice."

Jeb sighed as he took the frame. He studied it for a while, before propping it back up onto the wall. "George wasn't always the 'insane maniac' he is today. Ever since we first met in year 7... it was like we were brothers separated at birth. We knew each other's weaknesses, each other's strengths. We both had a passion for science."

"We studied the same courses. Entered in every science contest available. We were a fantastic team. Unbeatable in just about every science competition. When we left school, we were asked by many science laboratories to work for them."

"But you went to Itex instead," I whispered.

Jeb nodded. "George rocked up to my house one night and explained that he had someone ring him. The fact it was a 'secret' organization both made us excited. Within the month we were working in the top secret organization of Itex."

"But Itex of course had its secret within the secret. Once you were working for Itex, you could never leave or they would kill you, your family and those who are close to you. I sensed there was something wrong with the lab, but George kept brushing it off and explaining that I was being too observant."

"We were shown to the some of the top secret experiments. The human experimented ones. That was when we couldn't back out. We couldn't run away. We had to work for Itex or they'd kill us. They can't let the secret of their projects escape. Even just the ideas."

"George had decided that we might as well make do with the job we have and give it our best shot. I on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about how stupid I was to get caught into this mess. That was when we were both assigned to the Avian project."

Jeb paused. Avian project. That had to be me.

"George got right into it. He made most of the test and methods, to the point where he was starting to call it his project. I kept my distance doing the minimal amount of work. You have to understand I hated it there. It was too much for me, but I knew I had to stay. I tried to do the calculations, keeping myself away from the tests."

"The Director finally called it that we had enough funding to produce two Avian humans. It was then I knew that this was what George wanted. He wanted his own Avian child."

Jeb sighed. "But the Director picked me over George. She had said that she had picked up some bad characteristics in George's brain scan. According to the director, my mind was much more stable. That was when everything went wrong."

"Hang on, Dr. Mandock is Fang's father right? And you said two Avian humans... There are three of us my age," I said instantly.

Well… four if you count Night. Assuming he is my age… He does seem like it.

Jeb smirked slightly. "Be patient."

I sat back into the chair. Yeah, Max, shut up and listen.

"George was jealous. From that day on, he never spoke to me. He kept himself suddenly distant from me and the project. He helped out in the theft of Iggy's embryo from his parents. He stayed completely away from you, until eventually he pulled out of the project all together, only helping out with the hands on work."

"I was the only one who even suspected his distance wasn't just jealousy. I knew George too well. I knew he was up to something, but everything was so concentrated on the Avian project I never got the chance until after you and Iggy were born."

"Where does Mum come in?" I asked.

Jeb smiled. "Val was merely a volunteer. She was chosen as a good fit, but like the rest of us, she never really broke away from Itex. They still kept in contact with her and were especially careful when she was moving. They never let her completely disappear."

I nodded, Jeb continued.

"I went to George's house. I wanted to confront him about why He didn't answer, but the door was open, so I walked in. As I walked through the house, I began to see how messy it was, but not with clothes or scraps, but with chemicals, test tubes, pipes."

Jeb paused. "Then I heard a baby crying. Two, to be exact. I knew instantly something was very wrong. George had a basement in the Kitchen where we used to go down and make our experiments. I went down the basements stairs and..."

He paused, his thoughts wondering. It took a couple of seconds for Jeb to bring himself back to reality. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Sorry. The images still haunt me. The basement. George was there. He had a child. No more than a week old. George was lifting a needle full of some green substance to the child's arm. My God, the look on his face. It was full of... insane joy.""

I couldn't help but see these images in my mind. I pictured the same look on Dr. Mandock's face as I did when I saw him raise that gun to Indi's head. I shuddered.

Jeb rubbed his hands over his face. "I did what I had to do. I dived across the table and picked up the child. George plunged the syringe into my back instead of the child. All the glass jars and vials smashed onto the floor. That was how I got that white scar on the back of my leg. God, I still remember the pain."

"I slid across the floor and crashed into a cage. A woman, who I now suspect was the mother, was gripping me through the cage, begging for me to release her. She was dressed in just a hospital robe and only looked about 20."

I couldn't help but shudder again. This was sick.

"I pulled the needle out of my back and threw it across the room. George had a crazed look on his face and he yanked a pistol out of his pocket and pointed it at me. I couldn't believe it. Me? The only one who ever stood up beside him for all these years?"

Jeb paused, thinking back. "'Give Fang back.' That's what he yelled at me. I refused, of course, trying to find out why he was creating his own Avian children, in an unsterile environment, forcing a women to give up her eggs and trying to plunge needles into infants. George screamed at me. Literally screamed. I took my chance by throwing a piece of glass. It caught him on the head, giving me enough time to sprint out the door."

"You saved Fang, but left Night and their mother," I whispered.

Jeb shock his head. "If I had my time again, I would have knocked him out and save the other two, but all I could think was to get to Itex. They had to know about this. My mind was so haunted and imprinted with those horrible memories I didn't know what to think."

Jeb sighed. "The Director went berserk. A team of Eraser's went to try and find him, while I was stuck with Fang. Surprisingly, Fang was in full health, apart from slight trauma, which was fixed by just simply holding him."

"George had disappeared, taking Night and the women with him along with a few vials. The woman had somehow escaped from George and we found her curled up by a tree in the forest. She was taken to Itex's small hospital."

"The Director confirmed that Fang was indeed George's child with some of George's blood on the piece of glass I threw at him. I helped with the Itex forensics team, searching the house from top to bottom. The needle that had been stuck in my back was a mixture of permanent muscle toning and genes for senses. I was monitored closely for any change in my physical aspect and found that after a few days I was at least twice as strong as I used to be. My senses also grew slightly and I found that I had better reflexes than an average human."

"George had been stealing tools and chemicals to produce Night and Fang. Itex managed to collect most of it up, but much of it seems George managed to take most of the important chemicals. Amazingly enough, he left all his notes and records behind."

Jeb took a sip of the coffee that sat on the study table. "Fang's mother escaped. She managed to run away. I don't know how, but she managed. She was still very unstable. We were surprised she could even think clearly."

"So you don't know where Fang's mother is?" I asked.

Jeb shock his head. "We suspected she was still alive, because of the fact she was sane enough to create a logical plan to escape. We also suspect that she was given some sort of genetic multination. There were samples of her blood mixed with chemicals all over the basement, but not enough to get a clear examination."

But Fang has seen her. He doesn't know where she is, but he knows she's alive.

I was silent.

Jeb continued. "In the years you grew up, George was constantly attacking Itex. He wanted you and the flock, that was clear. I but I knew he wanted more. He wanted the records. He wanted to build an army of Avian humans. He couldn't do that without his papers."

"Itex decided on two things, they had to protect the flock and they had to protect those papers. They had made copies, but the original was kept carefully filed. They gave the file to me. That's when they planned to burn the place and portend the flock were burnt to death in the fire, using clones."

"It was all, fake?" I whispered.

Jeb nodded. "The fire was set to make George believe that you guys were dead. Except I took you somewhere safe and trained you. I knew there was going to be a time when you were going to fight them. Having better senses and being stronger helped teach you certain skills. It was one of the reasons why Itex chose me to protect you."

"Where did the papers go?" I asked.

Jeb reached under his study table. A safe. I didn't even see it before. Usually I see that sort of stuff. Jeb pressed several numbers and the safe beeped open. Jeb reached in and pulled something out.

A stack of papers.

The first one clearly printed in a large font of black ink. 'The Human Avian Experimental Project (THAEP)'.

"Can I look?" I whispered.

Jeb handed it to me and I felt like I was holding my past, present and future in my hand. It was strange to think that these pages made me.

I gently flicked through the pages as if they were made of a delicate sheet of gold. I could hardly read a word it was saying, but I was sure this information would be worth more than all of our flock put together.

"It was only after Itex shut down did he realise that you guys were all still alive," Jeb whispered. "George won't stop until he gets what he wants."

Indi.

He won't stop until he gets Indi.

"Unless I stop him," I said.

Jeb nodded. "Unless you stop him."

I was silent for a while. "Does Fang know about this?"

"Possibly," Jeb said honestly. "I'm sure George told him a version to make him seem like a father who's lost a child. I doubt Fang knows about the escape."

I groaned. "Fang doesn't tell me anything. First, his… (I paused before I could say mother) brother turns up, now this. I'm going to have to have a talk with him."

Jeb smiled. "Fang isn't one to share memories."

"To right," I whispered.

There was silence again. I suddenly remembered something. I searched my thigh pocket and pulled out the small metal symbol. I handed it to Jeb.

"Ariel found this at an ocean oil mine. She had said that they found it strange when they realised there was no oil being taken from the oil mine," I said.

Jeb fixed his glasses and studied the small metal symbol. He fingers brushed over the indented A.

"Any Idea?" I asked.

Jeb hummed. "None. But I can tell it's something illegal."

I frowned. "How?"

Jeb passed the symbol back to me. "There is no copyright 'c' anywhere."

I looked back at the symbol. True. That was good spotting.

Then again Jeb did have super senses.

I passed the stack of papers back to Jeb, who carefully put them back in the safe and locked the door. I stared at it for a second. Those papers made me. It was almost as if I had feeling for them.

I looked at Jeb. "When did you realise you could talk in my mind?"

Jeb smiled. "When you were turning 12. You asked me what your last name was. I remember hearing you think 'Batchelder'. It didn't take me long to realise that I could hear your mind, but strangely only yours. You couldn't hear mine, but I could defiantly hear yours. Angel couldn't hear my mind, because she kept giving me strange looks. I realised I had a joint power with you. I knew I had to leave before you worked out I wasn't 100% human and started to ask questions."

"You can read my mind?" I asked.

Jeb shrugged. "Occasionally, usually when you're in deep thought or making plans."

"I'm the reason you left," I clarified.

Jeb smiled sadly. "Itex had said you needed to be trained to lead, that's why I left."

I ran my hands over my face. There was a soft tap on the door. I turned around to see Coco poke her head through the door.

"Max, Gazzy stole my polly pocket," She stated. She clearly wanted me to do something about it.

I groaned. Jeb chuckled as I stood up and opened the study door. "GAZZY!"

Gazzy appeared at the door just about instantly. He head was bowed has he surrendered the small doll to me. I took it from his and handed it to Coco. Coco poked her tongue out at Gaz before skipping off down the hallway.

I glared at Gazzy. He gave me a pleading look. I sighed. "Do it again and you won't get chocolate for a month."

You should have seen the fear on Gazzy's face. It was like someone had told him he would never be able to fly again.

"Go on, shoo," I said ushering him away.

Gazzy sprinted down the hall. I heard Jeb chuckle.

"You're a mother to them, you know," Jeb said.

I sighed not moving from the door. "Yeah... Well, they're as much my weakness as my strength."

Jeb hummed in agreement. "Do you trust me?"

I turned to him. He sat, his legs crossed and his hands folded on his knees. He gave me a studying look.

I threw my hands in the air. "You probably know that answer."

Jeb continued to look at me. "Just because I can read your mind and speak into your mind, it doesn't mean I know your feelings. You voice only appears in mono tone."

Just as when I hear his voice it comes out in monotone.

I thought carefully, Jeb smiled slightly and knew my words before they came out of my mouth. "You're not the easiest person to trust."

Jeb chuckled. "Yes, but right now, I'm your best option."

"How much do you know from my mind?" I asked.

"Enough."

"What about Nudge..."

"Nudge...?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Hehehe. Oh, by the way, for those who haven't checked up my trailer it's "Maximum Ride Teaser Trailer" by LastLoveLive. It has voice over! :)**

**REVEIW! PLEASE!**


	28. Even Heros Break

**Yo,**

**I just watched 'Fired Up' again. Best movie in the universe. "Hey Dick!" "It's Ric. DR. Ric." "Ah, sorry, i forgetting that... you just look like such a DICK to me." Funny, funny, funny.**

***cough cough* ANYWAY... I've been thinking of doing a 'break' fanfic between this one and the triqual (get it? third sequal?... never mind). I've got two. One is a comedy, Maximum Ride of course, but the whole Angel thing is a twist about power and saving the world. The other is a 'Fang leaves, Flock lost their memory, Fang goes back to save Max from being taken by Erasers because he realises she's pregnant' story which is also pretty cool. But i would like your opinion guys, i need a break from this series. :)**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**P.S. by the way, cause i am awesome, i got a set of dog tags engraved. One says 'Fly On...' and the other says 'Heart of Diamond'. I'll make it my avatar when i get the chance. :P**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 28: Even Heros Break

Max POV

I had to talk to him. I had to talk to Fang.

"Come," I whispered pulling Fang outside and onto the balcony.

Fang seemed to know what I was going to say before I told him everything. Of course, there were still a couple of things he didn't expect.

Fang took a deep breath in and nodded. "I knew Dr. Mandock was lying."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered. I felt slightly hurt over all this.

Fang cupped my face. "I didn't think it would be an issue for you to know. I didn't think my past would come back and haunt me."

I shook my head trying to get rid of the dull ache in my chest. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Fang pulled me into a hug. "Max, you're stressed out enough. The last thing you need is to worry about me."

I didn't fail to notice he didn't actually answer my question.

I gripped his shirt unable to stop the tears beginning to leak from my eyes. "I just don't want to lose you," I whispered.

Fang kissed the top of my head. "You'll never lose me Max. Never. I promise I will never leave you."

I froze.

My eyes caught something in the north. A large object, but it would have to be at least 200 km away.

My eyes zoomed in on it. I just about shouted in joy.

Scales.

But a sudden feeling inside me knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Scales was heading right for the city.

I pulled away from Fang, not keeping my eyes off Scales. "Do you see that?"

Fang frowned as he looked out into the distance. His eyes widened. "Scales."

"Something's wrong," I whispered jumping up onto the rail. "Get Iggy and Total and meet me there."

Fang gripped my ankle. "Watch yourself."

I nodded. The moment he let go, I sprung into the sky. I folded my wings in and switched on super speed.

I zoomed past the city at over 500 km/per hour. My eyes were on Scales. I didn't let her out of my sight.

Slowly she came into view, her massive wings beating. Her large eyes turned to me and she gave a long deep wailing call. I could almost feel the sound on my skin.

Scales looked behind her. I looked at her back too. Louis stood up as he saw me. All he had was a pair of jeans torn at the knee. At his feet were Ella and Dragon. Dragon called to the sky.

I dodged Scale's wings and landed smoothly onto Scale's back, holding her spines for support. Louis made his way over and simply threw his arms around me.

I was shocked at first. This was the kid who was calling me Miss Ride when I first met him. He seemed too awkward then. Now, he's not even wearing his glasses. It made him look older. More mature than this scrawny little kid who could probably build a rocket to the mars if he wanted to.

Louis pulled back. Dirt, grot, sweat and blood cover him from head to toe. He seemed alright though.

"Max, its E-Ella," Louis whispered. "She's been s-s-shot."

I froze.

Oh God no.

I pushed past Louis and knelt down beside Ella. She was deathly pale and blood covered her invisible scales. A giant piece of material was wrapped tightly around her bicep. My hand reached for her neck. Her pulse.

The slow steady beating was there.

I exhaled the breath I had been holding. She's alive. She's alive, Max.

But won't be for long if you don't so something.

I slipped one hand under my knee and the other supporting her back. Her head rolled onto my shoulder. I stood up, picking her up easily.

Louis came to me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking her to Mum," I said quickly. "I need you to make sure Scales stay's away from the city, got it? We've given our position away enough already."

Louis gripped my shoulder. "I'm c-coming with you."

"Louis, you can't. I can't carry both of you," I said seriously.

"I can't l-leave her!" Louis said in an agonising tone as he gripped my shoulders.

I looked at him carefully.

He loved her.

Louis was in love with Ella.

Louis put his hands to his face and dropped his head. His whole body was shaking.

"Louis, look at me," I whispered.

Louis raised his head. His eyes were pleading. A desperate courage showed through him. One that I hadn't ever seen from him.

"Trust me when I say I won't let her die," I whispered holding his gaze. "I need you to trust me."

Louis hesitated before closing his eyes in mental pain. "Ok."

His tone was barely audible.

I took off. Rocketing into the sky before zipping towards Atlanta. I could feel Louis's gaze on me. Or more to the point, on Ella.

Ella was dead to the world. Completely. She was still breathing though. That was a good sign, but she was very pale. With all the blood seeping through the material and the dried blood covering her already, I could tell that she had lost a lot of blood.

"Hang in there Ella," I whispered, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

I prayed that we wouldn't have to send her to hospital. Maybe, just maybe Mum would be able to complete it at home. The last thing I wanted for Ella was to go to hospital.

I flew over the high story buildings and spotted the house in an instant. I was hoping at this speed, people wouldn't quite notice. It wasn't like I was going faster than the speed of sound.

I would probably blow my ear drums if that happened.

I landed in the empty street and ran into the house. The front door was open and it banged as it hit the wall.

"MUM!" I screamed.

I walked up the hall, being careful not to hit Ella's head or legs. I could hear the TV. When I arrived into the open living area, Nudge jumped to her feet and was beside my side in an instant.

"Oh my god," She whispered.

Accalia looked confused. Gazzy was just standing and staring. Coco began to crying.

Jeb ran into the room and froze slightly. He stared slightly. "On the kitchen table. VAL!"

I heard running down the stairs as I gently put Ella on the kitchen table. Nudge appeared on the other side. I looked up at her. "Have Fang, Total and Ig gone?"

She nodded and looked over my shoulder. I turned around.

Mum stood in the door way a horrified look on her face. She stared at Ella.

I ran over to her. "Mum. Ella's been shot in the arm."

Mum didn't do anything. She was just staring.

I gripped Mum's shoulders. "She's alive, but she needs to have her arm bandaged properly."

Mum nodded wordlessly as she ran over to Ella. I turned to Nudge. "I want you to find Scales. Iggy, Total and Fang will be there with them, probably waiting for me. Louis has probably already told them what's happened. Tell them to make Scales hide and to bring Louis and Dragon here."

Nudge nodded and walked down the hallway. I watched her go.

That was when my ears caught the news on the TV.

"... Millions morn at the discovery of a mass murdering accruing in Rose Valley Village. Nearly 2 thousand have been found dead and no one has been found alive to witness. The largest number killed in a mass murder since..."

Jeb switched the TV off.

Rose Valley. That was the town where I had last shown myself...

No.

No, no, nononononononono...

I reached over and snatched the remote out of Jeb's hand. I flicked on the power switch.

"... There are at least 200 people reported missing. Rooms show significant signs of quick escape. Police and Swat teams are investigating."

"At least a minute before the mass murdering was thought to occur, there was an e-mail sent to TIMES magazine explaining Maximum Ride had arrived in the Village fighting off NMEA. Three pictures were attached to the e-mail. Police are trying to..."

I threw the TV remote at the TV. The remote smashed through the TV making the glass smash everywhere. The TV sparked slightly and puffed up some smoke.

I hate him.

WHY US? WHY CAN'T HE LEAVE US ALONE?

I just wanted to scream. Everything was wrong. Shadows are killing anyone who's seen me. Ella is injured. Fang is hiding from me. Nudge was pregnant. Scales is here. Dr. Mandock is after Indi. Jeb is after my trust. The flock are relying on me to keep them safe.

It all came down to me.

I smashed my fist into the wall. It cracked under my force. I hardly registered the pain, but the blood pulsed out of my knuckles.

There was pure silence.

…

Indi wailed.

I looked at the roof as if I could see her through the floor. Indi. What would I do without her?

Where would I be now if I hadn't of found her?

I walked out of the room. My wings sagged and my longest feathers dragged on the floor. I was hardly walking. More like slumping. I felt as if I had the world on my shoulders.

As I thought about it, I probably did.

_I have to save the world_, I thought bitterly. I knew Jeb could hear that, but he didn't comment.

I fought back my natural instinct to scream.

I walked into my room. Indi was thrashing in her cot, until her eyes fell on me. She gurgled and mutter something in babyish as I picked her up.

If there was one person I could never be mad at, it was Indi.

Maybe that will change when she becomes a teenager. Maybe she'll be punching through walls like her mother. Or stalking off to her room.

She would do that sort of stuff. Everyone say's Indi's just like me.

She talks a lot too. When I say talking I mean, gobble'd goo.

And she defiantly didn't get that from Fang.

I lifted my wings enough so I didn't sit on them as I sat down on the end of the bed. Indi made a little baby squeal and tapped her palm onto my nose.

I smiled slightly. Slightly. Like a millimetre. Innocence. Sometimes watching oblivious kids go about their business in sand pits and playgrounds is more therapy than 10 months at a Physiologist. To be able to see what the world when the hardest decision is to pick a crayon.

That sort of innocence I never experienced.

After who knows how long it took before I eventually began to calm down. Slowly my breathing slowed and my tense gripped loosened. Indi was chewing on my shirt, dribbling all over it. Of course, I didn't care. I just brushed her soft curly black hair out of her face with my bloody hand as I cradled her.

I felt a presence at the door. I didn't even look at who it was know who was standing at the door. I was surprised he was there.

I stood up, Indi looked up and gurgled at our guest. I didn't look at him.

Jeb walked over. He looked at Indi too. Indi flapped her grey wings and clapped her hands, sparks flying. I quickly put my hand over hers before they exploded into a miniature nuclear bomb.

"Is Ella ok?" I whispered closing my eyes. Emotion was whelming up in me again. This time it wasn't just rage.

Jeb put his hand on my shoulder. "She'll live. She's healing quicker than I thought imaginable," Jeb whispered.

I said nothing. I gently placed Indi into her cot. Indi sat up and looked at me. She clapped her hands giggling. Nothing ignited which was a start.

Neither Jeb nor I said anything. His presence was comforting. I couldn't deny it.

I couldn't help it. Really, I just couldn't.

I slowly turned around and wrapped my arms around him. I burst into tears.

Jeb held me carefully as if unsure of my reaction. It was amazing at how much better I felt just having Jeb holding me.

Just like old times.

I was wrong. So, so wrong. I don't even know why I was pushing Jeb away. He had a reason for his leaving. Even if he never expressed it until now.

My heart leaked out everything. I just couldn't hold back anything anymore.

"I'm... I'm sorry," I cried gripping Jeb's t-shirt. "I didn't mean it... I... I didn't know what to... think."

"Shh," Jeb softly. "I know. Trust me I know."

I broke into a second series of sobs. I never felt so open before. Never so emotional. I had never felt so... innocent.

Innocent. Weak. In pain. Hurt. Sorrowful.

I took a deep jerky breath in. My face was stained in tears, but I felt the world lift from my shoulders.

My father kissed the top of my head. Something I do to Indi a lot. A sign of affection, love and care.

"Fang's worried about you," Jeb whispered. "They all are."

"I can't do this Jeb," I whispered. "I can't save the world like this. I'm being hunted. Angel and Blaze are missing. Dr. Mandock wants Indi. I... I don't know how much I can take."

Jeb sighed. There was silence for a while, before Jeb thought it would be best if he changed the subject.

"I've been searching up your symbol..."

I pulled back and looked at him. Jeb smiled softly. "It stands for Ark."

I frowned wiping the tears out of my eyes with my sleeve. "Ark? Like as in Noah's Ark? A ship?"

Jeb nodded. "I think that's what's happening at the oil mine. I think someone is building an Ark."

I thought deeply. An Ark? Why would someone build an Ark? A ship. What do they plan to do?

Jeb breathed out. "Just thought I should give you that."

I sighed and rubbed my tears away. "Is everyone ok?"

Dad smiled. "Scales is hiding in the Nantahala forest up north. I think she'll be safe there. Everyone is back sitting down stairs. Dragon is following Total everywhere. Louis on the other hand isn't going to leave Ella's side even if a nuclear bomb hit Atlanta."

I smiled at that. "Louis defiantly loves Ella."

Jeb chuckled. "He looks at Ella exactly like Fang looks at you."

I just hugged Dad again.

One wound healed.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxo**

**Even Hero's break down... REVIEW! Any guesses on where Angel and Blaze are?**


	29. Feeling the Pressure

**Happy Easter Peoples!**

**I really should be doing homework. I mean i have 5 days left of autumn holidays and I'm rrreeeaaalllyyy wasting my time. Oh well. Easter + Chocolate = Lazy Me.**

**Sigh. So This is my Easter Pressie you you guys. Of course, anouther post of this story is sooooooo much better than chocolate right? Right? Of course not. DUH! Nothing beats chocolate.**

**Soz, high on Pepsi Max. *Grins maniacly***

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 29: Feeling the Pressure

Fang POV

I ran a hand over my face.

God, Max.

Iggy was pacing. Nudge was biting her nails, her knees drawn to her chest. Gazzy and Coco where sitting on the couch talking quietly. Louis, of course, was with Ella in Val's bedroom. Val was also with Ella.

Total was sitting by the window again. I wondered what he was thinking. I was sure he missed Angel.

Dragon was the only one who seemed happy. He was run around, licking all our faces, his tail wagging like mad. Not to mention that innocent goofy look on such a vicious and terrifying face.

I didn't fail to notice small spines growing from his back. I hadn't noticed them before.

Phoenix suddenly landed on my shoulder. I could tell she sensed what was going on. She eyed me, her intelligent eyes boring on mine. I sighed and scratched under her chin.

"I'm just worried about Max," I whispered.

Phoenix squawked and nuzzled her head into my neck. I smiled ever so slightly at the attempt of comfort.

Accalia wrapped her arms around my legs. Looked down at her and patted her between her ears.

"It's ok," I whispered smiling the most I could manage. I wasn't quite sure whether I was lying or not.

Accalia still looked at me with beady eyes. "Is Max going to be ok?" She whispered.

I knelt down in front of her. Accalia wasn't smiling. I breathed out. "Max... She's a little stressed at the moment Accalia... She... she has a lot of things on her mind."

How could you tell a 3 year old what's happening in the world?

Before I could say anything else I heard the wood creek from the stairs. I snapped my head to see Jeb walk into the room and stood up.

The whole flock looked at him. Jeb smiled sadly. "She'll be ok."

It wasn't 'she was ok' it was 'she'll be ok'.

Jeb looked at me. He held his hand out to Phoenix and to my surprise she jumped onto his wrist. Usually Phoenix hated to be handled by anyone apart from the flock.

Jeb nodded to me. "Go."

I looked at him carefully, before walking towards the stairs.

I jogged up them quickly and slowly turned to walk into room. Max was holding Indi. Of course Indi was giggling and clapping playing with Max's fingers. Max's smile was small, but calm.

It was then I knew I had to do something. It was then did I know that Dr. Mandock had to be stopped. Max was breaking apart and it was his entire fault.

Indi saw me and gave a squeal reaching out her hands. Max's eyes caught mine. I smiled and walked towards them.

Indi fluttered her wings as I drew closer. Max closed her eyes and lean against me.

Nothing was needed to be said.

"I forgave him," Max whispered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Jeb?"

Max nodded snuggling against me. We sat on the bed, sitting against the back of the bed. Indi was rolling around on the bed between us, sometimes on her back, sometimes on her stomach. She had a dummy in her mouth, but she was still humming a tuneless song that little chatterbox.

"I just, I don't know," She whispered. "It's hard, saving the world, trying to bring up Indi, trying... just everything."

"You try too hard, that what you do," I mumbled into her hair.

I almost felt Max smile. "I want everyone to be happy."

I hummed, breathing in her sent. Max sighed. "Dad had some news on the 'A' symbol."

I smiled. That was the first time I had ever heard Max call Jeb Dad. "And?"

Max angled her head towards me. "He said it meant Ark."

Ark.

Indi's hands erupted.

Max and I both scrambled to cover Indi's hands. Indi was thankfully lying on her back as the blue mushroom cloud filled the air. Once her hands were covered, the flame disappeared.

Indi burst into giggles, grinning under her dummy.

Max frowned. "No flames Indi."

Indi offcourse just fluttered her wings and mumbled something gibberish.

I looked at Max. "Ark? Like, Noah's Ark?"

Max sighed sitting up. "That's what I asked jeb."

I thought carefully. "That explains the oil."

She nodded. She looked around as if double checking no one was around. "I think its Dr. Mandock building an Ark."

I was shocked at her comment. "Dr. Mandock?"

Max nodded. "I've been thinking. What if he doesn't want Indi as a trophy? What if he wants to use her? For her to be part of the ark."

It made sense. Indi being a mother of a new race.

I shivered at the horrible thought. "Why would he be building an ark? Is he waiting for global warming to take over?"

Max frowned. "I think he's he knows something's coming. Like a tidal wave or something."

There was a silence.

"You think Dr. Mandock isn't human," I whispered.

Max shrugged. "That's one theory. Either that or he has some sort of experiment who can sense the future."

"You're rarely wrong," I mumbled pulling Indi onto my lap. She twisted around and slapped her palm on my mouth. I gripped her hand and lowered it.

"Or," Max whispered. "Or maybe he plans to create the end of the world… no wait that would have to be impossible."

I hummed. "But it makes sense that Dr. Mandock would be up to something like that."

"It... it just makes sense," Max whispered seeming a little lost for words.

I looked at her, she caught my gaze. "Fang..."

"Yeah?" I whispered.

Max's voice was quiet. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

Max took a deep breath. "Can you promise me that if I don't come back..."

I froze. "Max, no."

Max looked at me, pleading at me. "Promise me that you'll take care of Indi and the flock. Promise me you'll live on."

A life without Max isn't a life worth living.

"Max, you're not leaving me or Indi or this world," I said trying to keep my voice calm, but inside I was panicking like mad.

Max sighed. "Fang, I'm going to have to fight Dr. Mandock myself. I just know I am. I need to know that if I never make it back alive..."

"Stop," I said gripping her hand. I was afraid she'd run away. "You're not fighting Dr. Mandock. Especially not alone."

"Fang..."

"No Max, I'm not promising, because it's not going to get to that," I said flatly.

Max sighed and relaxed onto the bed. She had given up.

I wasn't promising. Max was never going to fight Dr. Mandock alone.

"Max?"

Both our heads looked towards the door. Gazzy's head pocked through the door along with Dragon's, except Dragon had his tongue hanging out.

Max smiled. "Yes Gazzy?"

Gazzy looked unsure. "Are you ok?"

Max laughed hesitantly. "Yes, Gaz."

Dragon bounded into the room and jumped straight onto the bed, his snout rubbing Indi's stomach. Indi burst into a series of baby giggles.

I rolled my eyes. Of course, Dragon was the puppy of the house.

Gazzy was closely followed by Coco, Iggy, Nudge and Total. Nudge sat beside Max and they talked softly together. I tuned out not wanting to interfere with girl talk.

Done that before. Not all that good for my ears.

Total walked up to me, in wolf form. He seemed to be in wolf form more than he was in terrier form. His large eyes looked up at me.

"Is she ok?" Total nodded to Max.

I sighed. "PTSD," I said barely audible, but to the point where only Total and Iggy could here. Posttraumatic stress disorder was the only thing I could think of.

Iggy snapped his blind gaze to me. Total nodded. "I thought so."

I was sitting up. It was 11:28.

Max was dead to the world beside me. Indi was in her cot. I couldn't sleep. Just couldn't no matter how much I tried I knew I couldn't get to sleep.

I couldn't stop thinking of what Max had said. She wanted to fight Dr. Mandock. She wanted me to take care of the flock if she dies. She wants me to raise Indi.

Alone.

I couldn't. I could never do that without Max.

Max had to live.

Max shifted beside me. I brushed her hair out her face.

I had to leave.

I had to find Dr. Mandock and bring him down.

I rest my head against the wall and closed my eyes. Leaving the world. Would it be that bad? Was heaven everything I ever hoped for? I was an Angel after all.

No of course not.

My heaven was everything in this room.

I bent down and kissed Max's forehead. "I love you," I whispered.

Max shifted but stayed asleep.

I stood up. I glanced over at where Indi was sleeping soundly. I closed my eyes briefly, praying silently.

I stepped closer and brushed my daughter's wings gently. "You take of you Mummy alright?"

Indi remained asleep her chest rising up and down smoothly.

I turned my head away, unable to take it anymore. I was leaving everything I've ever known behind.

Family, my life, my love...

Stop it Fang. You'll come back. You'll live.

I dressed quickly and silently. I picked up my crossbow leaning against the bedside table and clipped it onto my back. Buckling the belt around my waist, I glanced at Max.

She still hadn't moved.

I picked up my bag. It was already packed in case of emergencies.

This was an emergency.

I left the room quietly, taking at long last look of Max and Indi's cot. I sighed, already feeling my heart being left behind.

I closed the door and forced myself to walk down the stairs. I was careful with each step. Occasionally I winced as a couple of the steps creaked.

I walked straight to the kitchen. I opened the cupboard and pulled out some food. Choc-chip cookies, powder milk...

"What are you doing?"

I snapped my head to the stairs my heart jumping to my mouth. Iggy stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Your packing," He said simply. "You're going after Dr. Mandock."

Oh no. "Iggy..."

"I'm coming with you," Iggy stated flatly.

I said nothing.

"You won't be able to use your powers without another flock member nearby," He pointed out.

I stared at him carefully. He was dead serious. I sighed. I knew I couldn't stop him. "Fine. Be quick."

Ig was gone in a flash.

I stared at my bag. Stop it Fang, you know you have to leave.

I picked up a pen and tore a piece of paper off the note pad beside the phone. I hesitated. What do I write? A hundred words?

No.

I wrote four words. Simple words. But I pulled the box out of my pocket and placed it beside the note.

"What did you write?" Iggy whispered as he walked over to me his bag swung over his shoulder. His hands felt for the note, but they reached the box first.

Iggy eyes widened. "Dude..."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah. I know."

Iggy's hand ran over the box. "It's going to kill her."

I smiled softly. "And it's not going to kill Nudge?"

Iggy was silent.

"We're coming back," I whispered. "We are going to defeat Dr. Mandock and we are going to come back and live our lives."

Iggy sighed and put the box down. "I hope your right man."

"I know I'm right," I whispered.

I really should think before I speak.

I picked up a box of cookies and a tin of soup before handing it to Iggy. "Come on. We need to leave."

Iggy took the items, but paused. "Is this the right choice? I've been debating about this for the past hour."

I looked down at the box then back at Ig. "If I don't do this, I know Max is going to sacrifice herself to save the world. I can't live without her Ig. I'm not going to have her do something like that. I have to change the future."

Ig shoved the items into his pack. "What if you can't change the future? What if you take the place of Max?"

I hesitated. There was a quiet squawk. Phoenix landed lightly on the kitchen table. I smiled and scratched under her chin. Phoenix ruffled her feathers. I knew she couldn't come though.

I looked at Iggy. "Then I die knowing that I've saved her life."

**xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**So... What's in the box? I think it's kinda obvious... REVIEW!**


	30. Gone

**Ok,**

**So this might be the last one for a while, but oh well, enjoy it while you can.**

**Suspense, suspense. Action from just about here on. Did i mention there is still 12 more chapters to go? I might even put up the next chapter to the third one. But I'm going to lay off the thrid one and give myself a break. At the moment, I'm into writing the humerous fanfic. Just a bit of an Insight, Max is a badass tomboy who is a foster kids and is fostered by Jeb Batchelder, a rich scientist. She meets Nick Batchelder and they instantly hit off... by hating each other. But ever since she was 12, Max had wings. She never told anyone. But as she starts to fall for the certain olive skinned emo, she can't help but feel the urge to tell him everything.**

**Like? Hate? Think is should be thrown into a volcano? REVEIW and tell me.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxox**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 30: Gone

Max POV

I shifted and rolled over, reaching over to snuggle into Fang.

My hand found air.

My eyes shot open at the unfamiliar emptiness beside me. I sighed. Indi must have woken up during the night.

But I didn't hear her. I always wake up when she's crying.

Confused I sat up. I pulled my blanket off and swung my legs over my side. For some reason my hand caught Giniw from under my pillow.

I walked over to Indi's cot silently.

Indi was sound asleep in the cot, sucking her dummy.

Panic rose in my chest. Whoa, breathe Max, I whispered to myself. He's just downstairs.

I picked my sheath off the bedside table and tied it around my waist slipping my knife in. I knew I was just being paranoid, but I never leave without my knife.

Nor did Fang ever leave without his crossbow.

I snapped my head over to Fang's beside table. The crossbow was no longer leaning against the wood.

Neither was his emergency pack by the door.

My heart flew to my mouth. So did my hand.

No...

No no no no nonononono!

I sprinted out the door, not caring if the others heard me or not. I jumped all 10 sets of stairs, landing lightly on my feet.

I sprinted into the open plan kitchen and stood there staring at the silence around me.

Fang wasn't here.

I wanted to scream.

He had gone after Dr. Mandock.

My eyes spotted something new on the table. A box.

A red velvet box.

My heart felt crushed as I walked over to it. I didn't even know if I was breathing properly. With shaking hands I picked up the box as if it was made of glass.

I opened it.

Nestled neatly inside the box was a ring. It was very simple. Just a small gold band. A 5-6mm diamond with small sapphire either side.

None of us could afford something like this, unless they had broken in somehow and taken it. That means it would have taken Iggy for disabling the alarm, Angel for making sure no one was around, Nudge to help Fang pick it and no doubt Coco, Gazzy, Blaze would've wanted to come along...

This was Fang's secret.

This was what Fang was hiding from me.

The whole flock were hiding this from me.

"_When the time is right, I'll tell you."_

Who knows how long Fang had had this ring hidden.

Phoenix landed on the table from out of nowhere. I stared at her as if she had the answer.

I looked down at the note. My heart clenched again.

_**Don't come after us.**_

Us? Oh no...

"Max?"

I spun around, fear creeping onto my face. Nudge walked into the lounge room. She looked at me. I knew Nudge had seen the horrified look on my face, because she froze half way through stepping towards me.

"Max, where's Iggy?"

I couldn't say anything.

Nudge looked down at the small box in my hands. She took a step back. "Where's Fang?"

She had to calm down. Nudge wasn't one to take things easy. She wasn't like me. She was going to break down.

Not to mention she was pregnant.

I put the box on the table and reached a hand out to Nudge. "Nudge..."

"WHERE ARE THEY! WHERE'S IGGY!" Nudge screamed at me tears beginning to leak from her eyes.

I jumped for her and wrapped my arms around her tightly. Nudge fought me, and screamed. She struggled wildly, crying her heart out, but I held her tight.

"Nudge," I whispered. "It's ok. Breathe."

Nudge sobbed madly, ceasing her struggles. I relaxed my grip slightly. I kept thinking she was going to faint.

"Breath Nudge," I said carefully. "Think of the baby."

"BABY!"

Crap.

I didn't have time for this.

Mum ran down the stairs. Nudge clutched me tightly, still sobbing. I stood my ground, a slight protective growl escaping my lips.

"What on earth is going on!" Mum shouted.

Nudge squealed in her cries and was clutching me so tightly I almost fell over. "Mum..." I warned.

Mum's eyes were blazing with fury as she looked from me to Nudge. "Nudge! Are you pregnant!"

Nudge was hysterics. I swear she was going to rip my Pj's

"MUM ENOUGH!" I roared.

Mum glared at me. "Where's Iggy! I need to have a word with these...!"

"IGGY AND FANG HAVE GONE AFTER DR. MANDOCK! THEY AREN'T COMING BACK UNTIL HIS DEAD, OK! THAT'S WHAT'S FREAKING GOING ON MUM!"

Mum furious look faded into a look of horror. I still had my eyes narrowed, challenging anything more she was going to say.

But even Mum understood the importance of my role. She even took a step back, a simple gesture signalling to me that she knew she had taken it one step too far.

"And I'm going after them," I said controlling my temper.

I let go of Nudge and stalked back to the kitchen. I picked up the note and scrunched it up throwing it at a wall. I carefully plucked the ring from the box. The silence never felt so loud as I slipped the ring on my left hand ring finger.

I stared at it. It's was sort of Fang's style to do something like this. The words were un-said but the meaning was clear. The ring was a symbol.

Until death do we part.

Well, death wasn't coming for either of us just yet.

I snapped the box shut and turned around. Mum stared at me. Nudge was lying in a heap on the floor her legs draw to her chest, heaving uncontrollable sobs.

I gave the box to Mum, who stared at it as if it was eating her hand. I stepped towards Nudge, kneeling down. "Nudge."

Nudge looked up at me, her whole body shaking. She was just barely holding on. I brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I'll bring them back."

"I'm… I'm coming."

Oh no. I don't think so. "Stay here Nudge."

Nudge nodded closing her eyes in pain. She wasn't willing to argue, that was for sure.

I looked up at Mum. Behind her stood the rest of the flock, curious of what the noise was all about. Jeb stood on the bottom step.

I took a deep breath in. Control yourself Max. You're going to get him back.

"I'm coming," Coco said instantly.

Gazzy nodded. "Me too."

Accalia jumped up and down. "And me! And me!"

"No," I said calmly. "It's too dangerous."

Gazzy frowned. "We're always in danger. How is this any different?"

Because I'm finding Fang and Iggy and trying to stop them both before they do something stupid. "Gazzy, you need to stay back and look after Nudge and Indi."

Gazzy looked at Nudge curled up against the wall. He opened his mouth but closed it again.

I slipped past all of them. They each stepped out of my path.

I zipped into my room and changed in less than a minute. I wore my baggy kaki full length pants that had pockets on its thighs and calves, a simple tank top and my boots. I tied my hair up so it was out of the way and clipped my watch around my waist. I swung my emergency pack over my shoulder and bucked my knife around my waist.

I looked over to Indi's cot.

I sighed and walked over. Indi was still sound asleep, laying on her back. Bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Mummy's coming back," I whispered. "Daddy's in a lot of trouble."

Either that, or he's going to be.

Indi shifted but didn't wake.

I walked straight out of the room and into Ella's. Louis was dead to the world in the seat beside the bed, his glasses skewed on his face and his mouth open.

Ella was also sound asleep her bicep wrapped thickly with white bandages. Scratches and scraps covered her head and arms.

But she was alive.

I gently shoved Louis in the shoulder. "Louis."

Louis snapped up fixing his glasses instantly. He frowned when he saw me. "Max?"

I sighed. "Iggy and... Fang are going after Dr. Mandock. I'm going after them, ok?"

Louis jumped to his feet. "Wait."

Louis went to Ella's bag. He unzipped it and handed me a head set. It looked like one of those high-tech ones you see on spy movies.

"I made them," Louis whispered. "I was m-meant to give them to you ages ago. My laptop has a p-program where I can contact you and t-track you. I'll be able to t-talk to you clearly, where ever you go."

He handed me the head set. It was light weight. I looked up at him. "You're a genius Louis."

Louis shrugged glancing at Ella again. He looked so emotionally drained, I don't think he could be bothered doing anything.

I fixed the headset over my head and put the small microphone close to my mouth. "Louis, I want you to stay in touch with me the whole time. I'm going to need you to help me find exactly what I'm searching ok?"

Louis nodded. "G-good luck Max."

I walked out of the room and instantly collided with Mum. Gazzy, Coco and Accalia were all trailing behind her.

"You're not leaving. There has to be another way," Mum said carefully.

Dad appeared out of know where behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Let her go Val."

Mum was speechless. I wanted to hug her, but I had no time. I had to catch up with Fang and Iggy.

"Look after Indi," I whispered. "And Nudge. Please, don't mention the fact she's pregnant while I'm gone. We can talk about it when I get back ok?"

Mum didn't know what to say. "Take someone with you."

"No," I said seriously. "I'll be able to catch up with them quicker if I flew alone."

Mum's eyes narrowed. "You take someone or you're not going at all."

She was serious. I glanced at Jeb. By the look on his face I could see he agreed with her.

"Fine," I whispered.

Before Mum could say another word I slipped pasted her and jumped the stairs again. "Total!"

Total stepped up to me. Dragon looked at me in slight fear. His tail wasn't wagging.

"Total, you're coming with me," I said tightening the straps on my bag. "I need you to take me to Scales. If we're going to take down that oil mine, we might as well do it in style."

Accalia wrapped her arms around my leg. "Don't go Max! Please!"

My heart clenched. I knelt down. "Accalia..."

Accalia's ears were flat. "Please?"

"Accalia," I whispered. "I have to go."

Accalia looked down. "What about my Mummy and Daddy?"

I closed my eyes briefly. "Accalia, I have to find Fang and Iggy. There in real danger. I promise that I'll help you find your parents once we get I get back ok?"

Accalia shrugged. I sighed. "Please Accalia. You have to trust me."

"I do," Accalia whispered.

I kissed her forehead. "You be good ok?"

Accalia nodded looking up at me with pleading eyes.

I stood up. Total looked at me. "Ready?"

I nodded. I couldn't help but wonder whether I would return. Whether I would see any of them again.

There was no choice.

I couldn't live without Fang.

I stuck out my hand.

They all stared at it for a few seconds. Or maybe they were staring at the ring.

Dad stacked his hand on mine. I smiled up at him.

Mum put her hand in. Accalia put both her hands on the stack. Gazzy, then Coco. Dragon and finally Total.

None of us let go for a few second.

"I'm coming back," I said with a smile dropping my hand.

* * *

Total led the way. He was flying smoothly. I stared at my flock band.

I wasn't going to let them down. I couldn't let them down. Family was family.

My head snapped up when Total howled. A deep branch rattling whale call answered in return. I would feel the power and strength in the soundwaves.

Total dived into the trees, me on his tail. He zipped through the trees and landed in a clearing. I landed behind him, crouching to control my landing.

Scales lifted her head, her large intelligent eyes looking at me. She gave a loving hum and angled her head down towards me.

I ran my hands over her nose. "The war isn't over, Scales."

Scales hummed in a low pitch.

"Yeah, I know, I don't like it either," I whispered. "But we have to stop it alright? We have to stop Dr. Mandock and save Fang and Iggy."

Scales nudged me gently. I smiled. I was surprised to see her vine harness was still there. Sure a little brown, but sturdy.

I looked at Total. "Climb on."

Total crouched and pounced onto Scale's back. It took my two beats on my wings to land on her back. Scales straightened her neck until her car sized head was 10 meters above the balcony.

I reached down and picked up the vine reins. "Time to crash the party."

* * *

Dragon POV

Leader gone. Gone. To find mate.

Dragon must help. Must help leader. Help.

Call for all. Mutants. Must call for all mutants to help leader.

Howl. Calling. Calling for all. Dragon feels them. They are answering call.

Help. Leader need help. Call tells mutants to follow leader.

Dragon call for Leader's army.

Army to fight the war.

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo**

**Ok, so the whole next chapter is all different POV's from all the different mutants answering Dragon's call. If you want your mutant to be in it, you need to give a good discription (ie. age, name, whether it is traveling with others...etc) and the where abouts of where your mutant will be (Doesn't have to be america, but obviously it has to be on earth). THEY DON'T HAVE TO BE PART HUMAN EITHER though it does make it a little easier :). Some of you i have already added in later on, so don't be offended if i haven't put you in.**

**Oh, and PLEASE REVEIW!**


	31. Gathering The Army

**Yo,**

**So this is the awesome part where i give little insight into some of the other mutants. Please, if your mutant isn't in there, tell me (Porcupine451, Wingedwolfgirl, BirdKidKirby? Guys your mutant is coming later :) ) and i promise to put in a later scene. Also if your mutant doesn't turn out the they you wanted it to, i can only work with what you have given to me.**

**I'm still up for different types of mutants. :P**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoox**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 32: Gathering The Army

Somewhere in Alaska…

Joelle's POV

I flipped my hood over my black dead straight hair, glancing around for those black soldiers. Shadows, as Maximum Ride had called them. They sure seemed like it. Being that they appear out of nowhere and all.

Scatter ran to catch up with me. His hand gripped mine tightly as he stayed close to me. Flash, who was my biological bother, stood confidently a foot away.

Scatter was 8 while Flash was 11. I, on the other hand was 13 and the eldest.

We had been searching for our parents for a just about 2 months. Both of our parents seemed to have moved.

They were ignoring us.

Acting like we had never existed.

But we still searched for them. With my uncanny ability to locate people (I see it almost like a map and people appear in coloured dots. Each person has their own colour and for some reason once I see that colour, I know everything about them. Job, age, height, weight, mood, relatives etc. Basically there life at present. Unfortunately my map only spreads about a 1km radius if I concentrate real hard) we've searched through nearly all of Alaska (Both Scatter's, Flash's and mine home state).

But it was dark and late and now Scatter, Flash and I had to search for a place to sleep.

"Joelle?" Scatter whispered. I noticed the shake in his voice. This was Alaska and even though it was late summer, it seemed our bodies weren't designed for any weather below 20 degrees.

I squeezed his hand. "Yeah?"

"Do you think my mum and dad don't want me anymore?" He murmured.

I hesitated with my answer. What do I say to that? "Scatter…"

I stopped.

All three of us stopped moving.

A call.

I had never felt anything like it before. It boiled my blood and sent all my senses wild. But I couldn't move. It was like I was being hypnotised.

Maximum Ride.

The hero was calling for us.

I turned around the direction of the call. I closed my eyes and let my body absorb it.

Dr. Mandock.

I growled instinctively, my razor sharp canines peeking through my lips. Scatter drew close to me instantly, while Flash's raptor eyes darted everywhere, afraid a Shadow was going to jump out.

Maximum Ride is call for us to fight with Dr. Mandock.

My growl stretched into a grin. Fight against Dr. Mandock made me shiver with a new wave of adrenaline. All the stupid animal genes he put in me were going to be put to good use.

Against him.

I glanced at Flash who looked right back at me, grinning with the same set of pearly white canine teeth. I picked up Scatted and put him into a piggy back.

"Let's bounce," I said.

Flash grinned and crouched before springing 100 metres into the air.

* * *

Somewhere in London…

Cameron's POV

God, this steak was delicious. Better than delicious. It's kinda sad that I hate cooked stuff now, but for some reason, raw streak tastes better than chocolate.

Of course, it was so hard to chew on the thing with fangs. I mean, my fangs were cool, but they got in the way and I was only just working out I could draw them up into my gums.

My parents stared at me slightly. I would be too. I mean, my skin is pretty normal if you exclude the random patched of green scales appearing occasionally. I had a tail, snake skin naturally. It was about 2 meters long and such a hassle to try and hide.

"This is delicious," I said taking another bite, letting it saviour in my mouth before swallowing it whole.

Mum smiled awkwardly. Dad chuckled nervously. They still haven't got of the 'Oh and your son is half snake' moment. I smiled, fighting the natural urge to show my fags.

Suddenly, it hit me. The call. In a language I didn't understand. But I did at the same time.

My knife dropped and fork dropped from my hand.

My parents were saying something, but I couldn't hear anything. My whole body was zoned into the call.

Max.

Max needs help.

Max was a hero to the mutants. There was not one mutant who could say she wasn't.

The call was telling me exactly where she was. East, slightly to the north. In the middle of the ocean.

Dr. Mandock.

Max was going after Dr. Mandock.

"CAMERON!" My mother shouted.

I snapped out of my trance the call still lingering inside me. "I have to go Mum."

Dad frowned. "You haven't finished dinner."

I stood up, grabbing the slam of meat and swallowing it whole. It would have to be the size on my palm, but my throat naturally stretched out.

"I have to go help Maximum Ride. She's calling for me," I said quickly.

And just like that I raced out the front door kicking my shoes off as I went. My parents shouted, but my whole body was zoned into answering the call. The quickest way would be by water and yes, as I am part snake, I could swim and breathe underwater.

But I had to help Max.

I had to answer the call.

* * *

Somewhere in Canada…

Unknown POV

Sniff air. Deer. Buck. Fresh young.

Lightly through the ground. Waiting…

Call.

Hear call.

Not pack leader call. Winged Human leader call.

Call for help against evil.

Pack leader howl. Scare away deer. But not care. Must answer call.

Pack leader call for flight. All answer. All must help Winged human leader. All must answer the call.

Take flight. Fly south.

Must answer call.

* * *

Somewhere in North Africa…

Leo POV

I threw a rock off the cliff gazing over to watch it tumble down. My eyes focused on it until it fell into the water with a plop. I looked up as the sun began to rise above the African plain. It honestly looked like sun rising in The Lion King.

Ah, the irony.

I was half way through standing up when I was suddenly hit by a force in my head so powerful it knocked me off my feet. I jumped to my feet faster than lightning, my slick sand coloured tail flicking behind me.

A calling.

I stood there listening to the call. Max. Maximum Ride. The hero. She needs us. All of us.

It was strange how much I could understand. The call was spoken in a language that made no sense… but made sense at the time.

I growled and bent my knees into a crouch. Slowly and naturally, two razor sharp fangs sipped through my lips. Instinct you get from being part sabortooth. Who knows how Dr. Mandock managed to put prehistoric dinosaur into me.

Dr. Mandock and his crazy team of ninjas. They were up to trouble again.

And Max needed help to stop him.

I sprinted. Running as fast as I could. But I don't run on two legs. Well, I mean I can, but I run so much faster on all fours.

I ran across a lake. Yeah, I just said I could run across water. It sort of reminds me of Dash in The Incredibles. But I wasn't a cartoon character.

I run up the side of the cliff where the pride were sleeping soundly. Were. Now they were up listening to the call.

Rhaksha was already packing, sharing the load in each back. She was the part panther with her dead straight black hair and her cat slit eyes. She walked like a model, looking like a model, but really it was just in her nature to act silky. Even though she could pass as an 18 year old, she was only 15.

8 year old Scratch and his identical twin brother Simba were pouncing on each other like cubs, growling, pulling on each other's manes and tails. They both had their pointed ears playfully flat.

There was also Ray, the 12 year old. Like Rhaksha she was part black jaguar, but she obviously had more jaguar in her as she had the retractable claws. Similar to mine. Ray was stilling in the shadows on a rock ledge on top of the cave. She was shy and, sad to say, but couldn't speak human any more. Her green slit eyes were on me as I entered the cave. I could faintly see her tail swish in the shadows.

Racer was the 13 year old. After traveling with these kids, he was defiantly my best friend. Sure he was 3 years younger than me, but his beefed up chest, shoulders and legs made him look like a rugby player. Most of his Leopod jeans were internal (excellent cardio vascular skills, the strength to run faster than a speeding bullet and could probably tackle any steroid driven weight lifter in the world), he had the leopard skin down his back and a spotted tail.

Then of course, there was Narla, the curly copper headed 4 year old. She was like me, part sabor tooth. She didn't have the retractable claws like me though. She still looked adorable when her fangs were out and her tail flicking.

But the real reason that makes us so awesome is our ability to run fast. Of course, no one could run faster than Racer, but we could all run across the water fairly well without tiring.

We could certainly run across the Atlantic Ocean. Very handy.

"Leo!" Rhaksha cried as I entered the Pride's cave.

Racer glanced up from sharpening his set of knifes. Ray lightly jumped down from the rock ledge blinking at me.

Scratch and Simba both ran up to me. They were talking to fast no human ear would ever be able to pick out the words.

"Are we fighting?" Scratch asked.

"Can we please go fight? Please?" Simba begged.

"We'll be good."

"Promise."

"Boys, boys," I said carefully. "Calm down now."

Both of them fell scarily silent. I know, Scratch and Simba quiet? A Miracle. Those twins seemed to be on caffeine 24/7.

Narla bounded over, growling as she pounced on me. I caught her quickly but she still bounced up and down on my hip, her fangs slowly creeping out between her lips. "Fight!"

It was scary to think just how deadly and blood thirsty this 4 year old could be some times.

But that's what Dr. Mandock designed her for.

Psychopath.

I sighed. "We have to help Max," I said defiantly. "She's calling for us and we need to answer."

* * *

Somewhere in the Amazon…

Unknown POV

Flying. Breathing. Freedom.

No cages here. No strict voices.

Freedom.

Hit. Suddenly. Inside. A call. Call for help.

Leader. Winged human leader calls.

Winged leader saved life. Winged leader got rid of cages.

Owe leader. Must help. Must fly.

Call inside me. Under feathers. Deep. Call telling me to fly north-east.

Others come too. Other birds. Others of all kinds. We all answer the call.

Must fight for leader. Protect leader.

* * *

Somewhere in South Western China…

Ramjet's POV

"Ramjet?"

I turned around, facing the elder with the thick accent. His name was Tian Guang.

My name, my human name was Jian Bei, but like every experiment, I change my name to Ramjet.

New me, new name.

"There is a man who needs you," He spoke again in rough Mandarin.

I nodded, making my way back over to the tent. Tian Guang held the curtain door open, because basically, I had no arms.

Yeah you heard me. I was one of Dr. Mandock's attempts to make an Avian hybrid. But I was a failure, ending up being nearly 25% bird rather than the 2%.

I had no arms.

Nope, just giant massive wings.

And a tail. And my own bird call. And random feathers that grow in my jet black hair making it all 'booffed' up and mullent-ish.

DNA from a Spine-tail swift.

Look it up if you can't get the picture, but in other words, I had a massive 1.5 long bird tail and a wing span of over 6 metres.

But no matter what Dr. Mandock put in me, I still live in my home town of Gan Zi. Even though I was kidnapped by Shadows, my village and my parents have accepted me back. I was considered a lucky omen I guess, being able to fly and having the power to give and take emotions.

People in surrounding villages travel far to see me, which instantly boosted the economy of the town. My mother uses my feathers to create wind charms and necklaces where they are sold at the market. My father still considers me his son and gets me to help carry things out to his field (I can carry almost quadruple my weight which has become handy). Even my little 4 year old sister comes and sleeps with me occasionally as she says my wings are magic and keep her night mares away.

But I've devoted most of my time at the hospital. Mainly to those who are sick on the inside rather than the outside. To mentally ill patients I give them emotions of happiness and hope and take away their depressed thoughts.

Each day I fly to Tibet to help with those who needed me. Tain Guang was the healer in the hospital of Nagqu. He was like a grandfather to me, supporting me and my weird and wonderful powers.

I walked to through the lines of hospital beds. Patients were moaning and muttering. Tian Guang lightly touches my wings and leads me towards a cot.

Two men in their twenties help a shaking man onto the cot. The two men notice me and bow giving kind blessings. I nod to them in respect and they left.

I could feel their emotions. They seem content that I would heal this man.

I turn to the man. He is staring wide eyed at his hands, rocking backward and forward. I sit carefully on the bed, shuffling my wings so I didn't sit on them.

I stared at the man.

Pain. Lots of pain. He had lost someone he loved. Not only that but misery and grief covered his mind as well.

I carefully withdrew those emotions.

His rocking slowed and his eyelids drooped as if he was tired. As I pulled his misery out, I replaced it with peace. Giving him feelings of being able to let go.

Occasionally I get minds that fight. That try and hold onto their emotions, but they learn to understand that I don't take away their memory or their thoughts. I only help them let go and forgive.

I sat back as I pulled the last of the man's misery out of him and closed his mind. The man looked up at me. I could see the thankyou in his eyes.

"You are healed," I spoke carefully hoping the man would understand Mandarin. "You will feel no more pain."

The man began to plead his thank you, offering me all kinds of money and gifts. "I owe you my life."

His Mandarin was understandable but it was clear that it wasn't his first language.

I shook my head. "You owe me…."

The call struck me then.

I could feel it right to the ends of my feathers. Running through my blood like water. Filling me from head to toe.

Maximum Ride.

I could faintly hear the worried words of both the recently healed man and Tian Guang, but I could understand them. Both my heart and soul were listening to the call.

Maximum Ride needed us to fight Dr. Mandock.

If I had fists, I would be tightening them. Instead my wings tensed.

She was calling for us.

Asking for us to join her army.

I floated out of the call. Tian Guang gripped my shoulders.

I stood up, surprising both the healed man and the elder. I breathed in and out carefully, trying to come to terms with what I had to do.

"I have to go," I said quickly. "Maximum Ride is calling me."

Tian Guang's eyes widened. "The Hero calls for you?"

Tian Guang knew all about Maximum Ride and her flock. Even in these deserted highlands, people knew all about Max.

"She calls for everyone," I said quickly. "To bring down Dr. Mandock once and for all."

Tian Guang's face suddenly turned wise. "Then you must go. You must fight for what you believe in and bring evil to the ground."

I nodded quickly. "If Maximum Ride wants me to fight, I will fight."

* * *

Somewhere in the Antarctic Ocean…

Ariel POV

The ocean was amazing really. I mean, not everyone has their own tail. It defiantly makes me feel special, even if I'm not human.

Who knows. Maybe I will save a prince from drowning, who I'll fall in love with and magically we'll live happily ever after on our palace beside the ocean.

If only fairy tales came true.

I was the leader of the school. 'School captain' as we all joked about. Of course, we all thought it would be funny if I elected school prefects.

Good times.

I felt someone swim beside me. When I glanced across, my heart sped up slightly as Fin caught my eye. Fin grinned.

Showing off once again his row of shark teeth.

Not that he ever used them. He was harmless really. Wouldn't hurt a Nemo.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled back. My teeth were normal. Of course, this made it harder for me to chew and tear the thick fish and kelp, but I managed.

But yes if you're wondering, Fin was my mate.

I dived and Fin followed me playfully. I swirled and he rhythmically mirrored my actions. I laughed, letting the air bubbles slip from my mouth.

I swam straight up and out of the ocean. For a split second it feels like your flying across the water, before you dive back down. Fin dipped and dived beside me. We sped across the water, like flying fish…

I suddenly felt like I was hit. Smack in the chest. A call.

It was strange. I stopped in the water, my tail swishing only slightly as I kept myself floating. I listened.

Fin caught up to me and together we were silent as we faced the call.

Max.

Max was heading to war.

She needed us.

I closed my eyes as the call fed me this information. The oil mine. Dr. Mandock.

Rage built up in me. I clenched my fists. My tail lashed in the water angrily.

I glanced at Fin. He looked at me, waiting for me to make my decision. But there was no decision to be made.

"We have to help them," I said clearly in the water.

Fin nodded. "Let's get the others."

We swam back to the shipwreck as fast as our tails could take us. They were all waiting. Marlin, Bara, Black Tip, Jaws, Rapid, Coral, Knot and Tide. The council of 10 if you include Fin and I. The other mermaids are too young to make the hard decision we do.

Like now.

Coral, probably my best friend swam up to me. "Was the call true? Is Maximum Ride really calling for us?"

I nodded. "All of us. She wants all the mutants."

I swam gently over to where the others were gathered. Fin and Coral on my tail.

"Guys, we have to help them," I said seriously.

Jaws glared at me. If there was one Mermaid trying to challenge my title it was Jaws. "You saw what happened last time. Rapid nearly got speared! There is no way we're going back."

Rapid shivered, probably thinking back to her near death experience, if it wasn't for Knot to pull her out of the way.

Both Knot, Rapid, Black tip and Bara were all 'silver fins'. They're tails were long ways, like a Barramundi (Hence where Bara got his name), while Coral, Marlin, Tide and I were 'green fins', like a dolphin, except with green scales. In a way we sort of had the 'traditional' mermaid style fin while, the others had the 'Harry Potter mermaid tail' (you know the mermaids in Harry Potter 4?).

Jaws and Fin on the other hand had been specially bred. Their tails were the 'green fin' type, but they had skin rather than scales and of course, the razor sharp teeth.

"It's different this time," I said carefully. "We won't be fighting alone. We'll be fighting alongside all the mutants."

Jaws snapped at me angrily. Fin bared his teeth in my defence. If we were on land, both boys would be growling.

"Look," I said strongly holding up my sturdy flock band. All the mermaids in the council trained their eyes on it. Even Jaws'.

"Max gave me this band for a reason," I said glaring. "We are part of the flock. We can't just let her go into battle without us. This is our perfect chance to prove that we are a loyal ally."

"We have to fight."

There was silence for a while.

"I agree," Black tip spoke. "I want to take Dr. Mandock down for good."

"Me too," Tide said.

Soon everyone was nodding in agreement, sharing thoughts and ideas on how to attack. Jaws fell silent when he realised he was over ruled.

I felt adrenalin run through my veins. This was what we were designed to do. To fight. To kill.

And as a school, Dr. Mandock was gonna go down.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ok, pick you favourite POV and tell me what you think! REVEIW**


	32. Slow Decent

**Hey Folks,**

**Ok, Review task of the chapter. Top 5 wishes. Rules. 1. be honest. 2. Can't wish for more wishes or objects that can create more wishes or anything to do with having more than 5 wishes. 3. Can't wish for two of something exept if they come in pairs.**

**Ok, so my wishes are. I would give up the life i have now (expect for a hard drive that has everysingle story i've written on it) just to have these 5 wishes.**

**1. To have a pair of wings, preferably cream to brown (chocolate brown at the downing feathers fading to a cream for the primary feathers) but i wouldn't really mind the colour as long as it suits me.**

**2. Read minds. Now before you think I'm being dirty, reading minds would make you pass every test, find stolen objects and you'd have the best comebacks in the world.**

**3. breathing underwater (That includes the whole water pressure thing)**

**4. Fly around with 5 other awesome kids (all younger than me). I would like them to be different from the flock (different ages and personalitys), but Fang stays the same because i love him.**

**5. To have a pet Dragon like 'Dragon'. Except raise him from an egg.**

**So what do you think? Am i being to ambicious? :P**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxooxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 31: Slow Decent

Fang POV

I stared at the oil mine through my crossbow binocular. With night vision, I could pick up all the details to the writing on the Shadow machine guns, without been spotted.

Iggy and I had virtually been flying north the whole time. We only stopped to eat and refuel. I could feel Max on our trail. She must be travelling with someone, because if she was going super speed, she would have well and truly caught us by now.

Ah Max.

Somehow I knew she would come after us.

I just have to kill Dr. Mandock before he kills Max.

I sighed. Iggy flew overhead and appeared in front of me. "Are you sure about this? It's your last chance to back out."

I smiled. "Ig, I have to do this."

Iggy's mouth formed a grim line.

"You don't have to come," I suggested.

Iggy shock his head. "Dude, I'm not leaving you in this mess and besides, you need me. You wouldn't be able to use your invisible thing."

He had a point.

I nodded. "We stick to the plan then."

There was silence. I could tell Iggy was waiting for me to say something.

"Do you think she's wearing it?" I whispered.

Iggy raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"The ring."

"No."

"Really?"

Iggy threw his hands in the air. "Of course she'd wear it Fang. She had your freaking child alone in the middle of the Amazon. You guys were virtually a married couple."

I smiled at that.

"She loves you," Iggy said reassuringly.

"Would she love me after leaving her?" I whispered looking to the clear night sky above as if they had an answer.

Iggy sighed. "Gees and I thought I was stress about Nudge. Fang, she loves you. She will always love you. Christ, I can't believe I have to tell you this."

I breathed in. "I think I just need to hear it from an outside voice."

"Well, now you're satisfied, shall we take these guys down. I've hungry for knocking out Shadows," Iggy cried.

It surprised me how much Iggy was making a joke of this. I could see the underlining message now. This was Iggy's way of hiding his fear. Through jokes, through laughter. He was the opposite of me. I hid my fear and emotions inside me.

"Come on," I said diving.

I dived straight down. Iggy flew in my shadow.

I pulled up so we were just gliding across the top of the ocean. Travelling at this speed, radars would just see us as part of the waves.

I pulled up against the wall of the oil mine, gripping the thin pipes to hold on. My feet were balanced on the small ledge. I press myself against the wall.

Iggy attached himself to the wall beside me and tucked in his wings. I put his hand on my shoulder.

With a small shiver, I blended into the wall. Iggy shivered and he too became part of the wall.

A Shadows head poked out to look down the wall.

I couldn't help but hold my breath. My heart clambered against my chest as the Shadow looked directly at me threw his Balaclava.

The shadow briefly touched his mouth and muttered something before his head disappeared.

I breathed out. "Close," I mouthed.

"He said it must have been a glitch or another seal," Iggy whispered.

I nodded. "Come on."

We shuffled along the ledge, staying as close to the wall as possible. Once we came to a platform, I carefully edged my head around.

A helicopter pad. Quite a large one too. I wouldn't be surprised if it was actually 2 helicopter pads.

5 Shadows holding machine guns guarded the area. They were alert, cautious of anything.

"We have to be extremely quiet," I whispered.

"What if we take a couple Shadows down and then we won't have to be invisible," Iggy suggested. "We'd move a lot faster that way."

I hummed. "Fine."

I eased around the corner, Iggy following me silently keeping himself connected to me. We crept along the wall.

I felt so exposed. My mind was triggering of warning signals each time a Shadow glanced over at us. I had to keep saying to myself that even though we could see them, it didn't mean they could see us.

I crept into a gap between two walls.

We waited the first Shadow walked past. Iggy and I grabbed him. Iggy tightened his hands around his neck, while I went for the hands and feet. The Shadow chocked quietly and turned blue for a second, before he pasted out.

We dropped him. Another Shadow must have heard something, because within a span of 5 seconds we had a second Shadow. We dragged the unconscious Shadows further down the gap and behind some bins.

It wasn't long before we were dressed like Shadows. Iggy tied up the unconscious men with rope from one of the bins and more importantly taped their mouths.

I folded my Crossbow, but kept it armed attached to my back under my bag. I much preferred my light and silent weapon to the heavy and loud machine gun. I took the machine gun anyway. We had to blend in.

I was bad enough we had to take the bags.

"Follow me," I whispered fixing my Balaclava over my head and adjusting my microphone earpiece. "Keep your eyes straight ahead. That way you'll look like your taking your task seriously."

Iggy nodded, adjusting the machine gun. I knew how much he must hate carrying that thing. One of those left him nearly dead if it wasn't for Max and Nudge finding him.

I walked out from behind the bin and exited through the gap. I glanced around at the other shadows on duty. None seemed interested let alone suspicious.

I walked straight towards the main entrance. I didn't hesitate when I walked through. The Shadow guards in fact nodded to me. I nodded back. Iggy remained stiff.

As we entered I suddenly felt like we were back at the school. The walls were strangely white. Like a laboratory.

I shivered as I continued down the hallway like I knew where I was going.

We passed scientists and more soldiers. I forced back the memories of the school.

There were small windows on the doors. Scientists in white coats where busy in the rooms. I saw one carry a container of blue goo. Another holding...

An experiment.

I walked slowly. Iggy almost walked into me, but I was almost frozen on what I could see through the window.

A live experiment. A baby Dragon. Calculating the size of Dragon compared to this little one, it would only have to be a few days old.

I watched the experiment struggle as they forced it into the tub of blue goo. The experiment screamed as it fought the white coat. The white coat yanked its hand out of the goo and slammed a glass lid onto the box, sealing it from any air. The Experiment froze, but not the sort of freezing that would happen when you were cold. It was the freeze almost like the baby dragon was being... preserved.

"What are you up to Dr. Mandock?" I mouthed.

"What is it?" Iggy whispered.

"Some scientist's just put an experiment in this... goo and it froze."

"To death?"

"No... more like, time's stopped."

What the heck was going on?

I watched one of the scientists pick up the glass prison, the goo now solid inside and open the door into the hall. He jumped as he saw me.

"Oh, sorry there soldier," The grey bearded scientist said.

I quickly made a plan. I thread my hand through the strap of the machine gun and hung it over my shoulder. "We've was ordered to take this mutant to Dr. Mandock's office."

I could almost feel Iggy's eyes pop out of his head.

The scientist looked shock. "Lord Mandock? Why?"

Lord Mandock. I resisted the urge to punch the stupid scientist.

I shook my head. "I don't know sir, I'm just following my orders. I'm new."

The scientist smiled and passed me the tube containing the experiment. "I would be grateful for you to have this mutant taken to the Lord. Oh..."

He handed me a card. "You'll need this to get past the restricted section when you take the mutant to its storage hold. The storage for this one in room L24D17."

Perfect.

I nodded and took the card. "Thank you sir… oh, um, you wouldn't happen to know where Dr. Mandock's office is?"

The scientist coughed. "Of course. First left. Then second right. Then left again. You can't miss it."

I nodded.

The bearded scientist nodded back to me and entered the room again. I turned on my heels and began to walk down the hall again. I turned right and breathed out. Iggy was onto me.

"How the hell did you get away with that?" He whispered fiercely.

I breathed in and out again. "I have no freaking idea."

First left, second right. I paused, half way round the last turn before pulling Iggy back. Two heavily arms soldiers were there.

"What is it?" Ig whispered.

"Guards," I murmured. "Two of them…"

I faded off as a scientist approached the doors. The guards stepped forward and I strained my ears to listen.

"Authorisation?" The guards questioned.

"37NQ9I21," The scientist said. He sounded as if he said that a lot.

One of the guards pulled out an electronically pad and scanned through it before nodding to the scientist and allowing him through.

Did I mention the scientist also did an eye scan before the doors opened?

I cursed.

"There is no way we can get through," I mumbled.

"Some one's coming," Iggy hissed.

I walked past the turn off and in search for another way out. I looked up this hallway and noticed it was blocked by a steel door. A swipe box on the side of the door blinked red.

"The restricted section," I whispered. Iggy straightened up.

"Let's go," I whispered again adjusting the solid blue goo box in my hands.

I walked towards the door. My heart was still beating a million miles an hour.

I passed the key to Iggy, who felt for the box and swiped the card. The door clicked open.

Another hallway.

"How are we going to get to him?" Iggy asked.

I thought about it. Maybe there was another entry. "I don't know. Its best if we drop this experiment in the right room before someone realises something is wrong. We're in the right place."

"How do you know?" Iggy questioned.

I looked at the door beside me. "The door says in red letters L24D01."

"Ok," Iggy whispered.

We walked along it. I scanned the numbers on the doors and glanced through all the windows. More blue goo glass tubs with frozen screaming experiments.

Most of them were just kids.

All those horror movies I had seen, forget them. To see kids, eyes terrified, frozen in the blue goo… I was going to have nightmares for months.

Each room seemed to be organized in size of experiments. Some glass cases were as tall as I am. In another crate, there were stacks of thousands of small glass crates that could probably fit into my hand.

We passed a couple of rooms that held plants. Some were just small shrubs, others were handfuls of seeds. None of the boxes in the plant rooms were bigger than a shoe box.

We were travelling in a circle I could guess that much. A huge circle. I guess we were halfway around when we came to L24D17.

I swiped the card and the steel door opened. More Blue goo.

Iggy and I stepped inside and closed the door. Ig smashed the fire axe from its glass box and blocked the door with it.

I pulled off my Balaclava and scanned the room. The room was around a quarter the size of a basketball court. Some were Dragons, but there were others too. All babies, barely a day old. All experiments stacked on top of each other like storage boxes.

I set the box down and immediately pulled out my crossbow firing two shots into the glass. I covered my eyes as the glass smashed. When I looked down, the goo had melted as if it was hit by a sudden burst of heat. The room was suddenly full of the foul smell coming from the liquid goo.

The baby Dragon coughed and vomited the small amount of goo that was in its throat. It was barely the length of my forearm, tail and all. The baby Dragon gave a droning call, sort of like something you heard off a Dinosaur hatchling on the discovery channel.

The dragon spun around and looked at me. It tail flicked side to side and its wings were flapping. It shook the goo off its head and backed away from me giving off another scared call. It ran and hid behind a couple of the blue goo boxes.

Those were lives frozen in glass prisons.

Mermaids, Unicorn foals...

Angel and Blaze were frozen in the blue goo too.

"Oh my god," I whispered running over to Blaze and Angel's frozen forms. The Baby Dragon disappeared from my mind.

I dropped to my knees my eyes wide in utter horror. Blaze was frozen screaming, his eyes seeming like they had seen death itself. His hands were pressed on the glass.

Angel on the other hand was curled into a ball, her eyes scrunched up and the look on her face as if she had been crying for days.

I'm going to kill him. I'm going to tear him to shreds.

I was going to make him pay.

I pulled out my cross bow and fired two shots into Angel's frozen prison. The glass shattered and the solid goo melted as if it was hit by flame.

Angel and Blaze were spate boxes. Nothing was pilled on them.

"Iggy, it's Angel," I said quickly running over to her.

Angel's figure unfroze and flopped against the floor. I lifted her to a sitting up position. Her eyes fluttered making me sigh in relief.

She chocked. I patted her on the back sending chunks of goo fly from her mouth. She slumped into me.

"Fang," She whispered weakly.

Iggy knelt down beside us. "Dr. Mandock froze Angel?"

Angel clung to me. She wore the clothes she had been wearing when the bombs hit, but now they were soaked in the blue goo.

Angel began shivering madly.

I pulled off the Shadow's coat and thread it through her rag doll arms. "Easy Angel."

I picked up my cross bow and fired a couple of shots into Blaze's prison. The glass smashed. The goo melted. Blaze fell in a heap.

I passed Angel to Iggy, who took her with a shocked look on his blind face.

I crawled over and picked up Blaze from the glassy mess. He jerked up and coughed the blue gunk up from his lungs. Once it was all out, he collapsed back. I was quick to catch him, but he slipped unconscious.

"Iggy," Angel whispered barely awake.

Iggy wiped some of the blue goo out of her drenched blonde curls. "It's ok Angel. We're here."

Angel's eyes fluttered slightly. "There... there's... ark."

I gripped Angel's hand. "We know. Dr. Mandock is building a ship."

Angel shook her head quickly and coughed up some blue goo. Once she was done, she spoke. "No... The ark... it's not a ship..."

She coughed again, hunching over to vomit up saliva along with the goo. It smelt foul.

Angel breathed in and out heavily. "It's a rocket. Dr. Mandock has built a rocket."

My eyes widened. "A rocket? Like as in a spaceship rocket?"

I didn't believe it.

Angel coughed slightly nodded. "He wants to be god. He... he wants to recreate the world...With experiments...With his own creations."

Angel slumped back against Iggy still having trouble breathing. He eyes kept drooping as she fought to stay awake.

I could even begin to think how Dr. Mandock thought he should re-create the world.

"How can he recreate the world? No other experiments can reproduce. Humans are too powerful. Unless his..." I paused.

"He already has the bombs armed. Nuclear. In just about every highly populated area in the world," Angel whispered as if she had practiced a speech.

I looked at Angel. "When the rocket launches, the bombs activate."

It wasn't a question.

Angel nodded. "These crates must be fed into the rocket first."

"What about reproduction," Iggy asked quickly. "We're the only..."

"Ones who can reproduce," I finished.

"Dr. Mandock... he put human reproduction genes... into the experiments," Angel nodded. "But..."

I looked at her as she breathed in.

"Dr. Mandock couldn't make us... avian humans...we are his first experiments he ever did…his favourite…"

Angel looked up at me in a pained expression.

"He's after breeders... ones he know will breed…"

I held my breath. Oh god. What have I done?

"Max and Indi," I whispered.

Max was falling into a trap.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**CLIFFY! Love? Hate? Completely dispise? REVEIW PLEASE!**


	33. Flying High

**Yo,**

**Well i have to say my favourite wish was from Elegrabra. She wrote:**

**Hmmm...as for my wishes I really only need one. :D my wish would be that whatever I say or think would be correct, but only when I want it to be. (Like sorta a voluntary on-off switch in my head lol) That way I can say, "I have wings." or "my best friend in scotland can come visit me soon." or "that lost dog will be reunited with its owners today alive" and it would be true! But I could turn the power off and say things I don't mean, or an exaggeration of things without them actually coming true. :p **

**I have to admit that wish is epically awesome. Seriously. I wouldn't want to get on your bad side. :)**

**Ok, since i'm on a roll, I might as well keep going on this. If you could turn into (and out of) 1 animal, what woud it be? It can be mythical, but you can't turn into a mythical creature that is already part human.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 32: Flying High

Max POV

We flew non-stop. Scales didn't mind. I think she could fly forever if she wanted to. Of course, there was the fact she had to eat, but apart from that, I doubt she needed to land.

The day awoke and passed. Night approached quicker than I had expected. Total ate his raw mince meat we had taken from the fridge. I didn't eat. I couldn't eat. Until Total forced me. I went through a packet of dried apple, some dried noodles and a bar of chocolate.

I should have eaten at least double that, but I couldn't think about eating.

I had so many things on my mind it wasn't funny.

Thanks Fang. You better expect hell for this.

Not to mention Iggy. I was going to kill him.

There was a beep beside me. A small light on the headset was flashing. I picked up the head set and put it over my head.

"M-Max?"

I touched my mouth piece. "Yeah Louis."

"I've m-managed to locate the oil mines f-floor plan."

"Awesome."

"Thank you, ok, so the entrance is on the s-south. That should be a good p-place to start considering th-there are two helicopter pads at the entrance. An excellent place for Scales to land. Um... wow that's strange."

I frowned. "What?"

"Um... in the centre of the oil m-mine there's a huge circular empty space. It goes nearly 40 l-levels down into the water."

"And...?"

"It c-can be a boat warehouse, because they are usually square aren't they?"

"What else could it be?"

"Submarine? I have n-no idea, but I don't think it's a boat."

"Ok, thanks Louis."

"Another th-thing Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Dragon's making this strange c-call again. He did it w-with Ella and I and made Scales come. I think… Dragons calling for help again."

"They'd be coming to Atlanta."

"I don't th-think so. This call isn't exactly the s-same. Coco, Accalia and G-Gazzy are saying they also hear the call. A call directed to the oil mine. I think his c-calling for the army to follow y-you."

My army.

The experiments.

"Louis," I said carefully. "I don't know how long they might take, but try and keep track of where they might be. Ariel and her school will travel faster than the others. Also, contact Nathan. We'll need his help too."

"Got it. Fly on, Max."

I smiled at the comment. I kept the ear piece on just in case.

Total lifted his head. "Down there."

Sure enough, in the distance the bright lights of the oil mine. Scales gave out a deep hum. I breathed out.

"Ready Total?" I asked.

"I can't really say no for an answer."

Scales roared a battle cry. It boomed across the ocean. I swear it blew my ear drums.

She dived towards the Oil mine. I had to really grip her reins to keep myself from flying off. Total's claws gripped Scale's back.

Gees she could fly fast.

She swooped over the oil mine. I spotted the helipads instantly and gripped the reins to steer Scales towards it.

The guns fired. Scales roared again. She flapped her massive wings as she dropped to the ground. She landed on her back legs first before traversing her weight to her front legs. You could almost see the whole oil mine shake under her weight.

Scales angled her head down to the crowd of Shadows and let out a mighty roar. The intense sound flew some of the closer Shadows off their feet. Others ran back inside the main building.

I slid of the side of Scales' neck, landing in a crouch, pulling my knife out of its sheath. Total jumped down from Scale's back and landed beside me growling.

Time to rock.

I lunged at the first shadow, swiftly stabbing it in between the ribs. Planting my feet on its shoulders, I sprung into the air. A second Shadow raised it's gun at me, but I drove my knife through its skull.

They were everywhere. Shadows were seriously pouring out of buildings. I guess that was my advantage. They would be able to fire at me from a long distance unless they wanted to take out a couple of comrades with them.

**Max?**

I slashed my knife across a Shadow's chest. _I'm still alive Jeb._

**Good because you'll be happy to hear this.**

I punched a Shadow as he raised his gun towards Scales. _Hit me._

**Blaze and Angel are in the Oil mine.**

I froze for a millisecond, but quickly reacted as two Shadows charged at me. I spun around, slashing Giniw across their faces. They screamed and slumped to the ground.

_How do you know?_

**Coco had another vision. You're on the same angle as Blaze and Angel. They're alive.**

A Shadow jumped at me. But before I could do anything, Scales took the Shadow in her jaws and swallowing him whole.

"Thanks," I said. Scales roared again at the next on coming Shadow.

"TOTAL!"

Total snapped his wolf head up to look at me from on top of a Shadow. I ran over to him. "Hold the Shadow's off and away from Scales wings. I'm going in to find the others. Angel and Blaze are here."

Total's ears pricked up at the mention of Angel, but he didn't have time to talk. He growled and lunged at Shadow. There was a snap and the Shadow laid still.

I ran, dodging Shadow's as I went. One jumped at me but I dived into an army roll under him and kept going.

I arrived at the automatic door. A guard on the inside charged at me. I was quick to throw my knife through the window. The glass smashed, but Giniw struck the oncoming Shadow. I didn't waste time. I jumped through the smashed glass door and ran down the hall, grabbing my knife as I went.

I touched my ear piece. "Louis, I just went through the main entrance. I need to find Angel and Blaze."

"Ok, Try... turn the f-first left."

I almost missed it, but I kept running.

"Second right and at the end of the hallway you'll come to a door."

I turned right. I threw my knife and it dug straight into the lock of the door. I stopped, yanking my knife out of the door. The door swung open.

I entered a long hallway. I looked left and right, but it was just an endless hallway that bent around the corner.

"Where too?" I asked quickly.

"The satellite's h-heat radar is picking up something in r-room L24D17."

I glanced to my left noticing a door reading L24D01. "Got is Louis."

I ran down it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my ring glittering in the dim light.

* * *

Fang POV

There was a roar. Louder than any animal in the world.

I knew the sound instantly. I raised my head to the roof. "Max is here."

She was falling into a trap. Why? Why hadn't I worked this out earlier?

Stop it Fang. Think straight. You can get her and these kids out of this.

Blaze shifted. "Scales."

I thought quickly. Max is going to tear the place apart. There were innocent lives here. She had to destroy the rocket, but the oil mine had to stay standing.

I stood up, holding Blaze in my hands. I threw the machine gun to the side and picked up the bolts I had shot into the glass. "Let's go."

Iggy had Angel. "What about the other experiments?"

I looked at the piles of glass preservative prisons. "We can't free them all yet. They're still babies and besides there would have to be about a hundred of these crates."

"142," Angel whispered.

I winced. That was a hell of a lot of experiments we now had to free. It was almost like another Zoo. "Max is going to destroy the oil mine. We have to stop her."

"I... talk to Scales," Blaze whispered his eyes opening slightly.

I nodded. "Ok, here's the plan. Where going to Scales. Talk to Max, Angel, tell her we're ok. Tell she needs to get off the oil mine now!"

"I can't," Angel whimpered. "I'm too... tired. Power's take up energy."

"Ok, ok," I said quickly. Think Fang. "Let's get out of here. We need to get you guys somewhere safe from the fighting."

I looked around for the little Dragon. It had its head poked out from behind a glass prison. It gave a small call again. Scared and fearful.

"Come on," I whispered to it.

It crept out slowly giving off another call. I stood up, convinced it would follow us.

I moved towards the door and kicked the axe off the door. The steel door sprung open. Sirens wailed. But there were no Shadows in the hall way though.

"Angel?"

"That way," Angel whisper pointing down the opposite way Iggy and I had come.

"Ok," I said.

We ran. The little Dragon gave off another young call chasing after us in small high bounds, its tail flicking behind it and its leather wings trying to flap. The sirens continued to wail. We pasted more storage crates. These ones were completely full of gooifide experiments.

That was when we past the viewing platform.

I froze in a mixture of fear and amazement.

It was a viewing platform for the rocket.

It was massive. I mean, I'd seen rockets on TV before. This thing towered over them. It was at least 100m thick and I would be surprised it was 500m tall.

The baby Dragon circled around my feet, chirping, but I hardly noticed.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

Someone jumped at me.

I was only just able to keep my balance as the figure slammed all their weight into me. Blaze rolled out of my hands and lay limp on the floor.

Iggy was quick to push the figure off. I heard a distressed call from the baby Dragon as it circled Blaze, but I straightened up quickly, yanking my crossbow out and snapping the bow out into firing mode.

Night rolled across the ground. I kept my cross bow on him as he slowly got to his feet.

Night looked at me and grinned madly. He waved his hand and suddenly my cross bow was yanked out of my hands. It clattered on the floor a few meters away.

Crap.

Night had a power.

Not good.

Iggy stood beside me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angel helping Blaze sit up against the wall. The baby Dragon flittering around them, unsure what to do.

I stared at Night. He grinned back. "Daddy's not happy with you."

"His not my father," I growled in a low pitch.

Night tutted, ignoring my tone. "Oh Fang, you don't get it do you. He doesn't care about you anymore. All he wants is your prissy little kid and your super amazing blonde bitch..."

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I screamed.

Night laughed. "Oh, but that's the thing. We are going to have them and you know it."

I lunged for him. Night was quick to react and charged also. We collided. I smashed my fist into his face. He pushed me off him and I rolled.

Night was on his feet before I could sit up. He reached his hand out and suddenly I felt something squeeze around my neck.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground as if I weighed nothing. My hands flew to my neck, but there was nothing there. Just an invisible force pushing around my neck, keeping me off the ground. I chocked, trying to breath.

"FANG!" Iggy called running towards me.

Night turned to Iggy, thrusting his hand out towards him. Iggy flew backwards hitting against the wall and falling down into a heap on the floor. Night kept his free hand up.

"Ig," I croaked gasping for breath. Iggy shifted slightly, sending a wave of relief over my body.

Night looked back at me grinning. "Trying to say something Fang? Sorry I didn't hear you."

"I said..." I choked. "Fuck you bastard."

Nick's eyes narrowed on me. I suddenly felt the grip around my neck release. I fell to the ground gasping for breath. I opened my mouth wide, taking in as much air as I could.

I felt something move from my pocket. When I looked I saw one of my bolts on my belt being pulled my Night's force. I watched the bolt travel towards him. He grinned madly.

"Since Daddy doesn't want you, I guess I could have a little entertainment as I watch you die," Night said slowly.

As if on a spring, the bolt released and slammed into my thigh.

I couldn't help it.

I screamed.

* * *

Total POV

Shadow after Shadow after Shadow.

I was now just pouncing on them, their heads snapping when they hit the ground. My left front leg had a massive scrape that had cut through the thick fur and I had a thousand small scratches around me, but apart from that I was alright.

Scale's was holding strong too. I recon she's had an amazing dinner. I don't really fancy human flesh as much. It tastes a bit like beaver... and I hate beaver.

Suddenly I heard a different sort of call. I paused slightly.

The Canadian Flying Weredog pack.

The Experiments were here.

Max's army was here.

A tan coloured Weredog pounced on a Shadow beside me, growling menacingly at an oncoming Shadow.

A kid on the other side of me lunged at a Shadow. His lion like tail lashing behind him. He roared powerfully.

There was a swoop and calls of all kinds. When I glanced at the sky I saw hundreds of multi coloured birds. All diving and attacking.

Kids were running everywhere. Some zoomed past 300 miles an hour, knocking Shadows out at they went. A herd of Pegasus galloped beside me with Kids on their backs. Mermaids smashed through the helicopter pad dragging unlucky screaming Shadows down the holes they created.

We were winning again.

The thought sent adrenaline through my blood.

Guns fired at me. I shiftily jumped to the side and growled as I snapped my jaws around the Shadow's neck throwing his to the side.

I flicked my tongue. Ahh, gross. Human blood.

_**Total.**_

I froze for a split second. A Shadow jumped at me griping my blood soaked fur a hard yank. I howled and gripped the Shadow's arm in my jaws, yanking him off me.

_Angel?_ I called.

She was alive, but her voice sounded so, so weak.

Oh god, I hope she is ok.

_**We need you Total.**_

_Angel where are you? _I screamed in my mind. Was she ok?

I ran past Shadow's. With all this back up, I knew my priority was now Angel. I had to find Angel. She found me in New York for a reason. I was going to live up to it.

_**Destroy the rocket.**_

_What?_

Rocket? No one said anything about the rocket. What happened to the ark? The boat? Does it still exist?

_**Max is here. The rocket will launch tonight now Max is here.**_

I could feel her fading. I ran faster. Was she dying? Falling unconscious? Either way, she needed me.

_ANGEL!_

_**Destroy the rocket.**_

_NO, ANGEL!_

_**You're our only hope.**_

There was a flash in front of my eyes. A map. A map of the oil mine. I could see it. The path I needed to go. I could see the rocket I needed to destroy.

Angel was gone.

**xoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxox**

**CLIFFY AGAIN! Aren't i just awesome at them. You should know by now i don't kill main characters... REVEIW! PLZ**


	34. Screaming Cold Blooded Murder

**Yo,**

**Lately I've been a little stuck and since one of the major book stores are closing down in town (NOOO! Devistation!). I brought 50 dollars worth of books on a 50-70% off sale (IT WAS SOOO AWESOME. The cashier lady thought it was weird to see me jump up and down at the sale). I brought a copy of Young Sherlock Homes. Can i just say it was awesome? Sure it was meant for someone 5 years younger than be, but SO WHAT! You guys should read it.**

**Ok, so Topic of the chapter, I'm looking for epic stories. Mainly Fantasy romance, there needs to be action, mystery. AND NO BLOODY LOVE TRIANGLES. I HATE THEM.**

**And also if any of the characters are named Dylan, don't even both mentioning it. I frown at all guys named Dylan. Unfortuatly there are no guys calle Fang, otherwise i would be drooling.**

**Especially if they were emo. And had Black wings.**

**Sigh. Girls can dream.**

**Any way, to the story. Yes, it's awesome. Yes, I'm cool. Yes, I'm cool and awesome.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 33: Screaming Cold Blooded Murder

Max POV

I ran. As fast as I could. The white walls haunted me with memories of syringes and white coats. I ran past doors, but I didn't even have time to look at them.

My heart froze in terror as I heard a scream.

Fang's scream.

I blindly ran down the hall way as fast as I could manage. Nothing was on my mind except for the determination to get to Fang. My fear of losing him seemed to take over my body.

My mind was full of horrible images. I couldn't fight them.

As I rounded the corner, I saw Night.

My raging fear turned to fury. I felt my body heat up and my eyes narrow.

And there was Fang... withering in pain on the floor.

I lunged at Night, catching him by surprise. I knocked him off his feet, sending him flying against the wall. He hit it with a bang.

I landed lightly on my feet, continuing to walk towards him. I barely have time to register the giant rocket in the back ground.

The Ark.

It was a rocket.

How on earth was Dr. Mandock getting all this money? He had to be stealing it.

I slipped my knife out of my sheath and threw it at Night.

But it stopped in mid-air.

I frowned. What the...?

Night stood up a grin on his face. He held out his hand and Giniw zoomed into it.

Dam it.

Night had a force power.

And how dare he take MY knife.

I growled crouching down, my wings spreading defensively. Night advanced towards me. "Well it looks like miss saviour of the day just arrived to save you Fang."

"Max," I heard Fang whisper hoarsely.

Hold on Fang. Please, hold on.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Iggy shift, shuffling slightly towards Fang. I saw Angel unconscious, Blaze trying to shake her awake. They were both drenched in some sort of goo.

But they were alive.

Alive. Not necessarily safe.

Night paced slightly. "I'm not surprised to see you here. With all the heroic deeds you've been up too lately, I'm surprised you're even able to stand on your feet."

"What do you want with Indi?" I growled low. I made sure I was between him and the others, my wings acting like a curtain.

Night spun around and looked at me. He howled with laughter. "Indi? Your pathetic daughter? You thought it was just Indi we were after?"

I frowned slightly but maintained my posture. Of course they were after Indi. I mean all the chasing and Dr. Mandock wanting Indi...

Wait...

Dr. Mandock put that gun to Indi's head. He was prepared to shoot her to get what he wanted.

Me.

All this was about me. The Shadow's attacking the Eraser camp. Night constantly coming after me. The threats. The taunts. It wasn't Indi he was after it was me.

They can take me. That was ok. They could take me as long as Fang, Indi and the flock were safe.

Night walked towards me. "So you worked it out. Oh, there's no point hiding it, I can see it in your face."

"What do you want with me? Is this part of the Ark?" I whispered.

Night grinned. "You're our final addition of course. The eve of a new race."

I have heard those horrid words before.

"Who..." I stopped. I suddenly knew exactly what Dr. Mandock wanted from me. I was the Eve.

And Night was the Adam.

I don't know what Indi was but I'm positive she's part of it too.

I growled stepping back. "Don't touch me."

Night grinned. "Aw come on Max. It's going to work like this. I kill Fang and your pathetic flock. You come with me in the Ark. The world blows up. We are frozen for a few thousand years. We come back to earth and are the parents of a new race. Sounds pretty sick to me."

It was sick. Really, really sick. I was just about ready to gag on my own vomit.

I threw a punch with my left hand, but Night was quick enough to hold up his hand. I suddenly felt like I was fighting a repelling magnet, even though my hand wasn't in contact with his.

Night frowned at my hand. My eyes widened as I realised that Night had seen my ring.

He yanked my hand to get a better look. I took the distraction. I brought my right fist around, smashing it in the side of his face. He dropped my hand and back off.

He growled and lunged at me, my knife still in his hands. I duck underneath and punch his in the gut.

I suddenly find myself lifted off the ground. Like I'm on strings, I flew across the room. I slammed into the wall and collapsed to the ground.

Pain covered my body like a heavy blanket. I groaned and closed my eyes, willing it to go away. I ran my hand behind my head. It was bleeding, badly. Not to mention the nail sticking out of the wall had scraped down my arm. It was also bleeding.

Night walked up to me again. I tried to stand, but the pain reeked through my bones. I collapsed slightly against the wall, trying to keep myself standing. Night laughed.

"The great Maximum Ride seems to not know when to give up," Night mocked.

I breathed out heavily. The pain was making my legs shake. I wanted to collapse.

"I'm sure we can fix that," Night growled stoking towards me.

"I think she has learnt her lesson son."

Night turned around and faced the entrance. I looked also, trying to blink out my blurred vision.

There Dr. Mandock stood, standing in his pristine cream coat and pants. He wore a maroon tie, being the only colour he wore. His eyes were staring at me like a child see it's favourite Christmas present.

He walked towards me. I tried to move away, but before I knew it he was in front of me. His crazed eyes bored on me, merely a few centre meters away from my face.

"Hello Maximum," Dr. Mandock whispered his voice creepily insane.

I shivered, shrinking against the wall. Dr. Mandock continued to stare at me, a crazed smile on his face. His face was inches from mine.

"So glad you're willing to join my Ark."

* * *

Total POV

I was sprinting down the hallways, Angel's mind map clear in my mind. Left, right, another right.

I passed scientists who yelled at me. I passed doors, hearing the screams of experiments behind them. I couldn't go to them though. I had to do this for Angel.

It was my mission.

I rounded another corner. I was close. So close. I came to an open steel door. Without hesitation or thought on how it had come to have a broken lock, I jumped through it.

I kept running. Running. Running. Running. I came to another door. I burst it open.

I was instantly greeted by a bridge. Just beyond the bridge was a giant cylinder. It was incredibly thick and stretched at least 800 meters into the air.

Hello rocket.

How the hell was I going to destroy this thing?

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxooox**

**Anouther Cliffy. :P Sorry Guys... BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS EPICALLY AWESOME IT'S THE MOST AWESOME OF ALL AWESOME CHAPTERS!**

**REVEIW!**


	35. Fire's Rage

**Soo,**

**Ok, so i have nothing on this chapter. But you know what would be really awesome? If i could beat the number of reviews i have for Max: The War Eagle. Curnetly we are on 502 for Max: The War Eagle and 368 for Fang: The Black Hawk.**

**Ok, topic of the chapter. What do you think are the three hardest prases (a couple of words) to say to someone? Mine are 'I love you', 'I'm sorry' and 'Help me'. I'm interested in what yours might be. You can give your opinion on mine too if you like. :)**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 34: Fire's Rage

Max POV

Dr. Mandock scanned the platform slowly. Fang bleeding badly and breathing heavily on the ground. Iggy pulling off his shirt to wrap around Fang's thigh, but barely being able to keep himself to sitting position. Blaze hovering over Angel. A small baby Dragon hiding behind Blaze.

"Kill them," Dr. Mandock said simply stepping back to glance at Night. There was no sort of sympathy in his voice.

"NO!" I roared dodging Dr. Physco and jumping at Night.

Night waved his hand and I was thrown against the wall again. Pain rippled through my body again, causing me to cry out louder than I would have liked. I sunk to the ground and looked up, afraid to see what he was going to do.

Only to see the baby dragon jump at Night's face.

It gave out a high pitched squeal as it dug its claws into Night's skin. Its little jaws gripped some of Night's hair, yanking it out.

Night screamed trying to yank the experiment off him, but that creature had all four talons digging into Night's head. There was no way it was coming off, even with Night's force power. He stumbled back at first, but then began to fall forward.

I knew right then I had my chance. As if I could predict what was happening, I knew exactly what I had to do despite the pain I was feeling.

Pain was just a message after all.

I leapt up. Sudden adrenaline ran through my body, pulsing through my veins.

I planted my feet onto Night's back pushing him to the ground. Night let go of Giniw. The little Dragon jumped off his face. My knife bounced off the ground.

Like lightning I snatched the handle out of the air as it spiralled towards me.

And stabbed it right into Night's heart.

The whole world fell silent. There was nothing you can hear except for my heavy breathing. My arms were shaking as I fought against the pain.

I slipped my knife out of Night's back. It made a squelch sound but I was too full of rage and fury to be able to register exactly what I had done. I stood up on Night's back, twirling my bloody knife in my hand.

My eyes snapped up to Dr. Mandock. My wings flared out angrily.

He didn't cry out, he didn't even move an inch towards his own son. In fact, he took a step back as if he misjudged my reaction.

He had no feelings for his own, loyal son. It was as if Night was just a tool.

As much as I hated Night. As much as I was glad he was dead, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. His father never even cared for him.

I have never felt so much hatred towards someone. Never. Not Jeb. Not Itex. Not even the white coats that experimented on us.

He did frown however, slight anger rising up behind his senseless eyes. "You killed my son."

His voice was toneless.

To my greatest horror, it reminded me of Fang.

No. I would never lower Fang to this level. Ever.

I stepped off Night, limping. The little Dragon suddenly climbed up my back and perched on my shoulder. It hissed at Dr. Mandock its leather wings flapping madly. I glanced at it briefly before looking back at my arch enemy.

Dr. Mandock's eyes narrowed further. "You're a murderer."

I felt like laughing. My voice came out dark and dangerous, even too my own ears. "You're the murderer. You killed the lives of thousands of kids by making them your experiments. You almost killed my flock. You almost killed Nathan and his wife. You sent those Shadows after the Eraser pack. I came here to stop your wrongs. You killed your own son and you're never going to get away with it again. The evidence is clear."

Dr. Mandock grinned, as if the thought of his own son dying just past him by like a breeze. "Ah, but that's where your wrong."

He pulled something small out of his pocket. Ironically, it was a black box with a red button.

"Tonight, I launch the rocket. It will only take a few minutes to load the new species, whether you are coming or not."

* * *

Total POV

I flew around the rocket. In my jaws I held a thin rope. Now, I just needed to find...

I saw a little hatch on the side of the slick rocket. I grinned. Gottcha.

I flew up to it. My claws dug into the soft light metal, ripping the door open easily. The next part wasn't the easy part. I had to unscrew the cap.

I held the rope in my paws. With my mouth, I carefully untwisted the cap. It wasn't easy. I mean, my jaw could only just fit.

The cap came off and I spat it out of my jaws.

The strong sent of petroleum filled my nostrils as I gently lowered the rope into the hole.

* * *

Max POV

I stared at the button.

He was going to escape. He was going to win. Again.

He pressed his palm down onto the button.

The rocket exploded.

My head snapped to the rocket. One of the rocket's jets suddenly blew up. I noticed a flying figure zoom away from the balls of flames.

Total.

He is just the best dog in the whole wide universe. Would someone give him a medal?

The Second jet blew up. The whole rocket was going to explode.

And we had to get out of here.

I ignored Dr. Mandock and ran to Fang. He was breathing heavily, sweat pouring from his head. He stared at me, pain reeking across his face. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but it only came out as a groan.

Iggy stared at where the rocket was, his blind eyes wide.

"Iggy," I said quickly. "Get the others out of here."

"MAX!" Blaze screamed. The little Dragon screeched and flew of my shoulder.

I turned quick enough to see Dr. Mandock jumping at me a combat knife in his hands. I dodged out of the way, grabbing his arm and yanking him away from harming any of the others.

"IGGY!" I screamed as the rocket exploded some more. "GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Dr. Mandock roared and charged again. This time, I whipped out my own trusty blade and blocked his attack. Again he aimed for my left. I blocked it spinning around and smacking my boot across his face.

The platform shook as Dr. Mandock shuffled to the side. Iggy had one arm under nearly dead Fang and holding unconscious Angel in the other. Blaze jogged soggily behind them holding the terrified baby dragon in his hands.

They would get to Scales. They would escape.

As for me I wasn't so sure.

The air was full of explosions. I could feel the ground shaking. I could hardly hear a thing as Dr. Mandock charged again. His knife was raised and I easily spared it. I knocked it out of his hand sending it across the floor, but he was quick to kick me on my weak knees. I screamed as pain erupted through my body again.

Dr. Mandock swiftly brought his foot around, smacking it on the side of my face. I smacked my head onto the hard concrete. My knife slipped from my hands and fell from my reach.

The platform shook again with another explosion. Dr. Mandock dropped onto his knees. He snatched Giniw from the ground and raised it above me.

* * *

Fang POV

I could feel it.

I could feel the fight. In my mind.

I could feel the fear, the rage, the hatred, the lust for blood…

Yet my eyes were closed and I was barely conscious.

I was feeling the future. I don't know how to explain it.

The pain was killing me, but the future I was feeling was killing me more.

Max was falling. She was dying. I could see where this was going.

No.

Please Max. Don't give up. Don't leave me. Don't leave Indi. Don't leave this world.

Don't give up.

Don't leave.

Please...

* * *

Max POV

They say that when you see your death coming, you witness your past. The past flashes before your eyes.

It's not the case.

I saw the future. The future I was never going to have. How my flock were going to live on. I was never going to see Nudge's baby. Or how Iggy learns to be a father. Or how Dragon was going to grow as big as Scales. I would never see Angel trying to take over the world. Or Gazzy blowing up anything he can find.

Or Fang.

I would never see Fang again.

Then there was Indi.

Indi would grow up without me. She would learn how to talk and walk and fly. She would celebrate her birthday and open her presents at Christmas. She might fall in love and have kids of her own and I would never be there for her. I would be gone.

Some inner strength burst through me. Some strange adrenalin that I had, but had never really used before.

Hope.

As the knife came down on my neck, I gripped the blade with my bare hands.

Almost instantly blood ran down the blade and dripped onto my neck. Crimson red.

Another explosion sent a piece of metal hitting a wall. Dr. Mandock gritted his teeth as he forced the knife on me harder. I felt it cut through my skin, my veins, my tight and straining muscles. I felt like screaming with pain, frustration and determination. I just wanted to scream.

The knife began to shake. It wasn't going any way at first. My hands were slipping along the knife, cutting right through my palms.

I wanted to give up. My body was begging it. My hands were almost numb with the pain I was feeling. I gritted my teeth, trying not to scream.

Dr. Mandock didn't look any better. His forehead was drenched in sweat as he fought against me.

This was it.

This was my war. A war of my determination against his strength.

This was the war Jeb had been going on about.

He wins and he escapes. Creates more experiments, builds up his army. Takes over the world, with nothing in his way.

I win and I escape. I save the world. I live my life knowing that the man who made me, the man who ran the calculations of my own existence is long dead.

Only one can win.

The knife slowly lowered towards my neck. The blood was dripping like a leaky tap off the end of the knife.

Dr. Mandock grinned insanely. "You're nothing. Nothing. The minorities of the world. A mutant."

My hands were screaming at me to release, but my mind was determined to never give in. This sudden hope I had was driving me.

I thought back to the beginning. When it was just Indi and I. No flock. No nothing.

When I had found Nudge, for a moment I had lost all hope trying to find the rest of the flock. I couldn't find hope that I could even survive in this world while the others were missing.

But I could find it now. Knowing that they were all alive. Knowing that they were all safe. It gave me hope.

All I had to do was kill him and I would be free.

My flock would be free.

The world would be free.

"I maybe... mutant," I gritted through my teeth.

The knife moved away from my neck slightly. Dr. Mandock's smile faded.

"But my name is... Maximum... RIDE!" I screamed over the roar of another explosion.

I pushed up, knocking the insane man in the head with the handle of Giniw. He rolled backwards, giving me enough time to readjust my grip on it. I jumped to my feet faster than lightning yanking Dr. Mandock off his feet and bringing him to my face. The blood from the open cut on my hands stained his cream suit.

There were no words to describe the hate and rage that was filling my blood.

"You made me. You designed me to be a hero. I bet you never thought, you'd end up being the villain," I snarled.

Dr. Mandock wasn't smiling now.

I threw him with all my might against the wall, screaming with fury. He hit it, the side of his face hitting first, and sunk to the ground.

I was about to walk over to him and stab my knife threw his heart, when there was a massive explosion from the rocket. It blew the roof off and the whole platform shuttered. I gripped a loose pipe to keep my balance.

I snapped my head up. Just ahead laid The Black Hawk.

I moved over to them on the shaky ground. I quickly put my knife in its sheath and picked up Fang's crossbow. I folded it together and secured it to my belt.

I looked back at Dr. Mandock. He hadn't moved.

Another explosion collapsed one side of the wall. I didn't have time to do the honours of stabbing Dr. Mandock.

I took a step and almost screamed. My legs were now killing me.

My energy was fading fast.

I took two awkward leaps towards the end of the platform and leapt off it. Just as the platform collapsed.

I beat my wings rising higher towards the roof. I dodged to the left as a large piece of metal blew up from the rocket. Another ball of flame rolled my way.

My hands were dripping with blood. My arm was no better. My head was beginning to spin and pain filled all the corners of my body.

**Keep going Max.**

I flapped harder. I ducked quickly as part of the roof almost fell on me. My breathing was quickening and my wings were dragging.

_Jeb._

**It's ok Max. Keep moving.**

I gritted my teeth and forced against the oncoming tiredness that threatened to take hold of my body. I dodged more flying bits of metal and climbed higher.

I could see the stars.

They were shining so bright. Egging me on. Trying to convince me to keep going.

My hands were dripping and I knew I was losing blood quickly. I kept my fists curled and my mind determined, but it was getting harder to beat my wings.

There was an explosion under me. It was bigger than the others. When I looked behind me, a giant ball of flame rushed towards me.

**MAXIMUM!**

I folded my wings in and forced myself into super speed. I didn't get very far. It took up so much energy. I cried out in vain.

I tried again. I didn't get much further than last time. The ball of fire was approaching.

I had to get higher.

**NO! MAX!**

I tried a third time.

It took all the energy out of me.

I felt my wings collapse. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I began to fall, my hair whipping in my face.

But I never hit the ground.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoox**

**Intense much? It's ok, THIS IS THE LAST CLIFFY! SWEAR ON MY WINGLESS LIFE! But like always REVEIW!**


	36. Waking Up

**Yo,**

**It's ok guys, no more cliff hangers. I'm serious. It's all good from now on... though the next chapter you find out something awesome and that will probably answer a lot of questions... but i won't give it away.**

**Your answers to the last Chapter Topic were awesome. My favourite ones were definatly "Fang's not real.", "It's impossible to have wings.", "I'll do that." and "I don't have my homework done on time." Very funny guys. :)**

**Ok, it seems we are getting on a roll with these Chapter topics (well, i like to call them that), so the next one is "Would you sacfrifice everything, but one item in the life you have now to live 'in your own story'/'Maximum Ride'?"**

**Note: If you chose Maximum Ride, I'm only counting it up to book 3. Any book after book three is crap.**

**And no i still haven't read Angel. As far as i know, it shouldn't exist.**

**My answer: Yes. Why? It's not because my life sucks (believe me I'm a lot luckier than most people), but in my stories, everything is perfect. All the comebacks i say, all the love... my stories will always have a happy ending even if I don't know it as a character. :)**

**Oh, and I'd keep a 500G hard drive with every story i had ever writtern on it.**

**:)**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

****

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 36: Waking up

Max POV

The first things that hits us flock when you wake up in hospital is undoubtingly the smell. Especially since the last thing I remember is the oil mine.

As the hospital smell filled my nostrils, I freaked. I sat up faster than anyone.

Mum was suddenly over me. "Max its ok."

I couldn't even say anything. I just breathed heavily as my eyes snapped around the room with a crazed look. I couldn't describe the room because I was on auto pilot looking for white coats and syringes.

So many things were running through my mind.

Blood. Fire. Pain. Screaming. Explosions. Metal. Dr. Mandock's heartless eyes…

Mum smiled softly at me wiping the hair out of my eyes. "You're alright. Sleep."

Like a heavy blanket, the word sleep made my whole body relax and my eyes droop.

I carefully laid back down on the hospital bed, my heart beating a million miles per hour. I felt myself drift again, when I remembered something.

"Fang," I whispered.

Mum gripped my hand. "He's alive. He's going to be ok."

That was exactly what I needed to hear.

The second time I woke up, I felt better. Both mentally and physically. The hospital smell filled my nose, but I wasn't nearly as stress and freaked out.

Fang was alive.

It was so good to hear that.

Of course I was still worried to death about him. He had a freaking bolt stabbed through his thigh for crying out loud.

But at least he was alive.

I opened my eyes, squinting slightly at the bright light of the white room. I tried to shift but winced at my incredibly stiff muscles. Not to mention the amount of pain that pulsed from my knees and my head. Ah, my head. God it hurt.

And the stupid heart monitor was annoying the crap out of me.

Yes, my hearts beating already. Get over it, you stupid machine.

I blinked as my blurred vision became clear. The first thing I noticed was the little baby dragon curled up beside me. I smiled slightly and petted its sleeping form. With a bandaged hand. And forearm. And my other hand was also bandaged.

I sighed. Of course, like always, I nearly kill myself. The usual. I looked beyond the bed.

My mouth fell open unconsciously.

Well one wall was flowers. Hundreds of multi coloured flowers. In boxes, it bunches. With balloons or cards. Ribbons, ties.

So many colours.

I didn't realise I was so popular.

There were also cardboard boxes. 7 of them, for what I could see. One was open and I was quick to realise they were all full of cards.

My eyebrows rose. I had 7 boxes of cards?

Ok, I defiantly wasn't that popular.

On the other side of the wall was my flock. Well, most of them.

They were dead to the world. Gazzy was slouched one end of the couch, snoring. Coco was curled up on the other end. Dragon was lounged in the middle of Gaz and Coco, lying on his back growling at some imaginary rabbit. Even Scales had her head just outside the window, her eyes closed and taking in deep long breathes.

But they were safe.

Mum was also in the room, asleep on the uncomfortable looking hospital chair. With, ELLA! Of course, Ella was dead to the world on Louis's shoulder, sitting on the second couch. Louis didn't have his glasses on again.

Only Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Accalia and Blaze weren't in the room.

A blue fold out cot was situated beside my bed. I shuffled over carefully, wincing at the pain in the movements. Inside the cot, laid Indi in a gorgeous pink jumpsuit that had 'Don't mess with the Angel' on the front (Bet you ten bucks Ella picked that out). She was on her back, her grey wings stretched out slightly wider than the cot length. She had a dummy in her mouth and a small rattle in her hands. Her feet were up touching the rattle.

Her eyes looked up at me. Suddenly, she lost interest in the rattle and threw it aside. She reached her hands out towards me.

I moved carefully to bring back the blanket.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

I jumped even though the voice was quiet. Pain rippled through my body and I winced, squinting my eyes. My heart monitor jumped slightly (Goddam machine). When I opened them again I saw Jeb standing in the corner of the room hidden by flowers.

I smiled slightly. "Hey Dad."

Dad smiled as he walked to Indi's cot. Without a word, he carefully picked Indi up and turned around to face me.

"Here," He whispered handing me Indi.

Indi slipped into my arms. She instantly brought her hand up and touched my face mumbling something under her dummy. I smiled even though it did hurt to have pressure on my arms and hands.

I glanced up at Jeb. "Where are the others?"

Dad smiled again. "Fang's in the room next door. Blaze and Angel are sleeping. They're exhausted. Especially since they were frozen in Dr. Mandock's mysterious mixture for over two weeks."

"Frozen?"

"Dr. Mandock had created this blue goo with some of the oil and sea water mixed with various other chemicals. It froze... time almost... to anything inside it once it lost air. Dr. Mandock had sealed Angel and Blaze in the goo."

I winced, but not with my own pain. No wonder they had no energy.

"Where's Accalia?"

Jeb smiled. "I managed to find her parents. They've gone back home south now. She wanted me to tell you to get better. She also gave you a letter, but I'll let the kids give it to you."

I managed a small smile. Accalia would have to be thrilled to be with her parents. It's a shame I didn't get to say goodbye.

"Is Fang ok?"

"The bolt missed his artery which was good news. He hasn't woken up yet," Dad said carefully watching my reaction over my glasses.

Breathe Max. Fang's ok.

"What's happened to the oil mine? Where are the other experiments? How long have I been out? In fact, why the hell am I alive?" I asked shaking my head ever so slightly bringing my bandaged hand to my forehead, thinking back to what I last remembered.

Dad chuckled and sat on the end of my bed. "You've been out for about 4 days. As for the experiments, they've camped themselves in the park waiting for you to wake up. Every single one of them is there. Ariel in waiting in the bay."

Indi pulled on my hair, mumbling something. I prayed my hair from her fingers. I didn't want her to develop habits.

"But… I should be dead," I whispered. "I was falling…"

Jeb smiled. "Scale's saved your life. You fell and she managed to catch you. I have no Idea how she knew you were there. Perhaps we will never know but that's one smart cookie you have right outside your window."

I looked over to where Scales was sleeping outside. I smiled slightly. "She's not the only one with secrets. We all have our own."

I wasn't only thinking of Fang. Our whole lives were one big secret.

Dad nodded feeling my deep thoughts again. "Anyway, Nathan's crew arrived. It took them a while to settle your army down since they were demolishing the whole place, but they managed not to completely destroy it all. They had to call in cargo ships to take the crates to shore..."

"Wait, what crates?" I felt left behind.

Dad frowned. "Dr. Mandock had crates of Mutants to be loaded into the spaceship. Over a hundred, full of thousands of frozen Mutants. They've counted them. Max, Dr. Mandock had nearly 300,000 Mutants stored."

My eyes widened. "How on earth are we going to find homes for 300,000 Mutants?"

Dad put his hand on the blanket where my knee was. "Nathan is taking control of that. It will take a while, but I think he can manage. Seeing that all of the experiment groups are here, Nathan is sorting it out."

I nodded glancing down at Indi again. "What about Dr. Mandock?"

Dad sighed. "Vanished. No remains what so ever. It would be impossible to survive after that last explosion. It is most likely his body fell in the sea. Forensics are having terrible trouble finding anything."

I sighed with relief closing my eyes briefly. He was gone. Completely. I didn't feel anything but relief. There was no need to worry about the danger of Dr. Mandock anymore.

He was fish food.

Thank god.

I looked at all the flowers. "What on earth are they?"

Dad smiled. "They are from your supporters. We have had to refresh your wall every day. If we kept all the flowers you got, you would have a whole room full of flowers and cards."

I nodded to the boxes, wincing at the movement of my head. "And the boxes of cards?"

Dad grinned. "Schools."

I raised an eyebrow. "Schools?"

"Schools of kids who have made cards to send to you."

My face paled. "Oh god, this is all over the America then isn't it."

Dad looked the roof. "Try all over the world. You're probably the most politically discussed person at the moment. All the stuff on moral issues, human rights and debates on whether mutants can be classified as humans. Hell you beat all the American presidents put together."

I groaned and pressed my fore head on Indi's. Fantastic. Not only was I stuck in hospital, but I was now the world's most popular celebrity.

Well joy to the world.

Indi shifted in my arms. She pulled on some of my hair and mumbled more into her dummy. Again, I pulled my hair from her small hands and passed her my flock band that was sitting on the bench. She took it in her hands studying it for a second before putting it in her mouth.

Of course.

The nurses must have taken my flock band off when they bandaged my arm.

They really shouldn't have taken it off. Not only is the flock band a symbol of the flock, but it's a symbol of identity and recognition.

In other words, I value my pride as a flock member over a scratch on my arm.

But at least they kept my ring on.

"But Dr. Mandock's campaign has fallen. Nathan basically has a clear path with no opposition. He also owes you," Dad said.

I sighed.

"But you'll be thankful to know that Nudge's pregnancy still hasn't be discovered by the reporters. Neither has Indi. For now, they are convinced that she's another one of Mandock's experiments, though I'm not sure how long that's going to last."

"How did Mum take Nudge?" I whispered.

Dad chuckled. "Probably better than Nudge who just kept crying and curling up in the corner."

I'm going to kill you Iggy...

Of course when the others woke up, they were onto me in an instant informing me everything. From Scales 7 bullet wounds that somehow managed to slip under her scales to being all over the news.

Ella came over and hugged me awkwardly with one arm. "Good to see you awake."

I nodded. "You too. How's your arm?"

Ella shrugged, wincing. "Alright. Mum said it will be a bit weak for a year or so. If I was human, I would probably be weak in the arm for the rest of my life."

I smirked and glanced at Louis. "Thanks for helping out back there."

Louis shrugged. "I hardly d-did a thing."

Ella smiled at him. It was strange to see those too so close together. The way they looked at each other it was as if nothing could step between them.

"Max, Max, Blaze is here!" Coco said excitedly coming up to the side of the bed. "He's alive! So is Angel!"

I chuckled. "I know."

"We've had DOUBLE the amount of interviews wanted than last time Max! No, I recon a zillion more!" Gazzy cried.

"Really?" I said trying to sound interesting. Don't get me wrong, I love it when they're like this, but I really just wanted to sleep.

"Accalia gave you this," Coco said handing me a letter. "She told me what to write."

I smiled and unfolded the letter seeing Coco scrawled lopsided but cursive hand writing.

Deer Max,

Hope you get better. Your Mummy and Daddy manged to find my Mummy and Daddy. They thout I was dead and they were very hapy to see me. I was hapy to see them too. They told me I still looked prety even with my wlfan face.

Mummy let me gave Valencia her number so you can call me all the time. Plese call.

Love Accalia

P.S. Gazzy and Coco say you and Fang are geting maried. Can I come and watch? Plese?

I couldn't help but grin. I love Accalia to bits. She was so adorable.

I was glad when Jeb had mentioned Accalia got her own flock band. She was defiantly part of the flock.

Scales woke up too. She only had one eye looking at us, but it just about took up the length of the window. Every now and then she had to turn away and growl at people and media stepping too curiously close. It was kinda funny to see them all scatter.

Ella was comforting Scales, going over and talking to her occasionally, making little contribution to the story the kids were telling me. Louis hardly left her side.

Basically everything that was said, Jeb had already told me, except in extreme detail.

Of course they talked until the nurse came.

There was a knock on the door. Mum got up unlocked it and pecked outside.

She opened the door wide for a nurse with a trolley of food. Behind her though were about 50 news reporters, camera men, photographers, journalists and those weird guys holding up those sticks with grey pompom microphones on the end. They were shouting my name along with Dr. Mandock's name or Nathan's.

Mum of course slammed the door on their faces as they tried to enter. She locked it.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

The door knocked again. Mum groaned and opened the door. Iggy, Nudge and Total were there. Mum was quick to usher them in and slammed the door on reporter's faces again before they could get any decent pictures.

Gotta love Mum.

The kids all dived for the trolley. After Little Dragon had eaten, who Dad said was a girl though I haven't given her a name yet, she climbed carefully up my arm and perched herself on my shoulder comfortably as I fed Indi a bottle.

I don't know why Little Dragon seemed to like me. I mean she did save our lives really.

I didn't even want to think about what would've happened if she wasn't there.

Nudge walked over to me. She was wearing a baggy top, but she was holding her stomach the instant the door closed. She was defiantly pregnant now.

That's how I was. Constantly touching my stomach. Hardly believing that I actually had a life in there.

I could tell that's exactly what Nudge was feeling.

"How are you Max?" Nudge asked gripping my bandaged hand lightly.

Little Dragon chirped cheerfully. I smiled glancing at it briefly before looking back at Nudge. "Better. He's gone."

Nudge grinned. "Forever."

I let out a breath. "Where were you guys?"

"Checking on Angel and Blaze. They're both awake, though they're still pretty weak. Angel is annoyed that Jeb said that she shouldn't use her powers yet. But they were both happy to hear that you were awake," Nudge said happiness clear in her eyes.

Iggy slipped a hand around her waist. I looked at the two of them. "And Fang?"

Nudge's face slipped slightly as she looked at Iggy, pressing her forehead into his shoulder. Iggy sighed. "His still unconscious Max. He's lost a lot of blood. I had to donate some. Our blood is different to the average human."

I closed my eyes briefly. Breathe Max. He's still alive. Asleep but alive.

I opened my eyes. Total in terrier form jumped up on the bed and sat on the end of the bed. Nudge gave me a sympathetic look before she and Iggy dug into the food.

Of course, how could I not think about Fang. The longing to be with him was there. My heart was hurting even though everyone else was saying he was going to live. I sighed as Indi met my gaze. She never stopped talking, humming tunelessly as she drunk from her bottle.

She could've passed for Nudge's child with that motor mouth.

Mum looked at me. "You alright?"

I sighed. "Can I see Fang?"

Mum smiled slightly. "I thought you might be saying that."

She pointed to a door across the room. "Fang's just in there."

Mum offered me some crutches. Of course, I refused. I mean have you ever seen Superman or Spiderman in crutches? No. If I'm a super hero, I don't have crutches.

So Iggy carried me instead. With Little Dragon following me.

Coco opened the door and we quickly moved into the room.

Phoenix looked up from her perch above the bed. She gave a soft squawk.

There was Fang.

He laid in the bed like a rag doll placed on a mantel piece. Unmoving. He had a pipe under his nose, a bandage wrapped around his head and another around his bicep, but apart from that, there was no other damage to be seen apart from the occasional scratch. There was also an IV strapped to his wrist where his flock band had been removed and placed on the bench beside him.

Almost like a guardian angel.

"Max?" Nudge whispered, taking my hand.

I breathed out. "Can you put me on the bed, Ig?"

Iggy didn't say anything as he walked over. Silently and gently he placed me on the bed beside Fang. He patted my arm and I smiled at him before looking back at Fang.

I don't know how long I sat there just staring at him. At one point Mum brought in Indi's cot along with some of the flowers. Scales had seemed to have realised that we had moved rooms and now had her massive eye through Fang's room.

When mum asked me if I wanted to go back, I refused. Instead I curled up beside Fang, my head on his chest, willing him to wake up.

**xoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxox**

**Awww! Who recons Fang will never wake up? *scans crowd but no hands are raised... exept for the guy wearing the 'Fang must die t-shirt'* Fan Girls, ATTACK! *guy is obviously taken out by fan girls* REVEIW!**


	37. Breathing

**Yo,**

**Sorry for taking my time to post this chapter. Internet has been down at home. And no this is not one of those 'My dog ate my homework' excuses, the internet WAS DOWN. So anyone who doesn't believe me can go dump their heads in mad bath.**

**Hehehe.**

**Anyway. Topic of the chapter. The greatest quotes of all time. 'Imagination is worth more than Knowledge' ~ Albert Einstien. 'You see things; and you say 'Why?' But i dream things that never were and i say, 'Why not?' ~ George Bernard Shaw. Those are probably my two favourite quotes in the world. They can be quotes on anything people. War, crime, justice, Ponies, Geoge bush, Mars... you get the picture.**

**But if you're going to send in a quote, you should also make one up.**

**"The art of writing never reading any book that is called 'Angel' and never dating a guy called Dylan." ~ Heart of Diamond**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 36: Breathing

Max POV

It's the most beautiful thing waking up with someone you love watching over you. You can never feel safer. Happier.

That's exactly how I felt.

As I eased out of my sleep, I began to feel a hand slowly stroke the hair that outlined my face. My eyes fluttered and I shifted slightly, even if my knee and head was killing me. I looked up.

Fang met my gaze with a smile.

I didn't say anything, but the last bit of worry that was stuck in my chest vanished instantly. I smiled and nuzzled Fang warmly.

"How's your leg?" I whispered.

Fang sighed, shrugging. "Painful. I'll get over it. I always do."

There was silence between us. I didn't mind. I haven't felt this relaxed since… actually since the milli second before I found out I was pregnant, I guess that was really when all this mess started (not that I'm saying Indi is the cause of all this, because she isn't). And that was nearly a year ago.

I was now in the 16-17 area.

"Are they gone?" Fang whispered. He almost sounded like he didn't want to hear the answer.

I knew exactly who he was talking about. "I killed Night. Dr. Mandock dissolved in the flames of his own rocket."

Fang let out a sigh of relief. His head fell back onto the pillow and his eyes closed. I took the opportunity to tell him everything. Fang listened without interruption.

When I finished, Fang let out a hum. I wasn't sure whether it was in agreement or in deep thought because his face gave away nothing. After a while, Fang sighed. "I'm sorry. None of this would have happened if I wasn't so stupid. I should've worked out earlier that you were falling into a trap."

I nuzzled into his neck. "Your right none of this would have happened."

Fang didn't meet my gaze. I smiled slightly. "But I don't think it could have turned out better any other way. You're alive. Angel and Blaze are alive. Dr. Mandock and Night are dead. Nathan is disabling nuclear bombs under the major cities in the world right now and… Mum hasn't thrown a fit at you for leaving yet."

Fang chuckled. "You said yet."

I sighed. "I said yet."

Fang glanced at me wearily. "You're not angry at me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me. If you weren't attached to that IV and didn't have that pipe thing under your nose, I would have strangled you by now. You were stupid to leave."

Fang looked away.

"But," I emphasized, getting him to look back at me again. "I love you and as long as you promise to never do that again, I'll forgive you."

Fang smiled. Naturally, I guessed this was Fang's way of saying thank you. Subtle, but just his smile said enough.

It was a silent promise.

"So what now?" He whispered.

I opened and closed my mouth. I suddenly realised something. I was finished. Done. I had saved the world. That was my soul purpose of my existence and I had done it in 16 years. What does that mean now? I had nothing to move forward too. No goal. No… job really.

I felt… a little meaningless.

Fang looked at me carefully. I stuttered a response. "Well… I guess we could find that Island now… raise Indi up, home school her maybe…"

My voice faded out. An unexpected lump appeared in my throat. It was like I was actually going to miss… saving the world.

Fang suddenly looked blank for a few seconds. He gave a sharp intake of breath. I gripped his hand worried slightly. "Fang?"

"Shh," Fang whispered, keeping his eyes closed. I freaked again after he didn't answer for another ten seconds.

He finally released the air he was holding. His eye opened slowly as they caught mine, a slow smile appearing on his face. "I got a power when Night stabbed me. The pain must have set it off."

…

Ok. That was unexpected.

"A power? Really? What is it?" I asked curious.

Fang kept his smile on his face. "I can sorta… feel the future."

Oh. My. God.

"Feel the future?" I said in disbelief but also in confusion. How could someone feel the future?

Fang nodded. "Just a mass of feelings. Emotions really… I think that's how you put it. I can feel people's future emotions? The stronger I seem to care about someone the more of their future I can see, I think."

Well, to be honest. It's quite odd. Mr No emotion feeling other people's emotions.

"How does that work?"

Fang thought for a few seconds. "I get this rush, but the amount of emotions depends on the amount of people in the situation. Just all these emotions from all different people in the situation. But, if I think it through… I can sorta get what's happening. I feel… it's too hard to explain in words. I just suddenly get all these jigsaw pieces of emotions and if I sort it out, I can create a picture I guess. But only really when someone is really pushing for something to happen or something big and drastic that would change a lot of lives."

"Ok?" I said slowly. That really made no sense, but I couldn't believe Fang had said so many words. Even though his voice was emotionless, I could tell that he was proud of his knew power. "What was that feeling just then?"

Fang smiled again looking quite pleased with himself. "A very, very good future. You're going to make a big decision, once Nathan… I can't tell you all of it otherwise it could change. But… I know one thing."

I was getting annoyed with all his resisting. "Tell me," I warned.

Fang eyes turned soft. "You can't let go of the need to save the world."

I was silent. Can I let go? Of course I can. We can get away from the cities and find an island and…

There was that lump in my throat again. I have to let go. I have to.

But I can't.

Saving the world was my entire existence. Throwing it away was like… leaving my soul behind.

I could only whisper. "Saving the world. It's… it's me, Fang. I… it's the whole purpose on why I exist. I don't think I can let go, even if I wanted to. The rush. The adrenaline you feel… It's unlike anything in the world."

Fang cupped my face and made me look at him. "Then don't let it go. I can feel it in you Max. In your future. You can't let it go, or you'll lose yourself."

I frowned slightly. "You're asking me to keep saving the world? I thought you just wanted to go to an Island?"

Fang smiled. "That was before I could see what it would do to you if you were forced not to save the world. The emotions aren't pretty. Besides, you can save the world and live in paradise."

I snorted. "Impossible."

Fang raised an eyebrow questionably. "It wouldn't be wise to bet against me."

"Wow, the emo has become a prophet."

Fang chuckled at that and kissed my forehead. "I just see the decisions that could be made and what there is to look forward to in life."

I snuggled into him closer. He lifted up my partly bandage left hand admiring the ring on my finger. "You wore it?"

"Of course," I whispered. "I love it."

"Are you…?"

"Sure?" I finished. "Fang, you are my life. Why not make it legal?"

"But we're 17."

"You're the one who gave me the ring!"

"Because I didn't know if I'll see you again," Fang whispered. He looked away, guilt rising up onto his face again.

I didn't say anything for a while. "I don't want a wedding."

Fang frowned looking back at me. "Why?"

"Me? In a dress? I don't think so."

"What if I take you to Las Vegas? Will you marry me then?"

I stared at him. "Vegas? Isn't that a little cliché for 17 year olds like us?"

He smiled. "You, me, the kids, you parents… maybe, if I could find Mum… she could come too."

I smiled and sighed. "I'll think about it."

That night, she came.

Everyone was asleep, but I woke up at the presence of someone there.

I saw her. She didn't look as I expected. She was beautiful. Long wavy red hair with a striking pale face. She looked as if she only turned 25 today. Her expression was emotionless, but you could see in her eyes, the pain she had witnessed in the past as if it was engraved into the back of her mind.

I watched her run her hand over Fang's hair. Her eyes flickered to me.

A small smile crept across her face. Defiantly Fang's smile. Without a doubt. Soft, gentle, caring.

"He loves you, Max," She whispered. "He loves you so much."

She wasn't human.

I could smell it in her sent.

But I wasn't scared of her. For some reason I felt more relaxed.

"I know," I whispered.

The Mother took her son's hand. Fang remained asleep, breathing steadily into my hair.

"Who are you?" I breathed, talking more to myself. But she seemed to have heard me.

"My name is Nicole Field," She said warily, glancing at me. "But those who know me call me the invisible women." She chuckled to herself at a private joke. "I would quite call myself invisible though."

I stared at Nicole. She spoke again.

"I don't age, Max," She whispered. "Not anymore."

"Don't age?" I said a little too loudly. That's impossible.

Nicole looked at me and nodded.

"I'm forever 24," She murmured. "I don't know how it happened but to stop it, you'd have to kill me. That is why I had to hide. George couldn't find me. He would just about be indestructible if he did."

"Does Fang know?"

Fang's Mother looked up at me. "He knows."

I didn't say anything. Nicole didn't age. There is no way that can happen.

"Can I ask a question?" I said carefully.

She smiled. "Ask away."

"You gave him the Black Hawk right? Where on earth did you get that?"

She chuckled lightly, instantly reminding me of Fang. I was glad to see that Fang had more of his mother's personality, rather than his father's.

"Ah, Max. I've been to many places and helped many people, as I will probably do for the rest of my life. People give you gifts in thanks, but some, like weapons, I refuse to make use of. I was in India when I was given the Black Hawk. A fine piece of weaponry that I thought would better suit Fang than it would me," She said kindly.

It seemed strange to hear Nicole speak. It wasn't quite the same tone as Fang, but there was a guarded edge to her voice.

"Take care of him Max," She whispered. "For when I'm unable too."

I just stared at her.

"I will be gone for a while," Nicole murmured glancing to all corners of the room as if inspecting for cameras. "It's still too dangerous on this land, but when the time comes… I show myself again."

I nodded slowly, my head resting on Fang's shoulder.

Fang's mother smiled and took my left hand. She touched the ring carefully. "You have my blessing Max."

I felt my heart warm. "Thank you."

Nicole's eyes shone motherly warmth. "No Max. Thank you. You have protected me in ways you couldn't imagine."

I didn't know what to say.

"Please don't tell Fang I was here," She breathed. She said it like she was going to turn and walk towards the door, but she made no move.

"Wait," I whispered. "Will you be there? At the wedding. Fang wants you to be."

Fang's mother chuckled. "You won't have to search for me. I'll be there."

I nodded and closed my eyes slightly.

When I opened then a second later, I saw Phoenix in the place of Nicole. I frowned slightly as I watched Phoenix ruffle her feathers.

She caught my eye and clicked her beak. I smiled. I swear she was smiling back.

All this time.

Phoenix jumped up onto the railing of the bed. She gazed down at both Fang and I, forever guarding us.

It seemed we all had our secrets.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Arn't i just awesome? I'm sure that answers a lot of you're questions. :) REVEIW PLEASE!**


	38. Dreams Come True

**Yo,**

**So life is full of awesomeness as per usual. The quotes you guys gave me were awesome. My favourite ones were definatly "When nothing goes right, turn left.", "I can fly for short distances. The unimaginative call it jumping." (hehehe) and "that which dosent kill you only makes you stronger". I also have anouther one my Mum told me. "Money doesn't buy you love, but it puts you in a good bargaining position." Definatly one of my favourite quotes.**

**Ok, so the topic of this chapter is... Drum roll... Teachers.**

**Tell me about the best or the worst or the smartest/stupidest/phycopathicest/weirdest/obsetionest/storkerishest. I could go on and on.**

**I'll tell you about this teacher called Mr. McCallum. He WAS a enviro teacher... until he got fired trying to strangle a guy. He is a phscopath, complete with picking up road kill off the side of the road and bringing it into the class to dysect only to take it home and make roadkill stew. Complete greeny, but phycotic. He was so so weird.**

**But life goes on.**

**I also want to point out that this is your last chance to submit Characters. If you've already posted one previously, can you please post it again so i know who is interested.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 38: Dreams Come True

Max POV

Fang gradually healed back to full strength. It took 4 days for him to be able to stand up, even though no weight was on bad leg. I could tell that he was going to be in a lot of pain for a very long time.

When I asked Fang about it, he said he didn't know and began to the whole 'I can only feel the point in time where someone makes a decision' speech. Apparently, he doesn't know whether he will be able to walk right again because his leg doesn't really make decisions.

I just rolled my eyes.

Mum set the rest of the flock up in a hotel down the road. Each day they would come in a limo to see us. It was cute to see that they were so excited to be able to go in a limo. They were even more excited when they realised they had all-you-can-eat free food.

Only Indi and I stayed. Oh and Scales.

Mum and Dad had gone out for 'lunch'. I knew they were up to something. It wasn't lunch.

And if they were even THINKING about booking a church, I was going to kill them.

Ella and Nudge have been pestering me about the whole wedding thing. I will kick Dad's butt if he even mentions a church that isn't in Las vegas.

And I'll kick mum's butt if she says the word dress.

Fang did a sharp intake of breathe, but only took a few seconds to sort through his future feelings before he looked at me. "Nathan."

Before I could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Fang gave me a told you so look. I narrowed my eyes.

I think he loves knowing what's coming next.

Just wait until he feels my decision of kicking his butt the next time he does that.

I let go of Fang's hand and moved to the door. I winced slightly as I limped and I opened it. Sure enough. There was Nathan, standing there like he ruled the world. Behind him stood Mum and Dad. Behind them stood the 50 reporters and photographers.

Nathan smiled. I smiled back. He was a good guy. I held the door for him to walk in. He stepped in followed by Mum and Dad. Dad closed the door.

He had no guards with him. No walkie talky. No ear piece. I knew instantly, this wasn't a formal meeting. This was merely a friend seeking to talk to a friend in hospital.

And besides, us bird kids were each worth 50 body guards. Not to mention Scales.

Nathan nodded to Fang. "Fang."

Fang nodded carefully, keeping his face free of emotion.

Nathan smiled at the eye of Scales. He bowed slightly. Scales gave a deep respecting hum and blinked slowly.

Nathan turned to me. To my surprise, he bowed to me. Nathan must have seen the shocked look on my face because he chuckled slightly.

"You probably don't understand how much you've changed the world in the past few days," Nathan said kindly.

I shook my head. "Yeah, having another 300,000 mutants to look after?"

Nathan laughed and put his hands in his pockets casually. He didn't have to be formal here. "You're a hero Max. You're everyone's Ideal person. You're confident, strong, powerful. A symbol of strength. A symbol of a solider. A symbol of uniting mutants and humans alike."

I could suddenly feel the knife on my hip. Nathan continued.

"You should see them Max," Nathan whispered. "People are realising. People are beginning to understand that these mutants can't help who they are. They're forgiving. They are apologising. They are no longer jealous or in fear."

"There are so many things happening you wouldn't even realise. I'm doing nothing to the 300,000 mutants. The people are helping. They are taking them home and caring for them. They are directing them to where they belong. In the ocean. In the plains. In herds. And it's all because of you."

I was speechless. Had I really made such an influence? Are they really taking care of the Mutants? Humans were caring? Because of me?

Nathan smiled again. "Besides you've made me president. That, I can't thank you enough for."

I smiled, but I still had no idea what to say.

Nathan straightened. "I don't have much time to spare, but I just wanted to say two things."

I nodded.

"The United States of America wants to give you anything you need. Anything. You have not only saved the world, but you have saved America from heading into bad government. You name something and you can have it," Nathan said carefully.

Anything? I looked at Fang carefully. He was smiling. We didn't need anything, really.

Except…

"An Island," I whispered.

Nathan frowned. He obviously hadn't been expecting that.

I nodded, thinking. "Somewhere private that no one will know about. One that is big enough for my flock and for some of the mutants, somewhere where we can go to without the fear of… publicity."

Nathan chuckled. "A home on an Island."

I nodded.

Nathan smiled. "Consider it done."

I smiled. A home on an Island.

"The second thing is, that you are now free to go."

I frowned. "What?"

Nathan smiled. "I have filed a report stating that you now belong to yourself and were built to be free. You no longer have to feel in charge to save the world. You don't have to fight for America or…"

"Stop," I whispered.

Silence filled the air.

Mum walked over to me. "Max. Sweet heart. You don't have to do this anymore. You don't have to fight or run or hide. You're free Max to live your life the way you want to."

I looked at her. "Mum, this is the life I want."

Mum looked confused. "But you've never wanted to save the world."

I bit my lips. "Mum, saving the world is my life. It is what I was made for. Pull me out of that and suddenly… I feel like I have no purpose to exist."

Mum was silent. Nathan seemed thoughtful. Dad on the other hand was smiling.

I guess he kinda heard my deep thoughts before he even walked through the door.

**Too right Max. Too right.**

I turned to Nathan. "If you don't mind… Mr President, I would like to keep saving the world… doing my job really."

Nathan smiled. "I have to say… Miss Ride..."

"It's Mrs actually," Fang said quietly. I sighed.

Nathan frowned until he noticed the ring on my hand. He smiled. "Sorry, Mrs Ride… You're an extremely unpredictable woman."

I shrugged. "I don't really plan anything. It's all instinct."

Nathan chuckled as he moved towards the exit. He turned back. "One last thing. In two days, I'm going to make a speech in Times Square. I'm wanting you to stand by my side."

My face paled. Times Square. Thousands of people.

"Of course, I suggest you make a good entrance. You are a hero after all," Nathan said carefully.

I frowned. "You want me to fly in?"

Nathan smiled. "Something to please the camera men."

I swallowed. "I hate being on show."

Nathan laughed. "I'm the one on show. You just have to blink and you'll have everyone looking at you."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**

**So life is pretty awesome. Has anyone seen Legend of The Seeker? I'm watching the first season now. IT'S SO BLOODY AWESOME!**

**Review! Plz!**


	39. Greeting The Army

**Yo!**

**Ok, ok, i know it has taken me forever to update, but i have a complete new story. From the inpiration of Legend of the Seeker + a few added extra magical stuff of my own, I've been able to write a 13 chapter story (Seriously the shortest one i have ever written even though it's about 2000 words per chapter) in... 9 days. No joke, over 3000 words a day (I think, can someone do that math for me). It's pretty cool. After this story, I'll definatly be posting that one next before Indi: The Hunting Falcon.**

**So, Chapter topic. Lets see... since in good old Down Under rain is coming at us at all degrees at the moment (Those aussies who know what i mean review and share your comment on the awesome rain we are getting), This chapter topic is about weather. Anything to do with weather. Maybe an early memory or what weather it is outside. Oh, has anyone been kissed in the rain? That is probably the most romantic kiss in the whole wide world.**

**Review and enjoy guys!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 39: Greeting the Army

Max POV

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" I asked carefully. I squinted at Fang. I needed to make sure he wasn't lying.

Fang chuckled as he flew beside me. "I'll be fine."

_Angel?_

I could almost feel Angel grinning. _**He's telling the truth.**_

I sighed. "Ok… but if your leg starts hurting…"

"I'll chop it off and hope to grow a new one," Fang mocked with a smirk. He laughed when I tapped my wing on his.

I circled slightly. Right below us was a park. Of course, it wasn't a normal park. It was very special park at the moment.

It was where my army had gathered.

Hundreds… literally hundreds of experiments had gathered here. Thousands even.

They were here for me.

And now I had to show them my thanks.

Indi squealed in my hands. Her grey wings flapped, her downing feathers fluffing up into my face.

All 16 of us were in the air (That was Me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Louis on Scales, Coco, Gazzy, Blaze, Angel, Indi, Total, Dragon, Sky (Yes, I named Little Dragon Sky, seeing as Jeb claimed she was a girl) and Nico-I mean Phoenix). I was at the point of our massive triangle then Scales brought up the rear, her massive wings beating in slow yet carefully.

"Alright Flock!" I shouted. "Down!"

I angled my wings down. I glanced back to make sure that my flock were following before I pulled up in the clearing.

Indi clapped her hands as my feet touched the ground. I smiled and stepped forward.

Fang landed after me, but he stumbled, falling hard on his bad leg. I snapped my free hand out to catch him. He gripped me tightly, scrunching up his face in pain.

"Fang…"

"I'm ok. I'm ok," Fang said, but he still used my support to stand himself upright.

He limped, wincing. I gave him an unsure look, but Fang smiled and rolled his eyes. I could tell through his annoyance, he was touched by my concern.

"I'm fine Max," Fang said confidently. "Pass me Indi."

"Oookkk," I said. I hesitated before passing Indi to her father. Indi blew spit bubbles, giggling as they dripping down her chin. Fang chuckled, rubbing the spit off Indi's face with his sleeve.

The others gathered around. Naturally, Iggy hovered around Nudge protectively. Dragon stood beside Iggy, placing his hand on Iggy's head. Coco stood with Angel and Total. Gazzy and Blaze.

Phoenix flew over and landed carefully on Fang's shoulder. I stared at her as she pulled his hair playfully. Fang stroked her feathers with his spare hand.

I smiled at the image.

Scales landed in the clearing, shaking the ground. She shook her neck, her spines rattling before lowering her head. Her harness wasn't vine anymore. Nathan managed to get a specially made leather harness and saddle for Scales.

Louis slid off the saddle, landing neatly on the ground. Ella walked over taking Louis's hand.

Scales yawned loudly, before lowering herself to the ground. The earth vibrated.

That was when I turned to face the experiments.

The stood some distance back, hiding within the trees, gazing at us. The majority were mostly human. Of course, there were the Flocks of brightly coloured birds in the trees, the herds of white and black unicorns and Pegasus. The flocks of flying sheep and pigs from the zoo. Not to mention the Weredog pack.

No one said anything.

I walked forward slowly so limping Fang could keep up without much effort. Sky prodded at my feet like a loyal dog, but the rest of my flock walked behind us. All except Scales.

I couldn't read their expressions. Most of them were blank. But something in the air was telling me they were proud. In awe of…

Someone wrapped their arms around me before I could even think. I stumbled back slightly, looking down.

A small boy, aged 8 or so had his arms wrapped around my waist. I couldn't see his face, but his hair was long and fluffy, like a lions main. Not to mention the two sandy coloured pointy ear flicking side to side on the top of his head. To prove my theory, I notice his lion tail flick from a hole in his jeans.

I chuckled lightly. "Well hello. What's your name?"

The young lion pulled his head back. His eyes were larger than the average boy of his age. Cat like. He grinned, his teeth gleaming white.

"I'm Scratch," The boy said clearly. "Are you Miss Maximum Ride? You're really cool."

Iggy burst out laughing. I sent him a glare. Nudge even slapped his arm.

I turned back to Scratch. "Yes, I'm Miss Maximum Ride. But you can call me Max."

"SCRATCH!"

I snapped my head up. A girl slightly younger than myself, walked forward. She walked like a model on a cat walk, as if she was walking across a type rope. Her posture was upright to the point you could've seen her as pompous, but by the elegant face and the large green cat eyes, you could tell it was in her nature to walk as she did. She had shortly cut straight jet black hair and jet black tail that flick with annoyance.

In one hand she held an identical scruffy 8 year old boy to Scratch.

She stopped when she saw me. She hesitated, and stayed quiet.

Scratch let me go and went over to grab the girl's hand. He pulled the no-so-sure girl over.

"Rhaksha, Simba, this is Max. She's the one who set us free remember?" Scratch said.

The boy named Simba stared at me in awe. I chuckled lightly and ruffled his hair. "Nice to meet you Simba."

Scratch and Simba grinned. If it wasn't for the slight change in their eye colour and Simba being slightly taller, I would have thought they were clones.

I held out my hand to Rhaksha. She seemed shocked, but hesitantly took my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," I said softly.

Rhaksha bit her lip. "You too."

Scratch and Simba walked around to Iggy and Nudge. "And you're Nudge…" Simba began

"… and you're Iggy!" Scratch cried proud of himself.

God, these guys were insane twins that was for sure.

Iggy chuckled and ruffled the boys' fluffy hair. Rhaksha seemed flabbergasted; she looked at me in mild shock.

I shrugged softly. "We're just like you."

"But… but… you're Maximum Ride. You're a Hero. Why are you here with outcasts like us?" Rhaksha whispered.

I stared at her for a few seconds, making sure she was going to hang onto my every word. "I'm no different to any of you. Call me what you want, but nothing I do will change who I am on the inside."

I turned to all the experiments. "We are all equals in this world. We aren't outcasts anymore. That's why I'm here."

"You're the heroes," I said honestly. "Without you, I would never have beaten Dr. Mandock."

The name sent a number of hisses and low growls through the group.

"But he's dead now!" I said quickly. "Him and all his sick ideas. You don't need to hide anymore. You don't need to run. You don't need to fight! We are no longer a secret in this world!"

The silence settled again.

"He is dead… You are free."

Silence. Shock silence.

Suddenly, Scales roared.

It was sudden noise in the quiet. The shock waves ran through me, filling me from head to toe with joy. The earth trembled under the incredible power.

The whole clearing erupted.

The Weredogs howled. The birds screeched. The kids yelled and screamed in joy.

I grinned, glancing at Rhaksha. She just stared at me in utter amazement, shaking her head ever so slightly as if she didn't believe a thing she was seeing.

I walked among the experiments, each and every one of them approaching me in their own way. The Weredogs bowed before letting me stretch the top of their heads. The birds landed on my shoulder, nuzzling my neck with their beaks. A herd of young reindeer nudged me with their red noses (I know, I know. Real Rudolphs!).

Most of the experiments were ones from the zoo. Others, like the reindeer, where gathered and brought here in herds and groups, from the oil mine, to await transport to their designated area. Some were more obscure, like a giant 10 metre long brown snake that fed of sap from trees and a large 16 membered flock of oversized Golden Eagles (These guys were over 2 metres tall and had a wing span double mine), but others might change the world.

I would have to give Dr. Mandock the credit in making thousands of silver beetles. They didn't do much other that use the sun as a source of energy and breathe in carbon dioxide (along with toxic fumes according to the kid who showed me the beetle) and breath out oxygen. They were the slowest moving beetles I had ever seen, but the birds avoided them because of their un-natural looking silver shell.

But back to my army.

Kids ran up to me in groups of all species and ages giving group hugs that only made me laugh. The older experiments, in their teen years and mainly the guys, came up and shock my hand.

Some even tried to give me money and gifts, but I refused.

A girl approached me with what looked to be her younger brother. Part lizard, part kid. They had no hair, just a scaly bold head with desert lizard spines. Their eyes took up a third of the head space and they had a second blink to them, like a protective scale layer. Their tails didn't flick like the cat ones, they sort of swayed, rolling lazily from side to side.

It almost looked un-natural for them to be standing on two feet.

The girl flicked her forked tongue, and tapped her mouth her fingers before shaking her head.

Once again, I felt such rage towards Dr. Mandock for ruining these Kids lives.

I nodded. "You can't talk."

The girl nodded, and took out a pen and note pad from her pocket. She flipped over the page and wrote something down, before holding it up to me.

"I'm Farven and this is my adopted brother Sandstorm," it read.

I smiled holding out my hand. "Nice to meet you Farven, I'm Max."

Farven took shock my hand graciously smiling at me, her tongue flicking out again on habit. She made a sort of clicking noise to the Sandstorm. Sandstorm glanced at her before holding his hand out to me.

I chuckled shaking it carefully. "It's good to meet you too, Sandstorm."

The little boy buried his head into Farven's torn cargo pants. Farven gave me a look of thanks before they walking off.

I looked around me. The younger kids seemed to feel sorry for Iggy since he was blind, but didn't after Iggy grabbed them and tickled them to bits. I couldn't help but picture that Iggy would make a great father.

Nudge, who was never far apart from Iggy, chatted to some of the other experiments her age, discussing girly topics of make-up, hair and hassles they have with wings, tails, fur etc.

A couple of Unicorns galloped passed me with squealing kids on their backs. Coco, Blaze, Gazzy and Angel developed a massive game of horseback Chasy, with the Unicorns and Pegasus'. There were about 40 kids riding around on horses chasing each other. None of them fell off of course, being super human and all.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I spun around. I was met by a sliver eyes girl around my age. Her hair was almost like fur. Pure white, Fluffy and long. A shine shone through it as if her head had been washed in silver. Her nails were black, slick and pointed and a fluffy white tail swished side to side behind her, the same silver shine reflected the sunlight.

But despite her silver hair, she most defiantly had an Asian complexion.

She wasn't alone. In fact there were at least 10 other white-fluffy-tailed-kids behind her. Ranging from 16 to 5.

"Mrs Ride? I'm Sliver Ebony, but everyone calls me Ebony," the girl murmured, her voice flowing like water as she held out her hand.

I smiled softly and grasped her hand with mine. "Nice to meet you Ebony. Please call me Max."

Ebony returned the smiled nervously. I glanced behind her at her group. They all seemed nervous, but I could see the extreme intelligence in their eyes. They seemed to be calculating my every move.

Incredibly smart bunch they were.

Ella and Louis mainly sat with the non-talking type experiments. Though they were hesitating with Louis (because he was 100% human) at first, they eventually got used to him. Louis was completely in shock of having all these experiments approach him. Louis was like us in a way. Had always been an outcast, not that I'm trying to be mean or anything. Now… he could be comfortable in his own skin.

Dragon, Sky and Scales had all the baby dragons with them. All 81 of them. Hyped up, screaming, squealing little baby Dragons. Scales of course was the eldest, then Dragon by 8 months or so, but Sky must be roughly the same age. Scales was like a mother taking care of all her little ones.

Total sat with the Weredog pack. It was unsure what they were discussing, but by the tones of their barks, I knew it wasn't anything serious.

There was no need for serious anymore.

Fang stood alone. Experiments came up to him occasionally, giving there thanks, but mainly Fang stood by himself, leaning mostly on his good leg, sleeping Indi in his arms and Phoenix on the branch beside him.

I walked over to him, happy to hear the cheerful murmurs and mutters drifting in the air. Fang grinned at me, I couldn't help but grin back.

"How does it feel?" Fang said.

I looked back over the experiments. "This isn't all of them, but… It makes me feel… like the past 16, or 17, years of my life weren't a complete waste of time."

Fang chuckled, wrapping his free arm around my waist. "Ah, Max. You're defiantly their number one Idol."

Coco zoomed past galloping on a black unicorn, followed by a webbed-feet-webbed-hand frog like boy on a white Pegasus.

So much laughter. So much happiness.

I hummed resting my head on Fang's shoulder completely content, gazing down at Indi.

"I'm just… so happy," I admitted softly. "I've… never felt this happy before."

To my surprise, Fang laughed. "I think you have…"

I looked up at him with a frown, before a blush escaped onto my cheeks.

"Thanks Fang," I said in monotone. Talk about spoiling the mood.

Fang kissed my hair. "I understand exactly what you're talking about. Everything feels so… right. To be here."

I looked up at Fang. He gazed down right back at me. Perfect. Everything was just so perfect.

I stretched up slightly to kiss him.

Everything vanished again, just like that. I closed my eyes in content. My hand drift up to grip the back of Fang's neck ensuring he was not going to break this moment.

But he didn't need too.

Iggy wolf whistled.

"Way da go Fang!"

Fang and I shot apart faster than lightning. Crap. I totally forgot we had an audience. It was all silent again as they stared at me.

Iggy grinned, his hand on Dragon's head (Dragon was staring right at us obviously). Nudge was also grinning, her head on Iggy's shoulder and her hand on her stomach.

"God dam it Iggy," I mumbled, burying my head into Fang's shoulder to hide the redness off my face.

I completely forgot that this was a group of super humans, because nearly every single one of the burst out laughing.

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxox**

**Don't you dare think I'm done yet. 3 Chapters to go.**

**That's if you want to include the wedding. Do you guys want a wedding?**


	40. Show Time

**Yo,**

**So, I HAVE POSTED A NEW STORY! Please check it out, there is a plate of virtual chocolate-chip cookies waiting for you. It's pretty awesome, full of awesomeness stuff. Please, please, please read, i have only had 39 people read it so far.**

**Ok, ok, topic of the Chapter. Sibblings. We love them and hate them at the same time. My sister and I are having a 'I'll steal something from you and you steal something from me' fight. Hands up if you have every had that fight before. I'm sure it happens to all of us at least once in our lives.**

**Only two more Chapters to go! I Just want to cry now.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 37: Show Time

Max POV

There are just some things you can never forget.

Ever.

Something's are good and others are bad. Sometimes they make you cry. Scream with joy. Shout in pain.

Even though these memories mostly end happily, my life is trapped.

I was made to Save the World. It was what I was designed to do. What freaking Dr. Mandock made me for.

Indi on the other hand was born to live a peaceful life. A life that isn't corrupt and dangerous and violent and deadly.

As I flew towards Times Square, I knew that Indi should never live my life. I want to give her the opportunities that I have never had the chance to have until now.

Freedom.

I angled towards the crowded. I didn't have to do anything. The crowd parted. A clear strip of runway.

I fluttered my wings as I gently touched the ground. My flock landed behind me. All of them. Fang. Ig. Ella. Nudge. Coco. Gazzy. Blaze. Angel. Total. Phoenix. Dragon. And Sky.

Indi was with Mum. Probably somewhere in the crowd.

Sky moved to stand beside my feet, barely taller than a 30 cm ruler. Phoenix on Fang's shoulder. I didn't tell Fang. It wasn't my secret to share, but it was comforting to know that Phoenix would never let anything happen to Fang.

Ever.

Scale's was gliding in circles above us like an eagle protecting its young. She roared.

I stood tall. There was silence. The only sounds that could be heard where the flashes of cameras, but everyone else was still. It was like the world had frozen.

And I knew it had something to do with me.

My steps seemed too loud. All the times I had been in Times Square it was always busy, hectic. Now it seemed alien to be this quiet. I could see the look on their faces. It wasn't a look of inequality; it was a look of thanks.

Respect.

I could hear Fang limping beside me. I looked at him. He gave me a small smile. I looked forward again.

There stood Nathan. Black suit. Navy tie. His wife beside him in an elegant red dress. They were both smiling.

I smiled.

I never thought I would be comfortable in crowds.

But this was a whole new level.

The power feeding through the crowd made me want to zoom straight into the sky.

I was the first to touch the stairs. Iggy and Fang were either side me. Scales roared again from above, but the crowd didn't flinch let alone run for their lives.

I climbed the stairs to the top. Nathan smiled at me. I bowed slightly respectively and moved aside. Fang and Iggy followed suit followed by the rest of the flock. We stood aside.

Nathan's other followers stood behind too. There stared at me for a few seconds.

Awkward.

"Today is a special day," Nathan began clearly.

He had no notes. No cue cards. Just an empty podium with hundreds of microphones.

"Today we celebrate our freedom we had almost lost. We celebrate the lives saved and the evil that's been concord."

I thought Nathan was going to make a massive long speech so you can imagine my surprise when Nathan called my name.

"Maximum Ride can you please step forward."

I stepped forward slightly confused about his request. Sky crept back and Nudge picked her up.

There was a long pause before he spoke again. I was almost afraid I had done something wrong.

"People say that I was the hero," Nathan spoke into the microphone.

Another pause.

"They're wrong," Nathan said. "To be a hero you need bravery, determination and most importantly, the will to do what is noble."

"I can openly say that though I may possess these skills, no one can express these skills more than Maximum Ride."

What?

"Maximum Ride is the world's hero. She stopped Dr. Mandock. It was her who saved the world."

Nathan turned to me. "Maximum, on behalf of America… on behalf of the world, it is my pleasure to present you and your flock each with a United States Air Force Medal of Honor."

Wait, WHAT?

A Medal of Honor. You've got to be kidding me.

Air Force. Very suitable, Nathan, very suitable.

I looked back at my flock. Gazzy and Blaze looked like they were going to jump. Iggy, Ella and Nudge were in shock. Total didn't seem surprised and of course, Angel and Fang had this knowing look on their faces.

Of course.

A man walked up to Nathan with a number of medals on a cushion. I gestured for the kids to go forward.

Angel, Blaze and Gazzy of course ran over, followed by Coco pulling Ella's hand.

Iggy gripped my shoulder. "Max, this is incredible. Only 18 people have ever been awarded a Medal of Honor in the Air Force and never have 9 people been awarded the Medal of Honor at the same time. Not to mention a Dog wolf and a Dragon getting a medal. We're making history Max."

"I honestly think we have already done that," I whispered back. Iggy chuckled.

Nathan placed the medal over Angel's head. She grinned like a little girl who's just been told she was meeting their favourite movie star. I could see the happiness in her face.

Blaze bowed as his medal was placed over his head. He stretched up tall and fluttered his wings with pride. He had grown up so much since I first met him. He was so proud to be standing on the stage, no longer afraid to show his wings any more.

Gazzy stepped up next. His blonde hair had grown and was now in lazy flops. Like Blaze, I could see that he had also changed. That mature look on his face. One that seemed to stand his ground.

Coco. She smiled as Nathan gave placed her medal around her neck. She stood up straighter. Almost like a teenager. So upright. So… honoured.

Ella. Her scales sparkled brightly in the midday sun. Her aqua eyes brimming with tears of Joy. I could tell she was now feeling more relieved. Like she now knows where she belongs.

Nudge. Nudge had tears down her face. Sky perched on her shoulder. I could tell it was mostly because of hormones. But I was glad I could give her this freedom. She didn't have to have her child in hiding anymore.

Iggy. Iggy stepped forward with his hand on Dragon's head. He had that lopsided lazy grin on his face. A satisfied smile. Both Dragon and Iggy were given a metal. Dragon's had a slightly smaller ribbon so the metal didn't drag across the ground. He bowed to Nathan, showing his respect, before standing back with the others.

Total hesitated before Nathan nodded to him to step forward. Total shook his long fur and padded forward. He looked so powerful. As if he could take on the world. Nathan knelt down and slipped Total's head and ears. Total blinked and bowed his head.

Fang gave me a glance before moving over to Nathan with Phoenix on his shoulder. He limped slightly, his eyes twitching every time he put weight on his bad leg. Nathan smiled as he placed the medal over Fang's head.

Fang brushed my hand with his has he passed me. A simple gesture of reassurance.

I stepped forward. Nathan held up my medal. I bowed as the medal slipped over my head. I glanced up at Nathan.

Someone murmured something in the crowd. Gradually it grew louder until I was able to make out the word.

"Max. Max. Max. Max."

These were humans. Humans that hated mutants. Humans that created us.

"Max. Max. Max. Max."

Nathan was right. The world had changed. They had opened their eyes and they had seen what I could see.

"MAX. MAX. MAX. MAX!"

I snapped my wings open. The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers, screams and shouts. I had never heard anything like it.

I turned to my flock and grinned. They all grinned back.

I beat my wings, springing from the stage. The energy from the crowd was filling me with adrenaline. I wanted to shout. I wanted to scream as I zoomed barely 2 meters above the crowds heads.

I could sense the flock behind me.

I could sense a new beginning.

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxox**

**I'm so awesome. Please read the new story i have up. If you like this story, you will most definatly like my next one. :P**

**Oh, and please Review!**


	41. United

**Yo,**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO (After this one)! NOOOO! I'm sad this story is ending. I love it to be honest. Writers fall in love with their stories. This one is definatly one of my favourites, dispight it being a sequal.**

**The last Topic of the Chapter. *wheeps quietly in emo corner*. Inspiration. What give you inspiration? Mine is music. Songs and tunes that help me imagine a scene or a character.**

**Enjoy reading... The Wedding Chapter**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Chapter 40: United

Max POV

Can I just emphasise that this was not my idea? Seriously, I'd rather not have a wedding.

I guess I was lucky in a way. I was allowed to walk down the aisle in… wait for it… bare feet. I know right? Awesome. Thank god for that. Though it did take Nudge and Ella a lot of convincing.

But on the contrary that I had to wear a dress.

We weren't at a church. Nor were we in any town or city for the matter. We were on an Island. Our island. Which, ironically, Nathan called Angel Island.

It was an old Military base/ training facility. At least 20 km across, it had its own springs, waterfalls, tones of tropical plant life. Tones of room.

It was now a haven for nearly half of the mutant population.

Ariel and her school now sheltered here along with the flock of flying sheep and flying pigs. Birds of all shapes and sizes. Then there were the baby dragons. All young of course, but spirited and followed Dragon's lead like a bunch of puppies. It was so cute to see Dragon being bombarded by all these squealing, gurgling baby dragons.

Anyway, where was i? Oh, right. Me on beach. Getting married.

I paced back and forth, carefully not to trip over the stupid dress. I mean seriously, they had to be ready by now.

I was glad no one could see me. Ella had designed a white curtain that separated me from the others.

"You need to chill."

I spun around. Ariel sat on the rock, wet hair, wet t-shirt. But I wasn't dumb.

Ariel was pregnant.

I stared at her in a mixture of shock and confusion. "Waiting for new additions?"

Ariel grinned placing her hand on her stomach. "It's hard to believe it myself."

I had questions, but Ariel just looked at me with a smile. "It's seasonal, Max. Breeding season."

I smiled. Ariel looked so happy. "You have an amazing future ahead of you," I whispered.

Ariel smiled. "As do you."

I groaned, but smiled. "Thanks Ariel."

"MaxMaxMaxMaxMax," Nudge said running up to me. "It's time."

I sighed. Ariel chuckled. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I said. And with a little wave she disappeared into the flat ocean.

Everything seemed perfect now. We had all found our parents, even if they were traditors. We were all happy. We were all safe and well. Nothing good could be better.

I take that back. If I could get out of this stupid dress that would be a dream come true.

Ella ran over to me and shoved a bunch of red and white flowers into my hands. "You could look a little more excited, Max."

I groaned again. "Why couldn't I just go to Vegas?"

Nudge smoothed out my creases. "Because then Ella and I would never be your maids of honour."

That's right. Seeing at though I never wanted a wedding, Ella and Nudge took it their job to give me the perfect wedding. But when it came to the maid of honour, I picked them both. How could I pick between them?

Coco, Accalia and Angel came up then. Bride's maids, mainly because they insisted that they were old enough. All dressed in white with a touch of red, holding a basket each filled with white and red rose petals. I was so glad Ella said no to pink. Pink and Max do not fit into the same sentence.

Coco was holding Indi. Indi giggled and clapped her hands, her black curls bouncing on her shoulders. She was so cute in her white and red pokadot dress.

Indi was the flower girl and Ella was carrying her down the aisle.

She was defiantly the cutest girl in the world.

Ella took Indi from Coco. Indi saw me and reached up, her wings flapping. I chuckled lightly tapping Indi's nose. Indi giggled.

Accalia gripped my hand. "Are you scared?"

I smiled softly, "No."

"She's lying," Angel whispered to Coco. Coco grinned.

"Angel," I warned.

"Love you too Max."

I couldn't be angry at these kids. I ruffled Angel's hair.

Jeb stepped onto the beach. He wore a plain black suit with red tie. His hands were in his pockets as he walked over to me. A small smile on his face.

"You look beautiful Max," Dad whispered.

"Tell that to Nudge and Ella," I said huffing. "They dressed me in this ridiculous thing."

Nudge slapped my arm. "Call it ridiculous one more time and I'll make you wear a bo-peep outfit."

I swallowed. The metal images were not good.

"They're ready," Angel said cheerfully.

I drew in a ragged breathe. Why in god's name was I doing this again? And this stupid dress. I can't do anything in it. I was going to kill Ella for buying this stupid thing that I only wear once.

Jeb held his elbow out to me. I fed my hand through his.

Ella moved off first, holding Indi as she pushed back the white curtain. I watched with a smile as Indi picked up the petals from the basket Ella was holding.

Next, Accalia and Angel. The walked side by side, throwing petals everywhere. Ok, Ella seriously. I know you like flowers, but two lots of petals is too much.

In fact the whole wedding was too much. Vegas was sounding really good about now.

"Ready?" Dad questioned me.

"No," I squeaked.

Dad chuckled and gripped my arm as he drew back the white curtain.

Nudge and Ella had done a fantastic job.

Thought the whole ground was sand, the managed to roof the aisle with arches of white and red roses. The couple of rows of seats, were white decorated with red and white. White and red petals seemed to be falling everywhere as if raining from the clear blue sky.

It was beyond beautiful.

There weren't many people. Just the flock, Mum, Margret (who was crying into a handkerchief), Greg and Scarlett, Iggy's parents, Colin and Stacie, and Nathan (Who knew he was religious? So guess what? He is giving the blessing).

Of course, Nathan couldn't be anywhere safer. With a mind reader, a future feeler and a large bunch of Mutants who can detect if there is something going on, Nathan has all the protection he needs.

And of course, Phoenix was there too.

She sat perched on a branch above the whole thing, gazing down at me as I walked.

My gaze fell.

Fang.

He stood there staring at me. Suddenly, I felt time slow. It was only us. Everyone else faded into the background.

He wore black pants with a simple white open collar shirt under a black jacket. His hands were dropped by his side as if surrendering to everything.

His eyes shone in the setting sun. A smirked lifted onto his face as he gazed at me.

The world could have blown up then and I would've died without any regret.

Jeb stopped walking, as did I. He took my hand and carefully laid it on Fang's. He took my bouquet and patted our joined hands softly.

Without a word, he left then, moving to the side to stand with Mum.

Nathan stepped forward holding a small prayer book. He glanced between us with a smile as he coughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Nathan said gently. "We are gathered here today…"

I drifted out. It wasn't because Nathan was boring, it was just for the moment it was just Fang and I again. His thumbs rubbed the back of my hand, calming my nerves.

"I love you," he mouthed.

I smiled softly. "I love you too."

Iggy stepped forward with the wedding bands. He grinned at me, causing me to glare. He snickered as he handed one box to Fang and the second box to me, before walking back to stand over with Gazzy, Blaze, Louis, Total and fidgeting Dragon.

"Fang?" Nathan said carefully. Fang snapped his gaze to Nathan. "Please repeat after me."

Fang nodded. He opened his small box.

"I, Fang…" Nathan read.

"I, Fang." He took my left hand.

"Take, you, Maximum Ride…"

Fang smiled as he lifted the small gold ring from the box. "Take you, Maximum Ride."

I just about melted.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife…"

He slipped the ring onto my finger. I stared at it sitting with my engagement ring. "To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"Through weakness and strength. For now and forever. Until death do we part."

Fang smiled grasping my hands again. "Through weakness and strength. For now and forever, until death do we part."

I bit my lip. I was not going to cry. No, I wasn't.

I wiped away an escaping tear at the speed of light. Fang chuckled lightly, looking down briefly before meeting my gaze again.

"Max?" Nathan questioned.

"Hmm? Yep, I'm ok," I whispered quickly croaking slightly from the tears.

The small audience laughed quietly. Indi squealed for no reason, but Ella was quick to calm her down.

No, flames yet. Thank god. Ella would just about kill her if she set fire to the chairs.

Nathan smiled. "Max, please repeat after me."

I nodded confident.

"I, Max…"

I opened my small box, staring Fang straight in the eye. "I, Max…"

"Take, you, Fang…"

I lifted Fang's left hand. Fang smiled. "Take you, Fang…"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband…"

I pulled the small gold band, slightly thinker than my own. "To be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"Through weakness and strength. For now and forever. Until death do we part."

Ok, so I was crying. A fair bit actually. Ella was going to kill me for smudging my make-up, but I didn't care.

"Though weakness and strength… For now and forever… until death do we part."

I slipped Fang's ring onto his finger. Fang gripped my hands tightly.

Nathan coughed again. "The vows have been spoken. I, Nathan Craig, have the honour of now pronouncing you husband and wife."

I've never been so happy in my entire life.

I seem to be saying that a lot lately.

"You may kiss the bride."

And with that Fang bent down and kissed me.

Without the slightest hesitation.

* * *

"Aww! Max that was beautiful," Margret cried.

I briefly pulled myself away from Fang to hug Margret. She kissed my forehead. "You look beautiful. You were absolutely amazing out there."

Did she actually see the part where I was crying? Did anyone?

"Thankyou Margret," I said sincerely.

She smiled at me, patting my hand before walking over to talk to Mum and Dad.

Each of the parents came up to me and congratulated me. They were all happy to see me and happy to see their own children happy.

Colin and Stacie approached us. Again I had more people say I was beautiful. Fang kept my by his side the whole time, never moving more than a metre away from me.

After Greg and Scarett had left to talk to Nathan, Fang gripped my hand again, as if afraid to let me go for a split second. I didn't mind. I leant my head on his shoulder.

I glanced around at the flock. Iggy and Nudge sitting together on some of the wedding seats. Ella and Louis creating sand castles with Angel, Total, Coco and Indi. Dragon, Sky, Blaze and Gazzy playing fetch the stick in the ocean.

Even Ariel's school were hanging around the shore, talking with Nathan, discussing scientific stuff with Jeb.

No Shadows. No Dr. Mandock. No worries. No pressure.

No fear.

"You ok?" Fang whispered.

I grinned into his black jacket. "Never been better."

"Good."

"MAXMAXMAXMAXMAX."

I looked up. Coco ran over to me Indi on her hip. I sighed, but I couldn't help but smile. "Yes Coco?"

"Indi's eating sand."

I glanced at Indi and groaned. Indi stared up at me her sand covered fingers in her mouth, blinking innocently. Her dress was already stained by sand.

Great. That was going to take me forever to wash that.

I picked up Indi and when Coco ran off I knew it was just an excuse for Coco to run off and keep building sand castles with Angel and Ella.

I sighed again, looking at Indi. "What do you think you're up too?"

Indi stuck out her tongue which was also covered in sand and tried to brush it off her toungue, only resulting in putting my sand in her mouth. Fang chuckled beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head.

"Max."

I spun around.

Fang's mother stood there, dressed in a simple orange and red dress. Her wavy red hair, trailed down her back.

"Mum," Fang whispered.

I watched Fang walk over and greet Nicole with a hug. I watched them for second, intrigued by the way Fang acted with emotion. He was never like this. The only time I had seen him like this was either with me or with Indi.

As Fang pulled back he turned to me, gesturing for me to come forward. I stepped forward, smiling at Nicole. She smiled softly back at me. "Max."

"Hello Nicole," I said without pause.

Fang snapped his gaze from me to his mother. "You've met before?"

Nicole chuckled and placed her hand on her son's shoulder gently. "It's ok Fang."

Fang still seemed slightly bewildered, but he shook his head at his own thoughts and said nothing. Fang almost seemed shy, if not nervous. I smiled at him confidently. He smirked a silent thanks.

Indi looked at Nicole carefully, before reaching her hands out. Fang's mother smiled warmly, but glanced at me. "Can I?"

"Here," I whispered, passing Indi to her grandmother.

I watched Nicole hold Indi comfortably in her arms. A Fang smile stretched across her face again. Indi was still trying to wipe the sand off her mouth.

Fang wrapped his arm around my waist. I leant against him naturally.

Fang's mother looked at us. "She's beautiful."

"She is," I whispered. Fang nuzzled the top of my head.

Nicole smiled again, glancing between Fang and I. "She couldn't have better parents."

I blushed, but Fang chuckled. "Thanks, Mum."

I smiled. Nicole handed Indi back to me before sighing. "It's time. I must leave again."

It was hard for Fang to hide his disappointment. "Leave? But you just got here."

Fang's mother walked over and kissed Fang on the forehead. "Ah, Fang. I've always been here. You just haven't seen me."

Fang's confusion made me giggle. Indi giggled with me, causing Fang to give me the why-do-you-know-something-I-don't look. I just grinned.

Nicole chuckled giving me a hug also. Phoenix's smell filled my nostrils for a second, before she broke apart. She began to walk down the beach towards the sunset.

"When will we see you again?" I called out.

Nicole turned around briefly. "When you need me the most, I'll return. The world is a dangerous place for a lone Immortal."

_What does Immortal mean?_ Angel asked.

I didn't even have time to answer. There was a flash and Nicole vanished. Phoenix took her place rising above the waves and flying into the sunset. Her wings beat slow and elegantly, her long peacock like tail flowing effortlessly behind her.

She gave an eagle like call, echoing it across the ocean.

She was leaving. She had completed her mission, to keep her son safe. She will only return when she is needed.

"Phoenix," Fang whispered.

His voice was a mixture of surprise, sadness and realisation. I nuzzled his neck slightly. "Everyone has their secrets Fang."

Fang looked at me in surprise. "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

I smiled. "It wasn't my place to tell."

Fang surprised look faded into a smile. "Does that make up for all the secrets I kept from you?"

Indi giggled, clapping her hands creating small blue sparks. I kissed his nose. "Fang. Our whole lives were secrets. Hiding, running, making sure we weren't seen. There is only one way to make up for that."

Fang tilted his head slightly. "How?"

I pressed my forehead against his. "That we forget the past. Forget the secrets, and live though the future."

Fang grinned.

"With you, I can live through anything."

**xoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxo**

**Just the Epoligue to go! PLEASE REVIEW AND I PROMISE TO POST QUICKER!**


	42. Epoligue

**Yo,**

**LAST CHAPTER! OMG OMG This is soo sad. I love this story, probably better than Max: The War Eagle. This story was tones longer and just awesome in general. You guys have been amazing. Fantastic. I love you guys serious. Thanks to those who have reviewed every single chapter, you know who you are, but there are just too many of you to mention.**

**There will be a third and final book to the Bloodline series. I will be writing it, but at present i am trying to branch out from fanfiction. I will probably be starting a fictional blog. The blog will be of a fictional charater, and there will most definatly be fantasy and romance. It will apear on my profile when I have started it, so please check it out.**

**I'm also open for any questions you might want answered. And tips on what you might want in the next book. It is my story, but I'm being well and truely open to ideas because well... i want you guys to enjoy the Bloodline series too! The Next story will defiantly be about Indi and her adventures. Romance, defiantly. Extreame adventures, definatly.**

**I also am in need for flock kid names. Names i have thought of : Velvet, Gale, Devine, Cheater, Elixir, Quill, Camomile. If you have any others, or any opinions on the ones i have, please review of PM me and i will return a reply.**

**Ok, well, thats about it. Again thankyou for those who have followed this series. I really, really apprictiate it.**

**Fly On... **

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Fang: The Black Hawk

Epilogue

Max POV

7 months later

Mum walked into the room. "Ok it's time."

Nudge panicked. "No! I can't do this. It hurts. It hurts so badly. I'm going to die!"

She was drenched in sweat, literally from head to toe. Iggy kept making 'Ow!' faces at me. His hand must be killing him. Nudge was gripping it as if she wanted to break his fingers.

Mum ignored her. "On the count of three Nudge, I want you to push."

"I can't," Nudge wailed.

"You can and you will," I demanded. "And stop gripping Iggy's hand or it's going to snap in two."

Nudge gripped the bar of the hospital crib instead. Iggy looked at me with see-less eyes. "Thank you," he mouthed.

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't hear it.

"1…"

"Make it stop. Make it stop…"

"2…"

"Do it Nudge."

"3!"

Nudge scrunched up her face and screamed as she pushed with all her strength. For a few seconds, Nudge didn't breathe, just screamed, before she collapsed in pain.

"Almost there Nudge. Again," Mum said. "1…"

"I HATE BEING PREGNANT!"

I almost burst out laughing.

"2…"

Nudge gripped Iggy's hand again.

"3!"

Nudge pushed screaming once again, before collapsing again and moaning into silence. For a few seconds there was nothing but the beep of the heart monitor. Suddenly a cry filled the air.

Nudge snapped her eyes open. Iggy blank eyes looked towards Mum. I couldn't help my smile at the hopeful and amazed looks on their faces.

An emotion seemed to light up in their faces that couldn't be described in words.

There was a small snip. Mum wrapped the newly born child up with a blanket. Nudge stared at the baby and sat up a bit more.

Mum looked up. "It's a boy."

Nudge seemed to suddenly forget about the pain. She was one hundred precent fixated on the child.

Mum walked over and gently placed the crying baby in Nudge's arms. Nudge held him carefully, tears leaking from her eyes. It didn't matter her hair was sweating like a drain pipe or that she was barely keeping her eyes open.

Iggy sat on the edge of the bed. He gently reached his hand out and brushed his fingertips over his son. A smile crept across his face. A loving smiled.

I don't think either of them could have been happier.

Mum pulled off her gloves and patted my shoulder. "Leave them for a bit. The others can come in now."

I nodded with a smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door carefully behind me.

The kids came running up the hall. They fired questions at me like a machine gun.

"Is Nudge ok?" Coco asked.

"Is it a girl?" Gazzy asked.

"Is Iggy ok?" Blaze asked.

"Is the baby healthy?"

"Does it have a name yet?"

I held up my hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. They're all fine. It was a boy."

Coco awed. Angel nodded. Gazzy and Blaze frowned.

A squeal erupted through the hall.

Indi came running down the hall. Her hair was tied in two piglets just above her ears making her long black curls bounce as she ran down the hall. She wore a frilly pink dress and a pair of sparkly silver shoes. Nearly a year old and she was already walking…

Indi fell to the ground with a clump. Her cheery face suddenly changed to a look of confusion.

I sighed and walked over to her. I gently picked up and placed her on my hip, brushing the dust off the front of her dress. "Aren't you a duffa? Excited to see your cousin are we?"

"Ouch?" Indi mumbled inspecting her hands as if puzzled by the feeling of pain.

"Max?" Coco asked. "Can we go in and see?"

I smiled. "Alright. Knock first."

Coco nodded furiously and race over to the door.

"Mama," Indi said flapping her grey wings littering downing feathers all over the place. I was about to bend down and pick them up, but Louis got there before me.

"Here," He said.

"Thanks," I whispered shoving them in my pocket. Ella moved to weave her hand through Louis's elbow.

"Girl or boy," Ella said excitedly.

"Boy," I said with a smile. "You should have seen the look on Nudge's face. I think the pain was worth it."

Ella grinned. She held out her hand to Indi. Indi slapped her hand down as hard as she could. Ella pretended have her hand hurt. Indi giggled and nuzzled her head into my neck.

I chuckled. "Is Fang here?"

Ella smiled. "Just talking with Jeb. Their trying to allow 'pets' in the building. Total's getting annoyed."

I snorted. "I bet."

"MMMAAAXXX!"

I spun around to see Accalia run up the hall. She wore a pretty apricot dress with spotty sandals. A flock band was on her wrist. Her wolf tail waved like mad as she ran towards me and wrapped her arms around my leg.

"Hello Accalia, how are you?" I said kneeling down so I was I level with her.

"Really, really good. Is Nudge ok? Is it a girl?" Accalia asked on rapid fire.

I noticed Accalia's parents standing some distance away. They seemed slightly unsure about whether to approach or not.

I had met them sometime after my wedding, when Jeb was taking Accalia home. Julie and Ronald. They were a shy couple, slightly afraid of me. I tried to make them feel as welcome as possible, but they weren't they type of people who handle meeting a 'Legendary Warrior' as the newspapers are calling me these days.

Big change from 'Psychopathic murderer' and 'Blood thirsty Mutant' they were calling me a few months back. But hey, that's newspapers for you.

"How about you go and get your parents and follow Ella and Louis to Nudge's room?" I said standing back up again.

Accalia nodded. "Ok."

I watched her sprint back down the hall, just as Fang appeared around the corner.

"I'm here," Fang said. He walked straight to me and kissed my head. "What did I miss?"

I smiled up at him. "A boy. Perfectly healthy."

Indi held her hands out to Fang. Fang chuckled as he plucked her from my arms. "Whatcha up to trooper?"

Indi mumbled something. Fang ruffled her hair.

"I wouldn't do that," I said seriously. "Ella did her hair. Mess it up and she will kill you."

Fang snorted. "That's a pretty heavy future. I would've felt it by now."

I sighed rolling my eyes. Show off. Fang grinned. "Come on. I want to know the name."

I frowned as we walked down the hallway. "I thought you'd know the name."

Fang glared at the roof. "So did I, but I don't think they've made up their mind cause I haven't got anything yet."

I snickered as I opened the door.

Everyone was crowded around the hospital bed. Nudge had the biggest grin I had ever seen on her face. Iggy shared a similar expression.

"He looks like Nudge," Gazzy said seriously.

"Nar," Angel argued. "He looks like Iggy."

"Why is he bald?" Accalia whispered to her parents.

"He has Iggy's eyes," Ella said.

"His eyes aren't opening," Coco argued. "How can you know their Iggy's eyes?"

Indi squirmed so Fang let her down. Of course, she ran straight towards the bed, pushing Blaze and Gaz aside to get a good look at what everyone was looking at.

The room fell silent. Indi stared at Nudge's child. She pointed to the baby and looked at me.

"Da!" She cried.

The room filled with warm laughter.

Indi looked back at the baby. She reached over and put her finger into the little hand. The baby wrapped his fingers around Indi's. Indi giggled.

Breathe Max. No flames. Indi's hands aren't sparking.

"What's his name?" Fang asked.

Nudge looked up to us, her eyes brimming with happy tears. "Chase."

Unknown POV

I attached the clips to the correct wires. Blue with blue, red with red, black with black. I had 20 seconds.

I furiously pressed through the buttons of my device. Come on. Come on. This has to work. He will kill me if it doesn't.

The machine beeped and I sighed with relief. Alarm done.

I unhooked my device and clipped the plastic cover back into place. I looked around the dark living room. It was eerie being here at this time of the night. It was warm despite it getting close to the middle of autumn.

There was tons of good stuff to steal. But he wanted something specific. Something priceless.

I crept across the room slightly. He had told me the study was the first door on the left. I twisted the handle and opened the door.

This was most defiantly the right room. It was probably the messiest study I could find. The floor was littered with sheets of paper and boxes of files. The walls were covered in newspaper cuttings of the flock.

Filthy Maximum Ride. I don't know why he just doesn't blow her up already.

Then again. He likes his games. Oh, he loves games. Maximum is a game to him.

Safe. Find the safe.

I spotted it almost instantly under the shadows of the desk. I crouched down and pressed my ear against the cold metal. I turned the dial, listening for the faint clicks.

6. 2. 9. 4. 6. 8. 6.

Maximum.

Jeb wasn't really creative.

The door opened. I picked up my torch and shone it into the safe.

Laying neatly in the safe was a pile of papers. I reached in and carefully withdrew them from the safe.

The Human Avian Experimental Project (THAEP).

Check mate.

TO BE CONTINUDED...

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**I promise to post a Author note on the end of this story once the third book of the Bloodline series is up!**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	43. SEQUALTRIQUAL UP NOW!

**Triqual is up folks!**

**WHOOOO!**

**Celabrate good times!**

**You know i love this series, if i say so myself. It is pretty dam awesome. I seriously don't want it to end!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**


End file.
